La Historia de Nuestro Amor
by AkaneKagome
Summary: Recordaremos el pasado, viviremos el presente y nos encaminaremos hacia el futuro de una relación que empezó siendo un compromiso acordado por nuestros padres, y que sólo yo Ranma, y yo Akane, les podremos relatar como terminará.
1. I Recuerdos

Hola mis lectoras y lectores, es un verdadero placer volver a saludarles. Luego de varias semanas, mejor dicho meses, de ausencia estoy muy emocionada de reaparecer por estos rumbos y compartir con ustedes mi nuevo fic llamado "_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor"**_.

Antes de empezar quiero hacer una acotación importante, este fic estará narrado en primera persona y tendrá escenas del pasado de la serie, los diálogos y escenas serán tomadas del anime, o el manga traducido al español-inglés y pertenecen a Rumiko, yo solo los usaré como puente para ligar ciertas situaciones del pasado con el presente. Las escenas podrían ser ligeramente alteradas ya que los narradores incluirán su visión subjetiva del momento en cuestión.

También rescatar que el fic inicia justo con el final del manga, en la escena cuando caminan hacia la escuela. Además cronológicamente quiero suponer que han pasado cerca de dos años desde que Ranma llegó a la casa de la familia Tendo.

Bueno este fic implica un gran reto para mí, porque narrar en primera persona me ha costado muchísimo, así que espero que al menos disfruten este primer capítulo… Ampliaré otros detalles en las notas de cierre. ¡Ahora, a leer se ha dicho!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**Simbología**

-kkk- Los personajes hablan.

"kkk" Sarcasmo en la narración del personaje.

(Línea de separación) Cambio de narrador

**_La Historia de Nuestro Amor_**

**Capítulo I Recuerdos **

Aún tengo fresca en mi memoria aquella fecha, habían pasado dos días exactos desde la "famosa boda", la cual, sólo para aclarar, resultó un completo desastre. Quise borrar de mi mente aquel acontecimiento y fingir que nada había sucedido, fue bastante difícil encontrar las fuerzas para sonreír y darme cuenta que la ilusión de iniciar un futuro al lado de Ranma se había desvanecido en cuestión de minutos ante mis ojos.

Estaba resignada a que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, así que esa mañana me armé con mi mejor sonrisa, bajé a desayunar y, como parte de la rutina, Ranma y yo nos despedimos de toda la familia para dirigirnos rumbo a la escuela. Mis ojos contemplaron el intenso azul del cielo y me maravillé con su infinita inmensidad. Luego, mi mirada chocó con unos irises zafirinos y por un instante me perdí en aquella mirada que hizo que todo mi mundo se paralizara. Sonreímos sin tener un motivo específico y corrimos pensando que llegaríamos tarde.

Cuando nos percatamos de que aún era temprano bajamos el ritmo y caminamos más tranquilos. Miré a mi alrededor para constatar que todo estaba en orden… Las casas del vecindario seguían en el mismo sitio, las mismas calles, el mismo río junto al que caminábamos cada mañana desde hacía casi dos años. Desde que entré a la preparatoria Furinkan transitaba por aquel camino; mi ruta nunca cambió, ni siquiera cuando él entró a mi vida.

De forma inevitable mis ojos lo buscaron… por suerte, no se percató que mi vista estaba sobre él, detallándolo. Caminaba encima de la valla metálica que rodeaba el río; me sonreí a mí misma, sus pies parecían tener una atracción particular hacia el metal. Nunca entendí porque prefería caminar sobre el cercado en lugar de hacerlo por la acera como una persona normal… aunque en realidad él no era una persona normal.

Mi mente insistía en pensar en Ranma en todo momento y hacerme cuestionamientos sin sentido, ¡vaya desgracia la mía! Sacudí mi cabeza buscando alejar los pensamientos relacionados con mi "querido prometido" y enfocarlos en contemplar la ciudad. Sin embargo, volví a observarlo y caí en la cuenta de que su simple presencia se había vuelto indispensable en mi vida, luego de su llegada, las cosas nunca serían como antes.

Justo en ese momento pensé que los detalles no eran importantes: ¡qué más daba si en ocasiones no me hablaba, no me miraba, o estaba enojado, o bien si caminaba sobre la valla! Lo importante era que estaba ahí, con eso era suficiente… Además, tampoco importaba que nuestra boda hubiera fracasado.

Me maldije a mí misma. Otra vez estaba pensando en la dichosa boda, tenía que dejar de repetir aquel suceso en mi cabeza. En realidad, lo que más me preocupaba, era la posibilidad de que Ranma se hubiera quedado con la impresión que yo estaba loca por convertirme en su esposa, y de que me resultaba agradable la idea de casarme con él… A sabiendas de lo egocéntrico que es, debí negarme a la boda, pero luego de lo que pasó en China creí que las cosas cambiarían. Suspiré sonoramente y me sentí como una completa imbécil; confesarle antes de la ceremonia lo que creí escuchar en Jusenkyo fue un gran error.

-¿Te pasa algo Akane?- le oí preguntarme. Por inercia volteé la cabeza hacia atrás buscándolo sobre la valla… No estaba ahí. Giré y me di cuenta que en una fracción de segundo saltó para quedar frente de mí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?- le contesté con un dejo de enfado en mi voz. Realmente odiaba que fuera tan rápido, con aquel simple movimiento logró restregarme en la cara por enésima vez sus habilidades.

-Has estado callada todo el camino- me respondió colocando sus brazos detrás del cuello -. Además, vas haciendo ruidos raros- finalizó sacándome la lengua.

El insensible de seguro me oyó suspirar y por eso hizo su comentario. Tenía que ser más cuidadosa con esas cosas, de lo contrario se iba a dar cuenta que el asunto de la boda fallida aún me estaba afectando. Lo observé caminar delante de mí, y vi que tomó la acera para seguir el trayecto que nos faltaba para arribar a la escuela. Por mi mente pasó la idea de darle un buen mazazo en la cabeza, se lo merecía por entrometido y por burlarse de mí, pero preferí volver a mis pensamientos… a recordar… Mi vida había cambiado tanto desde que llegó al Dojo aquella tarde…

**Flash Back**

Estábamos todas reunidas abajo con papá cuando nos dio la dichosa noticia…

-¿Prometido?-

-Umjum… Se trata del hijo de mi muy querido amigo Genma Saotome. Una de ustedes habrá de casarse con su hijo Ranma para que se haga cargo del Dojo, así el futuro de la familia estará asegurado- dijo mi padre con completa tranquilidad.

De inmediato sentí como la sangre empezaba a hervir en mis venas y tuve que reclamar ante semejante atrevimiento; aunque fuera mi padre, no tenía derecho a imponernos aquella decisión.

-¡Oye no puedes hacer eso! ¡Cómo decidir por nosotras!... Al menos yo no estoy interesada- bufé de golpe sacando toda la frustración que sentí en ese momento.

-Espera al menos a ver si es apuesto- me interrumpió Nabiki. ¿Qué más daba si era apuesto o no? Lo importante en el asunto era que papá nos quería obligar a aceptar un compromiso absurdo, así que el comentario de Nabiki me puso de pésimo humor.

-¿Podrías decirnos qué aspecto tiene, papá?- la escuché preguntar y me sentí aún más enfadada. Me desligué de las preguntas sin sentido de mis hermanas, pero escuché claramente como papá contaba que ellos venían desde China.

-No porque haya ido a China quiere decir que sea mejor- acoté. Siguieron hablando y sólo pude pensar que la situación era un completo desastre.

Hubo un pequeño momento de calma pero, rápidamente, se vio interrumpido por unos extraños sonidos que provenían desde el recibidor; un panda gigante y una escandalosa niña pelirroja entraron en la casa haciendo tanto ruido como un batallón.

Luego de su lucha, el panda colocó a la chica pelirroja en el suelo; al ver su mirada me sentí preocupada, ya que aquellos ojos azul mar reflejaban angustia y pena.

-Soy Ranma Saotome, para servirles- dijo desanimada. En ese momento supe que algo estaba mal, ella no quería estar ahí, del mismo modo en que yo no quería conocer al ya mencionado "Ranma".

En cuanto se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer, las reacciones de mi padre y Nabiki no fueron para nada favorables. Pobre chica, venir de tan lejos para ser tratada de una forma tan poco cortés; sentí pena por ella y ganas de hacerle sentir mejor. Las cosas pintaban bastante bien, al menos el asunto del "famoso prometido" ya no sería un problema.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Volteé ligeramente el rostro hacia atrás y noté que Akane venía bastante ida en sus pensamientos. Llevaba como dos días comportándose extraña… justo después de "la boda". Tragué en seco al recordar todo lo ocurrido me dieron unos terribles escalofríos y pensé que lo mejor era dejar de pensar ese tema. Me distraje mirando a mí alrededor, y las calles de la ciudad se encargaron de llenarme la cabeza de memorias vividas.

Aún recuerdo el día de nuestra llegada a Nerima. Llovía muchísimo y papá y yo nos pusimos a pelear en la vía pública siendo observados con curiosidad por varios transeúntes. Estaba dispuesto a volver a China para acabar con la terrible maldición de convertirme en chica; sin embargo, a ese panda tramposo lo había vencido con justicia y el muy cretino me golpeó con una señal de tránsito para dejarme inconsciente.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar ese hecho; mi padre siempre ha sido un tramposo de lo peor, sin embargo, si no hubiera hecho aquello quizás nunca la habría conocido…

**Flash Back**

La llegada a la casa Tendo fue lo más desastroso que pueda recordar, convertido en chica y estando preso de mi padre. Cuando tuve que enfrentar al señor Soun y a sus hijas me sentí como un insecto miserable al que escrutaban con la mirada y, para empeorar las cosas, Nabiki insistía en tocar mis senos para recalcar que era una mujer.

Me estaba comenzando a sentir realmente enfadado, con deseos de insultarlos a todos, pero ella logró hacerme desistir de inmediato. De forma dulce le dijo a su hermana que dejara de fastidiarme y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Yo soy Akane, es un placer conocerte- habló la joven de largo cabello azulado. Lucía tan radiante en ese momento y una sonrisa simplemente acogedora emergió de sus labios. Creo que desde ese momento la sonrisa de Akane nunca se ha borrado de mi mente.

Me invitó a que fuéramos a practicar y hacer algo de ejercicio, y yo gustoso acepté; después de todo, fue la única persona de la familia Tendo que me trató con amabilidad sin importar si mi condición era femenina o masculina.

Al llegar al dojo se puso en posición y empezó a atacarme. Fue bastante fácil esquivar sus golpes, terminó luciendo bastante frustrada por no poder atinar sus movimientos. Me di cuenta que era una chica llena de tenacidad y mucha energía, y aunque no era rival para mí, fue divertido conocer sus habilidades y liberar tensiones con el entrenamiento.

Con un fuerte golpe me atacó por última vez atravesando la pared de madera y yo, con suavidad, salté sobre su cabeza y caí justo detrás de ella. De forma casual le toqué el cabello para que se diera cuenta que había logrado esquivarla nuevamente. Comenzamos a reírnos sin razón, y de nuevo aquella hermosa sonrisa volvió a hacer su aparición. Ella aceptó de forma cortés "su derrota" alabando mi destreza.

-Eres muy buena- dijo con total sinceridad -Menos mal que eres mujer-.

No comprendí el motivo de aquella afirmación. -¿Por qué?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-Porque, la verdad, no me gustaría perder frente a un muchacho- explicó con total naturalidad y salió del Dojo. En ese momento creí que su actitud era muy extraña. Aquella linda chica que acababa de conocer creía que yo era mujer y vaya sorpresa se dio cuando descubrió que en realidad era hombre.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

******Flash Back**

La tranquilidad que me infundió la noticia de que Ranma era mujer me duró muy poco. Luego del entrenamiento que tuvimos juntas, Kasumi me ordenó que fuera a darme un baño. Al llegar a la entrada vi la ropa de la pelirroja en la cesta y pensé que no habría problema si tomaba mi baño con ella; a fin de cuentas, ambas éramos chicas y en nuestro país es acostumbrado que las mujeres compartamos sin pena a la hora del baño.

Me desvestí tranquilamente y tomé entre mis manos una toalla amarilla, deslicé la puerta y me quedé completamente en shock al darme cuenta que en el baño había un chico desnudo que me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules bastante asustado. Creo que en ese momento ni siquiera reparé realmente en quién era o si era apuesto o no; admito que pude notar que tenía un cuerpo bastante fornido y su mirada me resultó perturbadora, pero quizás fue por sus ojos que contuve mi instinto de golpearlo con lo primero que tuviese a la mano.

Con aparente tranquilidad, salí del baño y me coloqué la parte de encima del gi; una vez que cerré la puerta tras de mí, un sonoro grito, que de seguro retumbó por toda Nerima, brotó de mi garganta. Me encaminé hacia el comedor gritando como loca para tomar la mesa y darle su merecido a aquel degenerado.

Todos comenzaron a llenarme de cuestionamientos, pero la entrada de alguien más al salón desvió la atención.

-Perdón- dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Y tú… quién eres?- preguntó Kasumi.

-Soy Ranma… Saotome, mucho gusto- pronunció bajando la mirada.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

**Flash Back**

A la hora de presentarme formalmente ante la familia me sentía muy apenado por lo ocurrido con Akane unos minutos antes en el baño. La chica no me quitaba esa fiera mirada y gruñía con ganas de matarme. Su trato cambió para peor cuando todos decidieron que lo mejor era que ella fuera mi prometida.

Nuestro primer encuentro, desnudos en el baño, no fue la mejor forma de introducir a mi forma masculina, así que todo el avance y su buena actitud cuando creyó que era chica se vino abajo. La situación terminó de empeorar cuando abrí mi bocota.

-Y tú niña… he visto mi cuerpo desnudo cuando estoy convertido en mujer… Así que, verte no me causó la menor impresión, en todo caso fuiste tú la que se asustó al verme y no yo- pronuncié algo alterado, sus ojos chocolate me miraban echando chispas y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

Crucé los brazos de forma despreocupada detrás de mi cuello -Lo que es más, mi cuerpo está mejor formado que el tuyo ja, ja, ja- me reí con desdén, sin embargo, la risa me duró muy poco pues la chica poco femenina y además violenta me dio con todas sus fuerzas con la mesa, dejándome inconsciente en el suelo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Fruncí el ceño al recordar aquel acontecimiento. Akane podía ser tan poco femenina y violenta, por culpa de su actitud siempre terminamos mal. Mis ojos la buscaron, que forma más "inapropiada" fue conocernos en el baño y sin ropa… No entendí por qué ese pensamiento se me vino a la cabeza, no es que yo sea un degenerado o un pervertido, pero aquella imagen de la forma en que me vio por primera vez como hombre me perseguía… malditas hormonas.

* * *

Una ligera ola de calor recorrió cada fibra de mi cuerpo. No quería pensar en ello, no obstante, el modo tan particular en la que había conocido la forma masculina de "mi prometido" atravesó mi cabeza como un rayo… Desnudos… yo lo había visto desnudo y él a mí. Cerré mis ojos fuerza queriendo evitar que el vergonzoso recuerdo continuara vagando por mi memoria.

Mis pupilas se movieron solas hasta encontrarlo. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que unos cautivantes irises azul-grisáceos me miraban de una forma muy particular. Al verme reflejada en aquellos ojos sentí una conexión inexplicable, como si estuviéramos pensando exactamente lo mismo. No dijimos ni una sola palabra, y luego de unos segundos de intercambiar recuerdos a través de nuestras miradas ambos bajamos la vista completamente sonrojados.

Quizás ese fue el motivo por el cual recordaba con total fidelidad aquella mañana, porque había logrado después de meses recobrar ese contacto visual con Ranma, esa forma cálida y única en la que me dejaba ver todo lo que creía guardaba "mi prometido" en lo más profundo de su alma, esos sentimientos que nunca diría, pero que yo quería creer que estaban ahí.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia… ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta este punto! Me siento honrada de tener la oportunidad de estar compartiendo de nuevo con ustedes.

Voy a ser sincera, este fic no tiene una trama definida, tengo idas aisladas de lo que va pasar, pero sobre la marcha iremos trabajando, lo único que es seguro es que iremos repasando la relación de Ranma y Akane desde el pasado, el presente y planteando un futuro de que lo podía haber pasado entre ambos.

Sobre este primer capítulo:

Quise iniciar comentando la forma en que se conocieron, por lo tanto una gran parte del capítulo está compuesto por flash back, esto no siempre será así. Les recuerdo que las escenas de flash back le pertenecen a Rumiko, yo solo he vuelto a retomarlas como parte fundamental de la trama para ir introduciendo al lector o lectora en el pasado de la pareja.

Algunos diálogos y escenas están tomadas con base al primer capítulo de la serie "De China llega un extraño" doblado en México por AudioMaster 3000.

Deseo resaltar algunos puntos sobre la estructura que iré manejando:

1- Todo el fic será narrado en primera persona, algunos capítulos será desde la perspectiva de Akane o Ranma, o bien de ambos como en este caso.

2- Hago mal uso de los guiones diálogo y de momento mi estilo no va a cambiar, sólo quiero dejar claro que soy consciente de mis errores y no los deseo cambiar porque me resulta más fácil usarlos como he hecho hasta ahora.

3- Los capítulos o relatos no irán necesariamente relacionados entre sí.

4- La extensión promedio será de entre 5 a 8 páginas por capítulo.

5- Estaré actualizando cada dos o tres semanas, dependiendo de una serie de variables.

6- Si quieren que tome en cuenta alguna escena de la serie para montar la trama de un capítulo me pueden hacer la sugerencia y con gusto veré que puedo hacer. Como dije la idea es empaparnos de la historia y recordar momentos claves de la serie.

Agradecer infinitamente a mi beta-reader **Mu-Tzu Saotome**, muchas gracias por aceptar el reto de leerme y corregir mis errores. Soy consciente que me queda mucho por mejorar y estoy feliz de que me ayudes a darles a las personas un fic de "mejor calidad". En fin guapo, gracias por tu colaboración en este primer capítulo.

¡Uff, que horror de notas! Jejejejejeje, pero quería dejar algunas cosas claras al iniciar. De nuevo un millón de gracias a todas y todos por haber leído, espero que disfruten de esta historia.

Ya saben quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, palabras de aliento, lo que sea, pero si han leído déjenme saber que les ha parecido. _¡Por fa dejen sus reviews!_ Los estaré leyendo y contestando con mucho placer. Nos leemos pronto…

**Besos, AkaneKagome**

* * *


	2. II Te ves linda si sonríes

¡Hola mis estimadas lectoras y estimados lectores! Estoy muy feliz por la acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios.

He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**_La Historia de Nuestro Amor_**

**Capítulo II Te ves linda si sonríes**

Entré a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con cerrojo y aflojé la tira de mi gi. Me sentía viva, plena, satisfecha; cada vez que entrenaba las preocupaciones desaparecían y mi cuerpo se renovaba de una increíble energía.

Terminé de quitarme la parte superior de mi traje de entrenamiento y suspiré hondo; sólo tenía que darme un baño y estaría lista para irme a dormir. En realidad no me sentía cansada, sin embargo, tuve deseos de tirarme en mi cama y así lo hice. De espaldas me dejé caer sobre la mullida superficie.

Casi al instante, me percaté de que algo estaba mal. Fruncí el ceño y moví la cabeza de un lado al otro, percibí un sonido anormal. Pude sentir con claridad que había algo debajo de mi cabeza. -Que extraño- murmuré llevando los brazos hacia la zona.

Mis dedos analizaron la superficie del extraño objeto… Parecía papel, muy liso y algo grueso. Levanté ligeramente la cabeza para poder deslizar aquello que estaba estorbándome. Al tenerlo por fin entre mis manos las dudas se dispararon. Era una revista… ¿Qué rayos hacía una revista en mi cuarto?

La llevé frente a mis ojos. _"Mujer, Especial de Amor",_ leí en el título y subtítulo respectivamente. Mi entrecejo se arrugó de inmediato.

-Nabiki- mascullé con frustración. Era casi seguro que ella había invadido mi habitación y dejado una de sus revistas frívolas para chicas­; esas que sólo hablan de temas vacíos, como por ejemplo, sobre como estar a la moda y conquistar chicos. Ese tipo de publicaciones siempre me habían parecido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Lancé un suspiro de resignación mientras me erguía en el borde de la cama. Con desdén observé la portada en donde una linda pareja se encontraba abrazada. Él la sujetaba por detrás rodeándola por encima de los hombros, y ella tenía sus manos sobre las de él y la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. Ambos miraban el océano… Lucían tan felices y enamorados.

Por un segundo pasó por mi cabeza la posibilidad de estar así con Ranma. Sin embargo, me recriminé de inmediato, aquellas eran alucinaciones cursis y estaba segura que jamás estaría de esa forma con "mi prometido". Miré de soslayo un punto indefinido de mi alcoba intentando esquivar las ganas de inmiscuirme más en el "famoso tema del amor". Opté por levantarme de la cama y dejar en el olvido la susodicha revista. Alisté lo necesario para darme un baño que me relajara y me ayudara a "sacarlo" de mis pensamientos.

Cuando al fin llegué a mi destino, terminé de deshacerme de toda mi ropa y con calma me sumergí en la tina. El agua estaba bastante caliente, pero me agradaba esa sensación quemante que producía sobre mi piel. El vapor volvió borrosos los detalles dentro del cuarto de baño y respiré profundo el aire que se había vuelto ligeramente pesado.

Ranma… De nuevo aparecía en mi mente. Podía visualizar con claridad sus irises mirándome fijamente y engañándome con aquella expresión que seguía sin poder descifrar; viendo un sentimiento que no sabía si era real… Ese sentimiento que creía ver en ellos quizás era sólo una ilusión de mi "imaginación creativa".

Me recosté por completo en el borde de la tina. Fui bajando mi cuerpo de modo que mi cabeza se sumergió por completo en el líquido milagroso, borrando a su paso toda preocupación, y me dediqué a disfrutar del agradable momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos me sentí por fin relajada. Me encaminé nuevamente hacia mi habitación para prepararme e ir a dormir. Entré y arreglé mi ropa para el día siguiente. Me dirigí hacia la cama con la intención de quitar la manta, pero mis ojos se posaron directamente en la dichosa revista.

-Especial de amor- susurré al leer el subtítulo de la edición.

Mi vista vagó por el contenido de la portada y los respectivos títulos de los artículos… _"Primer amor", "Descubre si te engaña", "¿Cómo conquistarlo?", "Tu tipo de chico". _Aunque quise negarlo todo me parecía extrañamente interesante. De forme neurótica achiné mis ojos y ladeé mi cabeza de un lado para el otro en busca de testigos. El panorama estaba libre, podía leer con tranquilidad sin temor a ser juzgada.

Sin quitar el cobertor me senté con mi espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama. Empecé a ojear las páginas; leía los títulos y analizaba superficialmente las fotografías. De pronto, el título de uno de los "cuestionarios femeninos" llamó mi atención sobremanera… _"¿Estás enamorada?"_

La pregunta hizo eco en mi mente… _"¿Estás enamorada?"_ Creía saber la respuesta, era un sí. No obstante, a veces empezaba a creer que mi fase de "enamoramiento" no era más que parte de una costumbre que se había forjado luego de la llegada de Ranma. Fruncí mis labios y lancé un lastimoso suspiro… ¿A quién quería engañar?, era obvio que estaba enamorada de él, lo estaba desde hacía mucho y con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento se intensificaba aún más.

Aún sabiendo la respuesta quise leer la fase de preguntas que se enlistaban, así llegué a la primera: _"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que él te movió el piso?"_ Llevé el dedo índice y el pulgar debajo de mi barbilla como si eso me ayudara a recordar mejor; varios momentos del pasado cruzaron por mi memoria, sin embargo, no tardé mucho en identificar la respuesta la pregunta; sabía con exactitud cuál era el momento en el que Ranma me había movido el piso por primera vez..

**Flashback**

Los pasados días habían sido terribles. Primero la llegada de mi supuesto "nuevo prometido", y luego las constantes visitas que hacíamos a la casa del doctor Tofú. Estaba llena de problemas y las cosas se pusieron peor aquel día. Para mi suerte, Kasumi había optado por ir a devolverle un libro al doctor, justo cuando Ranma fue a revisarse un golpe en la mejilla que yo le había dado con una pelota de béisbol.

Ese día una luz me dio directo en los ojos; el doctor había sido el hombre del que había estado enamorada desde que era una niña pequeña. Era ese tipo de amor platónico con el soñamos todas las chicas. Quizás en algún momento tuve la ilusión de que él dejara de verme como la pequeña Akane y me tomara en cuenta como mujer, pero conforme pasaban los años era claro que el doctor estaba interesado en otra mujer… Y esa mujer era mi hermana mayor.

Luego de ver la reacción del doctor Tofú con la llegada de Kasumi, me sentí realmente mal; sólo quería salir de ahí con todas mis fuerzas, quería escapar de la realidad que me estaba abofeteando directamente en la cara. Salí del consultorio a toda prisa, pero para mi sorpresa Ranma me siguió. No sé cómo tuvo la brillante idea de buscarme y me encontró arrojando piedras al río.

Su presencia me estaba resultando muy molesta. Luego de una de nuestras usuales discusiones, tomé mi maletín con la intención de volver a estar sola. Caminé buscando escapar del cretino que se burlaba de mi mal carácter y mi violenta actitud, sin embargo él insistía en perseguirme.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- pregunté cansada al sentirlo caminando tras de mí.

-Porque quiero- respondió secamente.

-¿Qué, estás preocupado por mí?-

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba preocupado por ti?-

-Ah, no… ¿Y entonces por qué me sigues?- volví a preguntar. Me resultó extraño que Ranma se tomara la molestia, o el atrevimiento, de acompañarme justo cuando pasaba por un mal momento. Su compañía no era precisamente de mi agrado, pero extrañamente me estaba empezado a hacer sentir bien.

-Porque quiero- repitió obstinadamente.

-Me molesta-

-No me importa-

-Ya déjame- demandé bastante malhumorada.

-Lo siento- fue su respuesta.

Di media vuelta para encararlo y me acerqué a él. -Mmmm…-

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- habló desconcertado por mi movimiento.

-Si… ji ji… Ya entiendo… Sabes, lo que pasa es que te gusto- solté de golpe, sin siquiera pensarlo; en ese momento me dio la impresión de que Ranma me seguía porque yo le estaba empezando a gustar.

-¡Qué!- gritó muy sorprendido.

-Sí… Lo que pasa es que te gusto- repetí corriendo.

-Oye un momento, no me gustan las niñas pretenciosas como tú- exclamó. Sin embargo no le di mucha importancia a su berrinche, era muy divertido ver cómo reaccionaba de forma histérica luego de mi acusación.

**Fin Flashback**

Está bien… ese no era el preciso instante en que Ranma me había movido el piso, pero recordaba muy bien la escena. Fue la primera vez que sentí que se preocupaba realmente por mí y, aunque no era algo seguro, la posibilidad de que yo le gustara me levantó el ánimo. Lo admito, me gustaba saber que no le era indiferente a "mi prometido".

Creo que, en realidad, me di cuenta que Ranma llamaba mi atención unas cuantas horas después de nuestra estancia en el parque…

**Flashback**

Luego ver al doctor corriendo con Betty por el parque de Nerima, la baja moral volvió a atacarme. Estuve un tiempo a solas transitando sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad. Al cabo de unas horas volví a casa para entrenarme; esa era la mejor forma de liberar toda aquella frustración que sentía en lo más hondo de mi alma.

-¡Jya!-

Con todas mis fuerzas partí una fila de bloques, caminé hacia la pared y apoyé una mano, -Tengo que superarlo- susurré cabizbaja. No podía dejar que aquella situación me afectara… Después de todo, como el mismo Ranma había dicho, mi amor imposible era sólo un hombre.

Algo en el ambiente me sacó de mis pensamientos; al levantar la vista divisé algo extraño en la pared, una sombra. Me volteé hacia atrás y ahí estaba, sobre el muro, un lindo atardecer teñido de tonos naranja brillaba de fondo. Saltó hasta caer a mi lado, para mi sorpresa intentó atacarme con un puñetazo y luego con una patada; no me atacó en serio, así que fue fácil esquivarlo. Para colmo de males sonrió de forma presumida.

-Si quieres golpearme inténtalo de verdad- exigí. Odiaba que menospreciara mis habilidades, ¿quién se había creído? Busqué atinar un par de golpes, los cuales evadió sin mayor problema.

-Si vas a estar jugando mejor déjame continuar sola- enfaticé con el ceño fruncido.

-Dime una cosa- habló con calma, -¿No te cansas de estar enojada todo el tiempo?-

-Ese no es tu problema- respondí secamente.

Hice un par de movimientos más de combate y volvió a hablar, -¿Sabes una cosa?-. Aquel comentario me desconcertó por completo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté bastante molesta.

Clavó sus ojos azul-grisáceos en mí y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó, -Te ves linda si sonríes-.

Me quedé completamente paralizada, ¿acaso había dicho que era linda? Después de un millón de insultos era la primera vez que me decía algo amable. De forma inexplicable mi corazón bombeó con fuerza y sentí que el piso se movió a mis pies.

Se acercó y con su dedo me tocó la frente, -Caíste- dijo en forma de broma.

Yo simplemente no pude reaccionar, caí sentada con suavidad en el suelo. Él miró hacia otro lado esquivándome y silbó de forma casual. Lo miré impactada. Un chico, que en realidad no estaba "tan mal", y aparte era "mi prometido" decía que era linda cuando sonreía. Tragué en seco sin poder moverme… Ranma…

-Tramposo, me distrajiste- pronuncié con el ceño fruncido, pero sin dejar de sentir aquel extraño sentimiento en mi pecho.

**Fin Flashback**

Al recordar aquella escena un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas. Me sentí como una completa boba. ¿Cómo rayos seguía poniéndome nerviosa por algo tan simple? Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que ese día había cambiado mi vida... Ese día tomé la firme la decisión de olvidarme de mi amor platónico de adolescencia y sin darme cuenta un chico oji-azul había empezando a llamar mi atención.

Me desligué de aquel recuerdo y continué leyendo las preguntas. Mi vista se topó con otra que reactivó mi memoria: _"¿Tu chico se te ha declarado?"_

Maldición… Pues no, Ranma nunca se me había declarado, al menos no abiertamente, o eso creía. Tenía claras muestras de que bueno… no éramos sólo amigos. Aunque él nunca había admitido que sentía algo por mí, llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que aceptó frente a los demás que yo era su prometida.

**Flashback**

Estábamos en la pista de patinaje en medio de nuestra pelea contra Mikado y Azusa. El presumido de Mikado había empezado a intercambiar frases con "mi prometido" y Ranma lucía bastante molesto.

-Estás logrando que mi desempeño sea pobre, Ranma… Y te advierto que lo vas a lamentar mucho- sentenció el patinador.

-Al final no sólo tu desempeño será pobre, serás todo un harapo- pronunció con seriedad y una mirada fiera.

-¿Ah si?… ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?- respondió el otro chico restándole importancia a la amenaza.

-Te lo advierto- dijo decidido, -Si vuelves a molestar a Akane… ¡Escucha!, Akane es mi prometida y la defenderé, ¡A toda costa!- enfatizó lanzando su brazo de forma protectora.

Lo último que esperaba es que fuera a admitir nuestro compromiso frente a Mikado y toda la gente. Estaba preocupada; sin embargo, el ver cómo me había defendido y aceptaba frente a todos que yo era su prometida, me dejó con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho y un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

**Fin Flashback**

Cerré la revista, tantos recuerdos me estaban alterando el pulso, una ligera ola de calor recorrió por completo mi cuerpo. Suspiré con pesadez, ¿En qué momento el cuarto se había vuelto un pequeño horno?... ¿O quizás era sólo yo quien de repente tenía calor? Si pretendía dormirme lo mejor era cambiarme. Llevaba puesto un pijama amarillo de manga larga, tenía que buscar algo más fresco, o de lo contrario tardaría horas en poder descansar.

Fui desabotonando la prenda, aún sin tener otra cosa que ponerme en mis manos. Me levanté de la cama con la intención de ir hacia el armario y buscar lo que me iba a poner. Un sonido extraño me desconcertó, afiné mi oído y me pareció escuchar a Ranma gritar. La madera del piso empezó a cimbrar y un estruendo me hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

En menos de dos segundos Ranma voló por la puerta de la habitación. Noté su expresión de pánico y movió las manos intentando esquivar el impacto, sin embargo era demasiado tarde, llevaba tal fuerza que me tumbó al piso y cayó sobre mí.

Cerré los ojos esperando un fuerte golpe, no obstante éste no llegó. No sé cómo logró rodearme con sus brazos justo antes de caer. Consiguió proteger mi cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que mi espalda sufriera con el impacto. Abrí los párpados y divisé como levantaba ligeramente el rostro, quedando muy cerca del mío; finalmente nuestras miradas chocaron. La extraña proximidad alteró mi pulso y en cuanto noté como su respiración se entremezclaba con la mía, creo que mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

Él tragó en seco, -Ak… ane… Akane… yo…- balbuceó torpemente.

Mis ojos se movieron sutilmente hacia abajo para darme cuenta que tenía el torso al descubierto y mi sostén a la vista. Los ojos de "mi prometido" siguieron el mismo trayecto que los míos. ¡Qué horror!… Me estaba viendo de "esa forma". Al volver a mirarlo a la cara noté que tenía el rostro bastante rojo.

-Yo… o… yo…- volvió hablar con nerviosismo.

Una fuerza extraña se apoderó de mí y la ira comenzó a crecer en mi interior. Logré empujar ligeramente el cuerpo que me aprisionaba contra el suelo.

-E… eres… un…- gruñí sintiendo un profundo disgusto.

Ranma movió sus manos buscando defenderse, -Yo no… fue papá… no pretendía verte… así- dijo volviendo a mirar mi torso semidesnudo.

Aquella acción fue la gota que derramó el vaso. -Eres… un pervertido…- mascullé con la vista perdida en el suelo. -¡Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi cuarto mientras me estoy cambiando!- finalicé encarándolo.

-¡No lo hice a propósito!- gritó de vuelta, -Además, ni quien quiera verte- concluyó.

Un aura rojiza se apoderó por completo de mí y no dudé ni por un segundo en como proceder. Saqué mi mazo especial y le propiné un golpe que lo mandó a volar a través de la ventana de mi cuarto.

-¡Akane eres una niña odiosa!- le escuché vociferar mientras surcaba los cielos de Nerima.

-Idiota, pervertido… él se lo buscó- pronuncié por lo bajo satisfecha de haberle dado su merecido.

**Continuará… **

**Notas:**

De nuevo por estos lares… He disfrutado muchísimo al escribir este capítulo. Desde mi perspectiva los tres momentos que Akane recordó marcaron el inicio de su relación con Ranma. Ahora creo que se me pasó la mano con los flashback en este capítulo, pero me sentía incompleta si no estaban estas tres escenas.

La frase _"Te ves linda si sonríes"_, para mí, es el detonante de que Akane empezara a ver a Ranma con otros ojos. Cuando él admitió frente a todos que ella era su prometida, considero que las cosas se terminaron de cocinar jejejeje.

Sobre el cierre del capítulo… cof… cof… Digamos que la neurona hentai me jugó una mala pasada. No sé, me pareció una forma divertida de terminar el capítulo, después de todo es algo común en la serie que Ranma vea a Akane en momentos comprometedores jejejejeje.

Deseo agradecerle nuevamente a todas las personas maravillosas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado: _**Dika1990, viry chan, jAckesukA, Des, Reico-chan, KohanaSaotome, Betobatucas, Katty, Marina, Barbara23, Lalix, litasaotome, Naoko tendo, Sonia, Nenya21, Versago, AKANEZITA, Nami, kotoko**_ y a mi _**Barbara divina**_.

También agradecer a mi querido beta-reader _**Mu-Tzu Saotome**_, el cual sigue acá a mi lado ayudándome a mejorar y dándome sus recomendaciones.

Aprovecho para avisarles que el capítulo tres puede que se demore un poco porque estoy a final de semestre y este mes estará de locos.

Gracias a todas y todos los que han leído el capítulo dos. Espero tener el honor de recibir sus comentarios y sus opiniones sobre esta nueva entrega. ¡Dejen sus reviews y hagan a una autora feliz!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Besos, AkaneKagome**


	3. III Las clases libres son las mejores

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores! Luego de varias semanas por fin tengo vacaciones, y les puedo venir a dejar la tercera entrega de este fic. Muchas gracias por su comprensión y mis disculpas por la demora.

Ahora le toca el turno a Ranma, veremos algunas de las cosas que pasan por la cabeza de este chico jejejejeje. Espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**_La Historia de Nuestro Amor_**

**Capítulo III Las clases libres son las mejores**

La clase de Educación Física fue extraña esa semana. Por primera vez en mis casi dos años de asistencia a la preparatoria Furinkan, el profesor no apareció para dar la clase. Eso no había pasado nunca, así que, ¡vaya suerte la nuestra! Si yo hubiera podido elegir que hacer, habría ido a practicar un rato con los chicos cualquier deporte, pero esos… traidores… tenían otros planes en mente.

-¡Genial nunca antes habíamos tenido esta clase libre!- escuché decir a Hiroshi.

Una sonrisa que conocía de sobremanera apareció en escena; una expresión lujuriosa se formó en el rostro de mis amigos y Daisuke no tardó en mencionar lo que ya me estaba esperando.

-Vamos a ver a las chicas practicar voleibol- dijo de lo más fresco, y Hiroshi, con su cara de pervertido, apoyó la moción.

Bufé hastiado, -No me parece una buena idea-.

-Anda, no seas aguafiestas- Daisuke me haló por el brazo y me llevó hasta el gimnasio.

Al llegar vimos a las chicas jugando como de costumbre, pero en cuanto nos vieron entrar fue como si la acción se detuviera por un segundo, y varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre nosotros. Me fue inevitable notar el par de pupilas marrones que se voltearon para observarnos, sin embargo, con su característica frialdad volvió rápidamente a su juego sin darnos mayor importancia.

Caminamos al lado de la cancha y miré claramente como las chicas que estaban en la banca comenzaron a cuchichear y lanzar risitas al percatarse de que más de nuestros compañeros ingresaban al lugar. Los muchachos buscaron un lugar en primera fila para poder "disfrutar del partido".

Admito que fue difícil alejarme de la mala influencia y mantenerme al margen de los comentarios de ese par. Me recosté sobre el amplio escalón y fijé mi vista al techo; me dediqué a perderme en mis propios pensamientos, escuchando apenas el golpeteo del balón, el chillar de las suelas de goma contra la cancha de madera, los gritos y los diversos sonidos que emitían las chicas como jadeos o instrucciones mientras jugaban.

Maldije mentalmente mi situación, ya que hubiera preferido estar en otro sitio; sin embargo ahí estaba, y por lo que pude notar, tendría que quedarme hasta que la clase terminara.

De fondo la escuché elevar su voz… -¡Vamos! ¡Ya estamos cerca de ganar!- pronunció alegremente.

Aunque es algo torpe, la mayoría de las veces cuando juega o practica alguna disciplina da el todo el por el todo. Se nota su afán por ganar y mostrar que es una joven fuerte y enérgica. Me sonreí a mí mismo… Akane es una gran chica. Abandoné mis pensamientos para prestarle atención a la conversación de mis amigos.

-Están cada vez más hermosas- dijo Hiroshi.

-Sí…- habló con ese tonito de voz que me repugnaba, -Con el pasar de los años se han desarrollado mucho- replicó Daisuke.

Un sonoro suspiro salió del primero de ellos, -Sobre todo ella… Está mejor que nunca… Te tenemos tanta envidia Saotome-.

Al escuchar mi nombre automáticamente me levanté e hice fuerza con mis brazos para erguirme, -¿De qué demonios hablan?- pregunté arqueando una ceja, -¿Ahora qué hice?-

Ambos se miraron con complicidad, -Pues ya sabes Saotome, que llevas casi dos años siendo el prometido de Akane- dijo Daisuke.

El otro odioso pervertido prosiguió, -Es que… mírala… Es perfecta… preciosa… tiene un cuerpo de muerte; además es amable, dulce y al mismo tiempo una chica fiera y fuerte-.

Daisuke de nuevo volvió al ataque, -Tiene unas piernas largas y perfectas… esas caderas… y bueno de delantera no anda nada mal, parece que ha aumentado un par de tallas en estos años… Uff…-

La sangre me hirvió de forma incontrolable, y un desagradable disgusto en la boca del estómago hizo su aparición; el ritmo de mi corazón se volvió irregular, crispé mis puños y arrugué el ceño.

-¡Qué dicen!... ¡Akane no es más que una marimacho violenta!- grité con todas mis fuerzas llamando la atención de todos en el gimnasio. Mis amigos me veían con cara de pánico y todo a mí alrededor se volvió silencioso.

De la nada sentí que algo voló hasta golpearme justo en medio de la cara. Mi "dulce prometida" me había enviado el balón con todas sus fuerzas desde el otro extremo de la cancha y éste vino a dar justo en el blanco. Si bien un balonazo no suele pegar duro, la fuerza con la que éste fue lanzado dio como látigo en mi rostro dejando una sensación quemante sobre mi piel.

-Idiota insensible- me pareció escucharla a lo lejos.

Caí ligeramente hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y mi cara algo roja; fruncí el ceño, -Akane eres una niña odiosa- balbuceé de forma casi imperceptible.

Ya más recuperado continué observando el juego. No sé por qué dejé de lado mi actitud hostil y hasta comencé a disfrutar del partido. Me parecía interesante observar competencias de cualquier tipo, como artista marcial me llamaba la atención ver las diversas técnicas y formas en que las personas logran sus objetivos y buscan ganar. Claro está, el partido no tenía nada que ver con el combate libre, pero al menos me sirvió para pasar el rato.

Observé el balón ir de un lado al otro, de forma inevitable mis ojos se posaron sobre ella… Está bien… tengo que aceptarlo, Akane siempre ha llamado mi atención y ese día me sentí atraído a mirarla "solapadamente", como siempre suelo hacer. De repente los comentarios de Daisuke y Hiroshi llegaron a mi mente. Es penoso tener que admitirlo, pero a mis casi 18 años las hormonas empezaban a jugarme malas pasadas.

Sentí mi corazón retumbar con fuerza y una onda expansiva de calor se alojó específicamente en mi pecho. Me tomé unos minutos para detallarla; los comentarios de mis amigos eran bastante acertados… Akane… la chica poco femenina y violenta, y que conste que nunca dejará de ser violenta, estaba cada vez más bonita… Sí, bonita… pero jamás lo iba a admitir ante nadie, eso quedaba entre mis pensamientos y yo.

Su cabello azulado había crecido un poco, apenas hasta donde termina la nuca y por eso lo llevaba en una coleta. Sin embargo, era inevitable que varias hebras rebeldes se salieran de su lugar, ya que el largo aún no alcanzaba para atárselo por completo.

Maldición, odiaba pensar en lo bien que se veía, pero al menos me tranquilizaba saber que nadie más se daba cuenta. En fin, al mirarla bien me di cuenta que su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado. Tragué en seco… bueno ya no tenía los mismos "pechos planos" como cuando la vi en el baño de la familia Tendo. Decidí que lo mejor era cortar ahí aquellos recuerdos, porque la situación se me estaba complicando.

Sentí el rostro ligeramente caliente y mi sangre hervir de forma extraña. Eso se había vuelto algo frecuente cada vez que le ponía atención a ciertas partes de su cuerpo… Nada que decir a mi favor… Me estaba volviendo un pervertido de lo peor. Volteé el rostro para evadir los pensamientos que venían a mi cabeza, pero por mis ojos la volvieron a enfocar.

La vi jugar con entusiasmo, cada músculo de su cuerpo se remarcaba debido al esfuerzo físico… Miré sus piernas largas y esbeltas, su pequeña cintura y un poco de su vientre que se asomó cuando extendió los brazos para pegarle al balón y… maldición, volví a mirarle los senos.

Suspiré hondo y bajé la cabeza resignado, pero cuando la oí gritar de júbilo pude observar como sonreía emocionada de esa forma que tanto me gustaba, y llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de aquella vez…

**Flashb****ack **

Estaba en mi primera clase de Educación Física en la preparatoria Furinkan. Luego de practicar unas acrobacias, me senté junto a dos de mis compañeros, los cuales veían muy concentrados a las chicas jugar beisbol.

Akane llevaba su largo cabello en forma de trenza, y tenía puesto el uniforme de pantaloncillo rojo y blusa amarilla. No pude reparar mucho en la situación cuando el par de chicos empezaron a dirigirse a mí.

-Saotome, oye debes estar muy enamorado de Akane- dijo Hiroshi.

-Es muy hermosa… A todos nos gusta Akane - habló Daisuke.

-Es la mejor-.

-Como ninguna-.

-Ah, qué envidia te tengo Saotome- finalizó Hiroshi. Uno me sujetó por el cuello con intención de ahorcarme, mientras el otro creo que pretendía golpearme en el estómago

Cada uno había murmurado una serie de halagos para la que yo consideraba la peor elección de prometida que mi padre pudo haber conseguido; una chica violenta y poco amable, temperamental, fuerte… pero indudablemente hermosa… Podía tener miles de defectos, pero era bonita, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en ese preciso momento.

-¿Cómo pueden decir eso? No es nada atractiva- pronuncié algo hastiado por la situación.

-No te perdonaré que hables así de ella- sentenció Daisuke. De fondo escuché como la llamaban.

-¡Akane prepárate!-

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió con entusiasmo, y se elevó en el aire para atrapar una pelota que venía a toda velocidad. Todas se llenaron de júbilo ante su movimiento.

Daisuke finalizó su ronda de halagos con uno más, -Es tan áé el rostro para no verla, pero mis irises volvieron hacer contacto con su figura.

Akane se juntó con sus compañeras y en sus labios de formó aquella increíble expresión. La miré sonreír y me pareció la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida. Antes había notado que era bella, pero en ese instante una fuerza extraña recorrió mi cuerpo y un vacío apareció en mi estómago. Además, sentí revolotear dentro de mí a unas traicioneras mariposas.

Creo que mis mejillas empezaron a arder y me sonrojé con tan sólo mirarla; fue la primera vez que me sentí afortunado de tenerla como "prometida", además era la primera vez que al observar una chica sentía tantas cosas extrañas.

-No hay otra más bonita- expresó Hiroshi.

Salí de mi ensoñación para contradecirlo, -Claro que sí, además ella está enamorada de otro, no…- debido a mi distracción, no vi venir la pelota de beisbol que me dio justo en la mejilla. La responsable del golpe era nada más y nada menos que ella, la chica violenta que ese día había logró hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago.

**Fin ****Flashback **

Desde aquella vez, las dichosas mariposas se mueven a su antojo cuando ella sonríe. No sé cuánto tiempo divagué en mis cavilaciones, pero el partido llegó al medio tiempo. Mis ojos volvieron a buscarla, sonreía mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. La verdad es que había jugado muy bien.

Mis labios se curvaron una media luna y me recosté nuevamente para evitar seguirla observando, o de lo contrario todos comenzarían a notar el selectivo interés que tenía por la joven Tendo. Al rato llegaron otra vez a mis oídos los sonidos provenientes del juego.

Me concentré en examinar los detalles de las luces que colgaban sobre nosotros. De fondo escuchaba uno que otro comentario pesado de aquellos dos pervertidos. Por alguna extraña razón me estaba comenzando a dar sueño, cerré mis párpados y suspiré hondo. Me encontraba ya en un pacífico trance cuando escuché la conmoción.

-¡Akane!- dijeron al unísono Daisuke y Hiroshi.

Percibí con claridad como todos los sonidos se paralizaron y sólo voces preocupadas murmuraban. Como un rayo me puse en pie y de forma automática mis irises la buscaron, estaba sentada en el suelo con una ligera expresión de dolor en el rostro. No sabía que le había pasado, pero la angustia hizo que el pecho se me contrajera y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Siempre he tenido presente que no podría vivir si algo malo llegase a pasarle… Me di cuenta que una de las manos de "mi prometida" estaba colocada encima de su tobillo para sujetarlo.

-Tranquilas todo está bien, sólo se trata de una vieja lesión- la oí decir para intentar calmar a sus amigas, usando luego una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería- sugirió la profesora.

-No enserio, estoy bien- insistió. La vi querer ponerse en pie y mis ojos se abrieron como platos; en dos segundos ya estaba justo a su lado previniendo que la pérdida de equilibrio la hiciera caer de nuevo. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo de seguro habría chocado con el suelo, porque se apoyó en mí mirándome de forma asustada con sus ojos avellana.

-Ran… ma…- musitó aún con algo de miedo en sus pupilas.

-Deberías ser más sensata… y menos terca. Ya oíste a la profesora, debes ir a la enfermería- dije secamente, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

Ella de inmediato frunció el ceño y quiso deshacerse de mi agarre.-¿Podrías soltarme…? Yo decidiré si voy o no- contraatacó.

Una sonrisa presumida se formó en mis labios, -Eso lo veremos…-

En una fracción de segundo la tomé en brazos, coloqué una extremidad debajo de sus piernas y pasé la otra por encima de sus hombros. Con agilidad salté hasta salir fuera del círculo de personas que la rodeaban con la clara de intención de encaminarme hacia la enfermería de la preparatoria.

La sentí quieta entre mis brazos, una reacción que no esperaba; creí que iba hacer alguna de sus acostumbradas rabietas. Tragué en seco cuando noté que sus delgados brazos tímidamente me rodearon por el cuello y su cabeza se refugió con suavidad en mi pecho.

Aspiré profundo llenando cada uno de mis sentidos del exquisito olor a lavanda que provenía de sus cabellos azulados. Inconscientemente la aferré a mí con un poco más de fuerza.

La preocupación me invadió cuando me pareció percibir que hizo una mueca de dolor, apresuré el paso… Mi único deseo era llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería para que atendieran a la chica terca de dulce sonrisa.

**Continuará…**

Bueno… en esta ocasión intenté meterme dentro de la cabeza del oji-azul, quizás por ser mujer se me complicó un poco; fue más fácil trabajar los pensamientos y la narración desde la perspectiva de Akane, pero espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.

Quizás me pasé un poco a nivel de sentimentalismo, pero me gusta creer que en el fondo Ranma no es tan bobo y frío como aparenta jejejeje. Además al ser un chico de casi 18 años, me parece normal que sienta atracción física y emocional hacia Akane y que este sentimiento se vuelva cada vez más fuerte. Sin embargo, disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo y me encantó narrar la escena final. Ranma siempre se preocupa por Akane y cuando ella está en problemas siempre llega nuestro héroe para salvarla.

El capítulo del cual tomé las escenas y diálogos base para el flashback fue el número cinco "_Akane y su amor salvaje"_, doblado en México por AudioMaster 3000.

Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a las personas que me sigan apoyando en esta nueva aventura y me dejaron sus preciosos comentarios en el capítulo dos: _**Naoko tendo, mi Bárbara divina, Marina, KohanaSaotome, Dika1990, viry chan, AKANEZITA, Des, Reico-chan, Lalix, Betobatucas, kotoko, Nenya21, EDUARD **_(muchas gracias por comentar, como no me dejaste tu correo no te pude responder personalmente)_**, Versago, **_y a_** Diana **_y_** Vane **_que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo uno.

Por supuesto, agradecer a mi beta-reader _**Mu-Tzu Saotome**_, que sigue dándome su valiosa ayuda en el proceso de edición.

No estoy segura si la siguiente entrega estará para dentro de dos o tres semanas, pero haré lo posible por tenerla cuanto antes.

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Deseo recibir sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, cualquier cosa que quieran decir al respecto es bienvenida: insultos, palabras de aliento, felicitaciones, sugerencias… jejejeje… en fin todo lo que deseen. Sus reviews son fundamentales para mí, así que por fa tomen un par de minutitos y dejen sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Besos, AkaneKagome**


	4. IV Lesión

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores! Luego de tres semanitas estoy de vuelta con la cuarta entrega de este fic. Este es un regalito navideño para las personas maravillosas que me leen.

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a dos chicas a las que adoro con todo mi corazón: _**Bárbara y Gina**_. Ustedes han sido un soporte fundamental en mi vida durante el tiempo que las he conocido. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser su amiga, y por estar mi lado en las buenas y en las malas. ¡Las quiero mil mis chicas! Dios me ha bendecido con ustedes y me ha mostrado que las amistades auténticas existen aunque no las tengamos a la par físicamente, sino a miles de kilómetros.

Bueno… espero que les guste este capítulo.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo IV Lesión**

Me encontraba en un ligero estado de shock y sin saber qué hacer. Mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho y mis brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello. Los segundos se detuvieron a mí alrededor. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos y opté por disfrutar la calidez que me transmitía aquel abrazo solapado.

Había olvidado por completo el punzante dolor, que de cuando en cuando, hacía su aparición. Casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de mantener un contacto tan "íntimo" con Ranma sin miedo a que éste fuera malinterpretado por los demás. En ese momento éramos sólo una chica lesionada en un partido de voleibol y un muchacho que la llevaba a la enfermería.

El constante vaivén del andar de "mi prometido" cesó. Levanté ligeramente el rostro de su pecho; estaba bastante cómoda. No deseaba separarme de él, pero tampoco quería que pensara que me estaba aprovechando de la situación. Al realizar el movimiento pude percibir que Ranma se tensó levemente.

Alcé la vista y me perdí en el fulgor de sus ojos zafirinos. Un dejo de tristeza parecía brillar en ellos. La expresión facial de Ranma era bastante dura. ¿Estaba enojado?... ¿O era preocupación lo que reflejaba por medio de aquel gesto?

Creo que me sonrojé debido a mi falta de discreción; estaba analizando con demasiado interés a "mi prometido". Despacio deshice el agarre que tenía sobre su cuello. Él entendió que nos encontrábamos en una posición comprometedora y dio un par de pasos hasta la camilla de la enfermería. Con mucha delicadeza me colocó sobre la superficie y se alejó un poco.

-No tenías… que… traerme- musité con un tono de voz melodioso. Casi de inmediato me recriminé a mí misma; siempre salía con este tipo de frases que se podían malinterpretar. Lo último que deseaba era que Ranma lo tomara a mal. Observé como su ceño se fruncía ligeramente.

-La próxima vez…- pronunció mostrando todo su descontento.

-Gracias, Ranma- dije de golpe interrumpiendo el comentario que él acaba de empezar. De forma inmediata la expresión de su cara se transfiguró, y claramente noté como un tono carmín hacía su aparición.

-Eh… yo…este… ¿Lo dices… en serio Akane?- me preguntó mirándome con esos ojos penetrantes.

Sentí un ligero vacío en el estómago. Era el colmo, ¿cómo lograba ponerme en ese estado de nerviosismo con tan sólo una mirada? Preferí bajar la cabeza y afirmar con lentitud; sólo esperaba que mis pómulos no mostraran el mismo sonrojo que tenían los de "mi prometido".

-¿Qué extraño…?- le oí pronunciar y levanté el rostro para verlo a los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestioné, mientras él recorría con su vista el lugar.

Cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello, -Pues… la enfermera no está-.

Tenía toda la razón, estábamos tan absortos en nuestra conversación, que no nos habíamos percatado de la ausencia de la mujer que debía revisar mi tobillo. Parpadeé ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro, con la intención de verificar una vez más lo obvio; ella no estaba.

-Ya ni modo… tendremos que esperar a que regrese- dije con resignación.

-Eso parece- contestó de vuelta.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Ranma volvió hablar, -Lo mejor será que estés lista para cuando ella llegue-.

No entendí exactamente lo que quería decir con ese comentario… ¿Qué significaba eso de estar lista? Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me percaté que Ranma se inclinó ligeramente y puso sus manos sobre mi zapatilla deportiva.

Clavó una corta y preocupada mirada en mí, y habló con seriedad, -Debemos quitarte esto para que revisen tu tobillo sin problema-.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y observé con detenimiento como desataba el nudo de mis cordones. Con extremo cuidado me fue quitando el calzado; casi podía sentir su temor de lastimarme con aquella acción. Permanecí silenciosa analizando cada cosa que hacía… Tenía que admitir que el verlo preocupado por mí me resultaba bastante agradable.

Una sonrisa indiscreta se formó en mis labios; por alguna razón el movimiento atrajo la atención de "mi prometido". Sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los míos y mis mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato. Para disimular volteé mi cabeza hacia otro punto de la habitación, y fingí prestarle atención a un cartel que explicaba los síntomas de una enfermedad extraña.

-Akane…- musitó con seriedad.

-Dime Ranma- contesté mirándolo nuevamente.

-Quizás esto duela un poco…- me advirtió.

Despacio y con mucha delicadeza sus dedos se colocarán en el borde superior de mi calcetín, el cual estaba a una cuarta de distancia de mi rodilla. Aquella simple acción me puso, una vez más, en un serio estado de nerviosismo. Me resultaba un poco íntimo aquel contacto. Ranma se quedó inmóvil por un par de segundos y empezó a deslizar la media con sumo cuidado.

Su tacto se sentía tan cálido y agradable; el contacto con su piel me quemaba, pero de una forma placentera. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. ¿Por qué sentía ese tipo de cosas? Nunca me había pasado algo semejante. Sin embargo, desde la odisea en Jusenkyo algo había cambiado; la relación con "mi prometido" no era la misma. Cada vez que recordaba la forma en que yací entre sus brazos y aquellas palabras que creí escuchar, toda la piel se me erizaba. ¿Había sido todo aquello una ilusión o en realidad había confesado que me amaba?

Mi interrogante no tenía respuesta… Lo único que tenía claro era que desde aquel día algo había cambiado en Ranma. Desde entonces estaba más pendiente de mí, hasta más amable. La preocupación que ahora profesaba por mi estado de salud, servía para comprobar mi teoría… Quería protegerme.

Las ideas que chocaban unas con otras en mi cabeza sufrieron un shock cuando percibí un fuerte dolor que provenía de mi tobillo.

-Lo siento… creo que lo hice muy fuerte- murmuró apenado.

-Tranquilo… lo… ha… haces… bien- contesté hecha un manojo de nervios y bastante abochornada.

-¿Se… se… gura?- me respondió luciendo un rojo escarlata en sus mejillas.

Sonreí con ternura; me gustaba mucho verlo tan atento, cosa tan rara en él… -Sí…- fue mi respuesta.

Buscó el extremo del calcetín y lo haló con suavidad. Sus manos no volvieron hacer contacto con mi pie, sin embargo sus ojos azul-grisáceos examinaron minuciosamente la zona.

Con seriedad me miró, -Se ve mal… Está bastante hinchado-.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté preocupada e intenté alzar un poco mi pie para verlo mejor.

-No seas boba- me recriminó de inmediato, -No debes mover mucho el pie- dijo colocando una extremidad en mi rodilla.

De nuevo aquella sensación quemante sobre mi piel. Su mano no se movía. ¿Acaso debía quitarla? ¿O debía dejarla en esa posición? Mi cabeza estaba muy confundida; deseaba insultarlo por llamarme boba, pero tenía que resolver el asunto de su mano. Fruncí el ceño decidida, primero le recriminaría por lo que había dicho y luego me encargaría de lo demás.

-No soy…- No pude terminar mi frase debido a una desagradable interrupción.

-¡Ranma Saotome!- escuché la voz desde la puerta. -¡No permitiré que pongas tus sucias manos en mí amada Akane Tendo!-

Sentí un feo escalofrío. Kuno podía ser una verdadera molestia; odiaba que empezara con sus escenitas. Luego de tantos años ya era hora de que aceptara el hecho de que se tenía que dar por vencido, no obstante esa realidad resultaba aún muy lejana.

Al oír su acusación Ranma y yo intercambiamos nuestras miradas llenas de espanto. Nuestros ojos se percataron de la mano que aún tenía colocada sobre mi rodilla, y la quitó de golpe.

-¡Yo hago lo quiero! Así que deja de decir idioteces que este no es buen momento- habló "mi prometido" bastante alterado.

-¡Calla! ¡Sé bien que intentabas aprovecharte de la lesión de Akane!- espetó. -¡Buscas cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella!-

-¿Qué dices?- respondió desafiante. -¡No estoy interesado en una chica tan poco femenina y tan fea como Akane!- gritó de vuelta. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y finalizó, -Jamás intentaría nada con ella-.

Ese cretino… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Aprovechando aún estaba cerca de mí, lancé mi brazo con el puño cerrado para darle con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza. Él no esperaba aquella reacción, así que cayó directo al piso.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa Akane!- vociferó a todo pulmón.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. En menos de dos segundos Kuno me rodeaba en un abrazo asfixiante del cual, por más que intentaba, no podía soltarme. -Akane mi amor, no te preocupes, no dejaré que el idiota de Saotome vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima-.

-Eso… cof… no me preocupa- hablé casi sin aire. -Yo sé… cuidarme-.

Odiaba el hecho de no poder moverme para darle su merecido al insoportable de Kuno. Si en aquel momento mi tobillo no hubiera estado lastimado, le habría dado un buen puntapié; no obstante, mi único camino era forcejear para buscar zafarme de su agarre.

-Ya… suéltame Kuno… cof… cof…-supliqué casi ahogándome. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que por fin sentí como la opresión disminuía.

-¿Acaso no oíste? ¡Déjala en paz!- Ranma haló al "Rayo Azul de la escuela Furinkan" de la parte superior del traje de kendo, y de un fuerte puñetazo lo mandó a volar a través de la ventana

-¡Ranma Saotome me la pagarás!- Su voz se perdió en la distancia.

Tosí intentando recuperarme. -Gracias… sino hubiera estado mal del pie habría podido con él yo sola- pronuncié. No quería que se creyera la gran cosa sólo porque me había quitado de encima al odioso de Kuno.

-Como digas- dijo secamente mirando hacia otro punto de la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- escuché una voz femenina dirigirse hacia nosotros. La enfermera por fin había llegado.

"Mi prometido" estaba bastante serio y fue como si de repente todo lo ocurrido se le hubiera olvidado. Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de la mujer.

-Es Akane… Se ha lastimado el tobillo- indicó.

La enfermera se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada. -Debes subir las piernas en la camilla para poder revisarte bien- me ordenó.

Asentí, e hice lo que me pidió con la pierna que estaba en buen estado. Ella me ayudó a elevar la que tenía lesionada. Analizó con la mirada la zona; luego con mucho cuidado fue palpando toda el área. Fruncí el entrecejo ya que en ocasiones su revisión me provocaba bastante dolor. Sin embargo, la molestia no era tan fuerte como la vez que me había quebrado la extremidad hacía casi un año.

Ranma observaba todo desde una distancia prudente; su rostro era sinónimo de curiosidad y preocupación. No pude evitar que una traviesa sonrisa se formara en mis labios. Todo aquello me recordó la ocasión en que mi pierna había sufrido una quebradura bastante aparatosa. Aún recordaba todo lo ocurrido con exactitud…

**Flashback**

Mi lesión en la clase de Educación Física tuvo un resultado aparatoso. Estaba en el consultorio del doctor Tofú intentando actuar con normalidad frente a las visitas. Todo el mundo me había ido a ver: mi familia, las chicas y chicos de la escuela, Kuno, Shampoo y Ukyo… Todos menos él. Quise negarlo, pero en realidad me sentía triste… ¿Por qué Ranma no iba a verme? ¿Le importaba tan poco lo que me pasaba?

Cuando todo el mundo se marchaba, me invadía aquella terrible sensación melancólica. Me maldije a mí misma. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto el cretino de Ranma?... Había pasado un día entero, y el muy desconsiderado no se dignaba a visitarme.

En la noche leía tranquilamente cuando el doctor me informó que Ranma iba a venir a dejar mi ropa limpia. Aquella noticia me perturbó por completo. Me sentía ansiosa, ilusionada, preocupada… Tantas cosas juntas. No podía cerrar los ojos, y los minutos de reloj resultaban interminables. Incluso comencé a pensar que no iba a venir del todo.

De pronto un sonido extraño me alertó; parecía venir de la ventana. Atravesando la cortina se asomó "mi prometido" con un paquete entre sus brazos.

-Hola-.

-Ranma- pronuncié con voz melodiosa y algo sonrojada.

-Es que, Kasumi me pidió que te trajera esta ropa limpia-.

-Sí, Muchas… gracias…- Llevé la sabana a mi pecho, estaba tan nerviosa que aferrándome a ella me sentía más segura.

El sonrió. -Oye pero cuéntame… ¿Y cómo va tu pierna? ¿Ya estás mejor?- Dio unos pasos al frente pretendiendo aproximarse.

Mis ojos vieron la escayola y lo que había escrito en ella. Si Ranma lo veía me iba a morir de la vergüenza. -¡Pero no te acerques, aléjate!- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir… Me tapé la boca consciente de mi falta de tacto. Lo había estropeado todo.

**Fin Flashback**

Las cosas, esta vez, eran muy diferentes. Ranma estaba a mi lado; hasta podía afirmar que estaba preocupado por mí. No me había dejado sola ni un instante. Con excepción de lo que dijo cuando Kuno había llegado a la enfermería, se había comportado como todo un caballero. Sus ojos azul-grisáceos no se despegaban de cada movimiento que hacía la enfermera.

-Parece que todo está bien- dijo sonriente, -Sólo tienes una pequeña luxación. El tobillo está hinchado, pero con un buen vendaje y un par de días de descanso estarás bien-.

-Uff… Menos mal- habló "mi prometido". -Es bueno saber que no es nada grave- finalizó sonriente. Yo correspondí al gesto con otra sonrisa.

La mujer se alejó un momento, y luego trajo consigo las vendas -Una vez que termine podrás irte a casa-. Finalizó con su labor, pero se quedó pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunté.

-Es que no tengo muletas para darte… Y no creo que puedas caminar en ese estado-.

Ranma se aproximó más y habló, -No sé preocupe por eso. Yo me encargo de llevarla a casa-.

La enfermera parpadeó con desconcierto, -¿Pero… cómo?-

Se puso enfrente a mí, -Sujétate fuerte Akane, te llevaré a casa-.

Mi cara se tiñó de un rojo escarlata, -¿Qué dices?-

-Ni que fuera la primera vez… Anda coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, te llevaré en mi espalda- ordenó halando uno de mis brazos.

-Me parece una buena idea- agregó la enfermera, -Así podrás ir a casa sin problemas-.

Sin muchas ganas hice caso. Rodeé el cuello de mi prometido y él sujetó mis piernas; levantándome por fin de la camilla.

-Bueno, nos vamos- pronunció con entusiasmo. -Muchas gracias por todo- le dijo cortésmente a la enferma.

-Sí muchas gracias- afirmé inclinando como pude la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Comenzamos a atravesar la ciudad. Al principio íbamos despacio, pero la gente se nos quedaba mirando de forma extraña. Le indiqué a Ranma que podía ir más rápido, que si corría no me iba a doler el tobillo. Recorrer las calles de Nerima de aquella forma me recordó cuando hicimos algo parecido la vez que me había fracturado. Minutos antes de huir de la manada de locas y locos que nos perseguían habíamos compartido un momento muy hermoso…

**Flashback**

La luz de la mañana iluminaba todo a su alrededor, ya que apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos después del amanecer. Bajé las escaleras y el doctor se despidió de mí. Estaba mencionado que no quería volverme a ver por ahí cuando su mirada se detuvo curiosa en algo.

-Ah… vaya, parece que alguien vino por ti- dijo casualmente.

Ahí estaba… La luz lo hacía brillar de modo muy especial, casi angelical. Detrás de él había una enorme manta pintada por sus propias manos; podía reconocer su caligrafía a la perfección. Decía: "Lo siento Akane, lo arruiné". Su mirada era tan transparente, tan cálida… Logró hacerme sentir en ese instante un sinfín de emociones.

-Akane- musitó con ternura.

-Ranma- susurré muy emocionada.

Caminé hasta llegar a él. Leí de nuevo la manta con detenimiento. -No tenías que molestarte- dije cortésmente.

-No… es que… te traje esto- habló sacando algo del interior de su camisa.

-Esto… ¿Qué es?-

-Me pareció que te veías bien- fue su respuesta.

-Pero Ranma… ¿Guardaste esto para mí?- pregunté con dulzura.

Las mejillas de "mi prometido" se sonrojaron de forma notoria. -Bueno la verdad es que… yo… realmente…- tartamudeó. No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque de la nada apareció todo el mundo diciendo incoherencias. Así que me acomodó en su espalda y huimos…

**Fin Flashback**

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar aquello. La situación era bastante similar, sólo que esta vez no escapábamos de nadie, y en esta ocasión no me había fracturado la pierna. Además, Ranma había demostrado con creces que se preocupaba por mí… y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz.

**Continuará… **

**Notas:**

En esta ocasión decidí darle continuación al capítulo anterior; cosa que no siempre sucederé en este fic. Sin embargo, en este caso me pareció justo y necesario.

Algo más trivial para amenizar el presente de nuestra parejita. No sé… me dieron ganas de imaginarme como reaccionaría Ranma ante una nueva lesión de Akane, así que aquí tienen mi idea. No estaba segura si incluir este capítulo porque rompía un poco el orden que venía trabajando; pero en fin, no pude resistirme jejejeje.

El capítulo del cual tomé las escenas y diálogos base para los flashback fue el número 132 "_Ay no, Akane está en el hospital"_, doblado en México por AudioMaster 3000.

Les cuento que este es mi capítulo favorito del anime, porque refleja lo mucho que nuestro chico de la trenza se preocupa por su prometida y ciertos deseos ocultos que tiene jejejeje. Quizás retome alguna otra escena de este mismo más adelante, pero desde la perspectiva del oji-azul.

Quiero darles las gracias nuevamente a las personas divinas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado: _**Dika1990, Naoko tendo, Vivan Alejandra, akanezita, viry chan, kotoko, yram 1, karu-hi, KohanaSaotome,**_ _**Ishy, Lalix, Nenya21, arctic-monk, litasaotome, Sonia, eduardo saotome **_(muchas gracias por comentar, agradecería me dejaras tu correo para poder contestarte personalmente), _**Barbara23,**_ _**Sauma Sakura,**_ _**Bárbara, Marina, Versago, Lemariam, Des **_y_** Paola.**_

No saben lo mucho que me gusta leer sus reviews y la forma en éstos me motivan para escribir. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y las lindas cosas que dicen sobre mi trabajo.

Agradecerle también a mi beta-reader _**Mu-Tzu Saotome**_, por su apoyo y guía en este fic.

No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de desearles una **¡Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año 2009! **Nos leemos si Dios quiere el año que viene. Espero que todas y todos disfruten las vacaciones, tengan días de mucha fiesta, que les den lindos regalos, y por supuesto que estos días los pasan al lado de sus seres queridos.

Mis mejores deseos para el año que pronto vamos a empezar… Que traiga bendiciones, amor, paz y éxitos a sus vidas.

Les estaría muy agradecida si luego de leer me comenten que les pareció el capítulo. Acepto reviews como regalo navideño jejejeje. Así que dejen sus reviews y hagan feliz a Caro esta navidad. :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Un beso y un enorme abrazo navideño, **

**AkaneKagome**


	5. V Hombre o Mujer

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores!Espero que hayan tenido un grandioso inicio de año y que este 2009 sea maravilloso.

Me da muchísima pena haberme demorado un mes en actualizar, pero por diversas situaciones personales no pude hacerlo antes. Agradezco la comprensión de todas y todos, y espero que aún pese a los tropiezos me sigan apoyando.

En este capítulo nos meteremos de nuevo en la cabeza de nuestro chico de la trenza… Así que espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi, la cual debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo V Hombre o Mujer**

-¡Me la pagarás Ranma Saotome!- vociferó Ryoga. Sus puños buscaron atinar varios golpes, los cuales esquivé con facilidad.

Lucía bastante alterado, ¿qué rayos había pasado para que se pusiera en ese estado? Siempre sucedía lo mismo, sino era Ryoga, algún otro imbécil me atacaba sin tener una razón aceptable. Estaba cansando de hacerle frente a la horda de cretinos que salían de la nada en busca de pelea. Además, con bastante frecuencia, me tocaba luchar contra las constantes arremetidas de aquellas locas que se hacían llamar "mis prometidas".

-Ryoga cálmate- le sugerí confundido.

La lluvia de golpes no cesaba. Sentía sus nudillos casi rozarme la cara. Me moví con rapidez de derecha izquierda, evitando que su furia acabara conmigo. Frustrado, por no lograr su objetivo, optó por combinar sus puñetazos con varias patadas. Fui retrocediendo; pude haberlo atacado, pero quería saber qué tanto había mejorado. Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde que no entablábamos un combate de verdad y tenía la ocasión perfecta para probar sus habilidades.

De un salto hacia atrás evadí su ofensiva. -¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? Si vas atacarme, al menos exijo saber el motivo- dije casi perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Cómo te atreves a exigir!- espetó casi en un gruñido.

Vi como un aura rojiza lo rodeaba. Estaba tan ido analizando a mi adversario, que apenas pude percatarme de que mi cuerpo había hecho contacto con un muro de cemento.

-¡El truco de explosión!- Su dedo índice pasó casi raspando el costado izquierdo de mi cuello, haciendo explotar en mil pedazos la superficie en la que estaba recostado. Como un rayo salté lejos de la detonación, no obstante, algunos trozos del muro chocaron contra mi cara y mis brazos.

Ese cerdo había acabado con mi paciencia; le iba a dar la paliza de su vida, poco me importaban sus absurdos motivos de lucha.

-Bueno, tú lo has querido, ahora sí voy a pelear- hablé colocándome en posición de combate.

La pelea reinició. Patadas y puñetazos iban y venían. Mi ventaja era clara; Ryoga siempre fue mi contrincante más peligroso, sin embargo, parecía que había descuidado su entrenamiento. Saltamos de un lado a otro, recorriendo buena parte de la ciudad, combatiendo como era nuestra costumbre. Arremetí con un fuerte golpe en su hombro izquierdo. Él cayó al suelo deslizándose unos cuantos metros lejos de mí y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

Arrugué el entrecejo y tragué una gran bocanada de aire. Le miré con desdén; estaba cansado de lo mismo. Noté como Ryoga se ponía aún más furioso. Se levantó rápidamente dispuesto a retomar la batalla.

-¡Prepárate Ranma!-

Una patada potente se dirigía hacia mi pecho, salté hacia atrás y de pronto sentí como una cosa fría hacía contacto con mi piel. Me distraje de la lucha al darme cuenta que me había convertido en mujer. Maldición… Justo en aquel momento la vieja momia que siempre tiraba agua en la calle había decidido hacerlo. El pie de mi contrincante dio de lleno en su objetivo; me lanzó por el suelo y sentí un potente dolor en la zona. Al convertirme en chica mi pecho se volvía más sensible a ese tipo de golpes.

-Maldición- mascullé por lo bajo.

Intenté ponerme en pie aún algo adolorido y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Vi como una fuerte aura roja lo rodeaba por completo. La energía era muy intensa. Varias personas detuvieron su andar para presenciar la escena; escuché sus murmullos en la distancia.

-Es un abusivo…-

-Viste como lastimó a la pobre chica…-

-No tiene vergüenza…-

Una risa nerviosa me invadió, -Je, je, je…- Yo no era una mujer indefensa como decían. Tenía que concentrarme nuevamente en la contienda para contraatacar la poderosa técnica que el idiota de Ryoga estaba preparando. Con dificultad oí que empezaba a susurrar una serie de cosas para aumentar su ira y por ende la potencia de ataque.

-No te perdonare… Mi querida Akane… Siempre intentas abusar de ella…- Mantenía la cabeza baja y una expresión vacía en el rostro. -Te paseaste con ella… por todo Nermia… en brazos... Abusivo…-

Creí comprenderlo todo; Ryoga de alguna forma se había enterado de lo sucedido con Akane unos días atrás. El muy cretino… ¿Cómo se atrevía a sentir celos o indignarse porque la llevara en brazos por toda la ciudad, cuando él aprovechaba su condición de cerdo para dormir a su lado? Me hirvió la sangre de sólo pensarlo. No obstante, tenía que concentrarme para formar el _Huracán de Tigre_ y poder combatir la energía destructiva que mi contrincante.

Él estaba listo; vi como se formaba una enorme bola de luz roja entre sus manos. Pronto liberaría el ataque…

-¡Oh, mi amada pelirroja!- gritó aquel ser depreciable.

En un extraño movimiento Kuno logró noquear a Ryoga y se abalanzó sobre mí como un pulpo. Me estrechó con fuerza, aprovechando para tocar de forma nada disimulada mis senos.

-No dejaré que nadie te haga daño… Hermosa criatura… Di que aceptarás salir conmigo en una cita romántica- susurró de forma asquerosa cerca de mi oreja.

Le di un fuerte codazo en las costillas para liberarme; oí claramente como se quedaba sin aire.

-¡No tengo intenciones de salir con un idiota como tú!- vociferé mandándolo a volar con un golpe.

-¡Te amo pelirroja!- gritó perdiéndose en el cielo.

¡Que asco!… Odiaba que me tocara con sus sucias y pervertidas manos. El transformarme en chica era una terrible maldición. Suspiré con resignación y miré como mi compañero de batalla seguía inconsciente en el suelo. -Ya ni modo, lo mejor será que vuelva a casa- dije por lo bajo y emprendí mi camino.

***

Unos minutos luego, llegué a mi destino. Aún me sentía furioso; cada vez aborrecía más el convertirme en mujer. No quería que la gente me subestimara por ser una chica, ni tampoco seguir llamando la atención de idiotas como Kuno, el viejo libidinoso, o cualquier otro depravado en Nerima. ¿Acaso no lo entendían?… ¡Yo era un hombre, con cuerpo de chica, pero hombre!

Subí al segundo piso, entré a mi habitación y saqué lo necesario para darme un baño. Tenía la camisa mojada y deseaba volver a mi forma original cuanto antes. Salí al pasillo, vi que Nabiki estaba recostada en la pared cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Le clavé una mirada para nada amistosa; no obstante, pasé a su lado como si no estuviera ahí.

-¿Vas al baño, Ranma?-

-¿Acaso no parece obvio?- respondí molesto, mostrando la toalla y la ropa que llevaba en mis manos.

Nabiki arqueó una ceja, -Muy inteligente…- dijo con total sarcasmo.

-No tanto como tú-.

Iba dispuesto a retomar mi andar cuando ella se dirigió de nuevo a mí.

-Akane debe estar ahí… Hace un rato que bajó a darse un baño- habló acercándose a mí. Colocó una extremidad sobre mi hombro y sonrió con naturalidad, -Aunque… bueno, como eres chica de seguro no le molestará compartir el cuarto de baño contigo…- dijo con picardía.

Me di media vuelta con la firme decisión de contestarle alguna grosería, sin embargo, ya no estaba. Parpadeé incrédulo, -Vaya, puede ser muy rápida- murmuré asombrado.

Pensé que con suerte Akane ya había concluido su baño, y el espacio estaría a mi entera disposición. Sólo debía tocar la puerta, con esto me cercioraba de que el sitio estuviera vacío, y por ende evitaba una posible paliza en caso de que ella aún estuviera dentro. Mi cabeza continuó pensando en un sinfín de cosas, específicamente lo relacionado a la maldición de Jusenkyo y todos los problemas que ésta siempre me traía.

Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta, una duda me paralizó, ¿aún estaría bañándose? Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. ¿Por qué me ponía tan nervioso al pensar que ella podía estar dentro de aquella habitación desnuda? Yo había visto su cuerpo de ese modo varias veces, además estaba acostumbrado a verme desnuda cuando era chica… Sin embargo, no era lo mismo, el convertirme en mujer no tenía nada que ver, siempre sentía cierto nerviosismo al pensar en ella… de aquella forma.

Coloqué mi puño cerrado para golpear la puerta, -Aka…-

Las palabras murieron en mi garganta al ver que la pieza de madera se abrió revelando la figura de "mi prometida". Ella me miró sorprendida. Su cabello aún goteaba un poco, estaba mojado y despeinado; su piel lucía tan fresca y aquel aroma… Lavanda… Akane siempre olía a lavanda. En menos de cinco segundos aquel olor fresco e hipnótico alteró cada uno mis sentidos.

-Ranma- susurró desconcertada.

-Yo… este…- mi traicionera lengua no me permitió hablar con claridad. Me perdí en el brillo de sus hermosos ojos avellana. -Yo… estaba a punto de tocar… para saber si… si alguien es… esta… estaba dentro- logré pronunciar con dificultad.

Akane ensanchó sus labios hasta formar aquella sonrisa que me ponía aún más nervioso. -Es todo tuyo, puedes bañarte- dijo con naturalidad.

Me corrí un poco para darle espacio; ella salió y yo me quedé como un idiota mirando mientras se alejaba. Sacudí la cabeza dándome cuenta de mi ridículo comportamiento. Entré al baño y abrí la llave para llenar la tina con agua caliente. Esperé hasta que estuviera todo listo y por fin me sumergí en el líquido transparente recuperando mi forma masculina.

Intenté relajarme y recostar mi espalda en el borde de la bañera. Aspiré una fuerte bocanada de aire queriendo calmar la ansiedad que sentía mi cuerpo luego del encuentro con Akane. La situación no mejoró; todo seguía oliendo a ella. La pesadez del aire y el vapor que emanaba de la tina se mezcló para llenar nuevamente la habitación de su exquisito aroma a lavanda. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del calor quemante del agua sobre mi piel… Y recordé… Recordé la primera vez que percibí su agradable perfume…

**Flashback**

Estaba en la salida del consultorio del doctor Tofú; él acababa de curarme de varias lesiones que me había provocado aquella marimacho violenta. Intentaba convencerme de que olvidara el compromiso y me hiciera amigo de Akane…

-Pero, es una niña tan gentil-.

-¿Qué?- dije sin poder contener mi asombro, -¿Gentil?-

-Deberías tratar de tomarla más enserio. Si le das su lugar, verás que niña tan amable es-.

-¿Usted cree?-

Me dio una palmada en la cadera. -Muy pronto lo verás- afirmó sonriente.

Salí del consultorio pensativo. Akane y yo empezamos a caminar de forma pausada con dirección a casa.

-¿Dime, de qué tanto hablaban?- preguntó molesta.

-Ah… de que…- pronuncié mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de mi cuello, -Dijo que sentía compasión por mí al tener que convivir con una niña tan poco femenina y agresiva-.

Salté hacia atrás y me puse en guardia, -Peleamos- dije con entusiasmo. Ella ni siquiera se volteó; hizo un sonido extraño y me ignoró por completo.

Me quedé impactado por su reacción, hasta me preocupé. Corrí hacia ella y me acerqué intentando ver su cara, pero Akane me evadía. Carraspeé y sentí la necesidad de seguirle hablando, -Por cierto, me lastimaste sólo porque no me defendí, boba-.

-Ah ya veo… Entonces no fue suficiente-.

-Lo dices como si en verdad fueras tan fuerte como crees-.

Intentó golpearme con la bolsa de los mandados; yo esquivé con facilidad sus movimientos. No obstante, sucedió una cosa muy extraña, sentí algo en la cadera y mis piernas no reaccionaron. Caí al suelo sin razón aparente y no podía levantarme.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

-Mi cadera… tal vez fue…- Recordé el pequeño golpe que me había dado el doctor… Él era el responsable.

Akane se puso de cuclillas, -Yo te ayudo-.

No entendía nada, -¿Cómo?-

-Fácil te llevaré cargando- sugirió de lo más calmada.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo crees que voy a permitir que una mujer me cargue?- Mi hombría era lo más importante. Ser cargado por una chica y correr el riesgo de que alguien nos viera, ¡eso jamás! Volteé el rostro hacia otra dirección bastante enfadado, -Eso sería demasiado humillante-.

Ella lo solucionó rápidamente rociándome agua fría con una manguera. -Como mujer supongo que no hay problema-.

Una expresión de total asombro se formó en mi rostro. Akane me subió a su espalda y empezó a caminar. Fue ahí cuando lo noté, mi corazón empezó a palpitar irregularmente y con un ritmo acelerado. Estaba tan cerca de ella, podía sentir a la perfección el calor que transmitía su cuerpo. Recordé lo que me dijo el doctor; no podía creerlo, quizás en el fondo no era tan odiosa como aparentaba. El doctor tenía razón…

El gesto de Akane logró, por así decirlo, conmoverme. Era una chica fuerte que no había dudado ni por un segundo en ayudarme. Otra vez me empecé a sentir nervioso con su cercanía. El viento movió sus cabellos y en ese momento su dulce fragancia me cautivó por completo… Olía muy bien… Olía a lavanda. Estar así con ella era extrañamente agradable. Avergonzado me recosté con más confianza a su espalda, disfrutando de la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca.

**Fin Flashback**

Al revivir aquella escena mi corazón bombeó con fuerza. Una media sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Los primeros "acercamientos" con "mi prometida" habían sido con mi forma femenina. No obstante, sentía el mismo nerviosismo que si fuera hombre; al fin de cuentas, aunque mi apariencia física cambiara, en el fondo era un muchacho… Y ella me hacía sentir cosas, cosas que nunca había sentido con nadie más.

Continué disfrutando de mi baño. A mi memoria vino otro de esos momentos en los que, aún convertido en la pelirroja, Akane había conseguido despertar mi interés hacia ella…

**Flashback**

Peleaba con Ryoga en el zoológico de Nerima. Akane estaba preocupada por el cambio físico que yo había sufrido en medio de la batalla, así que dijo que iría por agua caliente. Era tan terca, no se lo había pedido, ni tampoco ocupaba que lo hiciera. Al correr tropezó y las tiras en forma de cortantes hélices que había lanzando mi oponente le rasgaron el vestido. No podía permitir que saliera herida. Me sentí muy preocupado al verla en el suelo y siendo alcanzada por los ataques.

-¡Akane!- Corrí hacia ella consternado.

Ryoga lanzó más de sus afiladas armas y su sombrilla hacia nosotros… Tenía que protegerla. Le di una patada al paraguas para poder manejarlo a mi favor. Tomé a la chica en brazos y con el objeto impedí que las bandas filosas pudieran cortarnos.

-¡Sujétate bien Akane! ¡Sujétate!- le ordené. La tenía bien aferrada por la cintura. Salté hasta el tronco de un árbol y ella colocó sus brazos sobre mi cuello.

-¡Devuélveme mi sombrilla!- gritó el necio de Ryoga.

-¡Espera aquí!- le contesté.

Salté de un árbol al otro ayudándome con la sombrilla para que el traslado fuera más sutil. Por fin estábamos a salvo. Suspiramos con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo; era mucha la adrenalina del momento. Creo que por unos segundos me relajé, no obstante, caí en cuenta que estábamos en una posición comprometedora.

Uno de mis brazos la sujetaba por la cintura. Tu trasero estaba sobre mis piernas, y sus extremidades me rodeaban en un… Sí, en un abrazo. Me quedé inmóvil… Su calor, la cercanía de su cuerpo, tenerla entre mis brazos, todo era tan extraño, pero tan agradable. Una ventisca hizo que varios mechones azulados se mecieran chocando de forma agraciada contra mi nariz.

-Hum- pronuncié casi en un susurro. De nuevo aquel agradable olor me desconcertaba. Ella me hacía sentir algo raro… Cosas que no podía describir. Mi mirada se suavizó. En este instante me sentí algo triste, primero porque esa chica que tenía entre mis brazos estaba enamorada de otro hombre, y segundo porque era la segunda vez que estaba así de cerca de ella, pero… yo estaba convertido en mujer.

Asustada se fue soltando de nuestro abrazo muy lentamente. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, creo que yo también lo estaba. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos. Era claro para los dos que la situación era extraña, quizás hasta incómoda… -Es que tú- pronunciamos al mismo tiempo.

**Fin Flashback**

Para qué engañarme, el estar cerca de Akane era algo que me gustaba desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Quizás era violenta, gritona, grosera, celosa, poco femenina… pero ella despertaba en mí muchos sentimientos, cosas que creí que nunca podría sentir: confianza, amistad, atracción… y… bueno, eso otro que tanto me costaba admitir. Tenerla entre mis brazos, protegerla, salvarla de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño, ese era mi objetivo en la vida.

-Akane…- Su nombre salió de mis labios en un suave murmullo.

A mi mente vino la escena de unos minutos atrás, cuando nos encontramos de frente en la puerta del cuarto de baño. El pulso se me volvió a alterar… ¿Por qué su encuentro me había dejado tan impactado? ¿Por qué su olor a lavanda me estaba empezando a volver loco? Recordé la insinuación de Nabiki… Compartir el baño con ella… -Si, como no-.

Acaso Nabiki no se daba cuenta que para mí el ser hombre o mujer era exactamente lo mismo. Que mis sentimientos por Akane no cambiaban en nada; que las sensaciones, el nerviosismo, la necesidad de protegerla, su atractivo… Sentía lo mismo por ella, sin importar si mi forma era masculina o femenina, y quería creer que "mi prometida" lo sabía. En el fondo nunca he dejado de ser hombre, uno que sentía, siente y sentirá muchas cosas por ella.

**Continuará… **

**Notas:**

Uff… como ha costado que este capítulo por fin salga a la luz. Creo que de nuevo me ganó el lado sentimental mientras escribía esta idea. Ojalá que no les hayan parecido muy forzadas las situaciones en las que coloqué al oji-azul.

Quería expresar el hecho que sin importar si era hombre o mujer, Ranma siempre siente las mismas cosas y atracción por Akane. Por ende, las dos escenas que elegí de la serie corresponden a momentos, que aún estando como chica, me pareció que Ranma disfrutaba de la cercanía de su prometida.

Los capítulos de los cuales tomé las escenas y diálogos base para los flashback fue el número 5 "_Akane y su amor salvaje_" y el número 9 "_Akane y Ryoga cambian de apariencia"_, doblado en México por AudioMaster 3000.

El inicio del capítulo con una batalla fue algo muy diferente a lo que suelo hacer y se me complicó un poco la narración… ¿Ustedes me dirán qué tal quedó la pelea entre Ranma y Ryoga?

Quiero agradecer la paciencia que me han tenido. Sé me estoy demorando horrores en actualizar. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, a ver si lo logro sacar en menos tiempo.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que han leído hasta aquí y las que me dejaron sus preciosos comentarios y saludos navideños en la actualización pasada. Gracias a: _**Vivan Alejandra, Betobatucas, Nenya21, Naoko tendo, Dika1990, Ishy, Lemariam, Barbara23,**_ _**Mrb92, kotoko, Adri, KohanaSaotome, Sauma Sakura, Paola, Lalix **_y _**ioakane19.**_

Pido disculpas porque este capítulo no ha sido revisado por mi beta, así que puede tener algunos errores por ahí. Además como es tarde y ando muy cansada puede que haya puesto alguna incoherencia por ahí. XD

En fin agradecerles de corazón por seguir esta historia. Sería genial si luego de leer me dejan sus reviews y me comentan qué les ha parecido esta nueva actualización.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Besos, AkaneKagome **


	6. VI Siempre lo mismo

¡Hola mis lectoras y lectores! Estoy muy contenta de estar de vuelta por estos lares con un nuevo capítulo. Les confieso que éste en particular me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, no tiene nada extraordinario, pero la musa anduvo muy rebelde. XD

Este capítulo es mi regalo del día de los enamorados para cada una y uno de ustedes. ¡Las y los quiero muchísimo!

Uff… Espero no decepcionarlas o decepcionarlos, así que a leer se ha dicho.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo VI Siempre lo mismo**

-¡Oye Akane, espérame!-

Miré hacia atrás, sabiendo de antemano a quien correspondía aquella voz.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?- pregunté ligeramente irritada.

Él se rascó la mejilla e intentó parecer casual. -Bueno… es que yo… Quería saber… ¿Si… quieres que te acompañe?-

Arqueé una ceja desconcertada por el ofrecimiento. Algo raro pasaba con Ranma, últimamente se comportaba más amable de lo normal. Noté que estaba ligeramente sonrojado y fue inevitable que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios.

-Bueno, si quieres- pronuncié fingiendo no estar muy interesada en al asunto. Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino.

Empecé a reflexionar sobre Ranma… Estaba convencida de que actuaba de forma extraña, aunque, no estaba segura desde cuando se venía dando el cambio; quizás desde que llegamos de China, o bien desde la boda fallida. Percibía una ligera obsesión en acompañarme a todos lados, y aquel día no fue la excepción. Me ofreció su compañía cuando tan sólo tenía que hacer algunos mandados en el centro de la ciudad.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a los puestos del mercado, en donde inicié mis compras. Fui revisando la lista que Kasumi me había dado, asegurándome que llevaba todo lo que ella había solicitado.

Ranma parecía bastante aburrido, ¿si no le gustaba salir de compras por qué había tenido la brillante idea de acompañarme? Fruncí el ceño mientras él miraba distraídamente el cielo.

-Bobo…- mascullé por inercia.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, -¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó curioso.

Por su actitud calmada parecía no haber escuchado. Sonreí de forma fingida, -Eh… yo… no dije nada-.

-Ah, creí haberte escuchado hablar-.

-Pues no…- afirmé para salir del paso. Suspiré aliviada; al menos había evitado una posible discusión con él.

-¿Te falta mucho?- cuestionó cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Sólo me faltan…- miré la lista nuevamente, -Dos botellas de salsa de soya y unas patatas-.

-Bueno sigamos entonces- se limitó a decir.

Parecía que todo marchaba en orden. Caminé con tranquilidad; de pronto se dirigió de nuevo a mí, -Oye Akane, dame eso- demandó tomando la empuñadura de mi bolsa.

Me sorprendí ante su acción, -¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?- balbuceé con cara de no entender ni una palabra.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los míos y sentí como un enorme vacío se hacía presente en la boca de mi estómago. El contacto con su piel era muy agradable… tan suave y cálido. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar a un ritmo bastante acelerado, mientras miraba estupefacta como nuestras extremidades se rozaban entre sí. Ranma ni siquiera se percató del estado deplorable en el que lograba ponerme con tan sólo tocarme.

¿Por qué cada vez que me tocaba me sentía de aquella forma? Seguía observando embobada la forma en que sus dedos hacían contacto con los míos. De repente el sonido de su voz me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones.

-Yo llevaré la bolsa- pronunció confiado, mientras intentaba separar mis dedos de la agarradera.

Me quedé paralizada analizando la situación. Quería quitarme la bolsa… ¿Era aquello un gesto de caballerosidad o una muestra de su ego machista? Si era la segunda opción que me estaba planteando… ¿Qué se había creído? Olvidé por completo el estúpido momento romántico que armaba en mi mente y arrugué el entrecejo.

-¿Para qué quieres la bolsa?- pregunté arrastrando mis palabras.

Él mantuvo su mano sobre la mía y me miró con recelo, -Sólo dámela-.

-No te la daré… Quiero que me respondas-. Halé el objeto más cerca de mi cuerpo, buscando afianzar mi dominio sobre éste.

-No seas terca, que me la des- dijo entre dientes y con una mirada desafiante. Empezó a forcejar decidido.

-¡Qué no!- mascullé perdiendo la paciencia.

Nuestros ojos chocaron echando chispas. El muy idiota sólo tenía que responder a mi pregunta; no obstante, se empeñaba en luchar conmigo. Las razones habían quedado atrás, se trataba de una pelea por ver quien se quedaba con la bolsa.

Ranma suspiró hondo y aflojó su agarre sobre la manilleta… ¡Ja, se había dado por vencido! Empecé a oler la victoria.

-Akane…- pronunció melodiosamente acercando su rostro al mío.

Ante su acción me congelé y me perdí por completo en sus ojos azul-grisáceos. Estaba demasiado cerca, y las diversas posibilidades que aquella proximidad podía acarrear pasaron por mi mente. Tragué en seco; vi como sus labios se movieron mientras se acercaba más a mi cara. Podía jurar que en cualquier instante me daría un paro cardiaco debido a la velocidad con la que latía mi corazón.

Sus manos rodearon las mías con mucha delicadeza y su mirada era muy penetrante. -Akane- repitió. Sólo podía pensar en que él me iba a… -Quiero- musitó cambiando su semblante y sonrojándose.

-A… ja…- dije de forma apenas audible.

-Eh… yo… dame… la bolsa- finalizó separando mis dedos y por fin tomando el objeto con las suyas.

Fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua encima. Ranma seguía con una expresión bastante boba mirándome. Casi podía jurar que tenía su vista concentrada en mis labios. El muy cretino… Una ligera aura rojiza empezó a cubrirme y "mi prometido" se dio cuenta de inmediato. Su cara cambió a una de pánico y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Ranma- gruñí con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Este… Akane… no te pongas así- espetó nervioso, retrocediendo un poco más.

-¡Me la vas pagar!- No había terminado de gritar cuando él empezó a correr con la bolsa entre sus manos, mientras yo lo seguí a toda velocidad.

-¡Vuelva acá con eso!- ordené muy molesta.

Miró hacia atrás y una mueca de burla se dibujó en su cara, -Alcánzame si puedes-.

-Ya verás…-

Corrí con desesperación. En cuanto le pusiera las manos encima le iba a borrar aquella mueca del rostro.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- rió con fuerza, -Eres lenta, Akane. Nunca podrás alcanzarme-. Me sacó la lengua y siguió corriendo.

-¡Uy, no te soporto! ¡Presumido!-

Volteó para seguirse burlando, -Puedo ser presumido, pero soy más rápido que…-

Iba tan concentrando en lanzar sus bromas que no se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia un poste de alumbrado público. No pudo terminar la frase ya que dio de lleno contra el gran bloque de concreto macizo. En la caída soltó la bolsa. Aproveché el momento para recuperar lo que me pertenecía.

-Bobo… Lo tenías bien merecido- dije molesta. Caminé de vuelta al mercado para comprar las cosas que me estaban haciendo falta.

***

Un par de minutos luego me encontraba lista para volver a casa. Ranma no había vuelto a los puestos de compra, así que supuse que aún debía estar tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Había emprendido mi camino tranquilamente cuando percibí la presencia de alguien siguiéndome.

-¿Ya acabaste?- espetó ligeramente molesto.

Fruncí el ceño y contesté sin mirarlo, -Sí-.

Anduvimos un poco más y de nuevo su voz llamó mi atención, -¿Supongo que vamos a casa?-

Detuve mi paso y volteé hacia él, -Bueno… creo que esa era la idea-.

Clavó sus ojos en mí de una forma extraña y me sentí interrogada con aquella expresión. Parecía que deseaba decirme algo, aunque no podía descifrar con claridad lo que era.

-¿Ocupas hacer algo más antes de volver?- pregunté para ver si lograba averiguar aquello que me parecía entrever en sus pupilas.

Se quedó en silencio; por un momento creí que no iba a responderme. Estaba dispuesta a insultarlo por su falta de consideración, cuando de repente habló…

-Estaba pensando… que bueno… falta bastante para la cena- soltó inseguro, -Y… quizás nosotros…- El sonrojo de su rostro llamó poderosamente mi atención, así que le miraba muy interesada. De forma nerviosa jugaba con sus dedos, -Que nosotros…-

-¿Qué…nosotros, qué?- susurré nerviosa.

-Eh… que nosotros podríamos ir… a dar un paseo… al… al… parque- finalizó agachando la cabeza completamente ruborizado.

Tragué en seco, -Este… sí… sí… creo que es una buena idea- musité intentando ocultar mi emoción y nerviosismo.

-¡Genial, vamos entonces!- dijo él con entusiasmo.

Cambiamos nuestro rumbo hacia el parque de Nerima. Recorrimos casi todas las inmediaciones; finalmente nos ubicamos en un sitio bastante alejado del área central, cerca del río. Nos sentamos debajo de un enorme árbol que producía una agradable sombra. La vista era realmente preciosa; justo frente a nosotros el sol generaba cientos de destellos metálicos en el agua. Soplaba una agradable brisa y el trinar de algunas aves creaban en conjunto un espacio perfecto para estar relajados, lejos de todo…

Ambos estuvimos bastante callados, disfrutando el momento de paz y complicidad que compartíamos. Éramos sólo Ranma y yo… Era tan extraño estar de aquella forma, tan alejados de todo, compartiendo un espacio que nos permitía un cierto grado de "privacidad". Lo miré de reojo, él miraba distraídamente el río. Sus hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos lucían más llenos de vida con el reflejo de los rayos de luz.

Por mi mente cruzó una pregunta, ¿para qué me había pedido ir al parque si se iba a quedar todo el rato callado, prácticamente ignorándome? Suspiré algo agobiada, el comportamiento de Ranma rayaba en lo raro, y quizás ese era el momento oportuno para preguntarle al respecto.

Algo insegura respiré hondo dispuesta a iniciar conversación, -Ranma…-

De inmediato su atención se centró en mí, -¿Qué pasa?-

Me quedé en silencio hasta lograr un contacto directo con su mirada. Esperaba que aquellos ojos fueran los que hablaran por él. -Bueno… quiero preguntarte algo-.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras- dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué has estado tan raro?- solté sin ninguna contemplación.

Él arqueó una ceja, -No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con raro?-

-Tú sabes raro… Desde que volvimos de Jusenkyo te noto diferente…- Apenas escuchó que pronunciaba "Jusenkyo" la expresión de su rostro se desencajó.

-No… no… no sé porque dices que estoy raro… Ando igual que siempre-.

-No es cierto- susurré apenada, -Siento que estás preocupado por mí, como si temieras que algo malo me ocurriera…-

-Akane- pronunció con dulzura, -Es… que… yo-.

Sus ojos zafarinos estaban completamente idos en los míos y su rostro cada vez más cerca. Veía tantas cosas reflejadas en aquella mirada: ternura, preocupación, cariño, miedo… Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda, lo tenía demasiado cerca.

-Vamos… cuéntame… puedes confiar en mí- hablé con dificultad. Miré sus labios y casi se me paró la respiración. Preferí de nuevo concentrarme en el contacto visual. Podía sentir el ardor de mis mejillas y algo me decía que estaba igual de sonrojada que el chico que tenía en frente.

Él trago saliva, su expresión se volvió más seria, -Tú sabes… luego de todo lo que pasó… Claro que me preocupo… Yo no puedo permitir que nada te pase… Porque tú…-

Esperaba con ansias su respuesta, no obstante, todo se volvió confuso de un momento a otro. Ranma me había tomado entre sus brazos aferrándome con fuerza a su pecho y saltó conmigo lejos del árbol en donde ambos estábamos. En cuanto despegué mi cabeza de su pecho vi como un bombori se había incrustado en el inmenso tronco. Al recorrer el lugar una figura que esperaba ver estaba ahí… Shampoo, pero no sólo se trataba de ella, Ukyo y Kodachi también lo estaban.

-¡Se puede saber que significa todo esto!- gritó Shampoo. Su enojo era bastante evidente.

-¡Exigimos una explicación, Ranma!- habló Ukyo también molesta.

Kodachi intervino de inmediato, -Es obvio, Akane estaba buscando cualquier excusa para estar cerca de mi amado Ranma e insinuársele-.

Me invadió una ola de ira… Esa Kodachi… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo semejante?

-Ranma, creo que ya puedes soltarla- sugirió Ukyo mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Mi prometido" y yo nos miramos asustados; soltó su abrazo protector y me puso nuevamente en el suelo. Ambos estábamos muy sonrojados, con la vista fija en el césped y sin saber que decir.

La odiosa amazona carraspeó, -Sigo esperando una explicación-.

Todas avanzaron amenazadoras, pero seguían estando a una distancia prudencial.

Ranma empezó a reír nerviosamente, -Eh… No pasa nada chicas. No hay nada que explicar… Je…- Movió sus manos con torpeza de un lado a otro a modo de defensa.

-A mí me pareció que la pasabas de maravilla con Akane- habló Ukyo resentida. -Estaban demasiado cerca…-

-Sí, demasiado cerca… Por un momento creí que la besarías, aunque confío en que no tengas tan mal gusto- agregó Shampoo.

-¡Claro que no lo tengo! ¡Cómo se les ocurre que iba a querer estar cerca de una chica tan poco atractiva como Akane!… ¡Jamás pensaría en besarla!-

Al escucharlo decir aquello sentí una horrible presión en el pecho… ¡Lo iba a matar! Crispé mis puños enfocando toda mi fuerza. Podía percibir la forma en que un aura de energía me rodeaba. Le daría su merecido a ese insensible.

-¡Ranma!- vociferé llena de rabia.

Aterrado volteó a verme… -A… A… Akane…- balbuceó torpemente. -Eje… no… por favor no te pongas así…-

-¡Eres un maldito cretino!- Tomé impulso y le propiné un golpe que lo hizo volar hasta caer justo en medio de las tres locas que se hacían llamar "sus prometidas".

Giré sobre mis talones y escuché el alboroto que se armaba detrás de mí. Las chicas se echaron sobre él para llenarlo de preguntas y de seguro lo estarían jalando de un lado para otro; no obstante, nada de eso me importaba… Que hicieran con él lo que les diera la gana…

***

-¡Jya!- grité con fuerza. -¡Es un idiota!- Con un golpe en seco le pegué con todas mis fuerzas al muñeco de paja y madera.

-¡Insensible! ¡Cretino!-

Arremetí con dos patadas contra el bulto que simulaba ser "mi prometido". Deseaba profundamente que aquel objeto inanimado fuera él. Propiné un par de golpes más intentando calmar la furia que ardía en mi interior. Tanto fue el ímpetu con el que lo ataqué, que el soporte del muñeco se quebró enviándolo varios metros lejos de mí.

Estaba cansada por el esfuerzo y la energía que había usado, así empecé a respirar con dificultad. Esperaba que el aire apagara el fuego que seguía ardiendo y consumiéndome minuto a minuto. Miré con odio la figura que se suponía "era Ranma". Caminé cabizbaja y lo levanté del suelo.

Intenté evitarlo, pero me fue imposible, mis ojos se aguaron y tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que las traicioneras lágrimas no salieran a flote. Puse el muñeco contra la pared y entré al dojo.

-Fui una tonta… Creí que las cosas cambiarían- murmuré mientras mis ojos analizaban el altar situado en el centro del lugar.

Me sentía tan insegura, tan frustrada; mi situación con Ranma nunca cambiaría, sin importar el pasado, ni los últimos acontecimientos. Aquella tarde me lo había demostrado una vez más, él nunca tendría el coraje de deshacerse de sus "otras prometidas". Además… no deseaba estar cerca de mí, yo no le gustaba, había dicho claramente que ni siquiera deseaba besarme… Jamás lo haría.

Odiaba sentirme de aquella forma... Con tristeza deslicé mi espalda contra la pared de madera hasta quedar sentada en la duela del dojo. Mi cabeza pensó mil cosas a la vez; cada vez que estaba a solas con él ellas aparecían, y cuando ellas lo hacían Ranma siempre decía cosas hirientes que me humillaban. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo?

**Continuará… **

**Notas:**

Jejejejeje… ¿Qué les pareció? Siento que fueron muchas cosas para un mismo capítulo, pero igual espero que les haya gustado. XD

Para serlas sincera la idea original de este capítulo era algo totalmente diferente, di varias vueltas a la trama hasta que quedó lo que acaban de leer. En verdad espero que no se lea tan mal. :(

Les cuento que el capítulo siete será una continuación de éste y que seguiremos viendo las cosas desde la perspectiva de Akane. Adelantando y dándoles un spolier les diré que analizaremos más en detalle a "las prometidas" de Ranma y veremos los sentimientos que tiene Akane hacia ellas. La anterior era más bien era la idea para este capítulo, pero me salió otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Como vieron, no tuvimos flashback, al inicio del fic les comenté que no siempre habrían, y creo que aún sin una escena de este tipo la trama no quedó tan vacía.

Quiero agradecerles de corazón por seguir al tanto de mi fic y por perdonar mis horrorosas demoras. Son grandes seguidoras y seguidores, me siento muy afortunada de poder contar con ustedes.

Darles un agradecimiento enorme a las personas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado:_** trekumy **__(bienvenida guapa)__**, Akane Maxwell **__(también se muy bienvenida)__**, Nenya21, Lemariam, ioakane19, KohanaSaotome, kotoko, virychan, Naoko tendo, Dika1990, Vivan Alejandra, Betobatucas, Marina, Versago, Nami, avalongrand **__(bienvenida al fic)__**, eduardo sOTOME, Paola, Barbara, Sauma Sakura**_ y_** Lalix. **_

Jejejejeje, este capítulo tampoco está editado por mi beta. He decidido no molestarlo por el momento, así que si ven alguna falla considerable por favor háganmela saber.

Si se tomaron el tiempo de leer todo el cap y mis kilométricas notas agradecería me regalen sus comentarios. A través de los reviews puedo conocer sus percepciones sobre mi trabajo. ¡Adoro leer reviews, así que no me priven de ese gusto!

Ah… ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Espero que la pasen bien a lado de esas personas que quieren, ya sean sus amigos o su pareja.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**

**PS:** Por favor, si no tienen cuenta en el ffnet no olviden poner sus correos electrónicos para que pueda responder los reviews personalmente. :D


	7. VII ¿Celos, de ellas?

Hola mis estimadas lectoras y estimados lectores. Gracias a Dios por fin pude sacar adelante este capítulo. Sé que estoy tardando por lo menos una semana más en publicar del promedio que normalmente manejo, les pudo disculpas y espero esto no sea un inconveniente para que me sigan leyendo.

Tengo muchas ideas para este fic, pero cuando me siento a escribir la musa me traiciona. Uff… perdón por echarles el rollo, es que quería desahogarme.

En fin, como les había comentando en este capítulo veremos algunos de los sentimientos que alberga Akane hacia las dichosas "prometidas". Espero que les guste…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo VI ¿Celos, de ellas?**

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Me coloqué las palmas de ambas manos en los costados de mi frente y la hundí entre mis piernas. Solté un sonoro suspiro mientras miraba fijamente la duela… ¿Por qué ellas tenían que estar presentes en mi vida? Causaban tantos problemas, tantos malentendidos.

Algunas personas de seguro creían que las odiaba, pero eso no era cierto; el que no fueran santo mi devoción no significaba que las odiara… Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que a veces sí tenía cierto resentimiento hacia ellas. Había ocasiones en que deseaba que desaparecieran, y me sentía frustrada cuando insistían en afirmar que eran mejores que yo.

Toda mi vida intenté pensar de forma positiva, no dejarme pisotear por nadie, y nunca sentirme menos. Quería mostrarle al mundo que era una chica fuerte, inteligente, y dedicada a su gran pasión: las artes marciales. Cuando Ranma llegó mi vida dio un vuelco… La seguridad que sentía dentro mí poco a poco fue menguando.

Tuve que aceptar que había muchas personas que eran mejor que yo en las artes marciales. El que Ranma lo fuera no era un problema tan grave, lo malo fue que todas sus autoproclamadas "prometidas" llegaron a restregarme en la cara sus habilidades en el combate; pero no sólo eso, además tenía que aguantar que el idiota de "mi prometido", y otras personas, me estuvieran comparando en diversos aspectos con ellas.

Cada una era especial y diferente a su modo. Sin duda las tres eran hermosas… Sí hermosas, maldita sea; incluso más sexys que yo, no obstante, eso para mí no era tan importante. Lo que realmente me preocupada era lo buenas que eran a la hora de luchar. En más de una ocasión me había visto humillada ante alguna por no poseer la destreza, ni la fuerza para hacerle frente.

Continué cabizbaja mirando como los dedos de mis pies se flexionaban y resbalaban sobre del piso de madera. Solté un suspiro con frustración mientras mi cabeza seguía maquinando ideas y escenas vividas en el pasado.

Ellas… siempre ellas… Cerré mis párpados con pesadez y empecé a recordar la forma en que cada una de estas chicas había llegado a mi vida. La primera en la que pensé fue en la loca de Kodachi. Aún podía recordar con algo de rabia la manera en que la vi con Ranma aquella noche…

**Flashback **

Limpiaba enfadada mi habitación luego del desastre que había dejado esa maniática de la rosa negra. ¿Quién se había creído para atacarme por la espalda en mi propia alcoba y después llenarla de sus horrendos pétalos negros? Además de mi incidente con ella, pensaba en lo desconsiderado que era Ranma… El tonto se había ido a perseguir a P-chan cuando yo me encontraba en problemas.

Aspiré con tanta furia que quebré la maquina con la que estaba limpiando; de pronto escuché un sonido muy extraño que provenía del tejado. Decidí subir para cerciórame que todo estaba en orden, no obstante me llevé una desagradable sorpresa…

Kodachi estaba a punto de besar al idiota de Ranma, el cual estaba recostado en el tejado sin mover un dedo para impedirlo. No supe con exactitud qué fue lo que me pasó, sentí un profundo malestar y sólo deseaba separarlos, ¡qué descaro el de ese par!

De una fuerte patada logré que la "rosa negra" dejara de estar encima de Ranma.

-¡Se puede saber que haces en el techo de mi habitación!- reclamé bastante molesta.

Ella cayó agraciadamente y sin recibir ningún daño, -No es correcto atacar por sorpresa-.

-¿Verdad que no te gusta? A ver si así aprendes a no hacerlo- espeté ironía, para luego finalizar con enérgico, -¡Oíste!-

Me miraba con sus ojos color hielo bien abiertos, -Hum… Esta vez tendré que marcharme Ranma mi amor, lamento que nos hayan interrumpido…- Dio un salto lejos del tejado, -Ranma cielito nos veremos pronto, jo, jo, jo- su risa ensordecedora hizo eco en el silencio de la noche.

-Ay, que loca está- mascullé. No pude evitar mirar con recelo al idiota de "mi prometido" quien que seguía tendido sobre el techo. Me fue difícil creer que estaba encima de mi cuarto y a punto de besar a la chica que me había atacado unos minutos antes.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu romance, buenas noches- pronuncié con los ojos entrecerrados y buscando sonar casual.

**Fin Flashback **

Aún tenía fresca en mi memoria la rabia con la que me fui a acostar esa noche. En aquella ocasión quizás no tenía del todo claro el porqué de ese ardor en mi pecho y malestar en la boca del estómago… Tiempo después acepté, pero aclaro que sólo para mí misma, que sentí celos.

Me convencí de que la vencería en batalla, sin embargo, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de batirnos en un duelo de gimnasia rítmica de combate.

Con el tiempo dejé de ver a Kodachi como una verdadera amenaza. Era bastante odiosa y siempre buscaba llamar la atención, no obstante, tenía evidencias que demostraban que Ranma no tenía un interés genuino en ella.

Kodachi era una chica atractiva, que sabía cocinar, complaciente, siempre dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por quedarle bien a Ranma, o a Genma… Lo anterior realmente me ponía de un humor negro; sin embargo, pese a su belleza y afán por ser una "buena esposa" estaba completamente demente, cosa que le restaba puntos. En infinidad de ocasiones utilizaba sus polvos para dormir o tretas extrañas para conquistar a Ranma…

Levanté por fin la cabeza y la recosté sobre la pared. Miré hacia el techo… Si hablamos de trampas nadie la ganaba a la odiosa amazona, esa sin duda era un peligro eminente. Siempre tenía una amplia serie de artimañas para conseguir que Ranma saliera con ella o le prestara atención.

De todas las "prometidas" de Ranma ella era la más peligrosa. Tenía un fuerte espíritu combativo y mucha fuerza física, contaba con astucia y un excelente manejo de la magia china… Además era la más hermosa. Fruncí el ceño notablemente con tan sólo pensarlo. Todos los chicos la veían atractiva, era voluptuosa, con una larga cabellera, vestía de una forma que llamaba la atención… Y tenía pruebas suficientes para pensar que Ranma estaba interesado en ella hasta cierto punto.

La peor parte con la resbalosa y odiosa de Shampoo era que: ¡se había atrevido a besar al idiota de Ranma y era la única chica que lo había hecho! Uy, con tan sólo recordarlo mi sangre hervía de forma inevitable…

**Flashback**

Después de nuestro extraño encuentro con Shampoo en la cafetería, Ranma y yo habíamos regresado a casa. Mi primera impresión fue que la amazona era chica muy bonita, sin embargo, cuando Ranma me explicó el porqué lo perseguía, caí en cuenta que él no había notado ese detalle. Aquella mujer estaba un poco desquiciada y cegada por sus deseos de venganza.

Al llegar nos sorprendimos al ver que ella también estaba allí. Shampoo no reconoció a Ranma en su forma masculina; estaba tan enojada que me atacó exigiendo que la llevara con Ranma-chica. "Mi prometido" de inmediato buscó ayudarme, que conste que no se lo había pedido, y de una patada rompió el bombori de la joven china. El arma fue a dar directo en la cabeza de la chica y ésta cayó inconsciente.

El muy bobo… Ahora Shampoo también se iba a querer vengar del Ranma varón, o al menos eso creímos todos.

-Ay qué pena, volvió a perder- espetó Ryoga con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, -Creo que es la triste historia de su vida- finalizó con ironía.

-¡Qué!... Fue un accidente- musitó Ranma nervioso.

-No, tú ganaste honestamente, yo lo vi- afirmó Ryoga.

-Sí, no seas modesto… Deberías alegrarte querido Ranma- intervino Kasumi con su dulce sonrisa característica.

-¡Ahora… ahora qué va a pasar!- empezó a cuestionarse lleno de pánico.

-Supongo que también querrá vengarse del Ranma varón… Esto es el colmo- dije mirando como la chica comenzaba a incorporarse.

"Mi prometido" comenzó a gritar como loco mientras agitaba las manos como si fuera un colibrí. Finalmente ella se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar en frente de él. -Accidente… Tranquila… No fue mi intención…- pronunció muy nervioso mientras retrocedía e intentaba alejarse de la amazona.

Quedó justo delante de Ryoga, -Mejor acepta el beso de la muerte, ¡adelante!- dijo el muchacho quien lo empujó hacia donde estaba Shampoo.

Lo que vi desde ese instante me dejó por completo desconcertada. Ella lo recibió con cariñoso abrazo, estuvo así por unos segundos y luego se separó de él para mirarlo intensamente.

-Wo ai ni- pronunció con dulzura. Todos mirábamos la escena sin entender nada. Lo rodeo con más firmeza por el cuello y… ¡lo besó!

-¡Qué está haciendo!- grité sin poder evitarlo. Esa amazona resbalosa estaba totalmente pegada a él besándolo y el cretino de Ranma no se movía, no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por quitarse y terminar con todo aquello.

No podía soportarlo, ¡cómo se atrevían!… Aquello era un descaro total. Sentí que una rabia abrasadora que me consumía por dentro; una ira difícil de describir. Lo único que deseaba era acabar con su estúpido beso. Sin pensarlo caminé hasta una de las armas chinas y la lancé con fuerza directo a la cabeza de Ranma. Él cayó de lado separándose de la china abusiva.

-Hum… Ranma- murmuró preocupada.

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y mi ceño temblaba prodcuto la cólera… No se lo iba a perdonar, ni a él, ni a ella. Mis ojos chocaron con unos de color escarlata. Nuestras miradas lo dijeron todo, éramos enemigas desde aquel momento. Nos desafiamos mutuamente echando chispas por los ojos. Nuestra pequeña guerra personal había sido declarada. Volteé el rostro para evitar seguirla mirando y giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a salir cuanto antes de la habitación.

**Fin Flashback **

De aquel modo empezó mi eterna lucha con Shampoo. Ella sin duda era como una piedra en el zapato. En ocasiones la sentía como una conocida cercana, incluso como una "semi-amiga", pero luego me daba cuenta de que sus intensiones casi nunca eran buenas. Era capaz de todo con tal de quedarse con Ranma, usar las peores artimañas y hechizos de alto nivel; sin contar que también tenía a la momia de su bisabuela ayudándole en sus planes.

Lo peor del caso era que yo sabía que Ranma sentía cierta atracción por Shampoo, bastaba con recordar lo que pasó la vez de la joya reversible… Sin embargo, había tomado la decisión de borrar de mi mente aquel funesto incidente. Ranma era un cretino, egocéntrico, presumido… punto y aparte.

Shampoo podía ser muy sexy y hermosa, cocinar de maravilla y estar a los pies del imbécil de "mi prometido"; pero el uso de tantas trampas había puesto a Ranma en alerta, y éste cada vez se mostraba más molesto con su acoso y su presencia.

Estiré las piernas despacio sobre la fría superficie y me pasé las manos por el rostro con frustración… Si bien Kodachi y Shampoo eran "prometidas" peligrosas, la que más me preocupaba era Ukyo. La cocinera de okonomiyaki era muy diferente a sus otras dos "competidoras", o al menos así lo creía yo.

Ranma y Ukyo compartían un pasado, era auténticos amigos. Él siempre se preocupaba por ella, parecían tener muchas cosas en común. La castaña era una chica hermosa, pero más "normal"; no se dejaba cegar por lo bonita que podría ser, ni se molestaba en arreglarse mucho. Supongo que como se acostumbró a vestir como chico a veces le era difícil enfocarse en ser femenina.

Además de esa conexión que compartían, Ranma adoraba su comida sobre todas cosas. Un aspecto muy importante era que Ukyo rara vez se prestaba para jugar sucio. No empleaba trucos para que él aceptara su compromiso, y creo que Ranma se lo agradecía… Él siempre se portaba atento y agradable con ella, no la ofendía, no le gritaba, se llevaban muy bien. Yo sabía que en el fondo sentía mucho aprecio por ella.

Incluso yo le tenía estima a Ukyo, la sentía como una verdadera amiga. Compartíamos espacios como la escuela, cosa que no hacía con las otras dos chicas. El punto era que Ukyo me caía bien, no obstante, su presencia me preocupaba y temía que Ranma algún día la viera con otros ojos.

Aún recuerdo la impresión que me llevé al darme cuenta que era una chica y que Genma había comprometido a Ranma con Ukyo a cambio del puesto de su padre…

**Flashback **

Mi reacción al enterarme de que Ukyo era mujer y además estaba comprometida con Ranma no fue para nada favorable. Deseaba matar al tío Genma, ¡qué horror, comprometer a su hijo a cambio de un puesto de comida!

Luego del alboroto que se armó en la bodega, Ranma había escapado así que decidí ir tras él. Cuando por fin lo encontré no me gustó para nada lo que vieron mis ojos. Ukyo estaba sobre él buscando venganza, intentaba golpearlo con su pala y gritaba una serie de cosas.

-¡Desde ese día me juré que no volvería a fijarme en un hombre!- le escuché afirmar claramente.

-Pues qué lástima porque eres muy bonita… Enserio, eres una chica muy linda…-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Algún hombre se fijará en ti-.

Ella le lanzó un puñetazo en el rostro mientras se sonrojaba. -Ay, no seas mentiroso Ranma-.

-Lo digo enserio no estoy mintiendo- continuó con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-Ya déjame en paz no me molestes… no- murmuró ella mientras lo seguía cacheteando.

-Eres muy bonita, enserio- repitió.

-No es cierto, no es cierto…-

-Enserio sí…-

Maldición, mi cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia hasta quedar en medio de los dos. Si escuchaba a Ranma decirle una vez más lo bonita que era iba a explotar llevándome todo lo que estuviera a mi paso. El muy cretino, como se atrevía a decirle todo aquello cuando apenas se habían vuelto a ver. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca en el rostro que delataba mi mal humor.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?- preguntó bastante nervioso.

-¡Qué me alegra mucho que tengas una novia tan bonita!- afirmé con ironía.

**Fin Flashback**

Tantos recuerdos me abrumaban. Desde que esas tres chicas habían aparecido en mi vida todo se había vuelto más complicado. Me cuestioné cuáles serían los verdaderos sentimientos que Ranma albergaba por ellas, serían parecidos a los míos, o totalmente diferentes. ¿Se daba cuenta de lo locas que estaban a veces?… Nunca lo sabría; "mi prometido" era demasiado bobo para hablar y dejar en claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia ellas o hacia mí.

Otra duda me azotó, ¿acaso siempre sentía celos, de ellas? Quizás en el fondo sí tenía muchos celos, era algo que estaba fuera de mi control. Cada una era hermosa, buena en la cocina y "mi prometido" no era tan grosero e insensible con ellas como lo era conmigo.

Aproximé las rodillas a mi pecho y me abracé a ellas; de nuevo percibí aquella sensación de tristeza y abatimiento. Recordé lo que había sucedido apenas unas horas atrás y las palabras de Ranma… A veces sentía que lo odiaba tanto y otras sentía que… lo…

-Akane…- escuché una voz que me llamaba con suavidad. De inmediato supe de quien se trataba, era él.

Lo miré sorprendida y erguí la cabeza; lo último que deseaba era que me viera deprimida.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté secamente.

-Eh… yo…- musitó nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo en el ambiente así que opté por hablarle. -Si vienes a molestar te recomiendo que te vayas… Quiero estar sola- finalicé volteando mi rostro en otra dirección.

Hizo como si no le hubiera dicho nada y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Acaso no oíste lo que dije?- pronuncié con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesta.

Ranma permaneció callado y yo estaba al punto de sufrir un ataque de ira. Coloqué las palmas de mis manos en la duela con la intención de tomar impulso y levantarme. No iba a quedarme ahí con él luego de todo lo que había pasado.

La extremidad derecha de Ranma se colocó suavemente sobre la mía, -No te vayas, Akane…-

-Hum, no tengo porque quedarme acompañado a un cretino-.

Finalmente lo encaré y nuestras miradas chocaron. -¡Maldición Akane! ¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas tan difíciles?- espetó quitando la mano que me detenía.

-¡Él único que hace las cosas difíciles eres tú!- contraataqué acercando mi rostro peligrosamente al de él.

-¡Demonios, vengo hasta acá arriesgándome a que me des una paliza para disculparme y ni siquiera me dejas hablar!- gritó acortando aún más la distancia entre nosotros.

-¡Ya es muy tarde para una disculpa! ¡Estoy cansada de que siempre pase lo mismo!-

-¡Lo siento!- dijo bastante alterado, pero luego suavizó un poco la expresión que tenía en la cara, -No… no quería decir lo que dije… Lo siento, Akane-.

Iba a gritarle, pero la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado aquel "lo siento" me detuvo. Cientos de ideas y de frases para responderle comenzaron a chocar unas contra otras dentro de mi cabeza.

-Lo… lo… dices… en… enserio- murmuré con dificultad.

Él asintió con la cabeza y nos quedamos mirando bobamente. -Yo… enserio… no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo-.

Tragué en seco mientras me perdía en el intenso azul de sus pupilas. ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? En cuanto tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con él me le quedaba viendo como una completa tonta; lo peor era que de seguro lo notaba. A mi cabeza de repente vinieron las escenas de lo que habíamos vivido en el parque, él estuvo a punto de responder a mi pregunta...

-No estaré enfadada- le contesté sintiendo como el rubor de mis mejillas se hacía presente. Bajé ligeramente la mirada, -Aunque… me gustaría terminar la conversación que tuvimos en el parque-.

Al mencionar aquella frase la cara de mi prometido se transfiguró por completo. Un fuerte sonrojo hizo su aparición y noté claramente lo nervioso que estaba. Quizás era buena idea hacerlo sufrir un poco. ¡Je! Me gustaba cuando se ponía de aquel modo.

-Creo que ibas a decidirme algo importante antes de que "tus prometidas" aparecieran- hablé recalcando el final de la frase con algo de desdén.

-Eh… yo…-

-¿Tú qué?- cuestioné con dulzura. Rayos, hasta soné algo "sensual". No supe en qué momento había modulado mi voz de aquella manera.

Ranma tragó saliva y sus irises se fundieron con los míos. Sentí como el ambiente se hacía pesado por la forma en que mi temperatura corporal empezaba a subir y el latir de mi corazón se incrementó de forma brusca. Estábamos completamente idos el uno en el otro…

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta llamó nuestra atención. Inconscientemente nos separamos algunos centímetros para disimular la cercanía que habíamos compartido unos segundos atrás. Creí que de seguro algún miembro de nuestra familia entrometida había llegado a interrumpir, pero un cerdito negro halando una caja fue quien entró al dojo.

-¡P-chan!- exclamé emocionada poniéndome de pie y caminé hasta llegar a mi mascota y tomarlo en brazos. -¿En dónde habías estado pequeñín?- pregunté de forma mimosa y noté como unos fríos glaciales se posaban sobre nosotros.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Bueno he aquí un cierre algo inconcluso. Les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo será una continuación de éste y que esta vez veremos lo que Ranma siente por P-chan y como los celos lo afectan. Jejejejeje…

Sobre este capítulo… uff… me costó una infinidad. Espero que les haya parecido bien enfocados los pensamientos y sentimientos de Akane hacia cada una de las chicas. Todas sabemos que les tiene hartos celos, pero me pareció interesante abordar esta perspectiva en alguno de los capítulos de este fic.

Decidí usar los episodios de la serie cuando Akane conoció a las respectivas prometidas en los flashback. Los fragmentos de la serie de donde tomé las escenas y diálogos base provienen de los caps: 11 "_La capitana del equipo de gimnasia se enamora de Ranma_", 15 "_Aparece la poderosa Shampoo, ¡Sálvese quien pueda!"_, y el 41 "_Alguien más en busca de Ranma_", todos doblados en México por AudioMaster 3000.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia. Gracias infinitas a aquellas que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews en el capítulo 6:_** Vivan Alejandra, trekumy, Dika1990, virychan, Lemariam, Naoko tendo, Barbs21, Versago, Akane Maxwell, Des, Paola, Nenya21, KohanaSaotome, kotoko, ioakane19, Sauma Sakura,**_ _**Lalix, Nami,**_ _**lerinne **_(bienvenida linda)_** Adri, Marina, y ioakane19.**_

Como siempre les digo este fic no sería nada sin el aliento y el apoyo que me brindan cada una y uno de ustedes. Agradezco de corazón las palabras tan hermosas que siempre me dicen.

La edición me ha costado muchísimo, así que cualquier horror que encuentren por fa me avisan. He leído este cap tantas veces que me temo mi vista ya no los detecte.

Les cuento que ya desgraciadamente ya entré a la U y estaré empezando con mi tesis de licenciatura. Espero que lo anterior no atrase mis actualizaciones, pero sobre la marcha les contaré como me va.

Ahora que han concluido su lectura sería genial que me permitieran conocer sus opiniones… Si dejan sus reviews harán a una autora feliz y me motivarán muchísimo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!... De momento iré a hacerme una rica pizza para almorzar. :D ¡Que tengan una linda semana!

Un besote,

AkaneKagome


	8. VIII ¿Celos, de él?

Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores. Luego de varias semanas ando de vuelta por estos lares para traerles una nueva actualización.

Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en estas mini-vacaciones de Semana Santa. Gracias a ellas por fin logré terminar con este capítulo jejejejeje.

Quiero dedicarle este cap a una amiga a la que adoro con todo el corazón y que estuvo de cumple el pasado 30 de marzo… _**¡Va dedicado para ti mi Nami hermosa!**_ Gracias por ser una amiga fenomenal y por todo el apoyo. ¡Te quiero montones!

Como les había comentando, ahora nos tocará ver el lado celoso de Ranma. Sería imposible abarcarlo todo en un solo capítulo, pero espero que les guste mi pequeña propuesta. ¡A leer se ha dicho!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo VIII ¿Celos, de él?**

En cuanto vi que el idiota de Ryoga era quien interrumpía mi momento a solas con Akane sentí un terrible ataque de ira y frustración. ¡Ese maldito cerdo aprovechado! Tenía como dos semanas de no verlo, la última vez había sido durante nuestra pequeña batalla. Para mi desgracia estaba de vuelta en Nerima, y de nuevo había encontrado su camino hacia la casa Tendo.

Observé como arrastraba un paquete; lucía bastante patético… ¿En dónde demonios se habría perdido: Kioto, Nagasaki, Okinawa?… Muchas eran las opciones, y era probable que hubiera pasado por todas ellas antes de encontrar su camino a Tokyo. Contuve una sonrisa malévola; Ryoga era el ser más desorientado que conocí en mi vida.

Dejé de prestarle atención al cerdo en cuanto Akane se puso en pie. -¡P-chan!- exclamó emocionada y tomó a la mascota entre sus brazos. -¿En dónde habías estado pequeñín?- preguntó con un tono en extremo cariñoso que sólo utilizaba con él.

Pude percibir claramente como se me revolvía el estómago. Odiaba que fuera tan dulce y afectuosa con el pedazo de jamón. Les lancé una fría mirada llena de resentimiento y noté como Akane se daba cuenta de ello.

Una fuerza superior a mí me hizo levantarme y caminar hasta ellos. Entrecerré los ojos y mis irises chocaron contra los del cerdo. Nuestras expresiones reflejaban claramente todo el odio que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

-Vaya… pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí- arrastré mis palabras con ironía. -¿Dónde habías estado, P-chan?-

La respuesta del cerdo sólo fueron un par de chillidos ininteligibles.

-De seguro perdido por todo Japón- dije acusadoramente mientras picaba la punta de su nariz como mi dedo. -Aunque no me extraña, tienes el peor sentido de orientación de este planeta…-

-¡Deja en paz a P-chan!- exclamó Akane alejándose un poco para que no tuviera contacto directo con el animal.

Fruncí la boca y ladeé mi cabeza intentando parecer casual. -Yo no estoy molestando a tu cerdo, lo que digo es verdad… ¡Tu mascota no tiene sentido de orientación!-

La expresión de Akane reflejaba que estaba bastante molesta, -¡Deja de decir boberías! Parece como si estuvieras hablando de Ryoga-.

-Si supieras…- mascullé para mí mismo.

Ella no escuchó nada y volvió a dirigir su atención al cerdo, -Vamos P-chan es hora de dormir.- Atrajo al cerdo hacia sus senos y lo presionó con un poco de fuerza. Noté claramente como Ryoga se sonrojaba y se acurraba contra las protuberancias femeninas. ¡No lo iba a permitir, ese cerdo aprovechado no iba a dormir con Akane nuevamente!

-Buenas noches Ranma… Luego hablaremos- espetó con tranquilidad y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Inmediatamente volé como un rayo hacia la salida impidiéndole pasar. Carraspeé mi garganta y ella miró con ojos asesinos.

-Te podrías mover por favor, P-chan y yo queremos ir a descansar-.

-Puedes subir, el cerdo se queda conmigo- hablé decidido.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Quítate de una buena vez!- gritó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No puedes dormir con ese cerdo!- contraataqué acercándome un poco más a ella. -¡No lo permitiré!-

-¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Cómo puedes sentir celos de un animal!- pronunció un poco más calmada.

Me quedé en silencio y con el entrecejo arrugado, no supe exactamente que responder. Fue como si mis neuronas chocaran unas contra otras a la espera de que mi cerebro me indicara la mejor frase para usar en ese momento.

-Ya veo…- dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, -Lo que pasa es que estás celoso- tarareó las últimas palabras confiada.

¡Qué demonios iba a decirle! No iba a aceptar aquella afirmación. Me convencí a mí mismo de que lo mejor era usar el mismo método que siempre utilizaba: la evasión y por supuesto una ronda de insultos.

-¡Ja!… ¿Celos, de él? ¿De un estúpido cerdo? Debes estar bromeando- afirmé de forma convincente y esquivando la fiera mirada avellana que sabía estaba posada sobre mí, -Nunca sentiría celos por una chica tan poco atractiva como tú; por mí puedes dormir con ese animal o con quien quieras- finalicé colocando desinteresadamente los brazos por detrás de mi cuello.

De la nada sentí un puñetazo en seco que vino a parar justo sobre mi nariz. Todo mi rostro se contrajo y choqué suavemente contra la pared.

-Vámonos P-chan, esta noche dormirás bien arropado pequeñín- dijo por lo alto.

-Niña boba…- balbuceé mientras me llevaba las manos a la zona del golpe.

***

No quise quedarme en el dojo, así que subí a mi habitación. Me sentía a punto de explotar. De nuevo el descarado de Ryoga se atrevía a dormir con Akane… ¡Algún día le iba a dar su merecido luego de tantos años de descaro!

Entré a mi cuarto balbuceando una serie de improperios, -Ese cerdo… me las pagará… si tan solo pudiera decirle a Akane que…-

Caminé como una fiera enjaulada de un lado para el otro, dibujando líneas invisibles en el piso. Percibí un calor quemante dentro de mi pecho y una sensación parecida a la acidez en la boca de mi estómago. Muchas veces Ryoga había dormido con "mi prometida", pero esa noche la situación me resultó profundamente insoportable.

¿Por qué demonios no podía poner en evidencia al imbécil de Ryoga? ¿Por qué él tenía el privilegio de ser el consentido de Akane, quien se llevaba todas sus atenciones, y casi el único ser sobre la tierra a quien ella trataba con un cariño desbordante? De seguro el muy cretino la pasaba muy bien durmiendo a su lado… regocijándose con su calor… disfrutando sus caricias… sintiendo la suavidad única de su piel.

Las ideas que venían a mi cabeza no estaban ayudando a disminuir mi ira. Quería golpear algo, desquitarme con cualquier objeto para liberar toda la tensión y enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Miré en la penumbra la habitación y no había nada a mi alcance con que aplacar mi disgusto.

Avancé hacia el armario y abrí la puerta con fuerza. Sin tener sentido de coordinación rebusqué entre las diversas prendas y objetos que estaban guardados mi futón. Cuando al fin había logrado mi objetivo me percaté de que había lanzado varias cosas fuera del armario y que se había formado un pequeño desorden; no obstante, lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era ponerme a limpiar el desastre que había dejado.

De puntillas esquivé varias prendas y me encaminé hacia la ventana. Con fuerza lancé el futón, el cual rebotó ligeramente por la forma en la que estaba enrollado. Estiré el objeto e inmediatamente me quité mi pantalón y mi camisa china. Ya estando en bóxers y mi camiseta de tirantes me recosté aún furioso sobre la blanda superficie.

Irritado coloqué mis brazos por detrás de la cabeza y boca arriba me quedé mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche… Suspiré con pesadez y repasé mentalmente lo ocurrido en el dojo.

"_-Lo que pasa es que estás celoso-". _

El eco de sus palabras se repitió dentro de mi cabeza. ¡Claro que estaba celoso maldita sea! No obstante, jamás iba admitirlo abiertamente. Constantemente sentía celos y no sólo de Ryoga, sino de otros pervertidos odiosos que buscaban llamar la atención de "mi prometida". Durante casi dos años tuve que controlar mis arranques de celos, aunque creo que a veces no lograba disimularlos con éxito.

Cuando llegué a Nerima prácticamente todos los chicos de la preparatoria Furinkan estaban interesados en Akane. Tenía algo especial que lograba atraer la atención de todos; sin contar el estúpido anuncio que Kuno había hecho. Tenía entendido que era algo parecido a que: "_sólo el hombre que pudiera vencerla en batalla sería digno de salir con ella_". ¡Ja!, al cretino ese le salió el tiro por la culata, ya que nunca logró derrotarla.

Kuno desde el inicio fue un dolor de cabeza. Era odioso, insistente, acosador… En fin, un completo imbécil. La mayoría de las veces parecía que Akane no tenía el más mínimo interés en él, no obstante, yo seguía a la defensiva y desconfiado de cada movimiento que pudiera realizar el "rayo azul". Odiaba sus frases empalagosas y poéticas… "_Mi amor, te amo… Mi diosa con alma de tigresa… Eres la luz de mi vida_"… Un sinfín de boberías y cursilerías que sólo podían venir de un tipo como él.

Con el paso del tiempo empecé a no prestarle tanta atención, sin embargo, no lo dejaría acercarse más de la cuenta a Akane. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar; era inevitable que mis puños se encontraron con su rostro, o darle una buena patada cuando se la merecía.

En la escuela existían otros chicos interesados en ella, sus eternos y bobos seguidores Hiroshi y Daisuke, el flaco e impertinente de Gosunkugi, entre muchos más. No obstante, ella nunca mostró un autentico interés en ninguno.

Ryoga era un caso diferente. Tenía que aceptarlo, Hibiki parecía ser el novio perfecto para Akane. Estaba enamorado de ella y si no fuera por su "desafortunada" maldición y su timidez de seguro se le habría declarado abiertamente hace mucho tiempo. Él era caballeroso, atento, considerando… Siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella y defenderla ante cualquier peligro. Incluso en más de una ocasión Akane manifestó el aprecio que le tenía y que le consideraba como un verdadero amigo.

Además de todas estas cualidades Ryoga era un luchador fuerte y sin duda cumplía con los requisitos para hacerse cargo del dojo Tendo. Sumado a esto, a las chicas parecía gustarle su aspecto… Al fin de cuentas el cerdo ese tenía lo suyo y era aceptable que cualquier mujer se fijara en él y lo viera como un buen partido.

Otra de las cosas que tenía a su favor era su maldición. Estando como P-chan podía acercarse a las chicas e invadir su espacio. Compartía noches enteras al lado de Akane; de seguro se enteraba de varios secretos y aspectos de su vida personal que podría usar para conquistarla.

Mi momento de divagación mental se vio interrumpido cuando recordé el motivo de mi enojo… Ryoga iba a dormir con Akane y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Crispé mis puños al pensar que de seguro mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto carcomiéndome de ira, él estaba disfrutando cómodamente en la cama de "mi prometida".

-Debería ir hasta allá y ponerlo en evidencia de una buena vez- murmuré con resentimiento.

Añoraba poder poner mi plan en ejecución. Desenmascarar al cerdo aprovechado era uno de mis mayores anhelos. Una vez que Akane se enterara de que Ryoga y P-chan eran el mismo jamás volvería a compartir su lecho con él. Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en mis labios… Deseaba ir hasta la habitación de esa chica obstinada y mostrarle de una buena vez que su adorado P-chan era nada más y nada menos que Ryoga. No obstante, mi idea era imposible, bastaba con recordar lo que pasó la primera vez que intenté impedir que el cerdo ese se saliera con la suya.

**Flashback**

Era de madrugada, pero estaba decidido a detener al descarado de Ryoga. Sigilosamente me moví por los aleros de la casa rumbo a la habitación de Akane. Con tetera en mano corrí la ventana y entré en el misterioso recinto nocturno.

Apenas ingresé P-chan se puso furioso. Temía que su pequeño escándalo despertara a la chica que dormía plácidamente.

-Si no quieres que revele tu verdadera identidad mejor cállate- le advertí amenazante mostrándole la tetera. Apenas divisó el objeto metálico hizo silencio. -Sí, así está mejor- afirmé con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaba bastante nervioso; con cuidado lo tomé por la pañoleta para alejarlo de ella, pero Akane reaccionó de forma inesperada, me lo quitó de las manos y lo acurrucó de nuevo entre sus brazos… ¡No me iba a dar por vencido, le quitaría ese cerdo! De un rápido movimiento por fin pude arrebatárselo; sin embargo, apenas lo tuve entre mis manos el descarado de Ryoga me mordió.

El dolor era intenso, pero no podía gritar. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia; tenía que quitarme al cerdo de encima para que mi sufrimiento cesara. Con todas mis fuerzas lo lancé contra la pared. Él contraatacó de inmediato buscando pegarme por el rostro. Empezamos una lucha donde la mancha negra rebotaba contra las paredes y atacada desde muchas direcciones.

Intenté alcanzarlo; cuando lo tuviera entre mis manos me las iba a pagar. En medio de nuestra lucha recorrimos toda la habitación. -¡Espera!- exclamé. Desafortunadamente mi pie tropezó con una mancuerna que Akane tenía al borde de la cama. Iba a caer inevitablemente sobre ella y para colmo de males P-chan dio una estocada final que me hundió en su almohada.

La escuché murmurar asustada. Sentí que ella despertaba y erguí mi cuerpo. Me miró sorprendida con sus grandes ojos avellana y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Nuestros cuerpos estaban realmente cerca y nuestros rostros frente a frente. Tal era la proximidad que podía sentir su estomago moverse debajo de mí conforme respiraba y percibía a la perfección el calor que emanaba de ella.

-Es que… yo… sólo…- balbuceé al borde de un ataque de nerviosismo.

Ambos nos mirábamos con una extraña intensidad y estábamos casi mudos ante el repentino encuentro. Akane alzó ligeramente su tronco y se apoyó con sus brazos para levantarse. Yo me aparté y continué en mi intento de justificarme.

-Yo estaba… es que Ryoga es…-

No pude terminar la frase ya que una sonora cachetada venía en mi dirección. Akane estaba furiosa e inmediatamente comenzó a golpearme con su shinai y remató lanzándome por la ventana…

**Fin Flashback**

-Ryoga era quien merecía esa paliza, maldita sea- murmuré aún resentido al recordar lo injusta que había sido Akane. Si tan sólo ella supiera la verdad… Un suspiro involuntario escapó de mi boca para perderse en el aire de la noche.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo; el pedazo de jamón se llevaba todas las atenciones de Akane estando en su forma humana o como P-chan. Ella siempre era amable con él, le hablaba con consideración y dulzura, nunca lo golpeaba, no lo insultaba, se portaba muy "diferente" con él a como lo hacía conmigo. Constantemente estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y justificar su comportamiento.

Eran muchas las ocasiones en que Akane había demostrado cierto interés hacia el chico con el peor sentido de orientación en el mundo. Incluso hasta él había tenido más citas con ella que yo. Bastaba con revivir algunos de aquellos momentos… Por ejemplo la vez de jabón preservador…

**Flashback**

Shampoo y yo habíamos hecho hasta lo imposible por conseguir el jabón que evitaba que la maldición hiciera efecto. En un principio la cita entre Ryoga y Akane era algo hipotético; todo había sido una trampa para que él fuera a los baños públicos y llevara sus artículos de limpieza. Para mí mala suerte Akane asistió ese día a las piscinas con sus amigas…

Una cosa llevó a la otra y "mi prometida" decidió que saldría con Ryoga, ya que yo lo quería de ese modo. Jamás pensé que la situación me afectaría tanto hasta que los vi luego de salir de la casa del terror.

Íbamos corriendo a toda prisa para llegar hasta donde ellos estaban. Pude escuchar todas las boberías que Ryoga le decía.

-Ah… Tus apasionadas caricias por poco me vuelven loco-.

-¿Qué?- respondió ella incrédula.

-Akane escúchame bien-.

-¡Qué! ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?-

Él se acercó a ella con cara de loco, -Estoy a tus pies, soy tu esclavo… Quisiera cruzar contigo el umbral- finalizó mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Apenas vi lo que hacía perdí la cordura. -¡Qué se cree ese atrevido lo mataré!- grité furioso mientras apresuraba el paso.

-Déjalos parece que están muy enamorados- afirmó Shampoo muy emocionada. Sus palabras sólo lograron enfurecerme más.

-¡Ryoga suéltala!- ordené y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia ellos.

-Si lo que quieres es el jabón, ¡tómalo!- espetó decidido y lanzó el objeto que tanto habíamos anhelado; no obstante, éste vino a dar justo dentro de mi garganta e irremediablemente me lo tragué. Mientras me ahogaba Ryoga dijo un par de cosas que no pude entender y salió a toda prisa con ella entre sus brazos.

**Fin Flashback**

Bueno… quizás en aquella ocasión me alteré demasiado, pero tenía motivos para hacerlo. Ese cerdo se estaba comportando como un completo degenerado. Tuve que intervenir para que el idiota de Ryoga no se pasara de la raya, ¡y lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario!

Era capaz de todo con tal de mantener a cualquier pervertido lejos de Akane. Mi opción preferida era darles un golpe en seco y mandarlos a volar, pero había veces que era necesario usar otro tipo de estrategias menos agradables, como darle celos e inclusive vestirme de mujer.

**Flashback**

Cuando Ukyo llegó a Nerima jamás imaginé que intentaría ser la "Cupido" de Ryoga. Se había encargado de arreglar una primera cita entre ambos y me sorprendió infinitamente que Akane aceptara salir con él.

Mi primer intento de arruinar la cita en el restaurante vestido como la prometida de Ryoga fue exitoso. Al menos había logrado que él no pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos a Akane. Sin embargo, después de lo que pasó en el parque ella se enfadó y las cosas no resultaron para nada favorables. Incluso quiso retomar su cita con el cerdo aprovechado…

Volvió a casa, se puso un lindo vestido y se arregló para continuar con la cita. ¡Cómo era posible que se comportara de ese modo! ¡Akane era la chica más poco romántica de Japón! Estaba furioso; primero la golpiza de las chicas en el parque y luego me pasaba aquello. Ardía en rabia y sólo pude mirar cómo se alejaban felizmente.

Ukyo me propuso salir también, y yo acepté. Intencionalmente fui hacia donde sabía la "linda pareja" se había ido a pasar la tarde. ¡No iba a permitir que tuvieran una cita tranquila, eso sobre mi cadáver!

Ambos paseaban en bote por el río y yo decidí hacer lo mismo. En cuanto me vio Akane volteó su rostro enojada.

-P… P… P-chan es lindo y barrigón- canté con la intención de sacar a Ryoga de sus casillas.

-¿P-chan, dónde está?- preguntó Akane consternada.

-Lo tienes muy cerca- afirmé.

-¡Vete de aquí Ranma, vete!- gritó furioso y remó lejos de nosotros. Seguí su misma dirección, no iba a permitir que salieran de mi vista.

-¡Dije que te vayas!- vociferó él nuevamente.

-Hagan de cuenta que no estamos aquí, también nosotros estamos saliendo juntos- espetó Ukyo con una enorme sonrisa.

La reacción de "mi prometida" no se hizo esperar. -Sí… pero parece que sólo le interesa venir a molestarnos.- Tomó un cartel que estaba a nivel del agua, lo quebró y lo lanzó directamente hacia mí. -¡Así que están saliendo juntos, eh!-

Brinqué para esquivar el golpe, pero antes de que volviera a caer sobre la barca Ryoga me golpeó con el remo y caí al agua. Me iba a vengar; al salir del río me coloqué nuevamente el disfraz de la prometida perdida y de nuevo arremetí contra él.

**Fin Flashback**

Vestirme como mujer, con vestido y arreglada, no era algo de mi gusto, pero si la finalidad era alejar a Ryoga de Akane bien valía la pena. Ese cerdo me las debía, podía pensar en decenas de ocasiones en las que había estado muy cerca de "mi prometida"… Estaba la vez que el gato se apoderó de su cuerpo, la del túnel de los amores perdidos, cuando iba a ingresar a la preparatoria, cuando se vino a vivir a la casa de los Tendo…

Bostecé perezosamente, el sueño estaba haciendo su aparición. Cerré los ojos, pero seguí pensando en Akane y los tipos que la pretendían constantemente. Podía ser Ryoga, Kuno, Gosunkugi, Mikado, Centaro, el príncipe Toma, Kirin, Shinnosuke, inclusive el mismo maestro Happosai, yo me encargaría de que ninguno se saliera con la suya.

Si la pregunta era si estaba celoso de ellos, la respuesta era sí; y estaba específicamente celoso de Ryoga, o de cualquiera otro que pretendiera el amor de Akane. No obstante, no iba a aceptarlo abiertamente frente a los demás y mucho menos frente a ella.

Me acomodé mejor en el futón adoptando una postura más cómoda para dormir. Comencé a imaginarme como sería darle una buena paliza a Ryoga por atrevido. Algún día la suerte me sonreiría… y al fin podría quitar al cerdo de mi camino. Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos y caí profundamente dormido.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya cumplido con las expectativas. En lo personal soy una fan empedernida de ver a Ranma celoso, así que disfruté ene escribir esto jejejeje.

Decidí enfocarme sólo en Ryoga porque creo que es el rival más importante que tiene por el amor de Akane durante toda la serie. Creo que Ranma se siente un poco inseguro ante la presencia de Ryoga. Si bien es cierto existen otros chicos interesados en la menor de las Tendo, el joven Hibiki es el único que duerme con ella. XD

Algunas me dirán que quizás debí hablar de Shinnosuke, pero tranquilas mis chicas, este rival tendrá su propio capítulo más adelante, así que no coman ansias.

Los tres flashback elegidos me encantan, el primero porque es una escena algo romántica, y los otros dos porque muestran a la perfección los celos del chico de la trenza. Las escenas fueron tomadas de los capítulos: 10 "_P-chan, ¡eres un pícaro!_", 42 "_¿Ryoga y Akane son novios?__"_, y el 61 "_Un cambio en el cuerpo de Ryoga_", todos doblados en México por AudioMaster 3000.

Como siempre quiero agradecer nuevamente a todas las personas que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews en el capítulo 7:_** viry chan, Dika1990, Naoko tendo, Betobatucas, Nenya21, Nami,**_ _**lerinne, Des, Barbs, Paola, Lemariam, kotoko, Lalix, trekumy, ioakane19, DannySaotome **_(bienvenida por acá mi Danny),_** Sauma Sakura**_, _**Marina**_ y_** Adri.**_

Quisiera hacer un comentario público sobre uno de los reviews; aunque ya lo respondí personalmente, quiero decirle a Dika1990 que efectivamente responder a todos los reviews es algo que me toma bastante trabajo y mucho tiempo, pero no me canso y lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo. Creo que como lectoras y lectores lo mínimo que merecen es que les dedique tiempo para responder a sus reviews. Gracias por valorar este detalle y por resaltarlo, aprecio que veas esta parte del trabajo. ;D

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y espero que les siga gustando. Si gustan dejar sus comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, etc… estaría encantada de recibirlos. ¡Dejen sus reviews y hagan a esta autora feliz!

Para adelantarles sobre la próxima entrega les cuento que quizás estaremos repasando un poco de la batalla contra Saffron, la "muerte de Akane" y la boda fallida. Tengo varias ideas, pero veremos que sale. XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Un besote,

AkaneKagome

**PS:** Cualquier dedazo o detalle que esté mal no duden en señalarlo.


	9. IX Miedo

Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores. Luego de mucho tiempo, más del que yo hubiera deseado, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre pido disculpas por tardar cada vez más en publicar, pero haré lo posible para que no pase más de un mes sin venir a dejar conti.

Espero que les guste este capítulo…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo IX Miedo**

Sólo puedo ver oscuridad a mí alrededor. Una fuerza me contrae el pecho, casi no logro filtrar aire hacia mis pulmones. Mi alma es presa de un enorme vacío, uno que no logro entender. Abro los párpados y una imagen terrible me golpea… Ella… Mi Akane… Es demasiado tarde.

Observo su hermoso rostro inherente, aún conserva esa pequeña sonrisa que logra desarmarme por completo. ¡No puede ser! Me recrimino mentalmente por no haber logrado salvarla. Es imposible, esto no puede estar pasando. La desesperación comienza a consumirme… ¿Si ella no está a mi lado qué será de mí? Unas terribles nauseas se hacen presentes al recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido.

Quisiera gritar, poder desahogar el intenso dolor que siento en lo más profundo de mi alma, no obstante, me mantengo callado e inmóvil ante la visión que tengo en frente. Es en momentos como éste que quieres decir todas esas cosas que nunca has dicho antes. Por mi mente pasan tantas frases, quiero decirle todo lo que siento aunque sea completamente inútil.

Al tenerla entre mis brazos aún siento algo de alivio, pero desvanece cuando enfrento la cruda realidad... ¡Por favor no me dejes! Grito mentalmente. Sin tan sólo pudiera devolver el tiempo… ¿Cómo es que ha pasado todo esto? ¡No! No lo acepto… Debe ser una malvada ilusión, no puedes haber muerto; y lo peor es que has muerto por salvarme.

Contemplo de nuevo cada facción de su cara y por fin me animo a pronunciar palabra…

-Esto no hubiera pasado… sino hubieras tratado de salvarme tan tontamente- musito con la voz en un hilo. -Akane, eres tan boba-.

Me quedo mirándola con nostalgia esperando que reaccione y me golpee con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo nada ocurre. ¡Maldición! Lanzo un puñetazo directo a mi rostro como castigo. Si ella no puede darme mi merecido lo haré yo mismo.

-Perdón eso no era lo que quería decir-. Supongo que por la fuerza de la costumbre los insultos salen de mi boca; esperaba que diciéndole cosas como esa ella por fin abriera sus preciosos ojos marrones. -En realidad quería darte las gracias- continúo como si ella pudiera escucharme.

Sigo sin obtener respuesta, lo que me destroza el espíritu. Intento sacar fuerzas de mi interior para seguir hablando, -Perdón Akane, soy una molestia-. Necesito que ella responda algo, no puedo con el sentimiento de culpa que sube y baja por mis venas envenenando mi alma.

-Y nunca puedo decir lo que en realidad siento… Así que sólo logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez-. Un nudo tremendo comienza a formarse en mi garganta; cada vez es más difícil seguir hablando.

Me siento destrozado, pero tengo que decirle lo que guardo en mi corazón, -Akane despierta, te… quiero decir algo…- pronuncio entrecortadamente, para luego sentir un punzante dolor en mi pecho.

-Akane… ¿me puedes oír verdad?- No sé ni por qué le pregunto si puede escucharme cuando sé que no lo hace. Un silencio aterrador invade el ambiente, reafirma la dura realidad a lo que me estoy enfrentando. Ella… está… muerta.

No puedo más, el dolor se hace insoportable. Nunca más veré el brillo de sus ojos avellana, nunca más escucharé su voz llamándome, nunca más podré sentir la calidez de su piel, nunca más miraré esa sonrisa que me enamoró desde la primera vez que la vi… No hay un futuro juntos, ni boda, ni dojo, no hay nada.

Mi alma se quiebra en mil pedazos; no hay forma de revertir lo ocurrido. Era yo quien debía protegerla y he fallado. Akane con su último suspiro vivió para salvarme, mientras yo fallé en mi misión de devolverle la vida. Todo es mi culpa… Soy yo el que debería estar muerto, no ella. Lo peor es que se ha ido sin saber todo lo que siento por ella, fui un cobarde que nunca tuvo el valor de decirle todo lo que significaba en mi vida… Ahora nunca podré estar a su lado.

De mis ojos comienza a brotar un líquido tibio. No puedo dominar las inmensas ganas de llorar que se apoderan de mí. Soy como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado lo que más adora en el mundo. Estoy desgarrado por dentro y el hecho de aceptar que está muerta y que todo es mi culpa me llena de desesperación. Las lágrimas corren sin cesar por mis mejillas y se estrellan contra su piel de porcelana.

-¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane!- grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras la abrazo con ímpetu.

Tenía que decirlo, la amo, y aunque no logre escucharlo necesito que lo sepa. Me mantengo aferrado a ella, pero no obtengo respuesta. Sigue inmóvil, va perdiendo su calor y yo me voy perdiendo en la locura… todo a mi alrededor se vuelve negro… muy negro…

***

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me espalda se despegó del futón en un movimiento involuntario. Estaba muy agitado, tenía la respiración entrecortada y el corazón me latía con una fuerza descontrolada. Me puse una mano sobre el pecho intentando contener el golpeteo que amenazaba con matarme de un infarto. Respiré hondo varias veces… Un sueño… todo fue un sueño.

Gruesas gotas de sudor se hicieron camino entre mis sienes y bajaron por los costados de mi rostro. Mi espalda estaba empapada por una fina capa de humedad que era la viva de prueba del estado de exaltación en el que había despertado.

Tragué una fuerte bocanada de aire y me llevé ambas manos a la cara. Me masajeé la zona con desesperación y pude percibir como mis ojos estaban ligeramente mojados. Mis dedos se encargaron poco a poco de limpiar los rastros de sudor y lágrimas que habían invadido mi faz.

Despacio me recosté sobre el futón y repasé mentalmente el sueño que acababa de tener. Todo era tan real, era la misma escena vivida en Jusenkyo repitiéndose dentro de mi cabeza. La única diferencia era que ella no despertaba… Estaba muerta. De tan sólo pensarlo se me erizaron los vellos del cuerpo y un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

No era la primera vez que soñaba algo semejante, desde nuestra llegada a Japón tenía ese tipo de sueños por lo menos una vez a la semana. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión fue diferente, las veces anteriores, ella despertaba y todo era igual que en Jusenkyo; pero en aquel sueño Akane no despertaba y mis temores más oscuros aparecían en mis pesadillas. Nunca antes había despertado con lágrimas en los ojos y hecho un completo harapo.

Mi cuerpo aún no superaba el estado de exaltación y nerviosismo. Inútilmente cerré los párpados e intenté acomodarme para dormir de nuevo. Rodé varias veces sobre mí mismo buscando una posición cómoda, pero volver a conciliar el sueño esa noche iba a ser imposible. La imagen de Akane sin vida entre mis brazos aparecía una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. El tan solo pensar que ella podía desaparecer de mi mundo me atormentaba y sólo había una manera de calmar mi ansiedad.

-Debo verla para asegurarme que está bien- susurré mientras me erguía nuevamente.

Estaba convencido que podría volver a los brazos de Morfeo una vez que comprobara que Akane estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación. La hazaña no sería nada fácil, pero era la única manera de calmar aquella terrible sensación que se había apoderado de mí luego de esa pesadilla.

Analicé mis opciones… Entrar por la puerta no era la mejor alternativa; usaría la técnica de moverme por el tejado y entrar por la ventana. Por lo general Akane siempre dejaba ventana abierta, así que no tendría problema para entrar. Sólo tenía que proceder con sigilo y mi plan sería todo un éxito.

Completamente decidido salí de mi habitación y comencé a caminar por el tejado. La fría brisa de la madrugada chocó de golpe contra mi cuerpo aún húmedo por el sudor. Procuré hacer el menor ruido posible; lo último que necesitaba era que toda la familia se diera cuenta de mi "paseo nocturno" y luego recibiera toda serie de acusaciones e insultos.

No entendía el porqué, pero mi corazón latía de forma cada vez más apresurada conforme me iba acercando al cuarto de "mi prometida". Yo sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo quería verla para calmar el sentimiento de desasosiego que quedó dentro de mí luego de aquel terrible sueño. Sin embargo, el invadir la habitación de una chica a esas horas de la noche no era del todo "decente" y podía acarrearme serios problemas, sobre todo si ella se daba cuenta de mi atrevimiento.

-Vamos, deja de pensar estupideces- balbuceé para mí mismo. Necesitaba convencerme para seguir adelante.

El frío era realmente intenso; podía sentir debajo de mis pies la helada textura de las tejas bañadas por el rocío. Mi mayor deseo era llegar hasta su ventana cuanto antes para poder refugiarme en el calor de la casa nuevamente.

Cuando por fin logré situarme frente a la entrada de la habitación de Akane me sentí ligeramente aliviado. Rogué porque ella no hubiera cerrado la ventana. Coloqué mis manos y procedí a deslizar el vidrio.

-Uff… menos mal- musité por lo bajo viendo como el objeto se abría permitiéndome el acceso al recinto.

Fui extremadamente cuidadoso de entrar sin hacer ruido; un pie, luego otro y el resto de mi ser ingresó en el aposento. Para mi alivio no había señas del pedazo de jamón por ninguna parte, así que tenía menos probabilidades de ser descubierto infraganti.

Mi vista se fue adaptando a la poca luz del lugar. Por suerte casi estábamos en luna llena y el resplandor del astro permitía que la habitación estuviera levemente iluminada. La busqué ansioso con mis ojos y el pequeño bulto en la cama delató su presencia. Sentí un profundo alivio al ver que estaba durmiendo plácidamente y a salvo.

Quizás, luego de haber visto su silueta descansado sobre la cama, debí salir rápidamente de su recámara, no obstante una fuerza superior a mí me impulsó a quedarme. Necesitaba estar más de cerca para verla mejor. Un par de gotas de sudor se deslizaron por el costado de mi rostro mientras una extraña sensación de nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí.

Ya estaba en su cuarto, había pasado por la parte más difícil, así que me di fuerzas para dar los pasos necesarios para llegar a ella. Con el corazón en la garganta caminé sigilosamente para aproximarme a donde dormía "mi prometida".

Faltaba muy poco para llegar… De repente sentí que mi cuerpo perdía el control. Algo estaba enredándose en mis pies y me tambaleé torpemente de un lado a otro; presentía que en cualquier momento iría a dar directamente al suelo, sin embargo, por arte de magia utilicé el escritorio como soporte para evitar la caída.

Con ambas manos sobre el borde del mueble empecé a respirar agitadamente. Maldición, ¿cómo es que me ocurrían cosas así en momentos de máxima tensión? Enfadado fruncí el ceño y me di a la tarea de encontrar aquello que casi me había hecho caer. Moví mis pies frenéticamente hasta verme libre de lo que aprisionaba mis extremidades. Me incliné para tomar el culpable de mi casi caída… Por la textura pude notar que se trataba de una prenda, pero para verla mejor me encaminé de nuevo hacia la ventana.

La luz de la luna me permitió analizar con mayor detalle el objeto. Mis dedos se aventuraron a palpar la suavidad de una blusa de color rosa oscuro. Inconscientemente llevé la prenda hasta mi nariz y aspiré profundo para llenarme de su olor… Aún luego de ser lavada conservaba a la perfección el olor de su perfume.

Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente para salir del transe en el que me encontraba. Era sólo una prenda de ropa, no obstante, podía significar tanto. Una sensación devastadora se apoderó de mí; el tener aquella blusa frente a mí me recordó de nuevo lo ocurrido en Juskenyo… La forma en que me sentí luego de que ella desapareció ante mis ojos dejando sólo su ropa como recuerdo…

**Flashback**

Estábamos en la casa del guía luego de la tragedia que habíamos vivido, o al menos eso me pareció, ya que estaba completamente perdido entre mis pensamientos. Me encontraba en un shock total. Repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido. A mí cabeza sólo llegaban las imágenes de ella despareciendo en el aire como por arte de magia.

De fondo creí escuchar a Ryoga esbozar algunas palabras, pero a mis oídos sólo llegaban cosas ininteligibles. Lo único que me importaba en ese momento era hundirme en mi propia desesperanza y melancolía.

Sólo me quedaba la blusa china que llevaba puesta en aquel momento. La prenda había caído desde lo alto cuando el cuerpo de Akane se esfumó. Miraba aquella prenda con un desconsuelo total. Aquel pedazo de tela era lo único que tenía de ella, todo su ser se había desvanecido para siempre. No podía mover mis manos, pero sostenía con total devoción el objeto que por última vez tocó su piel.

Akane… Ya no estaba conmigo. La idea de ausencia hacía eco en mis pensamientos; me sentía tan perdido que ni siquiera podía llorar. Lo único que podía hacer era reprimir la desesperación y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

**Fin ****Flashback**

Habría muerto en vida aquel día si el guía de Jusenkyo no la hubiera encontrado dentro la blusa china. Cuando me quitó aquella prenda me lancé contra él con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía que me había quitado lo único que me quedaba de ella. Es increíble lo que puede significar un pedazo de tela cuando amas a una persona.

Tragué en seco ante aquel pensamiento… La amaba… Yo amaba a Akane. El miedo de perderla en Jusenkyo me hizo darme cuenta, o más aceptar, el sentimiento tan profundo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo, no podía confesárselo abiertamente, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Miré con ternura la blusa que sin darme cuenta que la había llevado hasta mi pecho para estrecharla con fuerza. Colgué el objeto en el borde de la silla y finalmente llegué al borde de la cama de la muchacha de cabellos azules que había ido a visitar aquella noche.

Akane dormía plácidamente boca arriba, permitiéndome una visión detallada de cada una de sus facciones. La luz no era muy generosa, pero me era suficiente para poder apreciarla. Su piel blanca lucía tersa y aterciopelada, su cabello estaba alborotado tapando ligeramente los hermosos ojos avellana que permanecían cerrados. Noté como su pecho se levantaba con cada inhalación moviendo de arriba hacia abajo los senos cubiertos por un pijama amarillo de tirantes. Me sonrojé al percatarme del lugar hacia donde mis pupilas se habían dirigido.

Observarla dormir era todo espectáculo. Era tan hermosa, tan endiablamente hermosa.

-Si tan sólo pudiera decirte lo que siento- susurré para mí mismo mientras volvía a analizar cada una de las delicadas facciones de su rostro. Le daba gracias a la vida y al ser todopoderoso que le había permitido continuar existiendo.

Mi objetivo aquella noche era verla para asegurarme que estaba bien, y lo había cumplido. Al observarla descansar con tanta tranquilidad logré calmar el sentimiento de pesadez que se había instalado en mi pecho. El miedo de perderla me acompañaba todos los días y constantemente me atormentaba en las noches, pero lo importante era que ella estaba a mi lado y nunca más permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera.

Cuanto anhelaba el poder avanzar aunque fuera un poco con nuestra relación. A veces me era muy difícil no poder estar más cerca de ella, me gustaba tanto su compañía, hablar con ella, incluso discutir con ella, todo era agradable a su lado.

Embelesado miraba su angelical rostro dormido. La tentación de tocarla era cada vez más fuerte. Cerré los ojos y aluciné imaginando la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Me hinqué a su lado para poder apreciarla mejor; en un movimiento arriesgado dibujé el contorno de su rostro en el aire. Mi mano pasaba a escasos centímetros de su piel percibiendo la calidez que brotaba de ella.

Me estaba torturando inútilmente. Había invadido su habitación para aplacar mis miedos y ahora me encontraba disfrutando de la visión maravillosa de verla soñar. Necesitaba sentirla, saber que estaba ahí para mí… Despacio aproximé mis dedos a su cabello y corrí el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos. Sus cabellos azulados eran sedosos y perfumados, y su tacto era en exceso agradable.

El dorso de mi mano recorrió traicioneramente el costado de su faz y tragué saliva al darme cuenta de mi atrevimiento. Un fuerte suspiro por parte de Akane me hizo apartar mi extremidad de golpe.

-Ran… ma…- musitó seductoramente, a mi parecer, y yo sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba.

¿Acaso se había percatado de mi presencia? Con pánico me puse en pie sin despegar mis ojos de ella. Despacio se movió hasta quedar de medio lado y abrazó con fuerza una almohada. Akane parecía seguir durmiendo como si nada y yo suspiré aliviado.

-Mmm… Ranma- volvió a pronunciar mi nombre. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Soñaba conmigo, estaba casi seguro de ello.

Todo indicaba que lo mejor era salir de la habitación de "mi prometida" cuanto antes. Aunque parecía dormir profundamente era mejor prevenir. Lo último que necesitaba era una paliza de aquellas que solía darme, y aunque soñara conmigo nada me garantizaba salir ileso si me quedaba un segundo más dentro del aposento.

La miré una última vez y me sentí completamente lleno. El verla viva, disfrutando de cosas tan simples como soñar, me hacía sentir feliz.

Escapé por la ventana hacia el tejado con la intención de regresar a mi cuarto. Podía estar afuera, pero mi mente seguía ahí dentro con ella. Iba tan distraído que di un paso en falso y no pude evitar resbalar por el techo y caer estrepitosamente. Los reflejos me fallaron y mi rostro se estrelló de lleno contra la tierra.

-Maldición- mascullé enfadado. -Sólo espero que nadie me haya escuchado…-

Tan pronto como me puse en pie vi como varias luces se prendían. Lo último que deseaba era que alguien comenzara con sus preguntas y majaderías. Corrí a toda prisa para ocultarme entre los arbustos y vi la silueta de mi madre asomarse por entre las puertas que daban al jardín.

-Qué raro, puedo jurar que oí como si alguien resbalara y cayera desde el tejado- le escuché afirmar.

-Seguro debió ser un animal- dijo con desinterés mi padre, quien miraba minuciosamente la zona en busca del intruso.

Cuando vi que cerraron las puertas el alma me volvió al cuerpo. -Sólo a mí me pasan estas cosas- alegué con la cabeza gacha, -Quizás esto de meterme en la habitación de Akane sea demasiado arriesgado…-

Aunque me había llevado un buen golpe y un gran susto, al menos volvería a mi cuarto tranquilo luego de haberla visto. -Nunca más volverá a pasarte nada Akane, te lo prometo- pronuncié decidido mientras miraba a su ventana.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

Bueno he aquí un capítulo más de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta este punto.

Me pareció fundamental tocar el tema de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo y se me ocurrió esta idea. Me gustaba eso de que Ranma tuviera una pesadilla y le hiciera una visita nocturna a su prometida. No sé qué les pareció el desarrollo del capítulo, pero me encantaría que me comentaran al respecto.

Quizás notaron que el sueño del oji-azul fue narrado en presente y el resto del capítulo en pasado como normalmente hago. Quise que la primera parte fuera en presente porque deseaba que la lectora o el lector vivieran en carne propia lo que Ranma sentía en el momento en cuestión. Fue muy difícil describir lo que Ranma podía pensar o sentir al ver a Akane muerta entre sus brazos, pero espero no haberlas o haberlos decepcionado. La escena del manga te rompe el corazón y fue todo un reto reproducir ese momento en este fic.

Pensé incluir un poco de la boda fallida en este cap, pero se me estaba haciendo un poco largo. Al final dejaré el tema de la boda para verlo más adelante desde la perspectiva de Ranma. Aunque en la siguiente actualización veremos qué piensa Akane sobre la dichosa boda.

No sé si la escena de la habitación podría considerarse un avance… O si al menos el momento romántico valió la pena para las personas que me han venido pidiendo un poco más de avance entre la pareja. Prometo que haré más escenas para unir a estos dos conforme publique más capítulos.

La escena del inicio y la del flashback fueron tomadas del tomo 38 del manga creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Lo descargué del Portalfic y dice que fue traducido por Guillermo Riquelme. Las frases textuales son tomadas de esa traducción y podrían variar con respecto a los tomos descargados desde otros sitios.

No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad para extender nuevamente mis agradecimientos las personas maravillosas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo ocho, un abrazo y un beso para: _**trekumy, Ishy, viry chan, kotoko, DannySaotome, Sauma Sakura**_, _**lerinne, KohanaSaotome, Tsukisaku**_ (bienvenida a mi fic linda)**,** _**Adri, noe **_(gracias por leer y comentar, perdón porque no tengo tu mail y no pude responderte el review por privado), _**Dika1990, Nami, Fannychii **_(bienvenida a esta historia)_**, Paola, ioakane19, Barbs, Yunalockhart **_(bienvenida al fic y gracias por los múltiples reviews)_**, Des**_ y_** Marina.**_

Gracias de corazón a todas las personas que se pasan a leer. Si les gusta la historia y la leen por fa envíenme sus reviews, son super importantes para conocer sus sugerencias o perspectivas sobre el desarrollo de este fic. Ya saben que entre más comenten más feliz me pongo jejejeje.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Besos,

AkaneKagome


	10. X Boda Fallida

Hola mis adoradas lectoras y queridos lectores. En esta ocasión me puse un poco más las pilas y les traje la continuación conforme mi antiguo ritmo de actualización, que era cada tres semanas.

Agradezco todo el apoyo y toda la paciencia que tienen para conmigo. En realidad quisiera que estas actualizaciones fueran más seguidas, pero por razones de tiempo e inspiración divina no me es posible.

En este capítulo veremos algunos detalles de la boda fallida desde la perspectiva de Akane… Espero que les guste y que sea provechosa su lectura.

Le dedico este capítulo a mi querida amiga Adri (Mussainu) quien cumple años el sábado. ¡¡¡Te quiero montones mi Adri!!! Fuiste la primera persona a la que le dejé un review en la vida y la primera amistad que hice de forma virtual. El cariño pese al tiempo y a lo poco que nos vemos se mantiene intacto. Un beso grande y espero que celebres a lo grande.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo X Boda Fallida**

Era viernes en la tarde. Recién había terminado la clase de educación física. Ese día muchos grupos habían estado practicando en las instalaciones deportivas y si no me daba prisa los vestidores iban a estar atestados de chicas. No perdí ni un segundo de mi tiempo y corrí para poder cambiarme antes que las demás.

Entré a los camerinos, estaban vacíos, -¡Qué bien!- expresé con alegría.

Me dirigí hacia mi casillero, abrí la puerta y empecé a sacar las cosas de mi bolsa deportiva. Escuché la puerta abrirse y varias chicas de la otra clase entraron platicando.

-Vaya, la práctica estuvo muy fuerte- exclamó una.

-Sí, pero sólo así mejoraremos- le respondió su compañera.

-Oigan, cambiando de tema, ¿supieron lo de la chica Tendo?-

Apenas oí que mencionaban mi apellido dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me enfoqué completamente en la conversación que sostenían.

-Claro que sabemos, toda la escuela lo comenta-.

-Sí, la boda fue un completo fracaso-.

-¿Será que el tal Ranma Saotome no quería casarse con ella? Porque escuché que fueron sus otras prometidas las que interrumpieron la ceremonia-.

-Fue un desastre, dicen que el salón quedó hecho pedazos- afirmó una de las jóvenes.

-Pobre de esa chica, Akane Tendo-.

Mi rostro se ensombreció al escuchar las cosas que decían. El oír la forma en que hablaban de mi pasada boda fallida me dejó completamente desconcertada. Era la comidilla de toda la preparatoria. No quería imaginarme la cantidad de chismes y especulaciones que giraban alrededor del desafortunado evento.

Perdida en mis pensamientos me fui desvistiendo. Mi mente se enfocó en la nada y de fondo medio escuchaba los rumores que mencionaban las jóvenes sobre mi boda. Pronto el tema fue otro y las muchachas salieron del lugar. Terminé de cambiarme y abandoné los vestidores.

Cada una de las palabras que habían esbozado se repetía dentro de mi cabeza. "_Pobre de esa chica, Akane Tendo_".

Iba absorta en mis cavilaciones… Me encontraba completamente distraída y ni siquiera ponía atención a la tierra que pisaba bajo mis pies. Mi concentración se vio truncada cuando a la salida de la escuela me topé con la presencia inesperada de un chico. Recostado sobre el muro y con los brazos detrás de su cuello me esperaba Ranma. Lucía bastante relajado y miraba con desinterés a los estudiantes que salían rumbo a sus hogares. Finalmente sus ojos azules me encontraron.

-¿Akane por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó mientras se erguía y empezaba a caminar a mi lado.

Enmudecí, no podía confesarle que el motivo de mi distracción estaba relacionado con la conversación que sostenían aquellas chicas en el vestidor. -Yo…- pronuncié por lo bajo sin saber que decir. -Eh… lo que pasa es que los vestidores… estaban… muy llenos- mentí descaradamente.

-Ah, ya veo- fue su simple respuesta.

Saltó hacia la cerca metálica y, como era nuestra costumbre, caminamos rumbo a casa. Me sentí aliviada de que tomara cierto margen de distancia y olvidara la idea de seguir haciendo preguntas. Lo último que deseaba era comentarle lo que había oído minutos atrás.

Por alguna razón mi alma experimentaba una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevían aquellas mujercitas chismosas a hablar sobre mi boda? ¿Qué sabían ellas de todo lo que había pasado antes de la supuesta ceremonia? No conocían mi pasado, no sabían lo que había ocurrido en China. ¡No sabían nada de mí y aún así realizaban especulaciones y me compadecían! ¡Sentían pena de mí!

Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se fue tensando y apreté con fuerza los puños al costado de mi falda. Tanta era la rabia que sentía, que mi cuerpo buscaba con desesperación una forma de liberarla. Para mi mala suerte un líquido amenazante estaba haciendo su aparición y estaba casi listo para correr libremente por mis mejillas. Maldije mentalmente mi estado. Siempre que me sentía enojada me daban ganas de llorar.

-¿Te pasa algo?- la voz masculina sonó preocupada.

No pude evitar dar un leve respingo y mirarlo asustada. -Eh, no… ¿Por qué lo dices?- contesté secamente.

-No lo sé, traes una cara horrible- pronunció y luego de dar un salto quedó a mi lado.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré con despecho, -Con que horrible- mascullé para mí misma.

-Vamos Akane, quita esa cara o te verás más fea que costumbre- me dijo sacando la lengua y haciendo muecas.

-¡Qué dijiste!- grité con la cara desencajada por la ira.

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada reforzando su burla.

-¡Me la pagarás!- vociferé enfadada al máximo. De inmediato me lancé al ataque para darle el golpe que se merecía. Comencé a correr tras él por las calles de Nerima, mientras lo hacía "mi prometido" se encargaba de insultarme y seguir burlándose de mí. Intenté acertar un golpe moviendo mi maletín frenéticamente, pero cada vez que estaba cerca Ranma ágilmente esquivaba el ataque y de nuevo corría lejos de mí.

-¡Date por vencida Akane, eres demasiado lenta!-

Conservaba una distancia prudente, evitando mis ataques. Lucía tan confiado, que su expresión hacía que se me revolviera el estómago. ¿Así que era lenta? Me aseguraría de que se tragara aquellas palabras.

-¡Ya verás!-

Ranma se dio a la tarea de echar a correr nuevamente sobre la superficie metálica. Me daba la espalda, lo cual era fenomenal para mi plan. Si no podía atacarlo frente a frente usaría la distancia como arma. Conforme avanzaba recogí pequeñas rocas. Empecé a lanzarlas a la mayor velocidad posible y él se encargó de irlas esquivando con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-No vas a poder detenerme con eso- afirmó dándose vuelta y en ese instante supe que bajaría la guarda. Aproveché su movimiento y le lancé el maletín con todas mis fuerzas. El objeto fue a dar de lleno en su rostro y lo desequilibró.

Sin poder evitarlo cayó de la malla y el río fue el encargado de recibirlo. Miré sobre la borda como una pequeña pelirroja balbuceaba una serie de maldiciones.

-¡Eso es por decir que soy lenta!- giré sobre mis talones y caminé orgullosa.

-¡Me la pagarás Akane!- le escuché amenazarme desde abajo. Sabía que aquello era una forma de desahogarse, ya que en realidad nunca se desquitaría conmigo por algo tan bobo.

Reí por lo alto, -Debes darte prisa, Ranma. Te espero en casa- finalicé con un tono burlón y una gran sonrisa sobre mi rostro. Nuestras pequeñas peleas eran una excelente forma de liberar estrés y el haberle "ganado" me provocaba una enorme satisfacción.

***

Horas más tarde estábamos cenando en el comedor. Mi pequeña riña con Ranma había quedado atrás, o al menos eso creía, pues él no le había dado mayor importancia al tema y se comportaba como de costumbre.

Lo miré discretamente y observé como devoraba su arroz a la velocidad de la luz. Siempre comía con muchísimas ganas. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en mi rostro. Por más que me esforzara por mejorar mi estado de ánimo me sentía muy extraña aquella noche. Mirarlo me provocaba una profunda nostalgia que lastimaba el corazón. En completo silencio fui terminando mi cena. Cientos de pensamientos negativos inundaban mi mente y por un momento me sentí completamente ausente. Mi cuerpo podía estar en el comedor, pero mi cabeza viajaba a través de los recuerdos.

Pronto me percaté que la comida había desaparecido de mi plato. Ranma iba por su segunda, o tercera porción. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño; si por él fuera no le dejaría comida a nadie más.

Coloqué mis platillos sobre el tazón y miré a mi hermana mayor, -Muchas gracias Kasumi, estaba delicioso-.

-No tienes que darme las gracias Akane- me respondió con dulzura.

-Buenas noches a todos, iré a mi habitación- dije con algo de tristeza en la voz, pero de inmediato intenté remediarlo, -Espero que descansen- finalicé más alegre y una fingida sonrisa. Les di la espalda y me encaminé hasta mi cuarto.

En cuanto cerré la habitación un velo negro cubrió mi mundo. Me recosté pesadamente sobre la puerta y me fui deslizando hasta caer sentada en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía? ¿Por qué me sentía de aquella forma desde que escuché a aquellas chicas hablando en los vestidores? No tenía que darle importancia al asunto. Habían pasado un par de meses desde la boda fallida y creía haber superado el tema, sin embargo, aquel día me di cuenta de que no era así.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto- susurré para mí misma mientras hundía la cabeza entre mis rodillas.

No era el momento de dejarme llevar por los pensamientos negativos que atestaban mi mente. Debía buscar una forma de distraerme de todo aquello que me rodeaba. Elevé la cabeza y miré mi cuarto de un lado a otro. Tenía que hacer para poder olvidarme del dichoso tema de la boda. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el armario y sonreí.

-¡Perfecto, acomodaré mi ropa!- pronuncié con entusiasmo.

Me puse en pie y llegué hasta la puerta del closet. La abrí y empecé a sacar de forma descontrolada toda la ropa que pude. Vestidos, faldas, blusas, zapatos, uniformes, bolsas, cosas viejas… Tiré en el suelo un sinnúmero de prendas y cosas que estaban guardadas. En realidad, el armario no estaba desordenado, pero no me venía mal un poco más de orden.

Comencé a acomodar todo en subgrupos según el tipo de ropa; de repente un bulto negro llamó poderosamente mi atención. Le miré con detenimiento, era una gran funda de color oscuro con un gancho para colgar. Parecía de esos objetos donde se guardaban ropas costosas, trajes y cosas por el estilo. ¿Qué podía haber allí dentro? No recordaba tener algo parecido en mi armario. Fruncí los labios y fui abriendo la cremallera que cerraba la bolsa. La deslicé despacio hasta poder entrever una tela de color blanco que se asomaba por la abertura.

Seguía completamente desconcertada. Abrí la bolsa para sacar lo que había dentro. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mi boca casi tocó el suelo debido a la impresión. Reconocí el contenido de inmediato. Lo que había dentro del objeto negro era… mi vestido de novia.

Cerré los párpados con fuerza y mis dedos se deslizaron sobre la delicada tela. Con mucho cuidado terminé de sacar el vestido y lo puse encima de la cama. Era tan hermoso… Me puse de rodillas para admirarlo de cerca. Cada detalle lo hacía perfecto. Despacio mis yemas fueron viajando a través de las aplicaciones de la parte superior del vestido, y luego se degustaron al sentir la suavidad de la seda que formaba la larga falda.

La primera, y única vez, que sé había usada aquella prenda había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Tragué en seco y cerré los ojos rememorando lo que pasó hacía tan sólo unos meses…

**Flashback**

Me miraba sonrojada en el espejo de mi habitación. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mis manos recorrían de arriba hacia abajo el maravilloso vestido blanco con el que me iba a casar. Sentía una mezcla de emoción e inseguridad, pero el corazón me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, había tomado la decisión de casarme con Ranma y no iba a dar vuelta atrás. Continué observando incrédula mi reflejo… Pronto sería su esposa… Estaba completamente perdida en mis cavilaciones hasta que la dulce voz de Kasumi me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Te ves hermosa, Akane- pronunció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De inmediato mis mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín intenso y bajé la mirada, -Muchas gracias…- dije avergonzada, -Y gracias por arreglarme, no hubiera podido sin ti-.

-Lo hago con gusto- habló mientras se acercaba a mí y me acomodaba un poco los adornos del velo. -Eres la novia más bonita de todo Japón-. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y se despidió, -Iré abajo a ver que todo esté en orden para la ceremonia-.

-Está bien, Kasumi- le contesté sonriente, -Pronto bajaré también-.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Ranma antes de hacerlo- me aconsejó.

Al oír su nombre un calor sofocante me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Enmudecí y observé como mi hermana salía de mi recámara. Ranma… ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia precipitada de la boda? Él había dicho que me amaba y yo tenía plena certeza que estaría de acuerdo con la decisión.

Mi cabeza pensaba infinidad de cosas a la vez cuando el retumbar de la puerta que se abría de golpe y el grito de "mi prometido" me asustó.

-¡Oye Akane!- espetó enojado mientras entraba violentamente a mi habitación.

Me volteé hacia donde escuché la voz, -Ranma- musité con dulzura y como respuesta sólo obtuve un rostro sorprendido.

-Este… hum…- balbuceó con torpeza.

-Quizás debí elegir el vestido japonés- hablé para mí misma. Estaba tan nerviosa que pensaba en voz alta.

El semblante de Ranma cambió; logré entrever que estaba poniéndose nervioso. -No… no… creo que en los dos te… ves… bonita- susurró. Él nunca me decía ningún cumplido, estaba afirmando que me veía hermosa y no pude evitar emocionarme al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿En serio?- pronuncié por lo bajo, -Gracias…-

La habitación se llenó de un silencio absoluto. Casi podía oír el retumbar de su loco corazón uniéndose a la melodía del mío que latía sin parar. Ambos agachamos la cabeza con temor de mirarnos a los ojos. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan nerviosa. Observé mi ramo de novia como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y percibí la manera en que él jugaba con sus dedos para evadir la tensión momento. Nos quedamos tanto tiempo en aquel estado que los dos terminamos sentados en el suelo.

-Eh Akane…- habló finalmente acabando con aquel incómodo momento.

-Sí…- le contesté con timidez.

-¿Por qué de repente… decidiste que sí querías casarte conmigo?- preguntó una expresión que me pareció extremadamente encantadora.

No sabía exactamente qué responderle, sin embargo, me animé a decir lo que pasaba por mi mente. -Bueno, me di cuenta que…Ranma, ¡tú me amas!- solté con una gran sonrisa en mis labios.

-Eh…- Ranma tenía una mueca de incredulidad total en el rostro. -¿D… de qué estás hablando?-

-¿No recuerdas mientras llorabas en Jusenkyo?- pregunté con cara de asombro.

Él se volteó dándome la espalda y luego se giró violentamente para encararme, -¡Yo no dije eso!-

¿Cómo se atrevía a negarlo? -¡Claro que sí lo hiciste!- le respondí fuera de mis casillas.

Ranma se puso en posición defensiva, -Bueno… ¿Y si no quiero?-

Le di la espalda a la vez que respiraba hondo para calmar mi ira. -De acuerdo no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres- pronuncié con ironía, -Pero… te vas a arrepentir- lo amenacé muy segura de mis palabras.

-¿Qué?- espetó completamente desconcertado.

**Fin flashback**

Luego de aquella discusión en mi cuarto todo fue un desastre. Nada resultó como lo había planeado. Inhalé y exhalé una gran bocanada de aire. El recordar aquella experiencia no había sido lo mejor para cerrar el día. Necesitaba despejar mi mente de vibras negativas… Acomodar el armario no había sido una acertada decisión, debía hacer algo más. Me levanté del suelo y caminé hasta la ventana; al llegar me di que cuenta que la noche estaba iluminada por un magnífico astro plateado.

-Qué bonita está la luna- susurré para mí misma.

Salí por la ventana y busqué la manera de llegar hasta el tejado. Una vez allí me senté sobre la fría superficie y mis ojos se perdieron en la infinidad del cielo. Cientos de puntos destellantes parecían saludarme a millones años luz. La luna con su imponente y perfecta redondez hacía gala de sus encantos brillando en su máximo esplendor.

Maravillada observaba el espectáculo que me brindaba el cielo nocturno. Sentía tanta pena en mi corazón; no obstante, el mirar el firmamento me producía una sensación de relajación y aparente felicidad.

Sin poder evitarlo mi cabeza comenzó a repasar lo ocurrido durante el día, pero el recuerdo de la boda fallida era el que se hacía más presente… "_Te amo Akane Tendo_"… Aquella frase que me había parecido escuchar en Jusenkyo se repitió dentro de mis pensamientos. Pese a la oscuridad y el encontrarme casi en el más allá, el haber escuchado la voz de Ranma afirmando que me amaba fue lo que me hizo dar un último esfuerzo para no dejarme vencer por la muerte. No podía creer que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación, pero Ranma negaba los hechos y yo no podía debatir con él.

Recordaba a la perfección el oír su confesión de amor y cuando abrí los ojos vi sus preciosos irises azul-grisáceos llenos de lágrimas. Aquello era real, Ranma lloraba por mí, si había confesado que me amaba o no, ya no era tan importante; el verlo en aquel estado me demostraba muchas de las emociones que sentía por mí. Además lo que había dicho al final de nuestro viaje valía más que mil palabras amor…

**Flashback**

Ranma caminaba rumbo a los estanques de Jusenkyo debajo de la lluvia convertido en chica. Dándome la espalda empezó a hablar, -Sabes Akane, de repente olvidé totalmente de querer regresar a la normalidad- dijo con una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría, -Supongo que después de un tiempo le perdí la importancia…-

-Ranma- susurré incrédula.

-La verdad sólo quería el agua para curarte a ti- pronunció con dulzura.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, -Ranma…- volví a repetir su nombre conmovida por su sinceridad. Había dejado de lado su maldición por mí. Yo había sido más importante que su obsesión de convertirse en un chico "normal".

**Fin Flashback**

-Akane- el sonido de una voz ronca y masculina me hizo despertar de mi alucinación.

-Ra… Ran… ma- balbuceé nerviosa, -¿Qué haces… aquí?-

Con absoluta tranquilidad él se sentó a mi lado, -Te veías algo rara en la cena, así que quería platicar contigo, pero cuando fui a buscarte a tu habitación me di cuenta que no estabas… Supuse que habías subido-.

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mis labios, -Quería distraerme un poco- pronuncié algo avergonzada.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó fijando sus ojos zafarinos en mí.

¿Acaso estaba preocupado? Me sentí algo sorprendida al ver sus pupilas llenas de un extraño sufrimiento. -Sí, estoy bien- le contesté con confianza para tranquilizarlo, -¿Qué te hace pensar que algo raro pasa conmigo?-

Él resopló, -No lo sé, desde que veníamos de la escuela te noté extraña, y como te dije en la cena te comportaste diferente…-

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?- le hablé con dulzura.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar mi pregunta, -Este… yo… eh… bueno, quizás… un poco- confesó en medio de tartamudeos.

Le sonreí feliz de recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y avergonzados bajamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo para ocultar el sonrojo que cubría nuestras mejillas. Al observar hacia abajo vi la mano de "mi prometido" reposando sobre las tejas y sentí la extraña necesidad de tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él.

Mordí mi labio inferior dudando sobre cómo proceder. La curiosidad por tocarlo, por sentir su cálida piel contra la mía, era demasiado fuerte. Sin pensarlo demasiado me animé a colocar lentamente mi extremidad sobre la suya. Me congelé esperando su reacción; temía que quitara su mano en signo de rechazo, no obstante, esto no ocurrió. Ranma se sobresaltó ante la acción, pero parecía agradarle el contacto.

Creí que moriría por la forma en que latía mi corazón. La sensación de enormes mariposas revoloteando en mi vientre se mantenía constante. Ranma giró su mano logrando que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran. No había palabras para describir el calor abrasador que me recorrió cuando percibí la forma en que sus dedos se rozaban con los míos.

El silencio, la noche estrellada y la magnífica luna eran los únicos testigos de aquel íntimo momento. Sin entender la motivación que me empujaba a aproximarme a "mi prometido" me animé a realizar otro acercamiento; despacio me arrimé un poco hacia él y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su hombro. De inmediato noté que el cuerpo de Ranma se tensaba ante la acción; sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos se relajó y presionó con suavidad su cabeza contra la mía.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Ranma- musité cerrando los ojos y me regocijé de su compañía y la maravillosa cercanía entre los dos.

No obtuve ningún tipo de respuesta. Ambos nos quedamos sin decir palabra en aquella posición observando el cielo que resplandecía de una forma especial. Qué más daba la boda fallida… Debía dejar el pasado atrás, si las cosas habían ocurrido diferente a lo esperado era por una razón. De momento me encargaría de disfrutar cada pequeño instante que pudiera a su lado.

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

¿Soy yo, o la cosa se puso melosa? Jejejejeje, un poco de romance adornó el cierre de este capítulo. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado esta escenita final. Se la dedico a todas aquellas que me pidieron avances entre nuestra parejita preferida. La verdad espero que no haya quedado muy fuera de contexto, o de las personalidades de los chicos; quise hacer algo sutil que demostrara que van avanzando de a poco en los acercamientos físicos. Ustedes me dirán si fue creíble.

Sobre el tema de la boda, sé que quizás faltó un poco de profundidad sobre los sentimientos de Akane… En realidad lo quería reflejar era que ella no se enfocaba mucho en el tema porque la deprimía, pero luego de escuchar los chismes le fue inevitable ponerse un poco triste. Lo importante es que ha decidido no ver el lado negativo de las cosas, si no pensar que las cosas tiene su razón de ser y que hay mirar hacia adelante.

Al igual que en el capítulo anterior las escenas de los flashback fueron tomadas del tomo 38 del manga creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Yo descargué el material del Portalfic y dice que fue traducido por Guillermo Riquelme. Las frases textuales son tomadas de esa traducción y podrían variar con respecto a los tomos descargados desde otros sitios.

Como siempre agradecerle infinitamente a quiénes siguen acá al pie del cañón dándome su apoyo y dejaron sus reviews en el capi pasado. Un millón de gracias a: _**DannySaotome, Nenya21, Dika1990, viry chan, Yunalockhart, Marina, Des, Ishy, eduardo saotome **_(por favor leer mi respuesta al final)**,**_** Adri, Sauma Sakura**_,_** Paola, Jenny **_(bienvenida a mi fic linda), _**Tsukisaku**_**, Nami, neo ranma, **y** Titi19 **(mi querida iokane con nuevo nick XD).

Quiero comentarles que ando en cierre de semestre y me quedan tres semanas para presentar mi anteproyecto de Tesis; lo anterior podría atrasarme en la actualización del siguiente capítulo, así que agradezco su comprensión y paciencia.

Ya para cerrar recordarles que sus comentarios son mi motivación para escribir. Si leen esta historia por favor déjenme saber lo que piensan. Cada palabra de aliento es invaluable y la mejor recompensa que me pueden dejar si les agrada este fic y el desarrollo del mismo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, críticas, halagos, palabras de aliento… Todo es bienvenido y aceptado. Si ven alguna falla técnica por favor indíquenla, que como saben no soy una gran editora.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y ojalá pueda leer sus preciosos reviews para conocer en detalle sus observaciones.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**

PS. Eduardo, si te fijas tu correo no quedó registrado en el review. El ffnet no permite dejar direcciones de Correo o de Sitios Web en los capítulos o en los reviews. Para que pueda ver tu mail debes dejarlo en el espacio que corresponde en la tabla de review, o bien ponerlo con las letras separadas por ejemplo: e d u a r d o (arroba) y a h o o (punto) c o m, si lo dejas en el "cuerpo del review" simplemente se borrará. Agradezco tus comentarios y disposición para pasarme el manga, a ver si para la próxima sí puedo ver tu mail.


	11. XI Nervios

¡Hola chicas y chicos! Luego de una larga ausencia por fin vengo a dejarles el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Como les había comentando en la entrega pasada, por motivos universitarios estuve muy ocupada y no pude retomar mi escritura. En cuanto salí a vacaciones corrí todo lo posible por acabar el capítulo. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes.

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una amiga muy especial para mí… Va dedicado a mi querida _**Bárbara**_ que está de cumple este viernes 17 de julio. Te quiero montones mi divina. Has sido una luz en mi vida y me alegro de haberte encontrado en mi camino. ¡Te quiero montones! Espero que disfrutes mucho en tu cumple y que te guste este pequeño presente…

Espero que les agrade el capítulo… ¡Ahora sí a leer!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XI Nervios**

Era la hora del desayuno en la casa de la familia Tendo. Cada uno se encontraba en su respectivo puesto con excepción de Akane. Con sólo recordarla un sonrojo inevitable se apoderó de mi rostro. Me sentía particularmente nervioso luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. "Mi prometida" había reaccionado de una forma que no me esperaba y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a comportarme cuando la tuviera frente a mí.

Olvidé por un instante mi dilema mental y me concentré en observar a Kasumi que servía el desayuno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aquí tienes, Ranma- pronunció alcanzándome un tazón lleno de arroz.

-Gracias- le contesté tomando el recipiente entre mis manos.

-Buenos días, Akane-.

Me paralicé al escuchar el saludo de Nabiki. Robóticamente fui girando mi cabeza para asegurarme de que ella estaba ahí. Sus ojos avellana chocaron con los míos y percibí con claridad el color carmín que adornaba sus mejillas. De inmediato hundí mi mirada en el tazón de arroz evitándola por completo.

-Bu… bu… buenos días familia- dijo ella con torpeza. Seguidamente se sentó a mi lado.

Sentía como si un caballo desbocado estuviera trotando dentro de mi pecho. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso por tenerla cerca? Tenía que calmarme antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de mi estado.

Me estaba comenzando a sentir más tranquilo cuando de repente percibí que mi muslo chocó contra el de ella. A través de la tela noté el agradable calor que desprendía su piel. Akane y yo nos miramos asustados. Ambos estábamos muy sonrojados. Automáticamente nos movimos de forma que nuestros cuerpos no quedaran en contacto. Los dos enfocamos nuestros ojos en los platos de comida evadiendo aquel incómodo momento.

-¿Les sucede algo?- preguntó Nabiki con un tono de voz bastante frío.

-¡No!- respondimos ambos al unísono.

Nos observamos aterrorizados y nuevamente miramos nuestros tazones de arroz.

-Pues yo diría que sí- habló de nuevo Nabiki. Alcé la vista y la miré enfadado. -Creo que esconden algo- afirmó desafiándome con su contacto visual.

-No digas tonterías, Nabiki- intervino Akane.

Agradecí profundamente que ella la enfrentara; si yo hubiera contestado le hubiese dicho otra cosa, de seguro bastante grosera.

-Deja a los chicos en paz- salió a nuestra defensa la mayor de las Tendo, -Comprende que deben sentirse presionados porque es su último año de preparatoria-.

Nabiki bebió pausadamente su té y nos miró de soslayo, -No creo que sea por eso- musitó de forma apenas audible.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Por suerte la odiosa de Nabiki terminó con rapidez su comida, y para mi beneficio personal, como ya estaba en la universidad no tendría que soportar sus indirectas o preguntas de camino a la escuela.

****

Varias horas más tarde me encontraba prisionero de una aburrida clase de historia. Bostecé descaradamente mientras hundía la cabeza entre mis manos. En realidad no entendía nada de lo que la profesora estaba diciendo, solamente veía su boca moverse y sus ademanes, mientras relataba algún hecho ocurrido en la antigüedad japonesa. Si las cosas continuaban de esa manera de seguro caería muerto del sueño en cualquier momento. Tenía que buscar una forma de mantenerme despierto…

Por instinto volteé hacia donde se encontraba Akane. Lucía bastante distraída; su mirada estaba enfocada en un punto indefinido del salón. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Lo que fuera debía ser algo muy importante, ya no estaba atenta a nada de lo que decía la profesora. A veces deseaba poder leer su mente para entenderla mejor…

Aquella idea me hizo volver a recordar los hechos de la noche anterior. Normalmente Akane era una chica violenta y con poco tacto. No era para nada afectuosa o amable conmigo, sin embargo, se había comportado completamente diferente. Sin temor a equivocarme podía asegurar que luego de nuestro viaje a Jusenkyo muchas cosas habían cambiado. Su comportamiento era menos arisco, pero sólo a veces.

¿Por qué anoche había tomado la iniciativa de posar su mano sobre la mía y luego recostarse sobre mi hombro? ¿Acaso aquello significaba que estaba interesada en mí? Y lo más importante, ¿de qué forma estaba interesada?

Muchas preguntas recorrían mi cabeza y me estaban poniendo nervioso. La miré nuevamente intentando adivinar aquello que pasaba por su mente. ¿Acaso estaría pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Aquella idea me agradaba; si ella recordaba la escena eso significaba que le había gustado tanto como a mí.

Aún tenía a flor de piel las sensaciones y la emoción que aquel acercamiento me había provocado. Casi podía sentir la calidez y la suavidad de su extremidad entrelazada con la mía. A pesar de lo impactado e inseguro que estaba, a los pocos segundos me sentí muy a gusto con aquel contacto. Luego cuando colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro me puse tenso y no supe cómo reaccionar. Por mi mente transitaron un sinfín de ideas estúpidas, no obstante, al final hice algo inteligente, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya.

No existen palabras que puedan describir las emociones que siento cuando tengo un contacto tan "íntimo" con ella; lo de íntimo lo digo con ironía porque en realidad un simple roce de manos ya era un notable avance para nosotros. El trance que parecía tan irreal acabó cuando ella se alejó de mi lado y se fue a su habitación sin decir una palabra. Yo simplemente me quedé estático mirando la inmensidad del cielo.

Akane y yo no habíamos hablada sobre nada de lo ocurrido. Era claro que ambos estábamos a gusto la noche anterior, pero ninguno de los dos tocaba el tema. Deseaba que aquello que pasaba por la mente de "mi prometida" estuviera relacionado con los sucesos nocturnos que habíamos vivido, sin embargo, no tenía forma de adivinarlo a menos que le preguntara al respecto.

Lancé un suspiro involuntario y me regocijé nuevamente con la vista de su perfil. Akane tenía unas facciones llamativas y… eh… hermosas. No iba a confesar lo bella que me parecía, pero mientras la pudiera observar con devoción lo haría.

Mi intenso recorrido por su bello rostro llegó a su fin cuando sentí que un objeto duro chocaba contra mi cabeza. Quizás fue por el estado de distracción en el que me encontraba que el golpe me hizo perder el equilibrio, lo cual tuvo como consecuencia que me cayera ridículamente de medio lado con todo y silla.

-Saotome, estoy cansada de que no ponga atención y se la pase embobado mirando a la señorita Tendo. Por favor salga de mi clase… ¡Está castigado!-

Quise matarme en aquel momento. No me daba pena que me sacaran de clase, o que me castigaran, estaba más que acostumbrado, pero que afirmara que mi distracción estaba relacionada con observar a Akane era demasiado para mí. Con la cara enrojecida hasta más no poder salí prácticamente volando del salón. Ni siquiera me fijé en la reacción de "mi prometida". Simplemente escapé avergonzado escuchando algunos murmullos de fondo. ¡Genial ahora todos eran conscientes del exceso de interés que sentía por Akane!

Justo cuando estaba en la puerta escuché de nuevo la voz de la profesora, -Señorita Tendo, usted tampoco ha estado prestando mucha atención así que le ruego acompañe a Saotome en el pasillo-.

Lo que me faltaba, justo esperaba poder huir de ella y la estúpida profesora tenía la brillante idea de que compartiéramos el castigo. Ya con mi cubeta de agua en mano escuché sus pasos saliendo del salón. Inhalé profundamente intentando tranquilizarme. Me di ánimos a mí mismo para superar el bochornoso momento que de seguro pronto iba a enfrentar.

Por la puerta salió la chica culpable de mi castigo y humillación. Cabizbaja tomó una cubeta y se paró a mi lado. En el aire se respiraba un ambiente de tensión. Me sentía muy incómodo y necesitaba acabar con ese silencio que me estaba matando.

-Con que también te castigaron- pronuncié lo más casualmente que pude.

-Ah… este… sí- fue la tímida respuesta de ella. Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para observarme.

-¿Y por qué?- pregunté para hacer conversación.

Finalmente aquellos ojos avellana se posaron sobre mí. -La profesora dijo que estaba distraída y que no estaba poniendo atención…- Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro, -Al menos me fue mejor que a ti- dijo con algo de picardía.

En aquel momento hubiera querido que el piso bajo mis pies se abriera y me tragara la tierra. -No vayas a pensar que yo… bueno… que yo…-

-¿Qué… te… te… sacaron de clases por estar…. estar mirándome?-

Tragué en seco ante aquella pregunta. Era probable que mi cara estuviera más roja que mi camisa china, no obstante, tenía que encontrar escapatoria frente aquella acusación.

-Eh… no… no lo que estás pensando- balbuceé sin sonar muy convincente, -Sólo te miraba… porque… porque… te veías distraída, eso es todo- finalicé orgulloso de haber podido inventar una excusa en tan poco tiempo.

Akane me miró de soslayo con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, -Ya veo- masculló no muy convencida.

Hubo de nuevo unos segundos de silencio, los cuales me resultaban extrañamente desesperantes, así que volví a hablar, -¿En qué pensabas que estabas con la cabeza en otro planeta?- pregunté clavando mi mirada en ella.

"Mi prometida" abrió los ojos asustada. Por su expresión pude notar que no me iba a contar con total sinceridad la razón de su distracción. -Ah… yo… este…-murmuró mientras intentaba encontrar algo creíble que decirme.

¿Acaso su actitud se debía a lo que yo creía? ¿Estaba pensando en lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior, y por eso no quería comentarme al respecto? Quizás si le preguntaba sobre el tema ella se sentiría más en confianza. Estaba casi seguro que ambos nos sentíamos de la misma forma y que necesitábamos tocar el tema.

Mi semblante era muy serio cuando abrí la boca para consultarle mi inquietud. -Akane, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con lo de ano…?-

La última palabra murió en mi boca cuando una potente fuerza me golpeó en la cabeza. -¿Qué demonios?- mascullé mirando hacia arriba.

-¡Ranma cúbreme!- gritó el maestro Happosai.

-¡Ni lo sueñe viejo ridículo!- lo encaré y miré el gran bulto que llevaba sobre la espalda. -¡Andaba robando otra vez, degenerado!-

-Cuida tus palabras muchacho. No olvides que soy tu maestro-.

Sonreí con confianza, -Eso es lo que usted dice, para mí usted no es más que un viejo asqueroso y aprovechado- afirmé tronando mis dedos, -Me encargaré de darle una lección-.

El maestro arrugó su entrecejo y me miró desafiante, -Eso lo veremos, Ranma-. El anciano hizo un movimiento con su pipa y una corriente de aire me golpeó directamente. Choqué contra la pared y el agua de la cubeta inevitablemente me mojó trayendo consigo la odiosa transformación.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, así me gusta, como chica estás mucho mejor.- Escuché las voces de las chicas que corrían por el pasillo. -No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo Ranma, pero cuando regreses a casa prometo regalarte uno de mis tesoros je, je, je…-

-¡Maestro deje de decir tonterías!- le gritó Akane decidida a entrar en el altercado.

-¡Ahí está ese viejo!- gritó una de las mujeres que lo perseguían.

Happosai corrió a toda prisa dando saltos por los pasillos. En pocos segundos la manada de enfadadas féminas que corrían por los pasillos en busca del ladrón de ropa íntima llegó hasta nosotros.

-Se fue por allá- dijo Akane señalando la dirección que el maestro había tomado.

-Maldito viejo…- mascullé mirando mi forma femenina.

-Ranma, ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó ella mirándome con preocupación.

-Sí, lo estoy- respondí secamente.

-Debemos buscar agua caliente para que vuelvas a la normalidad-.

Bufé molesto, -Vamos…-

****

Unas horas más tarde estábamos nuevamente en el salón recibiendo clases. Aún me sentía muy enojado por todo lo ocurrido. Maldito maestro tenía que arruinar el momento cuando pensaba a hablarle a Akane sobre lo ocurrido; y para colmo de males por su culpa me transformé en chica. Ese viejo me las iba a pagar cuando le pusiera las manos encima. Divagaba imaginando mi futura venganza, no obstante, hice un esfuerzo para prestar su atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Jóvenes, como ya estamos terminando la lección voy a cederle la palabra a Yuka quien tiene un anuncio importante que darles- indicó al el profesor para luego tomar asiento.

Yuka se levantó de su pupitre y se paró frente del salón. -Como saben nos estamos acercando a la época del Hanami, y este año habrá algo muy especial- afirmó la chica, -La preparatoria Furninkan estará organizando un festival especial para el Hanami-.

Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar hasta que de nuevo Yuka retomó la palabra, -Cada salón deberá organizar una actividad especial para el festival. El grupo que haga la mejor actividad y la más popular ganará un grandioso viaje para las vacaciones de verano con todos los gastos pagos-.

Una gran algarabía se formó. Todos hablaban a la vez bastante entusiasmados. Me importaba muy poco el festival y el dichoso premio, pero todos, incluso Akane, lucían bastante eufóricos con la idea. Exhalé una fuerte bocanada de aire y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho… Lo del festival no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Chicos, chicas, por favor- habló Yuka intentando calmar el ambiente. -Es muy importante que definamos con cuál actividad vamos a participar…-

De nuevo el salón se llenó de murmullos. Algunas de las chicas cuchicheaban entre sí, mientras otras personas decían abiertamente la primera cosa que se les venía a la mente.

-Podemos hacer un concurso de karaoke…-

-¿Qué tal si organizamos un concurso de talentos?-

-O podemos hacer un número de baile…-

Las posibles opciones seguían surgiendo hasta que una en particular llamó la atención de todos, -¿Y qué tal si hacemos una obra de teatro?- Las voces parecieron coincidir con que era una gran idea.

-Sí, eso sería genial-.

¿Una obra de teatro? Eso de inmediato golpeó mi cabeza como un rayo. ¡Oh no, algo me decía que esto no iba a terminar en algo bueno!

-¿Qué tal si repetimos la función de Romeo y Julieta?-

-La vez pasada Akane y Ranma hicieron una actuación fenomenal-.

De forma automática busqué la figura de "mi prometida" al otro lado del salón; sus ojos marrones hicieron contacto con los míos y un bochornoso calor recorrió mi cuerpo. Por la mirada que Akane me dirigió supe que ella también recordaba a la perfección todo lo ocurrido en nuestra representación teatral. Sobre todo la escena final…

**Flashback**

Fui lanzado como un proyectil hacia el lecho donde "Julieta" permanecía dormida. Debido al impulso por poco y caigo directo sobre sus labios. Rápidamente me hinqué en el suelo. Estaba casi paralizado y muy sonrojado. Tragué en seco debido a la impresión, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Todo el auditorio permaneció en silencio. Podía escuchar a mi corazón latir con fuerza. Mis ojos se posaron sobre ella, lucía tan pasiva durmiendo. La contemplé extasiado por algunos segundos, no podía negar que su belleza era cautivante… ¿_Besar a Akane frente a todos? Sólo así podré tener ese viaje a China… Y terminará mi sufrimiento_, pensé en aquel instante. Tenía la mirada fija en aquellos delgados labios de color rosa pálido. _Lo haré_… me dije en ese momento a mí mismo intentando convencerme para dar un último paso.

De forma tiesa y casi robótica coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros; busqué la manera de colocarme frente a ella girando ligeramente mi cuerpo. Estaba a pocos centímetros de "mi prometida", me faltaba tan sólo un poco para por fin besarla y acabar con toda aquella locura. Casi sentía el corazón en mi garganta y una sensación sofocante se estaba apoderando de mí. _No puedo… _pensé derrotado.

Con los ojos cerrados, y muy sonrojado seguía sujetando los hombros de Akane aún debatiendo conmigo mismo sobre cómo proceder, pero una voz me hizo salir de mi dilema mental.

-¿Ranma, dime, qué no te agrado?- murmuró aún con sus párpados cerrados.

-¿Cómo? Ah… No digas eso, es por eso que me resulta difícil…- Ni siquiera pensé en lo que dije, sólo externé lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Sentía algo muy fuerte por Akane, y por supuesto que me gustaba… Sólo que no podía besarla ahí frente a todos.

Un par de hermosos y brillantes irises color marrón hicieron su aparición, -De acuerdo, te voy a ayudar- pronunció por lo bajo.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y alzó ligeramente la cabeza con sus labios invitándome a besarla. Por poco me da un ataque de pánico. Comencé a gritar como loco y a sacudir la cabeza con desesperación. ¿En verdad me iba a ayudar? ¿Estaba dispuesta a besarme? Intenté retomar la calma y mi posición inicial.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y noté la serenidad que reinaba en ella, -Tranquilo sólo se trata de una actuación- musitó para darme confianza.

Varios sonidos ininteligibles salieron de mi boca, no sabía cómo responderle. Sólo tenía claro una cosa: ¡por fin iba a besar a Akane! Ella me había dado su autorización y estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo la escena. Decidido fui aproximando mi rostro… Faltaba muy poco para que sus labios por fin hicieran contacto con los míos.

Ya estaba muy cerca de mi objetivo cuando las manos de Akane se posicionaron una a cada lado de mi rostro y me atrajeron hacia ella. Algo estaba mal, muy mal, pero continué con la actuación. Cerré los ojos y nuestros rostros por fin quedaron juntos simulando ante todos una perfecta escena de beso, la cual no era exactamente lo que parecía. El público se volvió loco, todos cuchicheaban cosas diferentes y aplaudían.

Por fin el telón se cerró y la farsa llegó a su final. ¡Tenía una cinta en la boca! ¡Una maldita cinta! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme algo así? ¡Akane aplicó la misma técnica que yo había usado con Kuno! Me sentía como un completo imbécil. Yo que creía que por fin nos besaríamos y mi "dulce prometida" se le ocurrió hacerme eso y además burlarse de mí…

**Fin Flashback**

Bajé la mirada avergonzado y ligeramente enfadado. Aunque hubiera una cinta de por medio nuestros compañeros seguían pensando que aquel beso era real. Akane hizo lo mismo que yo, bajó la cabeza sonrojada y evitó referirse al tema.

-No creo que debamos repetir la obra de Romeo y Julieta, debemos elegir otra historia- sugirió Sayuri.

-Eso lo veremos luego, lo importante es que Ranma y Akane accedan a ser los protagonistas…-

Pronto me percaté que un grupo de chicas tenía a Akane rodeada y otro grupo me tenía rodeado a mí.

-Vamos Ranma, debes aceptar hacer la obra de teatro-.

-Es por el bien de todos, si ganamos podremos tener ese viaje-.

Estaba completamente acorralado. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer, ni de cómo salir de aquella comprometedora situación.

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Bueno he aquí el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Prácticamente lo redacté en una semana, cosa que para mí es tiempo record; desde que escribía "_La Fuente de los Deseos_" creo que no terminaba un capítulo en una semana. Tenía muchas dudas sobre esta continuación, al inicio no estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero ahora me siento con un poco más de confianza.

Quería reflejar ese estado de nerviosismo por el que pasó Ranma luego de aquel lindo acercamiento. Siempre que hay un avance entre estos dos, hay confusión. Ranma realmente desea saber por qué Akane tomó la iniciativa y si eso significa "algo especial". Veremos si este asunto se resuelve jejejeje. A mí en lo personal me encanta verlos todos tímidos y nerviosos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Considero que esta entrega me ha servido como un capítulo de transición, ya que la verdadera esencia de la trama se enfoca en el final. Como verán tendremos un festival y aparentemente una obra de teatro donde Ranma y Akane serán los protagonistas. Falta que los dos acepten y también falta definir cuál será la obra. Yo en lo personal ya tengo una candidata, sin embargo se aceptan sugerencias. Si tiene alguna historia que les agradaría ver me dicen y puede que la tome en cuenta para desarrollar el siguiente capítulo. :D

Al mencionarse el tema de una obra de teatro obviamente vino un flashback a una de mis escenas favoritas de la serie. Ah… (suspiro por parte de autora) Romeo y Julieta... Este es otro de mis capítulos preferidos, lo tengo de segundo o tercer lugar entre mis capis estrella. La escena de beso me mata cada vez que la veo, y también quiero matar a Akane por ponerle una cinta a Ranma y arruinarlo todo. Podría ver la escena un millón de veces, e igual me dan ganas de llorar de la emoción y la decepción al mismo tiempo.

La escena del flashbacks fue tomada del capítulo: 39 "_Romeo y Julieta_" o "_¿Quién besará a Akane?" (_he visto que se usan ambos nombres), doblado en México por AudioMaster 3000.

Un dato medio cultural. Generalmente intento no usar términos japoneses en mis historias, verán que por ahí se menciona la palabra Hanami. El Hanami es básicamente la época de los cerezos en flor que se da durante la primavera en Japón. Si quieren más información pueden buscar en el maravilloso Google.

Quiero darle gracias infinitas a esas personas que capítulo tras capítulo me privilegian con sus reviews. Es un honor recibir sus comentarios y el saber que disfrutan de esta historia. Mil gracias a: _**DannySaotome, viry chan, Elena, Paola, milk goku **_(bienvenida a mi fic linda)_**, Cris**_ (bienvenida amiga, es un verdadero placer contar con tu presencia por acá)_**,**_ _**Dika1990, tokiro-goi **_(bienvenida al fic)_**, Sonia, Des, lerinne, neo ranma, Jenny,**_ _**Marce, Kiki **_(bienvenida a esta historia, muchas gracias por comentar; perdón pero no pude responder a tu review pues no tengo tu correo. Espero seguirte viendo por acá)_**, Marina, Tsukisaku, KohanaSaotome, Titi19, **_y_** Nami. **_También quiero darle la bienvenida a _**soraDark666 **_quien creo no ha llegado hasta el capítulo 10, pero ha venido dejando varios reviews.

También quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi querida amiga _**Anami **_quien se ha convertido en mi prelectora oficial. Gracias por leer e indicarme esos errores que siempre se me escapan. ¡Eres la mejor!

Dios… Estas notas mías son una biblia, perdonen que me extienda tanto.

Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, así que por favor no me nieguen el inmenso placer de recibir sus reviews. Sus comentarios son mi motivación y la mejor recompensa que puedo recibir.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**


	12. XII Libreto

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores! Ando nuevamente por estos lares para dejarles un capítulo más de esta historia. Sé que mis actualizaciones ya no son tan seguidas como antes, así que les doy las gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y por continuar leyendo pese a los inconvenientes y retrasos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XII Libreto**

Miré aterrorizada hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Ranma. Varias chicas y algunos chicos lo tenían rodeado presionando para saber su opinión sobre la nueva obra que pensaban poner en marcha para el festival del Hanami. Mi situación no era diferente; a mí alrededor varias compañeras pronunciaban distintos argumentos para convencerme de que yo era la actriz perfecta, y que si Ranma y yo aceptábamos participar casi podíamos dar el gane por asegurado.

-Vamos Akane, debes aceptar-.

-Todos sabemos que la obra de Romeo y Julieta fue un éxito. Si la protagonizan ustedes dos no habrá forma de perder…-

-Si llegamos a ganar el festival tendremos ese grandioso viaje-.

-Piénsalo Akane, es nuestro último año de escuela, sería genial si todo el salón pudiera ir a ese viaje…-

Escuchaba sonrojada todas las razones que usaban para convencerme. Ni siquiera sabía cómo responderles o si podía disuadirlas de su idea.-Yo…- tragué en seco para darme fuerzas, -No sé… la actuación no es lo mío…- musité avergonzada.

Las chicas lanzaron comentarios de desaprobación. -Eso no es cierto, siempre has sido buena para actuar- afirmó Sayuri.

-Anda, di que sí…-

-Si aceptas de seguro ganaremos-.

-Hazlo por todo la clase, ¿qué dices Akane?-

Miré de soslayo a Ranma. Varios compañeros y compañeras también estaban intentando convencerlo. No tenía idea de lo que él pensaba al respecto… Me concentré nuevamente en los rostros de las chicas que me miraban con sus ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión y expectativa. El festival parecía significar mucho para ellas. Observé con complicidad a Yuka y Sayuri quienes eran las más interesadas en mi repuesta… Estaba decidida, lo haría por mis compañeras.

-Está bien, acepto- afirmé con la cabeza baja, -Participaré en la obra si es lo que quieren…-

Las chicas gritaron emocionadas y revoletearon como locas luego de mi respuesta afirmativa. Sin embargo, mi atención se desvió al escuchar que al mismo tiempo que yo daba mi resolución Ranma también lo hacía.

-¡No!... ¡He dicho que no!- pronunció enfáticamente con el ceño fruncido, -No estoy interesado en participar en una ridícula obra-.

Al escucharlo automáticamente sentí una punzada extraña que me quitó la sonrisa que me había quedado en los labios luego de ver la felicidad de las chicas.

-Pero, Ranma…-

-No es justo…-

-Tienes que participar junto a Akane-.

-Ella ya aceptó…-

Ranma me miró reflejando un aire de fastidio en sus facciones, -No me importa lo que Akane haga, es su decisión… Yo no tengo intenciones de participar en lo que están planeando-.

-Supongo que alguien más deberá tomar el papel protagónico- espetó Hiroshi.

Los chicos se quedaron reflexionando por un segundo… -Dependiendo de la obra… ¡quién se quede con el papel podría besar a Akane!- gritaron todos en coro.

Mi rostro se llenó de terror al escuchar aquella afirmación. Había aceptado sin reflexionar qué tipo de obra haría y con quién me tocaría actuar. No contaba con que "mi prometido" aceptara participar, pero tampoco había pensando en qué iba a hacer si me tocaba actuar alguna escena medio romántica con otro de mis compañeros de salón.

Presté atención a la expresión de Ranma, lucía un tanto molesto por el comentario de los chicos, no obstante, rápidamente giró el rostro con desinterés y habló, -Por mí pueden hacer lo quieran, no me interesa quién bese a Akane...- Arqueó un ceja y volteó hacia una dirección donde no me fue posible mirar su expresión, -Además quién querría besar a una chica tan fea y poco femenina como ella-.

-¡Bien dicho, Ranma!- le secundó Ukyo entusiasmada con las palabras de aquel cretino.

¡Qué se había creído ese pedazo de imbécil! ¡Por nada del mundo permitiría que me humillara así! Percibí la fuerza de un aura que me rodeaba y automáticamente me puse en pie, tomé mi silla y la lancé de forma que diera de lleno contra su egocéntrica cabeza hueca.

-¡Mejor que no participes! ¡Ni quien quiera estar cerca de ti, cretino insensible!- grité con rabia y salí de inmediato del salón hecha una furia.

****

Poco me importaba si faltaba a la siguiente clase, no deseaba volver al aula. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a tener que soportar los insultos de ese idiota? Siempre encontraba la forma de ponerme en evidencia y humillarme frente a todos. Cerré con fuerza las manos hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron pálidos por la falta de sangre. Mi furia era una completa pérdida de tiempo y energías, pero necesitaba tener un espacio a solas para poder sobrellevar la ira creciente en mi interior.

Subí despacio las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea de la preparatoria. Como ya todos habían vuelto a sus respectivas lecciones, aquel era el lugar perfecto para estar a solas y no ser molestada por nadie. En cuanto llegué una suave brisa me pegó de lleno en el rostro. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación del viento que acariciaba mi piel y revoloteaba mis cabellos sin cesar. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba, un momento tranquilo conmigo misma para poder reflexionar en completa paz. Aspiré hondo para llenar mis pulmones con aquel aire fresco de primavera.

Me sentía más relajada; por alguna razón aquel sitio de la escuela siempre conseguía apaciguar mis enojos y tristezas. Opté por sentarme en el suelo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Recosté mi espalda sobre la pared y enfoqué mi vista hacia la inmensidad del cielo. A veces deseaba poder volar y escapar por completo de todos los problemas y malos ratos que el ingrato de Ranma me hacía pasar.

La noche anterior, casi, la había catalogado como un avance entre los dos. Pese a su usual falta de tacto y su timidez, Ranma había aceptado mis muestras de afecto y había correspondido a ellas. No había podido despegar de mi cabeza aquella escena en todo el día. Desde antes del desayuno revivía el acontecimiento una y otra vez… ¿Me preguntaba qué pensaba Ranma al respecto? ¿Realmente sentía lo mismo que yo cuando estábamos cerca? Todo había sido tan tierno, habíamos estado como nunca, como si fuéramos una verdadera pareja de enamorados.

Mis pensamientos positivos sobre el hecho se vinieron abajo en cuanto escuché que el idiota abrió su bocota y dijo que: no le interesaba la obra y que le daba igual que cualquier chico me besara… ¡Qué cretino! A veces sentía que lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Siempre lograba ofenderme con sus palabras, era un completo insensible. Cerré los puños con fuerza concentrando toda la ira que sentía dentro de mí, no obstante, a los diez segundos solté un lastimoso suspiro sintiéndome triste y decepcionada.

-Ranma, eres un odioso…- musité con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Cerré los párpados intentando contener las incipientes ganas de llorar que se apoderaban de mí. Al abrirlos me sorprendí al ver un par de ojos azul-grisáceos mirándome muy cerca. Fruncí el ceño de forma automática y volteé el rostro esquivándolo; por el otro lado apareció su cara de bobo mirándome de nuevo, giré la cabeza al lado contrario y ahí estaba nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté con brusquedad.

Ranma se quedó en silencio observándome de forma extraña. Su actitud sólo lograba irritarme más. -¿Estás enojada?-

-¡Tú qué crees!- le respondí con un potente grito.

-¡No tienes porque estarlo!- me gruñó de vuelta.

-¡Como yo esté o deje de estar no es tu asunto!- contraataqué con ganas de mandarlo a volar de un buen golpe.

-¿Todo esto es por lo de la estúpida obra, verdad?-

Me paralicé por un segundo antes de responderle, si le decía que era por lo que había dicho en el salón se iba a creer la gran cosa. Aprovechando mi silencio Ranma se sentó frente a mí, lo que auguraba una conversación más extensa de lo que yo tenía planeado.

-Eres demasiado presumido...- le dije enarcando una ceja y segura de mí misma, -Poco me importa si participas en la obra o no- terminé con frialdad.

-Ya veo…- contestó molesto.

-Si participas lo más seguro es que todo sea un desastre… Tal y como pasó cuando interpretamos Romeo y Julieta…- pronuncié con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas al recordar pasajes de la dichosa obra.

Pude observar que él también se sonrojaba. Hubiera pagado una buena cifra por saber qué pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Hubo algo extraño en su expresión, la mueca de timidez se transformó y un brillo diferente resplandeció en sus ojos azules.

-¿Entonces no te molesta que alguno de los chicos del salón te bese, verdad?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Tragué en seco; ¡claro que me molestaba la idea!, pero no podía decírselo abiertamente, -Yo… yo… la verdad…- tartamudeé con torpeza, -Sólo… es una… representación… ni siquiera sé si habrá beso…-

-En eso tienes razón…- musitó de forma casi imperceptible.

-Además sé de un buen truco para evitar los besos en escena- afirmé con orgullo y con la intención de recordarle la famosa cinta.

De nuevo aquel brillo en su mirada. Volteó su rostro esquivando mi mirada. Se estaba comportando de una forma bastante extraña y comenzaba a preocuparme.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

Él me miró de soslayo y se puso en pie, -Participaré en la obra- dijo secamente. Al escucharlo me quedé de piedra y con los ojos abiertos como platos…

-Ranma…- susurré por inercia, no podía creer lo que oía.

-Dile a las chicas que participaré- finalizó para luego caminar hasta desaparecer.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar e ir tras de él, ni siquiera para preguntarle sus motivos. Sólo observé su figura perderse escaleras abajo.

-Vaya… esto sí que no me lo esperaba- me dije a mí misma aún sorprendida.

****

Había pasado más de una semana desde que le había confirmado a las chicas mi participación y la de Ranma en la obra para el festival del Hanami. Era sábado por la mañana; me había puesto mi ropa para salir a correr y estaba casi lista para bajar, cuando Kasumi tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

-Akane, te buscan-.

Abrí la puerta, -¿Quién me busca tan temprano?-

-Es tu amiga Yuka, dice que trae algo importante para ti-.

-Bueno entonces iré a ver de qué se trata, muchas gracias Kasumi…-

Bajé por las escaleras con mi hermana y luego entramos al comedor. Sentada a la mesa me esperaba mi visita.

-Les traeré algo de té para que puedan charlar a gusto- habló Kasumi con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato nos dejó a solas.

-Perdón que viniera tan temprano y sin avisar, pero sólo podía a esta hora…- dijo mi amiga bastante apenada.

Sonreí para intentar animarla, -Tranquila, no es ningún problema-.

-Uff… Menos mal- espetó ella más calmada y dejando de lado aquella expresión de angustia que tenía en el rostro.

-Cuéntame, ¿paso algo?- pregunté con naturalidad.

Yuka puso sobre la mesa un bolso y sacó dos objetos que parecían libros con tapas de color verde. -Vine a dejarte esto-.

Miré con atención sin entender qué podía ser aquello. Iba a preguntarle al respecto, pero mi hermana volvió con el té.

-Aquí tienen- dijo amablemente poniendo las tazas blancas sobre la mesa y la tetera con el té en el centro.

-Muchas gracias, Kasumi- pronuncié con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- me secundó mi amiga.

-Si necesitan algo más me avisan, estaré en la cocina- finalizó mi hermana saliendo de la habitación.

Serví las tazas con la bebida y por fin pude cuestionar sobre aquellos objetos que había sacado del bolso… -¿Qué viniste a dejarme?-

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de mi compañera, -Son los libretos para la obra…-

Tuve que contenerme para no escupir el té que tenía en mi boca en aquel momento. Con dificultad tragué el líquido y miré horrorizada los folletos verdes.

-Traje el tuyo y el de Ranma, es para que puedan ir ensayando. Ya falta menos de una semana- afirmó entusiasmada.

-Eh… bueno… gracias…-

Yuka bebió con rapidez su taza de té y se levantó de la mesa, -Debo irme ya, perdóname, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy…-

-No hay cuidado- le contesté poniéndome también de pie para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Nos veremos el lunes en clases- dijo ella sonriente.

-Sí… Muchas gracias por todo-.

La observé cruzar la puerta y volví al salón donde se encontraban los dichosos libretos. Con recelo me acerqué a ellos y los levanté de la mesa. Temía saber cuál sería la obra que interpretaríamos esta vez. Como ambos estaban boca abajo no había podido ver el nombre, así que les di vuelta y en la portada vi el título… "_Cenicienta"_…

Sin entender bien el porqué, subí de inmediato a la habitación de "mi prometido" para entregarle su respectivo liberto, hablar sobre la posibilidad de mirar juntos el material y quizás ensayar como había sugerido Yuka. La obra era un asunto importante para todos en el salón, y por lo menos a mí me importaba muchísimo dar una buena interpretación.

Llegué hasta la entrada de su habitación y me quedé mirando desconfiada la barrera que me separaba de él. Con recelo mis nudillos chocaron contra la puerta y hablé, -Ranma, soy Akane, ¿puedo entrar?-

-¡Pasa, Akane!-

Deslicé la puerta. Ranma se encontraba boca abajo leyendo una de sus historietas. -¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó levantando su vista del pedazo de papel.

Enmudecí, los nervios se estaban apoderando de mí. No era momento para acobardarme; respiré hondo para darme fuerzas… -Verás- musité sonrojada, -Yuka trajo los libretos de la obra- dije mostrándole los folletos de color verde. -Pensé… que… que… quizás tú… y yo… podríamos leerlos juntos… y ensayar- finalicé con la cabeza gacha y sintiendo un intenso calor sobre mi faz.

Ranma tragó saliva y se sentó mirándome un poco asustado, -¿Estás segura que… quieres que…. ensayemos?-

-Sí- musité levantando la mirada.

-Bueno… está bien- espetó nervioso.

-Pienso que podríamos ir al parque, ahí nadie nos molestará, ni nos acosarán con preguntas… ¿Qué te parece?-

-Eh… como tú digas…-

-Entonces iremos en la tarde. Yo llevaré los libretos- afirmé un poco emocionada, -Nos veremos luego-.

Iba a cruzar la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo. -Akane, ¿qué obra interpretaremos esta vez?- preguntó. Podía sentir sus nervios y desconcierto.

-Cenicienta…- Cerré la puerta corrediza tras de mí y sonreí satisfecha.

****

La tarde estaba realmente preciosa. Por nada del mundo quería ensayar en casa, de seguro todos meterían sus narices y no nos dejarían en paz. Mi idea de ir al parque había resultado perfecta. Ranma caminaba junto a mí silencioso. Los cerezos ya habían empezado a florecer y su perfecto tono rosa tenía el lugar teñido de una energía misteriosa. Observé con interés los alrededores en busca de un sitio tranquilo y alejado. Cerca del arroyo parecía existir el espacio perfecto.

-¿Te parece si vamos a aquel sitio?- le pregunté señalando el lugar que me parecía apropiado.

-Como quieras- espetó sin mayor emoción. -Donde elijas estará bien para mí-.

Llegamos cerca del arroyo y nos sentamos sobre el césped. Todo el ambiente irradiaba paz. El sol clásico de las cuarto de la tarde iluminaba todo un hermoso resplandor, creando un clima agradable y templado. El paisaje lleno de sakuras en flor se combinaba a la perfección con el trinar de las aves que disfrutaban del despertar de la primavera. Dejé de prestarle atención a la naturaleza y saqué de mi bolso los libretos.

-Toma- le dije a Ranma entregándole el objeto.

-Gracias- musitó y luego bajó el rostro un poco avergonzado. -Akane, yo quería pre… preguntarte, ¿de qué se trata la obra?-

Tragué en seco al escucharlo, -Bueno… aún no leo el libreto, pero conozco la historia-.

-¿Me podrías contar un poco sobre la trama?- Su mirada era tímida e inocente; nunca podía negarle algo cuando esos preciosos ojos azules me miraba así.

-Es una historia occidental- empecé mi relato, -Cenicienta era una chica que quedó huérfana de madre desde muy niña… tal como yo- musité lo último con un dejo de tristeza en mi voz. Ranma me miró con preocupación y yo sentí que algo se revolvía dentro de mí al rememorar a mi mamá.

-Akane…- susurró consternado.

-Perdón, continúo… Su padre se casó con una mujer, a los pocos meses él enfermó y murió dejando a Cenicienta completamente sola. Su madrastra heredó su fortuna… Ella y sus dos hijas eran malvadas, luego de que murió el hombre trataban a Cenicienta como una sirvienta-.

-Pero qué abusivas- espetó Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

Hice un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y proseguí con mi relato. -Un día el príncipe del reino hizo un baile para elegir a su futura esposa, todas las chicas del reino recibieron su invitación. Cenicienta estaba muy ilusionada con ir, pero su madrastra y hermanastras se lo impidieron dejándola encerrada en casa. Ella creyó que todo estaba perdido, pero su hada madrina apareció y con magia le dio un hermoso vestido y un carruaje para que pudiera ir al baile… Ella pudo ir y encontrarse con el príncipe…- pronuncié emocionada y casi en un suspiro.

-Todo eso suena muy cursi… Creo que comienzo a lamentar el haber aceptado participar- me interrumpió Ranma.

Fruncí el ceño notablemente luego de escuchar aquello. Era un idiota insensible de lo peor. Casi estaba decidida a golpearlo, cuando de nuevo hablo.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

Enterré mi mirada en el césped y respiré hondo. -Mejor leamos los libretos…- mascullé sin poder ocultar mi enojo.

-Eh sí… como digas, Akane-.

Un penetrante silencio invadió el ambiente y durante bastante tiempo Ranma y yo nos concentramos en ojear la adaptación de la obra que interpretaríamos en tan sólo un par de días. Mi vista se paseaba por las páginas captando las escenas y situaciones. Cuando llegué al momento en que conocía al príncipe me detuve para leer las cosas con calma. Pasé un par de hojas y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente…

Con algo de pánico alcé mi vista para mirar a "mi prometido". Justo en ese instante él también levantó sus ojos para mirarme. Ambos habíamos leído exactamente lo mismo y un sonrojo nos delató. Lo que tanto temía estaba ahí escrito en las páginas… En el libreto había una escena de beso…

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

¡Al fin sabemos cuál era la obra que van a interpretar los chicos! ¿Imaginaban que sería Cenicienta? Espero haberles dado una sorpresa jejejeje. No sé exactamente por qué elegí esa historia en particular, pero me pareció interesante usar esta trama para la nueva representación teatral que se llevará a cabo.

Con respecto a la trama del capítulo… ¿Verdad que Ranma ha vuelto a su fase de idiota insensible? Sé que quizás parezca que damos un paso para atrás, pero Ranma siempre suele abrir su bocota para decir cosas insensibles. Si le dejara el lado tierno y tímido por mucho tiempo ya no sería él mismo. Me pareció importante reflejar que, pese a los avances, Ranma sigue teniendo un escudo protector con el cual evita demostrar plenamente su interés por Akane.

Lo importante es que al final él decidió participar en la obra. ¿Cuáles serán exactamente sus motivaciones? ¿Lo hará por celos, porque quiere besar a Akane, o tendrá algún otro incentivo? Sabremos bien sus razones más adelante.

De nuevo este ha sido un capítulo de transición. Quería narrar la parte del ensayo, pero me iba quedando muy largo el capi, así que el ensayo se quedará para la siguiente entrega. Tampoco hubo flashback, pero como les había comentando anteriormente no siempre haré uso de este recurso en el fic.

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá. Espero que el fic siga cumpliendo con sus expectativas y que me sigan acompañando en el largo camino que aún nos falta por recorrer.

Mil gracias a las personas divinas que me honraron con sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado: _**DannySaotome, Barbs, viry chan, Tsukisaku, Cris, Dika1990, neo ranma, kotoko, Marina, Naoko tendo, krizue **_(bienvenida a mi fic linda)_**,**_ _**Jenny,**_ _**soraDark666, Adri, Andre Saotome **_(bienvenida a esta historia_**, Nami, ioakane19 **_y_** Paola. **_También quiero darle la bienvenida a _**Sandra **_quien ha comenzado a leer y me dejó un review en el capítulo cinco.

Por supuesto darle las gracias a mi súper amiga _**Anami **_quien me ha brindado sus valiosos servicios como prelectora.

Les agradecería muchísimo si me dejan conocer sus opiniones sobre este capítulo. Como autora aprecio de corazón cada review y lo responderé con todo el gusto del mundo. Sus comentarios son mi motivación para escribir y la recompensa que obtengo luego de publicar cada actualización.

Aunque ya entré a clases otra vez, espero mantener el mismo ritmo de actualización que he venido llevando. La cosa acá va lenta, pero segura jejejeje… En fin, ¡nos leemos en la siguiente entrega!

**Besos, **

**AkaneKagome**


	13. XIII Ensayo

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores! Luego de un par de semanas acá me tienen de vuelta con otro capítulo más de esta historia. Lamento estarme demorando, pero la musa no ha colaborado y el tema de la interpretación teatral ha sido más complicado de lo que creía.

Sé que estaban un poco ansiosas y ansiosos por saber qué iba a pasar con el ensayo y con la obra. Ahora podrán saber lo que sucedió en el famoso ensayo. Espero que el resultado sea de su agrado, así que… ¡a leer se ha dicho!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**

**Capítulo XII Ensayo**

Estaba completamente en shock. ¡Cómo se les había ocurrido incluir una escena de beso dentro de la obra! Tenía el presentimiento de que ambos estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo: ¿cómo demonios íbamos a interpretar un beso? Mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza; con disimulo llevé una mano a la zona afectada, la presencia de la extremidad ayudaría aunque fuera un poco a calmar al traidor que latía en los momentos más inoportunos.

Nuestros ojos chocaron mutuamente, no hubo necesidad de palabras. Habíamos desarrollado cierta capacidad de hablar con la mirada y sin emitir una sola sílaba. Ambos habíamos leído al mismo tiempo lo que tanto temíamos. Podía ser por orgullo, timidez, o miedo, pero los dos teníamos claro que la situación era bastante complicada.

Intenté olvidar la complicidad silenciosa que habíamos compartido para concentrar mi atención en el desarrollo de la obra que habían adaptado mis compañeras de clase.

Podía sentir un par de ojos azul-grisáceos escudriñándome de cuando en cuando; no obstante, apenas levantaba la vista para comprobar que Ranma me miraba, "mi prometido" volvía a posar su atención en las páginas. Me era inevitable mirarlo de reojo conforme iba avanzando con mi lectura. Fingía prestar muchísima atención a lo que leía, pero en realidad mi cabeza se encontraba en otro lado.

¿Besarlo? ¡Sí, maldita sea… besarlo! Me repetí mentalmente mientras lo observaba de soslayo. Tenía que admitir que la idea no me era para nada desagradable. En más de una ocasión había soñado o fantaseado sobre cómo sería besar al chico al que todos se referían como: "mi prometido"; sin embargo, la idea de besarlo frente a toda la escuela y las personas que asistirían al festival no era del todo de mi agrado. Sabía que todo se trataba de una actuación, pero ¡yo no era una maldita actriz! ¡Iba a matar a la chica a la que se le había ocurrido la idea de incluir una escena de beso en la obra!

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?- mascullé por lo bajo sin darme cuenta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Ranma despegando su vista del libreto.

Quedé paralizada al escuchar su voz. -Yo… eh… no dije nada- contesté bastante sonrojada.

-Me pareció escucharte…- respondió él enarcando una ceja.

Tragué en seco, -De seguro estaba pensando en voz alta- fue mi tímida respuesta.

Volvimos a bajar nuestras miradas para poder enfocarlas en las páginas, que por lo menos yo, intentaba leer. Tenía que desconectar mi mente del tema "Ranma" y olvidarme por completo del "dichoso beso". Había hecho un compromiso con mis compañeras de salón y no iba a defraudarlas. Aunque no fuera una actriz innata cumpliría con mi palabra y buscaría la forma de ganar en el festival. Era tal mi determinación que un aura blanca me envolvió; victoriosa alcé ligeramente mi puño, ¡íbamos a ganar ese primer lugar!

No me percaté de que mi discurso de motivación interna estaba asustando a Ranma, quien me miraba como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó mostrando un desconcierto total y un dejo de preocupación.

-¡Sí!- contesté enérgicamente. -Terminemos de leer y… luego… podremos… en… ensayar…- finalicé con menos convicción.

Mi atención a partir de ese momento fue exclusivamente para la obra. Leí cada detalle e intenté memorizar algunas líneas en el camino. Estaba asombrada con el trabajo de las chicas, habían realizado una adaptación detallada del cuento de "Cenicienta". La historia no seguía la trama occidental que yo conocía… Mis queridas compañeras se habían encargado de realizar una nueva versión del conocido cuento de hadas.

Para empezar la trama ya no se desarrollaba en alguna ciudad europea de la época de nobles, príncipes y castillos. Las chicas habían decidido ambientar la obra en Japón. La versión de Cenicienta que nosotros íbamos a interpretar se desarrollaba específicamente a finales del Período Edo. Me sorprendí al notar que ellas habían elegido ese momento en particular para enfocar la historia.

El período Edo o Tokugawa se desarrolló en Japón aproximadamente entre los años 1603 y 1868 después de Cristo. Durante este tiempo el país había experimentando un fuerte crecimiento económico y estrechaba relaciones comerciales con otras potencias orientales y europeas.

A pesar del cambio en el lugar y contexto, la vida de Cenicienta tenía el mismo destino. La niña quedaba huérfana de madre; su padre, un comerciante acaudalado, se casaba con otra mujer y ésta venía a vivir a su casa con sus dos hijas. Al cabo de unos pocos meses el padre de Cenicienta murió, dejándola al cuidado de la malvada madrastra. La mujer en cuanto tuvo control de la herencia se encargó de hacer miserable la vida de la pobre niña.

La chica llegó hasta su adolescencia sirviéndole a su madrastra en todas las labores de la casa. Encargándose de cocinar, preparar el té, acomodar las recámaras, sacudir, limpiar los pisos, lavar la ropa en el río… y muchas otras labores. Era tratada como una mucama, mientras que la mujer y sus dos hijas se encargaban de disfrutar del dinero y las comodidades que había dejado su padre.

Cenicienta prácticamente no tenía vida social, se la pasaba recluida en casa haciendo labores y casi nunca se le dejaba salir al pueblo. Un día a la familia le llegó una invitación para asistir a una fiesta; el hijo del emperador necesitaba una linda jovencita con la cual desposarse y por ello estaban organizando el dichoso evento. El emperador había hecho una selección de las mejores familias de la zona para que entre ellas pudieran elegir una candidata adecuada.

Contaban los rumores, según el libreto, que les era urgente casar el príncipe cuanto antes. El chico aparentemente había rechazado a todas las mujeres que su padre le había presentado, y fue por ello que el emperador cansado de insistir dijo que la fecha límite para elegir prometida sería en esa fiesta. El muchacho estaba entre la espada y la pared… Esa noche debía quedar felizmente comprometido.

¡Padres entrometidos! Hasta en la obra que iba a interpretar estaban de metiches arreglando matrimonios. Los adultos no entendían lo molesto que era que lo obligaran a uno a tomar decisiones sobre con quien y cuando casarse. Aquel pensamiento interrumpió mi lectura, así que me fue inevitable fruncir el ceño al encontrar aquel parecido entre la historia y mi vida.

Al igual que como ocurría en el cuento de hadas, las hermanas entusiasmadas comenzaron a conspirar sobre quien sería la afortunada en quedarse con el futuro emperador. Cenicienta creyó que tendría oportunidad de asistir, la idea le hacía mucha ilusión, nunca había asistido a una fiesta y la invitación decía que todas las jóvenes de la familia debían ir. Como era de esperarse la madrastra se rehusó a que ella asistiera, alegando que tenía malos modeles, que era una jovencita sucia, llena de cenizas y que no tenía un kimono apropiado para asistir al evento.

El día de la fiesta, Cenicienta se quedó encerrada en su habitación bajo llave. Por ningún motivo le permitirían salir de casa mientras ellas estaban fuera. La chica lloraba enfadada y deprimida por su suerte. De repente una deidad hizo su aparición… Ésta le concedió el deseo de asistir al palacio del emperador, le dio un hermoso kimono, unas geta de cristal y un carruaje con caballos de raza fina para poder llegar hasta la fiesta. El ser supremo le dijo que le concedía aquel favor, pero que debía volver a casa antes de la media noche, y que además debía construirle un templo para poder adorarla como muestra de su agradecimiento.

La chica aceptó feliz la propuesta. Al llegar a la fiesta se percató que había bailes tradicionales japoneses en donde las jóvenes de distintas partes del país buscaban llamar la atención del futuro emperador. Una de las cosas que más le sorprendió fue la presencia de varios extranjeros, de seguro se trataban de nobles o comerciantes con los cuales el emperador tenía intenciones de iniciar relaciones comerciales. Los hombres iban acompañados de varias señoritas jóvenes. Como homenaje a los visitantes extranjeros se realizó también un baile occidental… Mientras todo esto ocurría, la joven Cenicienta tuvo la oportunidad de conocer e intimar con el hijo del emperador…

-Uff… Estoy aburrido- musitó Ranma.

Olvidé por completo los detalles de la obra que estaba intentando procesar y enfoqué mi atención en él. -¿Ya terminaste de leer?- pregunté cerrando el libreto.

-Bueno… más o menos…- contestó con desinterés.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo con desaprobación, -Apuesto a que no has leído casi nada-.

Ranma frunció los labios y volteó su cabeza esquivándome, -Es que esto es muy aburrido, no me gusta leer- afirmó con la voz cansada. -Creo que no debí meterme en todo esto…-

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes, ya te comprometiste con todos en la clase y no puedes dar vuelta atrás-.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- me dijo de mala manera y encarándome.

-¡Entonces no actúes como un irresponsable y termina de leer tu libreto!- La expresión de su rostro me indicaba que no estaba para nada contento.

-Dime Akane, ¿ya lograste terminar?- preguntó con la clara intención de echarme en cara que de seguro yo tampoco había concluido con mi lectura.

Arqueé una ceja y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mis labios, -Sí, ya terminé- pronuncié saboreando mi victoria, -Incluso estaba repasando algunas escenas para tener las cosas más claras-.

Los hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos me miraron como si tuvieran ganas de matarme, pero no me importó, el haber arruinando sus planes de burlarse de mí era mucho más importante. Hubo un silencio en el que ambos nos dedicamos a mirar el paisaje.

Me quedé pensativa intentando descubrir las razones por las cuales Ranma había aceptado participar en la obra, simplemente no encontraba cuál podría ser el motivo que lo había empujado a ello. Él era un chico bastante presumido, pero llamar la atención de los demás no parecía ser su finalidad… Dudaba mucho que fuera ayudar al prójimo; no es que fuera una mala persona, pero por lo general tendía a poner sus intereses antes que los de los demás. En esta ocasión tampoco había nada relacionado con un viaje a China, o algo que le beneficiara para acabar con su maldición. El pensar me estaba haciendo quemar neuronas inútilmente; entonces consideré que lo mejor era preguntarle las cosas directamente.

Carraspeé mi garganta, -Ranma…-

-¿Qué?- me respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Por qué aceptaste participar en la obra?- solté de golpe con mi mirada fija en él.

Ranma se quedó completamente paralizado, no pronunciaba palabra. Lo vi parpadear un par de veces sorprendido. -Este… yo… eh… no…- murmuró varias cosas ininteligibles. -Creo que… lo… lo… mejor es que nos pongamos a ensayar- espetó poniéndose en pie.

-Pero…-

-¿Cuántos escenas tenemos juntos?- me interrumpió con la clara intención de desviar el tema.

-Eh…- Me quedé por un segundo sin saber qué responder, luego sacudí mi cabeza para salir del trance. -La verdad no estoy segura, son varias, pero todas son durante la segunda parte de la historia-.

-¿Cu… cuál… te gustaría… ensayar?- preguntó con dificultad.

Mi boca por inercia se abrió casi hasta tocar el suelo. Para mi desgracia sólo una escena me venía a la cabeza: la del beso. Aunque claramente no podía mencionar que específicamente esa era la que tenía en mente.

-¿Akane…?- insistió Ranma esperando mi respuesta.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para salir de mi estado de distracción. -Bueno… la verdad no estoy segura… Creo que quizás la… la… escena del… del… baile…- espeté bastante nerviosa.

-El baile…- musitó él para luego tragar en seco, -¿Por qué crees que deberíamos ensayar eso?-

Miré hacia el suelo sonrojada, -¿Alguna vez has bailado en público?-

-No- contestó secamente.

-¿Sabes bailar?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es cosa de chicas!-

Fruncí el ceño y resoplé decepcionada, -Ya me temía que esto pasaría…-

La verdad era que yo tampoco era una buena bailarina. No solía bailar casi nunca, con costo y lograba seguir el ritmo de las melodías modernas, no quería imaginar cómo nos iba a salir el asunto del vals.

-Además, no entiendo porque tenemos que bailar un estúpido baile occidental si el guión dice que la historia se desarrolla en la época antigua japonesa- afirmó molesto.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, las chicas hicieron una adaptación muy rara… Sin embargo, el vals es una parte fundamental del cuento de Cenicienta, sin él la historia perdería el momento mágico en donde el príncipe y la chica se enamoran…-

-Creo que esto es una completa tontería-.

-¡Podrá ser una tontería, pero es una tontería en la que ya aceptaste participar!- espeté poniéndome en pie. -Y como ambos estamos metidos en esto tenemos que cumplir con nuestro compromiso ante el grupo, ellos esperan que demos una buena actuación-.

Ranma arrugó el entrecejo para luego mascullar un par de maldiciones… -Está bien, ensayemos lo del baile antes de que me arrepienta de haber aceptado participar en esta obra-.

Quise darle un buen golpe en su enorme cabeza hueca, no obstante, me abstuve e intenté mantener la calma. Mi concentración debía estar centrada en lograr que ambos no pareciéramos un par de palos de escoba al bailar.

-¿Estás listo?-

-Sí… e… eso creo…-

Inhalé y exhalé para darme un poco de tranquilidad. Debía permanecer serena… Me paré frente él algo temerosa, -Dame tu mano- le solicité con dulzura.

-¿Pa… pa… para qué?- balbuceó el retrocediendo.

-¡Para que intentemos bailar!- le grité enfadada, -¡Ahora dame tu mano de una buena vez!-

Él obedeció y dócilmente extendió su extremidad; despacio hice contacto con ella, pero sin entrelazar nuestros dedos. Nos quedamos una fracción de segundo prestando atención a la forma en que nuestras manos se veían unidas y luego nuestra vista se clavó en el suelo.

Me aclaré la garganta para proseguir, -Ahora debes poner tu otra mano aquí- le indiqué mientras tomaba su brazo libre y lo colocaba alrededor de mi cintura. "Mi prometido" simplemente ladeó la cabeza de forma afirmativa con torpeza. Ambos estábamos muy sonrojados y el ambiente estaba repleto de tensión.

Despacio fui acortando la distancia entre los dos. Lo guíe para que alzara el brazo izquierdo hasta quedar casi a la altura de mi cuello. -Esto va ser un poco complicado sin la música, pero intentaré contar para poder guiarnos mejor… un, dos, tres… un, dos tres…- le dije moviendo ligeramente mi cuerpo para darle a entender los movimientos que íbamos a realizar.

-Empecemos…- espeté con convicción.

Conforme contaba iba intentando que Ranma siguiera el ritmo del compás imaginario. Poco a poco fuimos consiguiendo que nuestro vals silencioso resultara "decente". Nos movíamos despacio y todavía un poco inseguros, pero al menos creí que lo estábamos haciendo bien. Al cabo de unos segundos olvidé que estábamos ensayando para disfrutar el momento en su máximo esplendor. Estar tan cerca de él era algo que pocas veces podía disfrutar. Era delirante sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de mí y percibir la suavidad de su mano entrelazada a la mía. La calidez que emanaba de él me hacía sentir segura y feliz.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa… Estar así con Ranma me hacía sentir como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir. Una agradable brisa sopló desprendiendo varios de los cerezos en flor. Nuestro "baile" pronto se vio rodeado de cientos de pétalos de color rosa. La escena no podía ser más perfecta…

-¿La está pasando bien su excelencia?- hablé usando una de las líneas del guión.

Pude notar como Ranma tragaba saliva bastante nervioso, -Con su compañía es imposible pasarla mal, señorita- respondió usando un tono de voz ronco y potente.

Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta haciéndome difícil la tarea de respirar. No recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar de aquella forma tan atrayente antes. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar las sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de mí.

-Me alegro que esté disfrutando de la velada- continúe con mi interpretación, -Nunca imaginé que tendría el honor de bailar con el hijo del emperador…-

-Yo nunca imaginé que podría conocer a una joven tan… tan… her… hermosa como usted- espetó nervioso. -¿Podría por favor decirme su nombre?-

Desde el instante en que mencionó la palabra "hermosa" me paralicé y dejé de "bailar". Estaba segura que mis mejillas competían con el color de la camisa que tenía enfrente. -Yo… yo… no puedo… no creo que sea conveniente-. Se suponía que para el muchacho la identidad de Cenicienta debía permanecer en secreto.

"El futuro emperador" aprovechó mi momento de distracción y me sostuvo por la muñeca. -Por favor acompáñeme…-

Caminamos simulando que nos alejábamos de la pista de baile y nos ubicamos bajo un majestuoso árbol de cerezo. Sabía que sólo estábamos ensayando, pero era consciente de la escena que venía a continuación. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y la boca se me puso seca.

-Yo…- pronunció él por lo bajo, -No suelo ser tan abierto con las mujeres… pero… us… usted me… me… ha cautivado esta noche… Perdóneme si soy atrevido…-

Lo miré asustada y luego mis ojos se desviaron hacia el césped. -No siga… no deberíamos estar aquí- musité casi al borde de un colapso.

El chico frente a mí sonrió de forma cautivante. -Si no desea darme su nombre al menos podría…da… darme… otra cosa-

Alcé la vista para chocar contra un par de divinos ojos azul-grisáceos que me observaban de una forma que no era posible describir con palabras. Me sentí idiotizada… Sólo una pregunta me venía a la cabeza: ¿pensaba besarme? El libreto decía claramente que el joven debía llevarse a Cenicienta y darle un beso antes de proponerle que se casara con él. Era un poco pronto desde mi punto de vista, pero las escritoras de la obra lo habían decidido de aquella forma.

Lo importante era que él me miraba de una forma cautivante que me hipnotizaba. Lograba entrever amor en sus pupilas zafarinas, un amor que quizás era producto de la actuación, o quizás era realidad. A pesar de aquel sentimiento que me provocaba una enorme expectativa, había una parte de mí que se mantenía insegura y temerosa.

Despacio retrocedí hasta chocar contra el tronco del árbol debajo del cual nos situábamos. La incertidumbre me gritaba que escapara, pero me había encontrado con una barrera. Observé la forma en que Ranma se acercaba hacia mí peligrosamente. Mi reacción nerviosa consistió en voltear la cabeza de derecha a izquierda para comprobar que nadie nos estaba mirando. Seguíamos solos, el ambiente permaneció tranquilo y una nueva lluvia de pétalos comenzó a caer desde las ramas del magnífico árbol.

No pude evadir por más tiempo la mirada penetrante que estaba fija en mí. Los ojos de Ranma mostraban una fuerte determinación. ¿Acaso aquel momento era el que tanto había esperado; aquel en el que por fin podría sentir sobre mi boca los labios del chico del que estaba enamorada? Sí, enamorada, podía mentirle al mundo entero, pero no a mi alma; yo estaba enamorada de Ranma y deseaba profundamente que me besara.

-Los pétalos de cerezo resaltan su belleza- pronunció en un suave murmullo.

Comencé a respirar de forma entrecortada al ver que se aproximaba cada vez más. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando unos dedos poderosos, pero a la vez delicados, me tomaron por el mentón e hicieron que levantara un poco el rostro. ¡Por todos los cielos en verdad iba a besarme! Percibí el temblor de sus manos… Sus ojos reflejaban que aún no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo, sus mejillas sonrojadas dejaban claro que la intención de unir sus labios con los míos era una realidad.

Le oí suspirar, -Sólo… le… le… pido un be… be… beso…-

Su rostro se comenzó acercar al mío y por instinto cerré los ojos esperando el ansiado contacto. Mil pensamientos comenzaron a viajar por mi cabeza y los segundos de expectativa se volvieron tortuosos e insoportables.

-¡No lo permitiré!- escuché una voz que me sacó de mi mágico letargo.

Al abrir los ojos pude ver que Ranma era jalado por una cinta rosada que lo sujetaba con fuerza por el cuello.

-Kodachi- mascullé con ira.

-Akane Tendo…- contestó ella, -Ya veo que te aprovechas de la excusa de esa estúpida obra para seducir a mi amado Ranma. ¡No permitiré que te acerques a él oíste!-

Resoplé hastiada y fruncí el ceño, -¡Tú no eres quien para prohibirme nada!- le grité fuera de mis casillas.

-Vamos a acabar con este problema de raíz… Pelearemos ahora mismo y me aseguraré de borrarte del mapa de una vez por todas, Tendo-.

-¡Si eso quieres, estoy lista Kodachi!- Deseaba con toda mi alma combatir con ella y ponerla en su sitio. No le tenía miedo, estaba tan furiosa que nada podría detenerme… Acabaría con esa bruja maniática de una buena vez.

Estábamos tan enfrascadas en nuestra disputa visual que no nos dimos cuenta en el momento en que Ranma se soltó del nudo mortal que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Ambas estábamos en posición de combate cuando sentí que me levantaban del suelo. El cretino de Ranma me había alzado y colocado sobre sus hombros como un saco de papas.

-Lo siento chicas, pero esta batalla se quedará para otro día…- dijo de forma egocéntrica.

-¡Bájame en este mismo momento!- ordené mientras intentaba hacer movimientos bruscos para soltarme.

-Ni los sueñes Akane, ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí. No quiero estar cerca de esta maniática-.

A toda prisa Ranma comenzó a correr por entre los árboles del parque. De fondo pude escuchar los gritos de la loca de Kodachi que no se rendía y se empeñaba en seguirnos, pero "mi adorado prometido" era mucho más rápido y fácilmente se deshizo de ella.

Juré que en el momento en que el idiota me pusiera sobre tierra firme le daría la paliza de su vida. Odiaba que me manipulara como una muñeca con la cual podía hacer y deshacer a su gusto. Lo peor era que me había dejado en ridículo frente a Kodachi. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así…

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Cof… cof… tengo el extraño presentimiento que habrán varias personas me quieren matar en este momento. Sólo les pido que no me maten aún, primero porque si acaban conmigo ya no hay más historia, y segundo no sabrán si en la obra habrá beso o no.

Como vieron hubo una adaptación a la obra original de Cenicienta. Las chicas del grupo de Akane decidieron adaptar la historia al contexto japonés. Sé que quizás la idea parezca descabellada, pero me agradó darle un toque de originalidad a la obra que representarán los chicos. Cualquier crítica no me hago responsable, jejejejeje, fueron las compañeras de Akane las que decidieron hacerlo así, así que si algo no les gusta deberán hablar con ellas. XD

No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me gustó mucho la escenita del ensayo. Creo que los chicos se ven demasiado divinos intentando bailar. Sobre el casi-beso… Uff… a mí me sudaban las manos, pero como siempre alguien nos llega a interrumpir. Me imagino que toda Nerima se enteró de la interpretación de los chicos y por eso nos llegó la odiosa de Kodachi. ¬¬

En este capi tampoco tuvimos flash back; la historia se seguirá combinando de forma en que veamos nuevas situaciones y cuando sea conveniente para la trama tocaremos las escenas del pasado. La idea como había mencionado en el summary es que vayamos recorriendo el pasado, el presente y el futuro de la historia de amor de estos dos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Como siempre agradecerle a las personas maravillosas que me leen y en especial a aquellas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: _**Danny, Gis, Cris, lerinne, Jenny, syndy, Kohana Saotome, viry chan, Paola, Tsukisaku, kotoko, Dika1990, elena, aAnNaz **_(bienvenida a mi fic linda), **_Ishy, Barbs, soraDark666, Naoko tendo, athena-kikyo _**(bienvenida a esta historia, muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios. Lamento no haberte podido responder vía MP, pero no tengo tu correo, así que si me lo puedes dejar te lo agradecería mil, ponlo en el espacio indicado a la hora de dejar el review, porque si lo pones en el cuerpo del review no lo podré ver), _**Adri, Marce, Betobatucas, Marina, Anami, Noe y Andre Saotome**_. También quiero darle la bienvenida a Lizeth quien comenzó a leer y me dejó un review en el capítulo cuatro.

Agradecerle infinitamente a mi amiga _**Anami**_ quien es mi prelectora y me corregí esas cosas que siempre se me pasan. ¡Sos la mejor Nami!

Si han leído hasta acá les agradecería mil que me dejaran saber sus opiniones. Tomando prestadas las palabras de una amiga, sus reviews son la paga que recibo por escribir, jejejejejeje. Así que si me dejan bastantes comentarios eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

¡Nos leeremos en la siguiente entrega!

**Un besote,  
AkaneKagome**

********  
_**Algunas acotaciones culturas:**_

La referencia cultura al "Período Edo-Tokugawa" es verídica. La información la obtuve de Wikipedia, sé que no es la fuente más confiable del mundo, pero de ahí saqué los años que comprende este periodo histórico. Además se mencionaba que sí existía un interés comercial en esa época y que Japón estaba abriéndose al comercio con Europa.

Las geta son las sandalias de madera que usualmente se usan con los kimonos. Ambos son parte de las vestiduras japonesas tradicionales. Pueden buscar más información en caso de ser necesario.

_**PS. El ffnet no me está dejando subir el capítulo bien. Si hay algún error de formato ruego que me disculpen. **_


	14. XIV La Obra

¡Holas mis adoradas lectoras y adorados lectores! La autora eternamente perdida hace de nuevo aparición por estos lares. Quiero decirles que me da muchísima vergüenza dar la cara en estos momentos, tardé demasiado en actualizar y les pido perdón de todo corazón por mi larga ausencia.

La razón de mi tardanza no tiene excusa, sencillamente este capítulo no me salía y tardé siglos en terminarlo. A la hora de plantear la idea me quedé pegada, así que lamento muchísimo aparecer luego te tantísimo tiempo.

Como compensación por mi mal comportamiento les comento que este capítulo es más largo del promedio que he venido manejando. Siempre escribo unas nueve páginas como máximo y esta vez me salieron 15, espero que eso pueda opacar un poco mi falta.

Para serles sincera no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo… Así que lean y juzguen ustedes mismas. Espero que les guste y la obra no haya quedado desastrosa. Me dejo el resto de palabrería para las notas al final, ¡lean a gusto!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XIV La Obra**

Las personas corrían de un lado para el otro sin cesar. Asustada miraba la forma histérica en la que todos se comportaban. Los trajes iban y venían, así como también los objetos de utilería. Cualquiera que echara un vistazo a la situación detrás del escenario se daría cuenta del caos que se vivía. Cuando habíamos interpretado Romeo y Julieta la situación no fue tan tensa, supuse que la razón era porque en esta ocasión el premio era bastante grande y todos en el salón quería tener esas vacaciones con los gastos pagados.

Suspiré decepcionada por mi situación. El papel de Cenicienta no era exactamente lo que yo soñaba… El ser un ama de casa joven y al servicio de varias mujeres manipuladoras no era mi personaje ideal. Cuando había interpretado a Julieta estaba mucho más entusiasmada. Me sentía identificada con aquella chica rebelde y decidida que se veía a escondidas con el amor de su vida, a pesar de la guerra que se vivía entre ambas familias.

La otra razón de mi falta de ánimo era que no había logrado ensayar con Ranma ninguna escena después de lo ocurrido en el parque, primero porque estuve un par de días enojada con él por la forma tan indigna en que me había sacado del lugar, y segundo porque cada vez que intentábamos acercarnos para hablar sobre la obra, o algo por el estilo, siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpir.

Había pasado una semana completa y nosotros ni siquiera habíamos hablado del tema del beso. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían con tal sólo pensar en aquella escena. Los días habían transcurrido, pero en mi cabeza la imagen de Ranma a punto de besarme se repetía como una película, cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra… Cerré los ojos y me pregunté si esa noche lograríamos llevar a cabo aquel acto. De tan sólo pensarlo mi corazón retumbaba con ímpetu y una sensación espantosa se apoderaba de mí estómago.

-Akane…-

La voz que me llamaba hizo que me sobresaltara. -Sí…- le contesté a Yuka un poco asustada.

-¿Estás lista para salir?-

Miré mi vestuario: una prenda sin forma de color gris con un aspecto harapiento, un delantal blanco y unas zori que lucían viejas. -Creo que sí- respondí acomodándome el pañuelo negro que tenía atado en la cabeza.

-Excelente- dijo ella entusiasmada. -Sales a escena en cinco minutos-.

Tragué en seco… Vamos Akane debes permanecer tranquila, me dije a mí misma para darme algo de autoconfianza. Yo conocía bien mis líneas y estaba segura de poder actuar bien, sin embargo, el éxito de nuestra obra no dependía sólo de mí. Me puse en pie y caminé hacia el escenario.

* * *

-Maldición- mascullé observando como todos se movían como una horda de locos que corrían chocando entre sí. El desorden y el sentimiento de estrés estaban presentes en cada rincón detrás del escenario. ¿Por qué demonios les importaba tanto una estúpida obra?

Lo peor del caso era que yo había aceptado participar en aquella tontería. Al mirar mi vestuario me sentí bastante miserable. Bajé la cabeza decepcionado, percibí como un aura de pesimismo se apoderaba de mi espíritu… ¿En qué momento había tomado la "brillante" decisión de participar en semejante ridiculez?

En realidad sabía perfectamente cuales eran mis motivos… Así que debía tragarme mi orgullo y enfocarme en que todo saliera como tenía que ser. Aunque me sentía como un completo imbécil, debía afrontar el reto que se me presentaba, no podía echar para atrás y quedar como un cobarde, ¡eso nunca! Mis palabras de automotivación al menos me mantendrían firme hasta que llegara mi momento de salir a escena. Para mi suerte faltaba bastante antes de que tuviera que hacer mi aparición.

Por unos segundos me quedé con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo sin pestañar. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente; para mi desgracia el único pensamiento recurrente era el recuerdo del momento que había vivido con Akane unos días atrás en el parque. Había estado tan cerca de besarla, ¡qué demonios pasaba conmigo! Yo nunca había sentido las cosas que comenzaba a sentir cuando estaba cerca de ella. Me transporté por un segundo a la escena de "mi prometida" recostada sobre el tronco de aquel árbol, completamente vulnerable y dispuesta a aceptar que la besara… O al menos eso era lo que yo creía. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la demente de Kodachi no hubiera aparecido?

-¡Ya vamos a empezar todos a sus puestos!-

El llamado de la directora, mejor conocida como Yuka, llegó a mis oídos haciéndome salir de mis ensoñaciones. No me tocaba salir al escenario, pero quería ver lo que sucedía así que me acerqué al mismo lugar a donde todos iban.

Al llegar al sitio me percaté de que ni siquiera era consciente de quien iba a interpretar cada papel. Aquello era sólo una razón más para pensar que aquella obra resultaría un verdadero desastre. Suspiré hondo y me recosté sobre una de las paredes de modo que tuviera una buena vista del escenario. En el otro extremo vi a Akane vestida con su andrajoso ropaje. No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mis labios… Imaginarme a Akane como una mujer de hogar, buena en todos los quehaceres me resultaba muy gracioso.

Permanecí unos segundos más en mi puesto cuando de repente Yuka apareció a mi lado con una cara de desesperación.

-¿Ranma has visto a Sayuri y a Mino?- me preguntó agitada.

-No- respondí secamente.

La expresión de su rostro era sinónimo de angustia. -¿Qué pasa Yuka?-

Ella tragó en seco y me miró con los ojos llorosos, -Es que Mino es la madrastra y Sayuri una de las hermanastras, las dos tiene que salir a escena, pero no aparecen por ningún lado…-

¿Qué demonios había pasado con esas dos chicas? Era muy extraño que de pronto desaparecieran, sobre todo cuando todos en el salón estaban tan entusiasmados con la obra.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a buscarlas-.

-¿En verdad lo harás?- cuestionó los ojos ilusionados, -Muchas gracias Ranma, si alguien puede encontrarlas eres tú-.

Sonreí, e inicié mi búsqueda. Llegamos al lugar en donde estaba el vestuario de las chicas y en el camino choqué con Ukyo.

-¿Qué sucede, por qué traen esas caras?- preguntó mi amiga.

-No encontramos a Mino y a Sayuri- intervino la directora de la obra.

Al analizar la conversación de mis compañeras me percaté de que Ukyo estaba vestida para participar en la obra. Parpadeé un par de veces intentando asimilar la sorpresa, ella no parecía del tipo de chicas que se interesaba por cosas así.

-¿Ukyo, tú vas a actuar en la obra?-

Mi pregunta la desconcertó. -Eh… sí… yo seré una de las hermanastras- pronunció sonrojada.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo para charlar- dijo Yuka, -Debemos buscar a las chicas, queda poco tiempo para salir a escena y no podemos empezar sin ellas-.

-Tienes razón- musité preocupado.

-Vamos, yo también les ayudaré- apoyó Ukyo.

Comenzamos a buscar en varios sitios detrás del escenario y en algunos vestidores, pero no había señales de ellas. Su desaparición era perturbadora, lo más preocupante era que nadie sabía nada de ellas; lo último que escuchamos era las habían visto ponerse su vestuario y de repente desaparecieron.

Prácticamente habíamos recorrido todo el lugar. Llegamos una puerta y la abrimos. Nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vimos la escena frente a nosotros: entre los diversos utensilios del armario del conserje se encontraban Sayuri y Mino tiradas en el suelo y cubiertas por una sábana. Ukyo se acercó a ellas para comprobar la situación.

-Sólo están dormidas- habló para nuestra tranquilidad.

Yuka y yo suspiramos con pesadez. -Menos mal…- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ukyo alzó ligeramente la sábana y dio un pequeño grito, -¡Están en ropa interior! ¡Alguien les quitó su vestuario!-

La directora de obra se tapó la boca horrorizada.

-¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?- pronuncié con asco.

De fondo una risa empalagosa que conocía de sobra hizo su aparición. -¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!-

-Kodachi…- masculló Ukyo con resentimiento.

-Así es… ¡La rosa negra participará en la obra!- gritó para luego reír de forma maniática. ¡Por todos cielos, cómo odiaba escucharla!

-¡Eres de lo peor!- escupió Ukyo poniéndose en pie furiosa.

-Somos, cocinera de quinta…-

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?-

-Quiere decir que ambas participaremos- afirmó Shampoo saliendo por entre las sombras.

-Shampoo- balbuceamos Ukyo y yo al unísono.

La amazona cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y enarcó una ceja, -Decidimos que no era apropiado que interpretaras esta obra con Akane, así que hemos resuelto participar para evitar que algo extraño ocurra- afirmó mirándome de una forma que me dio escalofríos.

Kodachi retomó la palabra, -Estaremos acá para cuidarte, Ranma mi amor…-

-¡Esto es una locura!- reprochó Yuka, -Ustedes ni siquiera se saben las líneas, ¿cómo van a actuar?-

-Deberás arriesgarte- la gimnasta maniaca hizo una pausa, -Porque tus compañeras no despertarán dentro de un par de horas, apliqué un somnífero muy potente en ellas… Jo, jo, jo, jo…-

-Maldición… porque siempre tienen que hacer las cosas tan difíciles- susurré para mí mismo.

Por un instante todos nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos de reojo. Alguien tenía que decir algo, y la indicada era nuestra querida directora. Mis ojos se posaron sobre ella… La pobre de seguro nunca imaginó que aquellas locas se meterían en todo el asunto de la obra.

Yuka suspiró con pesadez, -Sino queda otra alternativa creo que tendremos que aceptar que actúen…-

Apenas dijo aquello una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de las dos enfermas mentales que se hacían llamar "mis prometidas". Ukyo no se mostraba muy contenta con la idea, se le veía en el rostro.

-Vamos, debemos darnos prisa, Akane nos está esperando para empezar la primera escena- finalizó Yuka. Tomó la delantera y nos condujo a todos hacia el escenario.

Al llegar Akane estaba ubicada y lista para empezar. El telón permanecía cerrado. Ella se encontraba hincada y preparada para fregar el piso, la pobre se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa al ver quienes la acompañarían en escena. En cuanto las chicas se acercaron sus ojos se abrieron asustados y su boca casi tocó el suelo…

* * *

En el instante en que vi que Kodachi y Shampoo llegaban hasta el escenario con Yuka, Ukyo y Ranma, por poco me da un infarto. ¡Qué demonios hacían ellas ahí! Yo sabía que Ukyo iba a participar en la obra, pero esas dos metidas no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Estaba a punto de pararme y pedir una explicación cuando nuestra querida directora se acercó a mí con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Akane- susurró Yuka cerca de mi oído.

-¿Qué… qué… sucede?-

La vi tragar saliva de forma forzosa, -Es que… bueno… hubo un problema- ella hizo una pequeña pausa, -Mino y Sayuri no podrán participar… y ellas… actuarán en su lugar- finalizó señalando a las chicas.

-¡Qué dices!- grité sin pensarlo. Luego me tapé la boca; había gente al otro lado del telón que podía escucharme y aquello era lo último que deseaba.

-Akane, por favor trata de comprender, esto es una verdadera emergencia. Debemos empezar ya… No hay nadie más que interprete sus papeles, no tenemos otra opción…-

Me llevé una mano a la frente para masajear mi sien, -Comprendo… está bien, acabemos con esto de una buena vez-.

-¡Muchas gracias Akane!- espetó Yuka feliz mientras me abrazaba efusivamente.

Sonreí de forma fingida y miré a mis "queridas" compañeras de actuación. Shampoo y Ukyo estaba vestidas con unos lindos kimonos, la primera portaba uno de color rosa y la segunda uno de color turquesa. Ambas llevaban una peluca negra y un maquillaje que las hacía lucir hermosas. ¡Maldición, se suponía que ellas debían ser las hermanastras feas, sin embargo lucían preciosas! Yo por mi lado llevaba aquel horrible vestido gris y un pañuelo en la cabeza… Justo lo que necesitaba para levantar mi autoestima.

Mi atención se desvió a Kodachi, ella llevaba un kimono negro y una peluca de color plateado que asemejaba las canas que mi madrastra debía que tener con la edad. La expresión de superioridad que se reflejaba en su cara me dio náuseas. Desde lo ocurrido en el parque la detestaba un poco más de lo normal. Respiré hondo con la intención de tragarme aquellos sentimientos y enfocarme en lo importante: la obra.

* * *

Fue una verdadera sorpresa que Akane aceptara de forma pacífica la novedad de que mis autoproclamadas prometidas participaran en la obra. Por un momento creí que ardería en furia, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¡Bueno estamos listos para empezar, todos a sus puestos!- anunció Yuka con una enorme sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba tranquila luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Yo permanecí a un lado del escenario. No supe porqué, pero sentía la necesidad de quedarme a mirar todo lo que ocurría. El tener a esas cuatro mujeres en un mismo espacio era peligroso, lo mejor era permanecer cerca en caso de que fuera necesario intervenir.

La voz de Yuka en el micrófono anunció el inicio de la representación teatral. -¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros, el salón 1F de la preparatoria Furinkan tiene el placer de presentarles en este festival la obra de Cenicienta!- El público comenzó a aplaudir y poco a poco el telón se abrió...

En el medio del escenario Akane se encontraba de rodillas tallando la madera. Miraba el piso con resentimiento, pero continuaba con su labor. Se llevó el antebrazo a la frente fingiendo que se limpiaba el sudor. Con sólo ver como se desempeñaba en algo tan simple lograba identificar las facilidades que tenía para la actuación.

-¿Ya terminaste con eso sirvienta… digo… Cenicienta?- preguntó Kodachi con prepotencia mientras entraba al escenario.

Akane le lanzó una mirada chispeante que le demostraba justo lo que sentía por ella en ese momento. Se suponía que "mi prometida" debía actuar como una chica dócil, sumisa y suave, sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban todo lo contrario. Ella era una fiera lista para atacar en cuanto su presa se descuidara. La vi tomar aire para tranquilizarse y decir su parlamento.

-Estoy por terminar el aseo de los pisos, señora- contestó ella con suavidad, -¿Necesita que le ayude con algo más?-

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en los labios de Kodachi. -De hecho, sí, necesito que hagas muchas cosas más, me urge que acomodes nuestros armarios, laves nuestros kimonos, cortes el césped, hagas la cena y que limpies la chimenea… Jo, jo, jo, jo…-

Era el colmo que finalizara sus líneas con su risa maniática. El papel de madrastra malvada le encajaba a la perfección.

-Sí, señora- respondió Akane agachando la vista para volver a su tarea.

-¡Mamá, mamá!- corearon Shampoo y Ukyo emocionadas entrando al escenario con un pergamino antiguo en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa niñas?- espetó con su falso tono de voz.

-¡Nos ha llegado una invitación!- dijo Shampoo.

-¡El emperador va a realizar una fiesta para buscarle una prometida a su hijo!- chilló Ukyo con los ojos brillosos.

-¡Dicen que sólo ha invitado a las mejores familias de la región!- la secundó Shampoo con la misma expresión.

Akane escuchaba atenta la algarabía formada por las tres chicas. Se suponía que las odiosas hermanas y su madrastra casi nunca la dejaban salir, así que debía mostrarse intrigada por el evento.

-La invitación dice que todas las mujeres de la casa deben asistir- afirmó Ukyo releyendo al pergamino.

Akane se puso de pie e interrumpió la conversación, -Eso… quiere… decir que yo… yo… también podré ir…- musitó con timidez.

Las tres comenzaron a reír con fuerza, externando toda su burla. -¡Por favor Cenicienta no seas ridícula, tú no puedes asistir a un evento como ese!- le gritó Kodachi, -¡Jamás permitiría que pongas en vergüenza a nuestra familia!-

-No sé cómo se te ocurren esas ideas, no tienes ni un kimono decente para ir- dijo Shampoo con su lengua venenosa.

-Además siempre andas toda sucia y desarreglada, sería una deshonora llevarte a conocer al emperador y a su hijo- se burló Ukyo.

De nuevo todas se echaron a reír. Salieron dejando a Akane con una cara muy triste. Incluso me sentí afectado por su expresión, me dolía verla con esos ojos llenos de melancolía. Me daban ganas de ir hasta ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Aunque estuviera actuando me conmovía en el alma saber que sufría por culpa de esas mujeres insoportables.

El telón se cerró y todos comenzaron a moverse como locos para cambiar la escenografía. ¡Maldición, había llegado mi momento de salir a escena!

* * *

Por fin había acabado esa primera parte. Sentía un fuego arder dentro de mí que amenazaba con explotar y quemar el lugar. ¡Era el colmo que hasta en una obra de teatro me viera humillada por esas tres mujeres! Con el ceño fruncido y hecha una fiera observé como todo quedaba listo para que Ranma empezara su escena.

El escenario se transformó en el palacio del emperador. Ranma y Hiroshi eran los siguientes en actuar. Hiroshi lucía muy divertido con su bigote falso y una larga caballera de color plateada. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropajes propios de un emperador. Jamás me hubiera imaginado a esos dos interpretando una obra, así que una sonrisa traviesa adornó mis labios. Despacio alzaron el telón y los chicos empezaron…

-Hijo, por favor, debes comprender mi situación- espetó Hiroshi con voz ronca.

Ranma frunció el ceño y resopló, -Esto es una estupidez, padre. ¡No voy a casarme con una desconocida!-

Aquello me sonaba muy familiar. Ranma y yo éramos expertos en convivir con las mentalidades primitivas de los padres que creían que los matrimonios arreglados lograban solucionar los problemas familiares; quizás era por eso que "mi prometido" desempeñaba su papel con tanta credibilidad.

-Hijo, me queda poco tiempo de vida y pronto tú serás el emperador de Japón. No puedo permitir que muera sin que hayas contraído nupcias- explicó el emperador. -Hemos invitado a las mejores familias de la región, así que de seguro encontrarás una hermosa chica que te guste… Lo lamento, pero no tienes opción debes elegir hoy porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerar que vayas en contra de mis deseos-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- respondió Ranma disgustado, se dio vuelta y salió del escenario. El telón de nuevo se cerró para preparar todo para la siguiente interpretación.

Pasaron varias escenas, incluso en la que la deidad me entregaba un hermoso kimono y las geta de cristal para asistir a la fiesta… Todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo la última parte de la obra, venía la hora de la verdad, teníamos que hacer la escena en la cual bailaba, besaba a Ranma y todo lo demás.

El escenario estaba ambientado como si fuera un hermoso jardín en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta del emperador. Justo en el medio se comenzaba a desarrollar la escena. Fruncí el entrecejo al mirar lo que ocurría, como siempre aquellas tres brujas acosaban a Ranma.

-Nos sentimos honradas de que nos hayan invitado a la fiesta- habló Kodachi tomando a Ranma por el brazo. -Estas son mis hijas- dijo señalando a Shampoo y a Ukyo, pero luego le susurró algo al oído y Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente. ¡Iba matar a esa atrevida!

-Mamá, deja que su excelencia vaya con nosotras- espetó Shampoo separando bruscamente a Kodachi del brazo de Ranma y tomando ella su lugar.

Ukyo se aferró del otro brazo y lo jaló hacia ella, -¡Nada de eso, su excelencia se quedará conmigo!-

-Estoy segura que este honorable joven preferiría la compañía de una mujer madura e inteligente como yo- se defendió Kodachi.

Las tres comenzaron una batalla campal olvidando a Ranma, como siempre ocurría. Justo en ese momento me tocaba entrar nuevamente…

* * *

Ignoré por completo a las chicas que estaban peleando como de costumbre y enfoque mi atención en ella. Tenía que representar la escena donde el futuro emperador quedaba embobado por su belleza. En realidad no era muy difícil meterme en mi papel y admirar lo hermosa que lucía. Llevaba puesto un kimono dorado que resaltaba el azul de su cabello y el bello color de sus ojos avellana. Para la escena le habían colocado un postizo parecido al que había usado cuando interpretamos Romeo y Julieta. Era una visión que podía conquistar el corazón de cualquier emperador o noble del mundo.

Me quedé completamente idiotizado mirándola, detallando cada aspecto de su vestimenta y de su belleza… Sus ojos chocolate chocaron contra los míos y ambos nos sonrojamos ligeramente. Por suerte en ese instante comenzó un número de danza tradicional japonesa. Varias chicas subieron al escenario y realizaron un acto bastante agradable a la vista, por lo menos los espectadores disfrutaban del espectáculo.

El momento ayudó a disipar un poco la tensión que sentía al estar cerca de ella y de saber que pronto tendríamos que realizar una escena de beso. De tan sólo pensar en ello las manos me comenzaron a sudar… Aunque considerando la presencia de Kodachi, Ukyo y Shampoo en el mismo escenario dudaba mucho de que me permitieran actuar la escena con Akane.

* * *

Observé atenta el baile. Estaba bastante nerviosa, pero tenía que intentar permanecer tranquila. Sabía que en cuanto las chicas terminaran de bailar llegaría el momento en que Ranma tendría que proponerme hacer lo mismo. El desarrollo de la escena era tal y como decía el libreto, el hijo del emperador y Cenicienta se miraban de reojo en lados opuestos del jardín mientras que el espectáculo continuaba. Yo debía mantener una actitud sumisa y tímida frente al joven que me iba a cortejar.

Mi corazón dio un horrible vuelco cuando vi que Ranma se movía entre las bailarinas. Justo mientras caminaba los pétalos de los cerezos volaron por el lugar llenando el momento de una magia particular… Sentí unas terribles ganas de vomitar debido a la ansiedad. Sus hipnotizantes ojos grisáceos estaban fijos en mí, su mirada me desarmaba por completo. Ansiaba secretamente el momento cuando llegara a mi lado.

Iba por la mitad del camino cuando la odiosa de Shampoo intervino. -Su excelencia, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?- pronunció la odiosa amazona. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño de inmediato al verla encima de él.

A un lado del escenario pude notar la cara de pánico de Yuka, aquello era una seña de que todo se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡Ya dije que bailará conmigo, hermana!- afirmó Ukyo quien también estaba interesada en reclamar su lugar.

-¿Acaso olvidan a lo que venimos?- masculló Kodachi quien abrazo a Ranma rodeándole la cintura.

Las otras dos chicas echaron humo por las orejas. -¡Déjalo, madre!- espetó Shampoo pronunciando la última palabra con ironía. -Eres muy vieja para él…-

Los ojos de Kodachi ardieron en furia, -¡Qué has dicho insolente!- gritó por lo alto.

Ambas chicas se miraron desafiantes. -Te voy a enseñar a respetarme- gruñó Kodachi.

-Y yo te enseñaré a que no te metas con mi prometido- contraatacó Shampoo.

De la nada la gimnasta sacó su listón y la amazona sus bomboris. Ambas se colocaron en posición de combate.

-¡Por favor basta de pelear entre ustedes!- intervino Ukyo, -Lo importante es alejar a Ranma de Akane… ¡Ellos no deben besarse!-

-Eso no sucederá. De momento debo poner a esta en su lugar- afirmó Shampoo.

Pronto se armó una acometida en donde las tres comenzaron a luchar por derrotar a las demás y quedarse con el hijo del emperador.

Ranma tenía el paso bloqueado por ellas y las bailarinas. Al igual que yo, él era un simple espectador de la lucha. Las pelucas volaron, así como también un par de adornos de los vestuarios y cosas utilería. A las bailarinas se les notaba el miedo y la frustración, seguían bailando, pero estaban temerosas por estar muy cerca de la batalla… De pronto un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, algo similar a una explosión.

Una nube púrpura invadió el ambiente y pude notar como Ranma se escapaba con un enorme saltó. Me llevé una mano a la boca para no inhalar nada. Las chicas que bailaban salieron corriendo. Pronto todo se disipó, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la imagen que tenía enfrente: Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo se encontraban tiradas en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente. En el centro había un ramo de rosas negras, el cual posiblemente era el causante de todo.

* * *

Miré horrorizado lo que ocurría. Esa loca de Kodachi seguro traía ese ramo para tenderme una trampa. En aquel momento me cuestioné, ¿quién se encargaría de sacarlas discretamente del escenario? No había terminado de pensar cuando un enorme oso panda, mejor conocido como mi padre, entró al escenario portando una peluca de risos dorados y un vestido medieval occidental de color rosado. Mi cara se puso azul al ver semejante espectáculo, ¡me sentía tan avergonzado!

Rápidamente subió a los dormidas "señoritas" a sus hombros. Todos mirábamos absortos lo que ocurría. Justo antes de salir del escenario sacó un letrero que decía: "_No te preocupes hijo, yo me encargaré de ellas. Tú sólo procura besar a Akane_".

Cuando leí aquello por poco me caigo de espaldas. Akane y yo nos miramos aterrorizados y nos sonrojarnos furiosamente. El odioso y ridículo panda salió dando saltos mientras cargaba a las tres jóvenes. Por un segundo nos quedamos mirando idiotizados como él se las llevaba. Abandonamos nuestro trance cuando Hiroshi entró a escena.

-Quiero darles las gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación. Está noche contamos con la presencia de unos amigos y comerciantes occidentales-. Los presentes empezaron aplaudir y él continuó con su discurso, -Es por ello que estaremos efectuando un baile en honor a nuestros invitados…-

A la pista de bailar volvieron las bailarinas japonesas, junto con ellas varias chicas vestidas con trajes occidentales. El vals comenzó a sonar por lo alto y un bello espectáculo empezó. Tragué en seco preparándome para el momento, tenía que sacar la escena adelante.

Miré con timidez a Akane y ella me devolvió al expresión… -¿Señorita, le gus… gustaría… bai… bai… bailar?- pregunté en medio de tartamudeos

Ella asintió con un bello rubor en sus mejillas. Le extendí mi mano y en cuanto ella la tomó mi corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas y podía controlarme. Caminé con ella hasta llegar a la mitad de la pista de baile. Despacio y temeroso coloqué una mano en su cintura, luego levanté su otra extremidad como ella me había enseñado… Lentamente comenzamos a movernos al ritmo del vals.

Nuestros movimientos al igual que en el ensayo fueron algo torpes al inicio, pero conforme avanzaba la melodía lucíamos un poco mejor. La ventaja de estar rodeados por más personas camuflaba nuestra falta de experiencia en el "famoso arte" de bailar. La brisa soplaba con fuerza moviendo varios de sus cabellos azulados, instintivamente subí mi mano hasta su frente y acomodé algunos de los mechones rebeldes.

Akane me miró algo asustada, me maldije a mí mismo por tomarme aquel atrevimiento; después de todo estábamos actuando y aquello me permitía hacer algunas cosas que normalmente jamás haría. En mi mente seguía llevando la cuenta del compás musical como me había enseñado Akane, lo último que deseaba era hacer un ridículo mayor, por lo tanto debía concentrarme en el baile. Sin embargo, dejé de preocuparme por esas estupideces y me concentré en ella… Era indescriptible lo agradable que era tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su cintura apresada por mi extremidad y percibir la suavidad de su mano contra la mía. Su perfume inundaba mis sentidos, cerré los ojos por un instante para disfrutar del momento y vivirlo al máximo.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando su melodiosa voz llegó a mis oídos, -¿La está pasando bien su excelencia?-

-Con su compañía es imposible pasarla mal, señorita- le respondí retrocediendo un poco para hundirme en aquellos ojos avellana.

Un tenue rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, -Me… me… alegro que esté disfrutando de la velada- dijo casi en su susurro, -Nunca imaginé que tendría el honor de bailar con el hijo del emperador…-

Le sonreí de medio lado, -Yo nu… nunca imaginé que podría conocer a una joven tan her… hermosa como usted-. Incluso actuando se me dificultaba decirle lo bella que era, pero era la verdad, ella era una mujer muy hermosa. Clavé mi mirada en ella, esperaba que pese a la actuación lograra ver que decía la verdad. -¿Podría decirme su nombre, por favor?-

Pude sentir el leve temblor de su mano, estaba nerviosa, pronto vendría la escena que tanto temíamos. -Yo… no puedo, no creo que sea conveniente- musitó para luego mirar al suelo.

Aproveché su distracción para separarme un poco y entrelazar su mano. -Por favor acompáñeme…- le solicité con un tono de voz potente y demandante.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Nos alejamos de la pista hasta llegar a un bonito lugar en el jardín artificial que habían recreado. Había muchas flores a nuestro alrededor y una fila de linternas japonesas sobre nuestras cabezas. Me encargué de detallar cada objeto para calmar mi ansiedad. Había llegado la hora, sabía muy bien porque estaba ahí y lo que tenía que hacer. Debía admitir que una de las razones por las que había aceptado participar era porque no me agradaba la idea de que Akane actuara en una obra con otro chico. Estaba seguro que mis "queridas" compañeras idearían una escena comprometedora, ¡y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que alguno de los abusivos del salón tomara la actuación como una excusa para propasarse con ella! No obstante, tenía otra fuerte razón para haber aceptado…

Me di una bofetada mental para volver a concentrarme en la escena. -Yo… no suelo ser tan abierto con las mujeres, pero usted me ha cautivado esta noche… Perdóneme si soy atrevido…-

Podía sentir un intenso calor en mis mejillas y algo me decía que las mías estaban igual de ruborizadas que las de ella. -No siga, no deberíamos estar aquí- susurró de una forma que me pareció encantadora.

-Creo que sí deberíamos estar…- musité mirándola intensamente, -Si no desea darme su nombre al menos podría… podría darme… otra cosa- finalicé con un tono seductor que maldije haber usado.

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella frase, la misma que había usado en el ensayo en el parque justo antes de que la loca de Kodachi interrumpiera la escena. Su voz me daba escalofríos, había usado un tono que por lo menos a mí me pareció en extremo seductor. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Mis piernas temblaban y simplemente no podía controlarlas.

La ansiedad que sentía era incontrolable, ¿en verdad me iba a besar frente a todas esas personas? ¿Mi primer beso verdadero sería en una obra de teatro? Temerosa busqué sus ojos azul-grisáceos, quería descifrar lo que me decía a través de ellos. Su mirada era penetrante y decidida, me intimidaba con tan sólo observarlo. Estaba a su merced, si quería besarme yo no iba a poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Su olor, la cercanía de su cuerpo, aquella mirada… estaba perdida en el momento, me olvidé de que estaba sobre un escenario con cientos de ojos expectantes…

* * *

Nuestro choque de miradas era intenso, Akane no había pronunciado palabra, pero su mirada me decía que tenía permiso para acercarme a ella sin problema. Convenientemente, al igual que había ocurrido en el ensayo, el viento sopló con fuerza permitiendo que los pétalos de los cerezos simularan una lluvia rosa que cubría el escenario y a los espectadoras. El momento era perfecto para decir el parlamento que seguía.

-Los pétalos de cerezo resaltan su belleza- espeté con mis ojos fijos en aquellos color chocolate que me observaban con un brillo especial.

Desvié mi mirada por unos segundos hacia sus labios, la tentación de besarla era muy fuerte… Incluso cuando estábamos ensayando estuve a punto de olvidarme de todo y por fin acariciar sus labios con los míos, con tan sólo un roce me hubiera dado por satisfecho, pero las cosas no resultaron como yo esperaba. Sin embargo, ya en el escenario todo era muy diferente. Estaba cada vez más cerca de poder besarla si así lo deseaba.

Lentamente llevé mi mano hasta una de sus mejillas, mi dedo índice rozó la zona con suavidad y luego se trasladó debajo de su mentón. -Sólo le pido un… be… beso…-

Le escuché emitir un sonoro suspiro y suspiré yo también. Mi corazón latía con desenfreno y mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo. La sensación de estar tan nervioso era una tortura… Hice una tenue presión en su mentón para que Akane levantara el rostro, ella me regaló una mirada llena de miedo e incertidumbre.

Para calmarla le sonreí, -Tranquila, confía en mí…- le susurré de forma que sólo ella pudiera oírme, -Sólo se trata de una actuación- usé aquellas palabras que Akane me había dicho cuando interpretamos a Romeo y Julieta.

Ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y tragó en seco. Supe que ese era el momento. Quité mis dedos de su mentón, rápidamente cubrí sus mejillas con mis dos manos y las presioné suavemente, ladeé mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y me acerqué su rostro…

* * *

Cuando escuché a Ranma pidiéndome que confiara en él busqué fuerzas en mi interior para calmarme. Estaba tan decidido a besarme que me asustaba, yo esperaba otra reacción de su parte. Finalmente cuando cubrió mis mejillas con sus manos me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien…

Acercó su rostro, pero el contacto entre nuestros labios nunca se dio, entre nosotros había una barrera que impedía el "esperado" beso. En su lugar sólo pude percibir el roce de su respiración y su nariz que chocando con la mía. Mi primera reacción fue abrir los ojos exageradamente, pero luego los cerré para continuar con la escena. Escuché de fondo los aplausos y telón se cerró.

* * *

Estuve a punto de tirar por la borda mi plan, pero mi deseo de venganza fue persistente hasta el final. Claro que me moría por besarla, más aún cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba dispuesta a dejarme hacerlo… No obstante, lo que Akane me había hecho cuando interpretamos a Romeo y Julieta era imperdonable, quería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina… Quería venganza.

Fue por eso que justo cuando la tenía en mis manos y confiando en mí, hice lo mismo que ella había hecho conmigo: le coloqué una cinta sobre sus labios y de esa forma evité que el beso fuera real. No estaba seguro si había hecho lo correcto, sin embargo mi plan había salido a la perfección.

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar y supe que el telón se cerraría. Despacio me separé de ella, en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí de lo que había hecho. Akane me miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza y con delicadeza se quitó la cinta.

-Akane…- musité por lo bajo.

-No digas nada- respondió mirando el piso.

En menos de una fracción de segundo sentí el quemante roce de su palma contra mi cara. Me había abofeteado con el alma y nunca ninguno de sus golpes había dolido tanto. Akane salió corriendo del escenario y yo me sentí como una basura humana… La venganza no era tan dulce como decían.

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Autora toma prestado a Ranma y lo usa como escudo humano para no ser apaleada por las lectoras que de seguro querrán matarme. Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen… Estoy segura de varias están deseando ahorcarme, golpearme, o insultarme luego de la escena que acaban de leer (en especial Cris quien me dejó explícitamente en un review su amenaza). Tengo suerte de vivir lejos de la mayoría de ustedes, así que si alguien quiere acabar conmigo tendrá que volar varios kilómetros para lograrlo. XD

Sé que fue sumamente cruel cortar la escena de beso, pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Primero, fue Ranma quien lo decidió así. Pobre chico, él la pasó muy mal cuando Akane le colocó aquella cinta y lo "engañó". Ranma quería venganza por lo ocurrido en la obra y yo decidí que era justo que la tuviera. Segundo, esta idea de la venganza fue ideada desde el mismo instante en que decidí que haría un capítulo en donde nuevamente representaran una obra de teatro. Yo soy fiel creyente de la ley del Talión que dice "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Akane nos fastidió la vida a todas y todos con esa cinta, por ende yo decidí que la revancha era justa y debía vivir lo mismo que vivió Ranma.

Tranquilidad… habrá beso, lo juro, pero el momento será bajo otro contexto, el cual también había decidido casi desde que inicié esta historia. Les prometo que el beso valdrá la pena, y la espera por leerlo tendrá su recompensa. No me maten aún… (Autora aplica la técnica del tigre caído).

Quiero confesarles que no quedé feliz con el resultado del capítulo. Quería hacer la adaptación de la obra con más detalles y escenas, pero a la vez quería que todo saliera en un solo capítulo. Al final ustedes me dirán que les pareció y si logré por lo menos divertirlas con esta locura. Perdón porque sé que no es mi mejor capítulo, sin embargo, espero poder reivindicarme.

Muchas gracias de corazón por haberme esperado estas largas semanas y por haber leído hasta este punto. También quiero darle las gracias con todo mi alma a las personas maravillosas que me dan su invaluable apoyo a través de sus reviews: _**Adri, Cris,**_ _**Danny, Marina, aAnNaz, viry chan, Paola, Tsukisaku, Jenny, Ishy, tokiro-goi, syndy, Dika1990, Gis, lerinne, Marce, kotoko,**_ _**Betobatucas, Kohana Saotome, Des **__y__** Barbs. **_

Sus reviews son mi motivación y me dan ese empujón final que siempre necesito para sacar adelante las contis. Gracias porque de seguro no escribiría sino hubiera personas tan maravillosas como ustedes que me leen y me dejan saber esas cosas que pasan por su cabeza.

Aclaración cultural: tanto las geta, como las zori son sandalias tradicionales japonesas.

Este capítulo no tiene edición final, quise publicarlo así para no hacerles esperar más. Además al ser tantas páginas me cuesta más identificar fallos. Si encuentran algún horror por ahí no duden en señalarlo.

¡De nuevo muchas gracias por leer! Les agradecería infinitamente si se toman algunos minutos para dejarme sus reviews y que me cuenten qué les pareció esta actualización… Como siempre les digo sus reviews me sacan enormes sonrisas y son mi recompensa por el trabajo realizado.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!

Un besote,

AkaneKagome


	15. XV Besar a Ranma

Sorpresa, sorpresa… Miren nada más quien ha vuelto a actualizar en tiempo record. En realidad la rapidez se debe a algo muy especial: ¡Hoy estamos de aniversario! Hace un año que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia y quería aprovechar la fecha para publicar un capítulo para celebrar la ocasión.

Ya sé, de seguro se están preguntando, ¿un año?... wow… como vuela el tiempo; pero así es, ya llevamos un año…

Quiero darles las gracias desde lo más hondo de mi corazón por haberme acompañado durante estos 12 meses leyendo y comentando este fic. Su apoyo es un tesoro invaluable y sin ustedes esta historia no sería lo que es.

Pido disculpas porque aún no respondo los reviews el capítulo pasado. Como quería que esta publicación fuera sorpresa no lo hice, pero les prometo que pronto los estaré contestando. A las personas que por cuestiones de tiempo aún no han leído ni comentado el capítulo anterior, tranquilas y tranquilos que aún se aceptan reviews. XD

Esta actualización salió un poco atropellada y aún no está editada a fondo, así que por fa no sea muy duras conmigo. Me hubiera gustado hacer un capi más emocionante para el aniversario, pero según la línea cronológica de la historia tocaba abordar este tema en particular. Espero no decepcionarlas… ¡Disfruten de su lectura!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XV Besar a Ranma**

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer en la ciudad de Nerima. Un silencio total invadía las calles con excepción al constante golpeteo de las suelas de mis zapatillas deportivas sobre el cemento. Todavía el alumbrado público estaba encendido; generalmente nunca salía a correr tan temprano, pero necesitaba liberar energía. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos actividad física para que mi mente dejara de martillar con recuerdos que no quería revivir.

La noche anterior habíamos interpretado la obra de Cenicienta, una vez más actuaba en una representación teatral que resultaba en un desastre. Lo único positivo era que habíamos ganado el premio… Al menos me quedaba la satisfacción de saber que mis compañeras y compañeros iban a tener esas vacaciones pagadas por las que tanto se habían esforzado. El futuro viaje era una linda manera de cerrar nuestro último año en la preparatoria. Sin embargo, la alegría de ganar se vio opacada por mi situación con Ranma.

No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadada por lo que había ocurrido. "Mi prometido" hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo cuando interpretamos a Romeo y Julieta, sin embargo me sentía traicionada. Él se había burlado de mí de una forma cruel y había dejado en claro que no tenía ninguna intención de besarme… Quise esforzarme para que no se diera cuenta de lo afectada que me sentía, pero fue imposible, en cuanto asimilé lo sucedido sencillamente me quedé en blanco y luego de propiné una sonora bofetada.

El resto de la noche me limité a llevar a cabo las escenas faltantes, no obstante me mantuve fría con Ranma hasta el final. En cuanto terminó la obra desaparecí, no quería saber nada de él, ni nada que estuviera relacionado con la interpretación de la noche. Supe luego, gracias a Nabiki, que nuestro grupo había ganando el concurso de la mejor actividad en el festival.

Logré evadir a Ranma magistralmente. Cuando llegué cerré la puerta y la ventana con pasador para que no encontrara manera de entrar a mi cuarto. Presentía que intentaría hablar conmigo, y así fue. Fingí dormir cuando comenzó a llamar al otro lado de la puerta, me quedé en silencio para que creyera mi mentira; al rato desistió, pero estaba segura que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad haría todo lo posible por abordarme…

Pretendía que al correr mis pensamientos se disiparan, no obstante, lo único que lograba era pensar en él… Maldición, odiaba que mi mente insistiera en recordarlo y que fuera protagonista de mis cavilaciones. Corrí con más fuerza esperando que el esfuerzo al menos lograra que mi cerebro se concentrara en mis piernas y olvidara al bobo de "mi prometido". No obstante, sin importar lo que hiciera su imagen llegaba a mi mente.

El sol comenzó a emerger entre las sombras de la madrugada, un tenue anaranjado se asomó por el horizonte y tiñó los alrededores con el color de un nuevo día. Me gustaba ver ese momento en el cual la luz iba tocando poco a poco todo a su paso e iba trazado la línea que separaba el día de la noche. Detuve mi paso por unos segundos para poder disfrutar del amanecer en todo se esplendor… -Es tan hermoso- murmuré para mí misma conmovida.

Corrí un par de cuadras más y de pronto me di cuenta de un ruido incesante que provenía de mi estómago. La situación empeoró cuando el rico olor a desayuno comenzó a viajar por el aire, abriendo aún más mi apetito. En pocos minutos Kasumi se levantaría para preparar uno de sus magníficos desayunos, de esos que Ranma nunca se perdía… Por lo tanto la idea de ir a desayunar a casa, me pareció poco agradable. En aquel momento no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera. Quizás actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado, pero también existía la posibilidad que mi enojo y tristeza afloraran sin que yo pudiera controlar mis emociones.

Seguí deambulando por las calles de Nerima, cuando decidí que me compraría algo de comer. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a casa, así que lo mejor para mí era comer algo para poder recuperar energías. Pasé a un local comercial, compré un par de panes al vapor rellenos de carne y un vaso de té verde frío para llevar. Rápidamente devoré mi desayuno, el cual me había resultado en extremo sabroso. Siempre que hacía ejercicio la comida sabía mejor.

Al terminar de comer sentí deseos de ir pasear cerca del río. Aún era temprano y por alguna razón cuando me encontraba deprimida estar en aquel lugar me hacía sentir mejor. Llegué a mi destino satisfecha de ver que no había nadie en los alrededores. Me senté sobre el césped y mis ojos se perdieron sobre de la cristalina agua.

El río me transmitía serenidad, con tan sólo mirarlo me sentía más tranquila. No obstante, el momento de relajación duró muy poco. Fue inevitable que la imagen de Ranma apareciera dentro de mi cabeza como una visión… Cerré los ojos, en mi mente se repitieron los momentos que habíamos vivido en el ensayo y en la obra. Podía visualizar sus hipnotizantes ojos azul-grisáceos sobre mí, mirándome con aquella intensidad que me desarmaba por completo. Casi percibía la punta de sus dedos recorriéndome el rostro en una tenue caricia, prolongada y tortuosa, la cual sería la antesala del tan esperado momento… finalmente sentía su aliento sobre mi boca y el calor de aura invadir la mía, sin embargo, el esperado contacto entre nuestros labios nunca se daba, siempre había algo que nos interrumpía.

Muchas veces en el pasado había vivido ese momento en donde creía que Ranma y yo tendríamos un contacto más íntimo. En donde, como todas las parejas de "novios", pasaríamos de un simple roce de manos o de una caricia que surgía en el momento menos esperado a un beso. No obstante, entre él y yo las cosas nunca serían fáciles; parecía que estábamos destinados a no dar ese paso significativo que cambiaría el rumbo de nuestra relación. Al fin de cuentas, ¿qué éramos exactamente: amigos, prometidos a la fuerza o enamorados?

El reciente acontecimiento de la obra me puso a reflexionar sobre Ranma y sus sentimientos hacia mí. Durante el ensayo había estado a punto de besarme, pero para variar Kodachi apareció y lo arruinó… Luego durante la obra de nuevo lucía muy seguro de sí mismo, se comportaba de una forma encantadora, sin embargo, al final me rechazaba. Aquella cinta había representando una negativa que no me esperaba… Creía que él quería besarme.

Un beso… solamente un beso… Algo tan sencillo, pero tan complicado a la vez. Suspiré al darme cuenta lo importante que aquella acción se había vuelto en mi vida. ¿Por qué demonios me preocupaba tanto si Ranma me besaba o no? Me fue muy difícil aceptarlo, pero deseaba cada vez con mayor fuerza besarlo. Sencillamente mi alma me pedía a gritos aquel íntimo contacto, y quizás fue por ello que el rechazo de Ranma la noche anterior me había dolido tanto.

Me llevé las manos al rostro en signo de desesperación; no deseaba sentirme de aquella forma, quería restarle importancia al tema de los besos, sin embargo, no podía… ¿Acaso Ranma no quería besarme? Fue en ese instante en que comencé a repasar mentalmente varios de los momentos en los cuales había estado cerca de rozar los labios de "mi prometido" con los míos, aquellos momentos en los que nosotros mismos nos frenábamos o llegaba alguien a impedir que las cosas se dieran… A mí memoria llegó la primera vez que había estado cerca de besarlo…

**Flash back**

Ranma estaba solo en el dojo y decidí ir a hablar con él. Estaba sentado sobre la duela abrazando sus piernas. Al verlo por detrás lucía bastante deprimido. No encontré una buena forma de acercarme, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-No estás en guardia, estás distraído- afirmé mientras me acercaba a él con mi botiquín. -Ranma, trata de olvidar ese incidente en ese momento no eras tú mismo-.

Me puse de cuclillas a su altura; él suspiró hastiado y me esquivó. -Seguro que tú también vienes a burlarte de mí- dijo con resentimiento. Aquello no era mi intención, pero al ver su actitud no pude contener mi risa burlona.

-¡Deja de molestarme!- gritó fuera de sus casillas.

-Perdón- espeté volteando mi rostro hacia otra dirección.

-¡En primer lugar!- continuó molesto.

-En primer lugar- le interrumpí colocándole una bandita en la nariz, -Debes practicar más para evitar que te sucedan cosas así cuando te conviertes en mujer…-

-¿Qué, de haber sido tú no te habría pasado?- masculló con el cuerpo encogido y entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- No había terminado de hablar cuando Ranma posicionó sus dedos debajo de mi garganta y con su otra mano me deslizó por el piso.

-¡Qué!- grité consternada.

-Te estoy demostrando- pronunció él.

Estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Ranma. Me encontraba completamente a su merced. ¿Acaso aquel movimiento significaba que iba a besarme? Al mirarlo me perdí en sus irises zafarinos que me observaban decididos. Me sentía como una completa boba, sólo pude suspirar y mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Por un instante cruzó por mi cabeza la idea de que quizás hubiera sido agradable que me besara… Después de todo se suponía que era mi prometido.

Ranma de repente reaccionó y se dio cuenta lo que su acción y sus palabras significaban, así que nos separamos de golpe… -No… no me refería a eso, discúlpame, no se trata de que quiera besarte ni nada parecido- se excusó mientras ondeaba su mano a la defensiva.

Estaba en shock, incluso me sentí ofendida por su falta de interés en besarme, pero tenía que comportarme a la altura de la situación. -Eso ya lo sabía porque tú no tienes el valor para atreverte a hacer algo así- dije con los ojos cerrados y con tono orgulloso.

Él resopló molesto, -Pues sabes que… si sigues así quizás me atreva a hacerlo…-

-¡Ja! Eso es gracioso, sólo inténtalo y ya verás-. No entendía por qué, pero quería desafiarlo para que se animara a besarme. Estaba jugando un fuego, sin embargo, no me importó, quería saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó con una mueca en su cara.

-Claro… si es que tienes el valor para hacerlo, claro que sí- le respondí airosa.

Ranma caminó de cuarto patas hasta quedar frente a mí. Ambos nos miraremos desafiantes esperando que alguno de los dos se echara para atrás. -Pero, es sólo porque lo pides… Cierra los ojos- me solicitó.

-Bien- espeté para luego hacer lo que me pedía. Me sentía bastante nerviosa, pero no deseaba demostrárselo, enfoqué mi energía para calmarme y pude percibir como su rostro se comenzaba a acercar al mío…Lo sentía cerca, sin embargo, no avanzaba. De repente lo escuché hablar.

-Ah… Estaba… pensando que… ¿no crees… que… esto… debe ser con alguien que quieras…?-

Me sonrojé al oír lo que decía, no obstante, ahí estaba ese sentimiento extraño. -Ah sí… entonces quieres decir que no te agrado-.

-¡No, no lo decía por mi! Es… es que… yo a decir verdad… yo sólo… ah… bueno, no sé…-

**Fin de Flash back**

Siempre me pregunté si la razón por la cual no me había besado en aquella ocasión era porque yo no le gustaba, o porque no sentía nada por mí. Él claramente había dicho que besarse era algo que debías hacer con alguien a quien quisieras. Sin embargo, no había negado que yo le agradara, al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que no le era del todo indiferente aunque no estuviera enamorado de mí. En aquel entonces no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero con el paso del tiempo mis sentimientos se fueron aclarando.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nuestra inoportuna familia no nos hubiera estado espiando con cámara de video incluida? ¿Nos habríamos besado? Desgraciadamente aquellos recuerdos morirían conmigo y nunca podría conocer las respuestas a mis interrogantes.

De lo único que estaba segura era de que en aquella ocasión en realidad deseaba besarlo, y varias veces después de esa también. ¡Ranma incluso había besado a un chico por accidente! No tenía nada de malo que como su prometida sintiera deseos de experimentar lo que sería unir sus labios con los míos… Aunque en realidad ya había vivido algo parecido.

-Mi primer beso…- susurré por lo bajo. Despacio llevé mis dedos hasta rozar mi boca.

Me gustaba la idea de que Ranma fuera mi primer beso, pero la forma en que las cosas habían ocurrido no era del todo de mi agrado. Como la mayoría de las cosas en mi vida mi primer beso fue un "tanto extraño", ni siquiera sabía si lo podía calificar como un beso, ya que mi contraparte no fue consciente de nada de lo que hacía. Eso era lo que realmente me fastidiaba, que el recuerdo de mi primer beso fuese algo que Ranma nunca recordaría.

Decepcionada miré hacia el césped y tome algunas piedrecillas de los alrededores. Comencé a lanzar las rocas de forma que brincaron graciosamente sobre la superficie líquida. Observé detenidamente el movimiento que cada uno de los objetos provocaba y como finalmente se hundían en la cristalina superficie. No pude evitar que a mi cabeza pensara detenidamente en lo ocurrido en "mi beso con Ranma"…

**Flash back**

Conocer sobre la técnica del Neko-ken fue toda una novedad, Ranma contaba con un arma muy poderosa, pero el problema era que no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Tío Genma nos había comentando que la única persona que podía calmarlo era una anciana vecina suya, pero la señora ya estaba muerta; no sabíamos qué hacer para Ranma se tranquilizara y volviera a su estado natural.

A papá se le ocurrió darle calamares para ver si se tranquilizaba y dejaba de hacer desorden. El problema era cómo mandarle la comida que estaba envuelta en una pañoleta de tela… Justo en ese momento vi que una de las chicas de la preparatoria tenía un arco.

-Oye, préstamelo- le dije a la joven para luego quitarle el objeto. -Gracias-.

Ranma parecía muy interesado en mis acciones y se quedó quieto mirándome. Coloqué la comida en la punta de la flecha, preparé el arco para enviarle los calamares. -Recibe esto, Ranma- susurré mientras dejaba ir la flecha. No obstante, "mi prometido" no recibió nada, cuando iba hacia él le dio un mantazo a la bolsa regando todo su contenido. Ranma se desconcertó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Cielos!- espeté asustada. El joven transformado en gato comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección y dio un salto por lo alto; venía hacia mí, yo estaba paralizada por el pánico. Grité al igual que varias chicas que estaban cerca de mí. Cerré los ojos a la espera de lo peor, lo más probable era que él me atacara como había hecho con todo el mundo… Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió.

Cuando abrí mis párpados me sorprendí al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ranma había logrado tumbarme en el suelo, pero en lugar de agredirme se estaba acurrucado sobre mis piernas. Podía escuchar su ronroneo y sentir todo su peso sobre mí.

-Muy bien, Akane, estoy orgulloso de ti- pronunció papá.

-Pero, yo no hice nada en realidad- contesté consternada.

Entre la multitud apreció Kuno quien comenzó a gritar como loco. -¡Cómo te atreves a hacer esto Ranma!-

Sasuke de inmediato lo calmó, -Mejor no siga, recuerde que está enfermo…-

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate, no se lo perdonaré jamás!- vociferó mientras su ninja particular se lo llevaba.

A nuestro alrededor todos comenzaron a murmurar… -Akane… Miren como quiere a su novia…-

-¡No soy su novia y no molesten!- les aclaré, estaba empezando a enojarme.

-No, desde luego ya se nota…-

Aquellos comentarios me estaban sacando de mis casillas. Ranma por su lado permanecía relajado y con sus puños rozaba de forma sutil mis piernas. -¡Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así! ¡Rápido muévete, ya estás avergonzándome!- le recriminé.

Ante mis gritos Ranma se movió y se separó de mis piernas. Lentamente su cabeza y su torso se levantaron. Me sorprendí ante su acción, -¿Qué?- mascullé mientras oía los ronroneos de Ranma. Él sencillamente aproximó su rostro al mío y selló mi boca con la suya. Podía sentir la presión, el calor que emanaba de él, sus labios ligeramente secos contra los míos.

Me quedé con los ojos abiertos, asustada, y muy impactada por la acción. Me estaba besando, era mi primer beso… Permaneció así unos segundos y luego con total tranquilidad volvió a acostarse sobre mis piernas… Me quedé en un estado de shock total por unos segundos, pero luego una ira incontrolable se apoderó de mí, así que lo mandé a volar por su atrevimiento.

**Fin de Flash back**

Jamás olvidaré lo que sentí aquel día. Era la primera vez que un chico me besaba y fue una completa decepción que él ni siquiera recordara nada de lo ocurrido. Había sido sólo un leve toque de labios, por un segundo los suyos estuvieron sobre los míos. Quizás no era uno de esos besos de película, pero a fin de cuentas era mi primer beso.

Lancé una piedrecilla pequeña que de nuevo saltó con gracia por el agua. Tal vez la única forma en que Ranma podía besarme era cuando estaba en un estado en el cual ni siquiera era consciente, ¿de otro modo por qué nunca había intentando besarme de verdad nuevamente después de la experiencia de Neko-ken? De seguro le parecía una chica poco atractiva, cero femenina la cual no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, quizás por eso había decidido no besarme durante la obra…

Tomé otra piedra un poco más grande y la estrellé contra la superficie del río; ésta no brinco agraciadamente, sino que se hundió salpicando a su alrededor. ¡Si Ranma no quería besarme allá él, no tenía porque importarme! ¡Era un idiota, un insensible! Mis ofensas mentales se vieron interrumpidas cuando un rostro muy conocido apreció de revés en mi campo visual.

-Hola- dijo Ranma con su cabeza por encima de la mía mirándome de forma neutral. Se veía bobo con su flequillo siendo atraído por la gravedad y permitiéndome ver su frente. -Quiero hablar contigo…-

Le lancé un puñetazo directo a la cara. -Pues yo no- mascullé enfadada.

Ranma se enderezó con una mano cubriendo la zona del golpe… -¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan violenta?-

-¡No me molestes! No tengo ganas de verte ni de hablar contigo- espeté poniéndome en pie y lista para retirarme del lugar. Giré sobre mis talones, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso la mano de Ranma me sujetó por el brazo.

-¿Sólo quiero saber por qué estás enojada conmigo?- me preguntó mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules encendidos.

-¡Ese no es tu problema!- le respondí deshaciendo su agarre.

-¡Claro que es mi problema!- me gritó de vuelta, -¿Estás así por lo de la cinta?- soltó de golpe.

En cuanto mencionó el tema mis mejillas se tornaron rojo escarlata y me quedé completamente en blanco. -Yo… no…- balbuceé torpemente, las palabras sencillamente no salían de mi boca.

-No… no… quiero que estés enfadada… por favor…-

-Eh… yo… no… no quiero hablar al respecto- musité avergonzada; no quería confesar que mi disgusto se debía a su negativa de besarme.

-Vamos Akane, no te pongas así- afirmó con sus ojos fijos en mí, -¿Dime, acaso hubieras preferido que te besara?-

Abrí los ojos como platos y me quedé en shock. ¡Por todos los cielos que debía que responder!

Ranma enarcó una ceja, -¿Acaso estabas enojada por eso, querías que te besara?- pronunció la segunda parte con picardía en su voz.

-¡Qué!- grité con fuerza, -¡No seas presumido yo no tengo ningún interés en besarte!-

-¿Entonces por qué has estado tan rara?- preguntó con malicia, -¡Acéptalo Akane, hubieras preferido sin la cinta!-

Me lancé sobre él dispuesto a darle una buena paliza, pero Ranma corrió por su vida. -¡Acéptalo, Acéptalo!- continuó burlándose de mí y me sacó la lengua.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No aceptaré algo que no es verdad!- me defendí mientras intentaba darle alcance.

Él se carcajeó con fuerza, pero para su mala suerte se tropezó con una roca; esa era mi oportunidad. Lo tomé por la camisa con fuerza, -No te volverás a burlar de mí Saotome- mascullé con la voz sombría y un aura azulada a mí alrededor. -¡Me las pagarás!-

-Akane, era broma, lo juro…- pronunció con preocupación y pánico en su rostro.

-¡No te creo!- le grité mientras lo mandaba a volar hacia el río. Su cuerpo chocó contra el frío líquido y el agua salpicó por todos lados. En cuestión de segundos una pelirroja empapada salió a flote.

-¡No tenías porque hacer eso, niña boba!- vociferó enfurecida.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte en los asuntos ajenos, y por afirmar cosas que no son verdad- le respondí sacándole la lengua y haciendo una mueca. -Además, ni quien quiera besarte- finalicé dándome vuelta.

-¡Niña boba! ¡Eres la chica más poco atractiva que conozco, tampoco me interesa besarte!- reclamó mientras chapoteaba en el agua.

Me alejé ignorando sus insultos... -Se lo merecía… es un cretino- susurré para mí misma. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en mis labios, imaginarlo sufriendo convertido en mujer y en medio del río era una buena venganza... al menos por el momento.

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Espero que la conti no haya quedado muy atropellada. La saqué en menos de dos semanas y la tarea no fue fácil, sin embargo me había propuesto hace mucho tiempo tener un cap listo para este día y lo importante es que lo logré.

Me pareció adecuado que luego del beso frustrado Akane tuviera un momento de reflexión sobre lo ocurrido. Además en algún punto de este fic teníamos que revivir la escena del "casi beso en el dojo" y por supuesto el beso en Neko-ken, dos de los momentos más románticos y bellos de la serie o el manga.

Luego los colocaré los capítulos que usé como referencia, ahora ando un poco en carreras, y quiero publicar antes de salir de casa. No estoy segura si lograré volver para actualizar a tiempo, así me eché una carrera para terminar el cap y dejar una simulación de notas.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, a todas las personas que durante este año han leído y comentando este fic. Las y los quiero muchísimo. Nunca tendré palabras para agradecer el apoyo, los bellos comentarios y el cariño que les tengo.

Creo que el estar de aniversario se merece una buena ronda de reviews, así que complazcan a esta autora y envíen sus comentarios. ;D

**Un besote y un abrazo, **

**AkaneKagome**

PS. Es posible que durante el mes de noviembre esté bastante perdida del ffnet, cierro semestre y debo enfocarme a full a trabajar en la tesis, sin embargo, haré todo lo posible por seguir escribiendo. Sólo quería advertirles para que tengan paciencia con la siguiente actualización…

Luego pasaré a editar el cap y también las notas finales, así que cualquier error que vean por ahí no se asusten.


	16. XVI Besar a Akane

¡Hola mis estimadas lectoras y estimados lectores! Quiero empezar pidiéndoles una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en reaparecer por acá. En realidad el mes de noviembre e inicios de diciembre estuve muy ocupada trabajando en la tesis y cerrando semestre. Hasta la segunda semana de diciembre pude empezar a escribir y recientemente concluí este capítulo. Espero puedan perdonarme por la demora; tengo la fe de que luego de esto podré retomar el ritmo de actualización que llevaba antes.

Quiero dedicarle esta entrega a cada una y uno de ustedes que me han acompañado a lo largo del año. Gracias de corazón por su incondicional apoyo y por las palabras de aliento que siempre me dejan. Ojalá que les guste este pequeño regalo navideño atrasado.

Sólo les diré que esta actualización va muy relacionada con la trama del capítulo pasado y que pronto habrá un nuevo giro en esta historia… ¡Sin más, las dejo para que lean a gusto!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XVI Besar a Akane**

Estaba cansado de mirar por la ventana el mismo paisaje. Jamás imaginé que un viaje en tren podría ser tan tedioso y aburrido. Cuando ganamos las dichosas vacaciones con todos los gastos pagos no nos dijeron que el transporte sería tan poco eficiente. Después del viaje de varias horas en tren nos esperaría un viaje en transbordador que no resultaba nada esperanzador. ¡Los muy graciosos nos daban una estadía en un hotel de lujo en Okinawa, pero no tuvieron la decencia de regalarnos los pasajes de avión! En lugar de tener dos horas y media de viaje, nos esperaba un largo e indefinido trayecto.

Para colmo de males desde que actuamos en aquella maldita obra, Akane estaba rara conmigo. Algo había cambiando en ella, sin embargo, no encontraba el momento adecuado para hablarle sobre el tema. Por lo general me evitaba y se mostraba disgustada de cuando en cuando sin razón, o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía; simplemente la sentía diferente conmigo. ¿Acaso seguía disgustada por el tema de la cinta y el beso?

Suspiré hastiado, entre lo aburrido del viaje y el descifrar los aparentes cambios de humor de "mi prometida" me estaba complicando la existencia. Miré una vez más las borrosas sombras de los árboles en el horizonte, fruncí los labios y coloqué mis brazos detrás del cuello en una posición relajada. Al cabo de unos segundos dejé de estar solo y mis compañeros de clase llegaron a hacerme compañía.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de temas sin importancia y yo fingía no escucharlos, aunque me era inevitable prestarle atención a su conversación. Continuaba observando sin ánimo por la ventana cuando me percaté de que ellos estaban cuchicheando algo y me pareció oír unas voces femeninas que se acercaban a nosotros. Volteé y justo en ese momento Akane paseaba por el pasillo del tren con sus amigas. Me le quedé mirando como un imbécil. Ella clavó sus ojos en mí un instante y esbozó una media sonrisa; todo ocurrió en fracción de segundos, luego siguió su camino platicando animadamente.

Nosotros nos quedamos contemplándola embobados. Creo que todos teníamos nuestra atención fija en ella, ya que en realidad nunca había visto que Daisuke o Hiroshi mostraran un genuino interés por otra chica que no fuera Akane. Me encontraba cavilando cosas sin sentido cuando los comentarios no se hicieron esperar…

-Tienes suerte Saotome…- pronunció Hiroshi.

-¿Qué…?- pregunté saliendo de mi estado de ensoñación, -¿Por… por… qué lo dices?-

Ambos muchachos se movieron de su asiento, que estaba frente al mío, y se sentaron a mis costados. Observé asustado su reacción y mi cuerpo se tensó por completo; tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquella conversación.

-Vamos, no te hagas el bobo- dijo Daisuke.

-Sabes bien que lo decimos porque eres el novio de Akane- respondió Hiroshi.

-Además porque la besaste en la obra de Cenicienta- secundó mi otro compañero.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeé con torpeza. Me quedé mudo escuchando las tonterías que pronunciaban.

-Debe ser genial poder besar a una chica como Akane…-

-Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo… El sentir sus labios cálidos presionando contra los tuyos…-

-¡Qué envidia te tenemos!- gritaron ambos al unísono. Me tenían acorralado con sus codos presionando contra mis costillas.

-Enserio… yo no… yo nunca… nunca he besado a Akane…- pronuncié nervioso.

Los chicos entrecerraron los ojos maliciosamente. Intuía que las cosas iban para peor. -¡No no lo niegues, Ranma!- espetó Hiroshi.

-Te hemos visto besarla dos veces… Incluso creo que más…- afirmó Daisuke.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. -Bueno la besaste hace unas semanas en la obra de Cenicienta…-

-También la besaste cuando interpretaron Romeo y Julieta…-

-Y la vez que…-

Los interrumpí antes de que pudieran continuar, -¡Nunca la besé en esas obras, en ambas hubo una cinta de por medio!-

Mis compañeros me observaron con desconcierto. Daisuke alzó una ceja y habló, -Nosotros vimos como se besaban, ¿no esperarás que te creamos eso de la cinta?-

-Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio usaría una cinta para evitar besar a una chica como Akane?-

-Ella empezó todo…- murmuré para mí mismo recordando el porqué yo había decidido usar una cinta en nuestra segunda interpretación. Ellos no escucharon lo que dije y continuaron con su discurso.

-De todas formas te perdonamos el que la hayas besado, ya que gracias a ello nos ganamos el premio- pronunció Hiroshi. Poco a poco se iban separando de mí y dejando de lado su actitud "hostil".

-¡Qué no la he besado!- grité con fuerza poniéndome en pie.

No estaba seguro de cómo defenderme, o de qué frase usar. Los chicos estaban empecinados en fastidiarme con el tema de los "besos". Además tenía la leve impresión que mi presencia en aquel lugar era riesgosa, en menos de diez segundos opté por salir corriendo del vagón y dejarlos solos.

-¡Oye Ranma, espera no huyas!- vociferó de Daisuke.

Lo último que escuché fueron las palabras de Hiroshi a los lejos, -¡Sabemos que te vas porque no quieres contarnos sobre cómo besa Akane!-

Volteé hacia atrás un poco desconfiado, pero al no verlos sentí un alivio, -Menos mal- me dije a mí mismo.

Comencé a recorrer los vagones en busca de un sitio tranquilo en donde pasar el resto del viaje. Ya más calmado comencé a ojear los espacios, sin embargo, ninguno parecía adecuado. No es que fuera antisocial, pero en todos había demasiada gente para mí gusto. Sólo quería estar en paz conmigo mismo. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea que quizás podría funcionar: en el último vagón existía un pequeño espacio al aire libre, lo más probable era que nadie quisiera estar ahí por el viento que pegaba y debido a que no era un lugar muy seguro.

Decidido llegué hasta el sitio, aunque de paso tuve que burlar a uno de los guardas de seguridad para poder salir. Abrí la compuerta y una fuerte brisa dio de lleno en mi cara. Caminé hasta llegar a una barandilla, me recosté con las piernas frente al metal, y comencé a analizar todo lo que había a mí alrededor, empezando por los rieles y terminando por el azul del cielo. Por fin estaba en paz y solo, nada de chicos odiosos con sus preguntas e insinuaciones inoportunas.

-Besar a Akane… ¡Ja!... No saben lo que dicen…- mascullé por lo bajo.

Ellos sólo hablaban estupideces y lo peor del caso era que no me creyeron cuando les dije que yo nunca la había besado. En ese instante llegó a mi cabeza esa pregunta que últimamente rondaba mis pensamientos con mayor fuerza… ¿Besar a Akane…? ¿Cómo se sentiría besarla...? Tragué en seco de sólo imaginarlo. No podía negar que la idea me resultaba agradable, lo malo era que generalmente me costaba mucho tomar la iniciativa para siquiera intentarlo.

El tema de los besos era algo complicado, especialmente cuando no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Akane. En ocasiones parecía que sí estaba interesada en mí, o incluso que me quería, pero otras veces se comportaba tan poco afectiva y grosera… Nunca tenía claro lo que esperaba de mí y por eso me resultaba tan difícil. Era una tarea imposible intuir cuál era su posición respecto a los besos, sin embargo, me quedé con la impresión de que durante el ensayo y la obra ella quería que la besara, de lo contrario no tenía porque enfadarse conmigo como lo hizo por lo de la cinta.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así con Akane? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto tomar la iniciativa para acercarme a ella de forma física? Eran pocas las veces que lo había conseguido… Como aquella vez cuando creí que deseaba que la besara…

**Flash back**

Desde que mi madre llegó a visitarnos todo era un desastre. Las cosas empeoraron cuando hablaba solo en el dojo intentando encontrar una forma para que Akane no se molestara conmigo por lo que había dicho sobre sus pechos…

-Pero Akane, ¡si tus senos fueran más grandes, tu espalda dolería!- ensayé con convicción.

Un fuerte golpe en la nuca me sacó de mi estado de concentración. -¿Qué clase de estupidez dices?- la escuché gritarme. De seguido me tomó por la trenza y me arrastró por la casa.

-¡Qué haces! Yo sólo estaba…-

-¡Shhh!- Ella me calló y continuó jalando de mi cabello. Finalmente llegamos a una habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Yo me encontraba completamente desconcertado, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Akane lucía pensativa y muy callada.

Me senté a la espera de una explicación, pero ésta no parecía llegar. Quedé aún más desconcertado cuando ella reaccionó como una loca y dio un brinco con su cara llena de pánico. En menos de una fracción de segundo corrió a apagar la luz.

-H… Hey- iba a reclamarle su extraño comportamiento, sin embargo no me dio oportunidad, me tapó lo boca con su mano y se sentó a mi lado quedando más cerca de lo que hubiera querido.

Nos encontrábamos inmóviles, ella recostada contra mí y con su extremidad cubriéndome los labios. Yo sólo deseaba saber qué demonios le sucedía. Despacio fue retirando su mano, permitiéndome de paso respirar con libertad.

-¿Akane… qué…?- iba a cuestionarle.

-¡Shhh!- me silenció nuevamente. Pude ver en su cara una expresión de suplica para que no hiciera ruido.

Todo era demasiado raro y en realidad no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, no obstante, mi mente empezó a analizar la situación… Estábamos solos. Estaba oscuro y todo estaba muy tranquilo… Sería qué… Acaso aquello significaba que el comportamiento de Akane se debía a que quería que tuviéramos una reconciliación más íntima… ¿Quería que la besara? Si eso era lo que deseaba debía corresponderle.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la estreché con fuerza. Ella parecía un poco tensa, pero supuse que era normal. -Yo… entiendo…- musité nervioso, -C… como estás tomándote tantas molestias me reconciliaré contigo-.

Akane por su lado sólo respondió con un sonido de desconcierto. Como no podía ver bien su rostro la moví lentamente de modo que pudiera mirarla directamente a los ojos. Estaba cerca de sufrir un paro cardíaco, pero no podía acobardarme, tenía que comportarme como un hombre, al menos por una vez.

-¿Yo… entonces yo… yo creo que estaría bien si…?-

Ella me miró con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos avellana. -¿Eh? E… espera…- espetó por lo bajo. -¡Idiota! ¡Este no es el momento!- me gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No tuve tiempo de analizar su reacción porque sentí algo duro y afilado sobre mi hombro… Era la katana de mi madre.

**Fin Flash Back**

Pensándolo bien, su actitud no tuvo nada que ver con deseos de besarme ni nada por el estilo, todo lo hizo para protegerme de mi madre. Yo fui el que creyó que aquello era una estrategia de reconciliación. Si tan sólo ella se mostrara más afectiva las cosas quizás serían diferentes… Aunque cuando se ponía muy dulce me asustaba, incluso me aterrorizaba más verla cariñosa y sumisa que cuando estaba enojada.

Cuando Akane se comportaba de una forma más afectiva, incluso cariñosa empeoraba las cosas. Sencillamente estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sus enojos y sus golpes, no con una mirada llena de ternura o con algún tipo "contacto físico". Simplemente me paralizaba ante el hecho de demostrarle mis sentimientos.

Nunca olvidaré la vez que la muñeca embrujada poseyó el cuerpo de "mi prometida"… Por un momento creí que en realidad ella había decidido mostrarse más sexy y cariñosa. Torpemente me dejé llevar por mis emociones sin darme cuenta que aquella chica que se mostraba tan diferente conmigo no era la Akane de siempre…

**Flash Back**

Su comportamiento era muy extraño. Ella quería pasear y decidí complacerla, a pesar de que estaba lleno de incertidumbre por su cambio radical... La noche era serena y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. De fondo el sonido del agua cayendo y los grillos cantando inundaba el ambiente.

Caminábamos tranquilamente, incluso ya me había acostumbrado a sentir como sujetaba mi brazo, aunque en inicio por poco me da un paro luego de su atrevimiento. De pronto ella cesó su paso…

-Ranma… Cierra los ojos, por favor- me pidió con ternura.

En cuanto lo oí decir aquello casi me atraganto. ¡Cerrar los ojos! ¡Qué estaba tramando esa chica! Como un rayo me separé de ella para verla de frente. Mi estado de pánico era demasiado obvio como para disimularlo.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunté asustado.

Ella me miró con sus ojos chocolate de una forma realmente conmovedora. -No me hagas decir lo que quiero hacer- musitó con preocupación.

Yo me quedé paralizado mientras la brisa soplaba con fuerza sobre nosotros. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me quedé en silencio. ¿Acaso quería que cerrara los ojos para besarme? Aquello era demasiado bueno, y aterrorizante al mismo tiempo, para ser verdad. Observé aquel rostro angelical que me miraba con irises enamorados. Instintivamente mi vista bajó de sus ojos hacia su boca; sus labios lucían muy tentadores, pero yo no estaba preparado para besarla.

-Oh, bien…Yo sólo… Yo no…- balbuceé rascándome una mejilla de forma distraída. En el fondo anhelaba besarla, sin embargo, me era difícil enfrentar algo semejante.

Akane hizo un movimiento en falso al cual no le presté demasiada atención… De seguro ella también se había percatado de la presencia de nuestra "adorable y oportuna familia".

**Fin Flash Back**

Nuestra familia… De alguna forma parecían tener un radar para detectar los momentos clave en los cuales Akane y yo estábamos a punto de avanzar, o de tener algún acercamiento importante. Eran mi maldición, mi padre metiche y los Tendo estaban destinados a arruinar cualquier minuto que compartiéramos a solas. Nunca faltaban sus indirectas y comentarios "discretos".

En realidad fue una pena saber que esa chica que insinuaba querer besarme, y que se comportaba tan afectuosa no era la verdadera Akane. Más adelante aquella noche cuando me abrazó de forma repentina me vi sumergido en un universo paralelo de incredulidad. Lo malo es que nunca fue ella… Era sólo una impostora que usó su cuerpo para intentar vengarse de mí, y como soy débil cuando se trata de "mi prometida" caí en su juego. Estuve a punto de besarla, creyendo que por alguna extraña razón había cambiado su actitud conmigo… Tuve suerte que primero mi familia, y luego Akane con la ayuda de Ryoga, llegaran a impedirlo. Porque a pesar de ser su cuerpo, no era ella, hubiera sido terrible besar a Akane sin serlo.

Mis ojos viajaron de nuevo hacia los rieles que desparecían en la distancia. Fruncí los labios al repasar algunas de las tantas veces en las cuales se había cruzado por mi cabeza la idea de besarla, y también aquellas en donde por magnetismo nos veíamos atraídos físicamente… En casi todos esos encuentros algo o alguien nos interrumpía y la familia Tendo era especialista en ello. Hubo una vez en particular que los odié profundamente por aparecer justo en el momento menos oportuno…

**Flash Back **

Comenzaba a sentirme como un miserable, una vil rata que usaba artimañas para poder conseguir mi objetivo, el cual era lograr que Akane se deshiciera de ese traje odioso que la hacía más fuerte que yo. La estaba engañando con mi actitud y mis palabras… Era cariñosa y muy bonita, no se merecía mi despreciable comportamiento, y yo no me la merecía a ella.

-Akane yo…- me animé a pronunciar, pero antes de que pudiera articular una sílaba más ella gritó por lo alto para luego abalanzarse sobre mí.

Abrí los ojos exageradamente. Me quedé inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Ella me había rodeado con sus brazos por el cuello y se pegó completamente a mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que temía que Akane se diera cuenta de mi estado por culpa de su cercanía. Percibí como ella fue soltando su agarre y sus extremidades fueron deslizándose lentamente por mi pecho.

Sin entender el porqué mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo reteniéndola. Mis brazos rodearon su espalda y la abracé. ¡La estaba abrazando por todos los cielos! Ella parecía no oponer resistencia. Akane dejó su cabeza junto a mi pecho respirando tranquilamente… Fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta de lo agradable que era el tenerla así. Me gustó sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, su calidez y el olor de su cabello embriagando mis sentidos. Si mi instinto no me fallaba podía escuchar como nuestros corazones retumbaban embravecidos.

Akane despegó su cabeza y me miró de una forma que hizo que el mundo me diera vueltas. En sus irises avellana había un reflejo que me atraía hacia ella de forma inevitable… Era como si me estuviera pidiendo a gritos que la besara y yo me sentí tentado a cumplir sus deseos.

-Ranma…- susurró con su voz armoniosa y cargada de dulzura.

-Akane…- le respondí completamente embobado. Nuestros alientos chocaron y anhelaba que el cuerpo me respondiera para poder probar sus labios… No obstante, un traje endemoniado una familia metiche evitó que sucediera.

**Fin Flash Back**

Triste realidad la mía, el universo tenía un complot para que cada vez que compartía un momento íntimo con ella algo impidiera que avanzáramos. Cerré mis puños con fuerza, pero al instante suspiré resignado. Quizás si el mundo impedía que llegáramos a algo más era porque había una razón importante para ello. No obstante, en estos últimos meses las cosas con ella habían cambiado mucho. Me sentía cada vez más a gusto con su compañía y creo que la confianza entre ambos estaba creciendo, sin embargo, de eso a besarla había una gran diferencia.

Cabizbajo entré de nuevo al tren. Caminé a través de varios vagones hasta que por fin encontré uno que estuviera medianamente vacío. No deseaba tener que lidiar de nuevo con mis "queridos" compañeros, sus insinuaciones o indirectas.

Sin importar lo que dijeran, o lo que todos creyeran, ella y yo nunca nos habíamos besado ni nada parecido; aunque en realidad a veces anhelaba que así fuera. Cerré mis párpados y recosté mi cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Si tan sólo Akane fuera más amable, o más cariñosa todo sería más fácil. Respiré pausadamente y poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia…

**Flash Back**

-¡Hola me alegra ver que estás tan bien, Akane!- pronuncié alegremente mientras entraba a la habitación ondeando mi mano. -Lamento lo que pasó- finalicé sentándome sobre su cama.

-No fue tu culpa, es que yo me descuidé, así son los accidentes- me dijo muy animada para calmarme.

-Supongo, pero qué bueno que no resultó una lesión grave-.

-Muchas gracias… Por cierto, me gustó mucho el modo en que te ofendió que estuvieran todos tomándome fotos, supe que por eso fue que te enojaste- comentó sonrojada y bajando la mirada. -La verdad no pensé que te interesara tanto, pero me alegra porque tú también me interesas…-

Sentí que mis mejillas ardían. Ella me estaba confesando que estaba interesada en mí y yo debía reaccionar de alguna forma. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa… Fui aproximando mi rostro sonrojado al suyo…

-Akane…- musité aún nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Coloqué mi brazo como soporte sobre la cama y decidido continué hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su boca… Lo iba a lograr, estaba a punto de vencer ese el último obstáculo para llegar hasta ella: yo mismo. Despacio recorté la distancia que me faltaba para poder besarla.

**Fin Flash Back**

Podía sentirlos, sus labios suaves y tibios presionados contra los míos. Mi cuerpo tembló, supuse que era por la emoción del momento. No quería separarme de ella, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que verla a los ojos para comprobar que por fin mi deseo de besarla se había vuelto realidad.

Aún con los párpados cerrados di por terminado aquel contacto. Podía percibir el calor de su piel chocando contra el mío… -Akane…- musité embobado.

-Ranma- la escuché decir por lo bajo con dulzura.

Finalmente abrí mis ojos e intenté enfocar mi vista… Ahí estaban, podía divisar sus irises avellana mirándome con cierto dejo de incertidumbre.

-Ranma despierta…-

Cuando le oí decir aquello me desconcerté, me moví con brusquedad y mi cabeza chocó contra la ventana. En eso me percaté que estaba en el tren. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y masajeé la zona del golpe.

-¿Qué demonios?- susurré para mí mismo. Tardé cinco segundos en captar que todo había sido un sueño; tuve la misma fantasía que el día que Akane había estado en el hospital… Aquel recuerdo se volvió realidad en mi mente en forma de un sueño que parecía demasiado real.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis propias deducciones que olvidé que ella me había despertado. Volví a mirarla; estaba de cuclillas, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla. Tenía aquel destello pícaro en sus pupilas y una sonrisa burlona que me daba mala espina.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, -¿Qué estabas soñando?-

Aterrorizado me eché hacia atrás recostando lo más que pude mi espalda al asiento. -No… yo… no soñaba con nada en especial- contesté nervioso.

-Pronunciaste mi nombre- afirmó enarcando una ceja.

Me levanté de golpe y ella se puso en pie. -¡Debes haber escuchado mal!-

-¡Escuché perfectamente!- respondió desafiante, -Vamos, admítelo Ranma… Estabas soñando conmigo. Por eso dijiste mi nombre…-

-¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué querría soñar con una chica tan fea como tú?- Las palabras salieron por inercia de mi boca y estaba seguro de que pronto recibiría una paliza. Cerré los ojos a la espera del golpe, sin embargo, no pasó nada.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, sé bien lo que escuché…- En lugar de estar enfadada lucía algo triste. No me gustó para nada aquella mirada melancólica, prefería mil veces que me pegara a verla así.

-Oye, Akane… Yo no quise…-

-Déjalo- me interrumpió, -Ya sé lo que piensas sobre mí…- Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de salida y observé paralizado como se marchaba. Sacudí la cabeza y corrí para darle alcance.

-Date prisa, esta es nuestra parada. Por eso vine a buscarte, sino te hubiera despertado de seguro habrías ido a parar a la siguiente estación- pronunció con la voz llena de resentimiento.

-Akane…-

Ella simplemente salió cerrando la puerta del vagón en mi cara. Su actitud me llenaba de incertidumbre… Me maldije a mí mismo y a mi bocota por siempre arruinarlo todo. Ahora debía pedirle una disculpa y evitar que las cosas siguieran tomando el feo rumbo que llevaban desde que usé la dichosa cinta en la obra.

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

¡Bueno, he aquí la última entrega de este año 2009!

Espero no haberles aburrido mucho con tanto flash back. Como les dije al inicio del capítulo la idea era que este complementara hasta cierto punto el capítulo pasado. Como vimos algunas escenas románticas desde el punto de vista de Akane, era justo que también reviviéramos algunas desde la perspectiva de Ranma.

Creo que hice más flash back de la cuenta, pero todas las escenas eran tan bonitas que no quería dejar ninguna por fuera. Según su orden de aparición corresponden a: tomo 34 del manga, parte 07 "_Padre y Madre_"; OVA 12, "_Las dos Akanes ¡Ranma, mírame!_"; tomo 32 del manga, parte 10 "_Justo cuando dije la verdad_" y episodio del anime 132, "_Ay no, Akane está en el hospital_".

Quiero hacer una mención especial a las chicas encantadoras que me acompañaron en el aniversario de esta historia y me enviaron sus reviews. Gracias infinitas a: _**Cris, tokiro-goi, Dika1990, magdal **_(gracias por tu felicitación y bienvenida al fic. Agradecería montones si luego me dejas tu correo para poder responderte los reviews de forma personal)_**, Jenny, Danny, kotoko, athena-kikyo **_(bienvenida hermosa)_**, galadrielcullen **_(se muy bienvenida al fic)_**, Paola,**__** Marce, hitomi_rut **_(mil gracias por el review, espero que más adelante puedas dejarme tu correo para contestarte el comentario)y a_** Marina **_que dejó un comentario 2 en 1 en el capítulo 14.

Me siento profundamente bendecida por Dios y por la vida por darme la oportunidad de tener lectores y lectoras tan maravillosas (os). Para mí es un privilegio poder compartir con ustedes mis escritos y saber que las personas me leen en todas partes del mundo, que han logrado una identificación con este fic y que les ha servido para revivir por medio de los flash back esas escenas que nos marcaron cuando vimos Ranma 1/2. Le doy gracias a Dios porque a través de una historia como ésta tengo la dicha de seguir haciendo amigas extraordinarias…

Gracias, muchísimas gracias porque pese a todo ustedes siguen tomándose un ratito de su tiempo para leerme y disfrutar de este fic. Agradezco que no me hayan abandonado a pesar de que me he estado demorando más de la cuenta con las actualizaciones; de nuevo mis les pido disculpas y prometo hacer lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder.

Sería genial si luego de haber leído todo esto sacaran un ratito para enviarme sus comentarios a través de sus reviews. Como autora me guían y me ayudan a mantenerme motivada. Además serían un lindo regalo de fin y principio de año.

Les deseo a todos y todas un próspero año 2010. Que el año nuevo sea mil veces mejor que este 2009 y que se cumplan sus sueños o expectativas. Bendiciones y éxitos mis chicas y chicos…

¡Nos vemos el próximo año con un nuevo capítulo, si Dios nos lo permite!

**Un besote y un abrazo, **

**AkaneKagome**


	17. XVII Encuentros Inesperados

¡Hola chicas y chicos! Luego de mil siglos acá estoy nuevamente. No voy a pedir disculpas por mi demora, porque no merezco que me perdonen… En realidad luego de noviembre he entrado en una mala racha de inspiración, y de capacidad para concentrarme y ponerme a escribir. No pongo lo anterior como excusa, sólo quiero que estén informadas del porqué de mis largas ausencias. Espero pronto superar esta etapa y volver a la normalidad.

Por lo que sí les pido una enorme disculpa es por actualizar sin contestarles los reviews del capítulo pasado. El cargo de conciencia me tenía muy estresada, y como hoy concluí el capítulo no quería que pasara un día más sin subirlo. Durante lo que resta de la semana prometo responderles como siempre lo he hecho.

Quiero darle las gracias a mis chicas hermosas que siempre me están alentando a escribir, que continuamente me presionan y me dan ánimos para seguir. No digo nombres porque ustedes saben quiénes son. ¡Gracias de corazón!

Les advierto que este capítulo no es muy grandioso que digamos, así que no esperen mucho de él. En realidad no es una recompensa justa por todo lo que les hecho esperar. Sin más, espero que disfruten su lectura…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XVII Encuentros Inesperados**

El golpe de la puerta prácticamente encima de mi nariz me dejó perplejo. Mi reacción inicial debía ser ir tras a ella e intentar que me perdonara por siempre hablar de más; sin embargo, estaba estático con la mirada fija en la superficie que tenía frente a mí. Era un idiota… ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ofenderla cada vez que me veía intimidado por sus ojos brillantes, su dulce voz, o ante el peligro de una confesión que no estaba seguro de poder pronunciar? Mi defensa siempre era optar por la salida más fácil, y esa era mentirle o decirle alguna estupidez.

Sacudí mi cabeza de forma frenética, esperando que con ello las ideas se acomodaran. Finalmente reaccioné y salí del vagón. Al poner un pie afuera me percaté de un detalle importante: ¡había dejado mi equipaje adentro! Entré nuevamente a la velocidad de la luz y empecé a buscar mis pertenencias. Tenía que darme prisa antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha.

Torpemente caminé a toda prisa en busca de mi equipaje, pero no recordaba el lugar exacto donde lo había dejado. Me maldije un par de veces mientras recorría los vagones. Finalmente divisé lo que buscaba y tomé rápidamente la mochila con mis cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de festejar mi hallazgo, el ligero movimiento del tren retomando su curso hizo que mi emoción se viniera abajo.

-Maldición- mascullé preocupado.

¡Sólo a mí me podía pasar algo semejante! Tenía que bajar del tren cuanto antes, o de lo contrario no podría abordar el transbordador en el cual el resto del mi clase iba a viajar hasta llegar a Okinawa. Comencé a correr, en el trayecto pude notar las miradas curiosas de los pasajeros y algunos susurros. Finalmente llegué al último vagón.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡No puede pasar!- me informó el guarda de seguridad.

-¡Necesito bajar, me están esperando!- le respondí algo fastidiado.

-Lo siento joven, la próxima parada es dentro de 45 minutos-. Desconfiado apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta impidiéndome el paso.

Me quedé en silencio ingeniando alguna forma de salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pude haberlo golpeado en el acto, dejarlo inconsciente, pero mi intención tampoco era hacerle daño al pobre hombre; al fin de cuentas sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y en realidad me daba pereza gastar energías.

-De acuerdo, esperaré a llegar a la siguiente estación- le dije mientras me giraba.

-Yo le avisaré cuando pueda bajar- contestó algo desconfiado.

-Creo que se le cayó ese billete de mil yens- afirmé señalando el piso.

-¿Dónde?- cuestionó el guarda quien miraba de un lado a otro, y despegó su cuerpo de la salida.

-Están ahí, cerca de ese asiento-.

-¿De cuál asiento?- El señor se puso de cuclillas para ver mejor.

-¡De ese!- Rápidamente salté por encima él, le di un pequeño golpe con el talón en parte trasera de la cabeza de forma que lo saqué de balance y el guarda cayó al suelo. Sabía que no lo había lastimado, sólo apliqué un mínimo de fuerza para aturdirlo.

-¡Lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo!- le grité mientras abría la puerta del vagón y una fuerte brisa entraba al compartimiento.

-¡Eres un chico demasiado insolente! ¡Me la pagarás!- vociferó poniéndose en pie y corriendo para llegar hasta mí.

Salté sobre la barandilla de metal y le lancé una sonrisa de satisfacción, -¡Hasta luego!- pronuncié con tono de burla, posterior a eso me lancé del tren.

No miré hacia atrás, sin embargo, estaba seguro que ese guarda debió quedar con una cara de incredulidad muy graciosa. Corrí a toda prisa a lo largo de la línea del tren. No estaba seguro de cuánto habíamos avanzado desde que la máquina comenzó a moverse, pero debía darme prisa… si no llegaba a tiempo al transbordador estaba perdido.

Por suerte el trayecto no fue muy largo, luego de unos minutos pude divisar el mar y la embarcación. Apresuré mi paso hasta que finalmente pude distinguir la figura de Yuka, quien estaba cerca de la rampa por la cual de seguro todos habían abordado. Al percatarse de que yo iba en camino me ondeó su mano de forma amigable.

-¡Ranma!- le oí gritar conforme me aproximaba.

Lancé un suspiro de alivio, -Menos mal que aún no han partido-.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, estábamos a punto de salir… ¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó preocupaba.

-Eh… es que olvidé mi equipaje en el tren- confesé avergonzado.

-¡Vamos, entra ya!- ordenó mientras jalaba la manga de mi camisa roja. Mi primera reacción fue una mueca de sorpresa, sin embargo, luego me sentí un poco disgustado por ser llevado a rastras.

Una vez que abordé la embarcación Yuka desapareció. Eché un vistazo y todo lucía normal. Al paso de unos minutos el transbordador comenzó su marcha a través del océano. Tuve mucha suerte de llegar antes de partiera…

Me encontraba asimilando lo ocurrido cuando recordé que debía buscar a Akane para hablar con ella. No estaba seguro de qué le iba a decir, pero lo mejor era que lo hiciera antes de que se enfadara más conmigo. Nuestra situación era bastante tensa y lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era que estuviera enojada o resentida por las groserías que siempre salían de mi bocota. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que lo que decía no era del todo verdad, que las palabras surgían por inercia y que no podía controlarme? Era poco probable que me comprendiera o me perdonara, sin embargo, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo… Sólo tenía que hallarla y encontrar una manera de decir las cosas bien.

* * *

El ligero movimiento de las ondas que se formaban en el mar estaba logrando calmar aquella mezcla de sensaciones que se apoderaban de mí: tristeza, decepción, nostalgia, enojo, y sin quererlo una pizca de ilusión. Era una idiota; seguía comportándome de aquella forma tan absurda frente él, siempre exponía mi lado sensible sin poder evitarlo. De nuevo le había demostrado que sus palabras me herían, y que lo que pensaba sobre mí me afectaba. Al menos me quedaba la satisfacción de haberme podido controlar y no estallar ahí mismo por culpa de la ira.

¿Cómo fui tan idiota para creer que soñaba conmigo… y lo peor en qué momento se me ocurrió poner ese detalle en evidencia? Tragué una profunda bocanada de aire, esperaba que con ello las ideas se aclararan dentro de mi cabeza. Me sentía como una tonta; aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, él había pronunciado mi nombre mientras dormía, eso de seguro significaba algo. El punto era que si soñaba conmigo o no ya no era importante, ¡Ranma me había ofendido una vez más y estaba harta de tener que soportar sus insultos! ¡No quería volver a escuchar que era fea, poco femenina, gorda, torpe, o ningún otro de sus constantes calificativos!

-Akane…-

La voz que pronunciaba mi nombre me sacó de mis cavilaciones, sabía bien que se trataba de Yuka. Volteé la cabeza y ella estaba sonriente caminando hacia mí.

-¡Qué bueno que te encontré!- me habló de forma entusiasmada, -Por un momento llegué a pensar que por poco pierdes la embarcación como Ranma-.

Su afirmación me pareció un tanto extraña; yo misma había ido a avisarle a Ranma que bajara del tren, así en que no había motivo por el cual no lograra llegar al transbordador al tiempo. Creo que la expresión de mi ceja enarcada alertó a mi amiga de que no estaba comprendiendo del todo la situación.

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?- me preguntó curiosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- le repliqué sin poder disimular las ganas por enterarme de lo que le había sucedido con "mi prometido".

-Ranma dejó su equipaje en el tren y por poco no aborda con nosotros-.

¡Ese bobo… cómo fue a dejar sus cosas antes de bajar! pensé alarmada; aunque si analizaba la situación detenidamente se lo tenía merecido. Quizás ese era un pequeño castigo por haberme ofendido de la forma en que lo hizo. Yo que amablemente fui a buscarlo y el muy cretino se atrevía a insultarme. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis reflexiones que no estaba prestando atención a lo que Yuka me decía. Me di una bofetada mental y volví a enfocar mi atención en ella.

-Por suerte yo estaba controlando todo y me quedé esperando hasta que llegara. El pobre, menos mal que lo logró a tiempo…-

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño ante el comentario compasivo de mi amiga. -¡Se lo tenía merecido, eso le pasa por ser tan desconsiderado!-

Yuka me dio una mirada de desaprobación, -¿No me digas que te volviste a pelear con Ranma?-

Volteé mi rostro suavemente hacia otra dirección para esquivarla. -Por favor, no te disgustes por lo que voy a decir, pero no deseo hablar al respecto- pronuncié lo más calmada que pude.

Ella se quedó en silencio. No quería que se sintiera mal, así que decidí darle la cara nuevamente y regalarle una sonrisa. Yuka sonrió de vuelta y captó el mensaje. Me sentía muy afortunada de contar con amigas como ella que siempre estaban ahí preocupadas por mí, sin embargo, había ciertos temas sobre los cuales no podía, o no estaba preparada, para hablar abiertamente.

-¿Quieres venir a comer algo?-

-Gracias, pero quizás luego. En este momento no tengo hambre- la respondí cortésmente.

Yuka sonrió, -Bueno, te dejo sola, nos veremos luego-.

La miré marcharse y respiré hondo. No quería lucir como una chica débil que le daba demasiada importancia a las cosas que sucedían con su estúpido "prometido"; sin embargo, algo estaba mal conmigo últimamente. Tenía que admitir que por alguna razón estaba más sensible y las cosas que sucedían con Ranma me afectaban más de lo que yo quería reconocer. -No puedo dejar que esto me siga sucediendo…- musité mientras mi mirada se volvía a perder en el azul intenso del mar que era iluminado por el sol de la tarde. Sólo necesitaba un par de minutos más para relajarme y volver a mi estado de ánimo habitual.

* * *

Caminaba distraídamente por la embarcación; no quería lucir desesperado, ni tampoco que mis compañeros o compañeras se dieran cuenta que estaba buscando Akane. Si lograba dar con ella quería que las cosas se dieran de la forma más "natural" posible. La idea de disculparme se hacía cada vez menos atractiva. Quizás la suerte estaría de mi lado y para la hora en que la encontrara ella estaría calmada y comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una fría gota de sudor rodó por mi sien… ¿A quién quería engañar? Por lo forma en que estaban las cosas con ella era probable que se negara a hablar conmigo, o bien que tuviera uno de sus ataques de rabia y diera mi merecido. Lo que más me preocupaba era el hecho de que ni siquiera me hubiera golpeado por haberla ofendido, eso quería decir que estaba muy molesta. Aunque en realidad no tenía motivos para estarlo, ella fue quien insistió en molestarme con el tema del sueño; me vi obligado a defenderme.

Iba concentrando reflexionado sobre lo que era más conveniente para mí cuando escuché unas voces que me resultaron muy familiares. Llegué al borde de la pared que estaba paralela a las barandas que daban la terraza del transbordador. Afiné mi sentido de la audición, pero en realidad estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de Akane y de Yuka.

- Por suerte yo estaba controlando todo y me quedé esperando hasta que llegara. El pobre, menos mal que lo logró a tiempo…- Le escuché decir a Yuka.

Despacio pegué mi espalda a la superficie y asomé la cabeza por el borde para ver lo que sucedía. Ahí estaban las dos conversando tal y como me lo esperaba. Akane estaba con el entrecejo fruncido, "algo muy extraño en ella", pensé con ironía. Me escondí nuevamente para continuar escuchando. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero estaba hablando de mí; la curiosidad pudo más, así que me quedé en mi posición sin mover un dedo…

-¡Se lo tenía merecido, eso le pasa por ser tan desconsiderado!-

¿Con qué me tenía merecido lo que me pasó? -Niña boba…- mascullé por lo bajo.

-¿No me digas que te volviste a pelear con Ranma?- le preguntó Yuka con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Ranma?- Al escuchar mi nombre por poco me da un infarto. Me separé de la pared de golpe y miré asustado a Ukyo quien me veía con una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Qué hacías recostado de esa forma? Parece como si estuvieras escondiéndote o espiando- afirmó mientras se acercaba al borde de la pared con intenciones de mirar lo que estaba al otro lado.

-Eh… yo…yo…- balbuceé nervioso.

¡Maldición! El pánico me invadió. No podía permitir que Ukyo se diera cuenta que espiaba la conversación que tenían Yuka y Akane. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue desviar su atención… La rodeé a la altura de los hombros con mi brazo y la halé hacia mi costado.

-Yo estaba buscando un lugar en donde comer algo- le dije mientras la atraía un poco más. Esperaba que con mi acción ella olvidara por completo la forma en que me había encontrado.

-Creo…-

-Sabes, me encantaría comer uno de tus okonomiyakis- la interrumpí, -¡Tus platillos son mis favoritos y me muero de hambre!- finalicé con una risa nerviosa. Aproveché el momento para caminar y llevarla conmigo, al menos así lograría alejarla del lugar.

Noté que Ukyo estaba algo roja, -¿Enserio mis platillos son tus favoritos?- me preguntó con la cabeza baja y jugando con sus dedos.

Como ya estábamos bastante lejos fui quitando mi brazo pausadamente, la situación se estaba tornando algo tensa. No quería que malinterpretara mi gesto. -Eh… claro que lo son, sabes bien que tus panes japoneses son los mejores-.

-¡Ay, qué emoción!- gritó ella sujetándose de mi brazo, -¡Te prepararé unos okonomiyakis muy sabrosos! ¡Por suerte vengo preparada con todo!-

No pude evitar tensarme ante su repentina reacción. Me vi tentando a soltar el agarre que tenía mi amiga de la infancia, pero pronto me vi casi arrastrado por ella… era mejor no luchar contra lo inevitable.

* * *

Transcurrieron varias horas hasta llegar a Okinawa. Según la información que nos dio Yuka el hotel en donde nos hospedaríamos estaba a escasos minutos del lugar donde el transbordador desembarcaba. Arribamos a un poblado que debía ser "el centro de la ciudad", ya que se podía ver mucho comercio en zona, varios puestos de ventas de comida y los característicos sitios en donde los turistas podían adquirir recuerdos de su estadía.

No había visto a Ranma desde que bajamos del tren; no es que quisiera verlo ni nada parecido, pero me resultaba extraño no saber nada sobre él aparte de lo que Yuka me comentó. ¿Le había pasado algo malo otra vez? ¿Había logrado bajar a tiempo de la embarcación? Maldición… tenía que dejar de pensar en ese cretino. No se merecía ni una pizca de consideración, ni tampoco que estuviera preocupándome por él.

Necesitaba una distracción, y mirar tiendas parecía una idea perfecta. Sayuri había mencionado que tendríamos al menos una hora y media para conocer la ciudad antes de trasladarnos al hotel. Comencé a caminar entre los puestos coloridos llenos de artículos de la playa, trajes de baño, libros informativos de la ciudad y varios puestos de comida. Todos los locales parecían normales hasta que llegué a uno que emitía una energía muy particular; me quedé mirando el escaparate y divisé varios artículos: amuletos de la suerte, antigüedades, botellas de colores extraños que parecían contener pociones, sobres bordados y muchos objetos que a plena vista parecían estar relacionados con magia.

Pronto sentí la presencia de alguien que se paró a mi lado y comenzó a recorrer visualmente el aparador. Aquella persona tenía algo que me hizo sentir extraña, pero al mismo tiempo de un modo agradable. La curiosidad me dominó, alcé la mirada para poder detallar al extraño… Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, yo lo conocía… Era… era…

El impacto fue mayor cuando un par de hermosos irises de color azulado se posaron sobre los míos. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, era una sensación agradable, pero que al mismo tiempo me llenaba de cierto temor...

-Shi… Shinnosuke…- pronuncié débilmente mientras emitía una sonrisa.

El chico no pareció reaccionar en primera instancia. Se quedó mirándome de una forma extraña, pestañeó un par de veces y habló, -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Por poco me caigo de espalda al oír su pregunta; olvidaba los serios problemas de memoria del muchacho castaño. -¿No me recuerdas?-

Shinnosuke se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y me observó con detenimiento. -Eh… yo… ¿cuál era su nombre?-

-Akane, Akane Tendo…- dije con decepción. Él no pareció reaccionar ante mi nombre así que me exasperé. -¡Akane Tendo, la chica que salvaste de uno de los monstruos del bosque de Ryugenzawa cuando era niña!- Su silencio era signo de que seguía sin reconocerme.

-Vamos, recuerda… Yo estuve cuando despertó el dragón de ocho cabezas y quien les ayudó a conseguir el musgo de la vida para curar tus heridas. Hace unos meses estuve hospedada en tu casa. Soy yo, Akane…-

Cuando mencioné el musgo de la vida una chispa de vida se activó en sus pupilas azules. Durante un par de segundos se quedó estático, pero luego me lanzó una mirada llena de emoción; envolvió mis manos con las suyas, las atrajo hacia su pecho y las oprimió con ternura.

-Akane- pronunció con seriedad, -Claro que te recuerdo, ¡qué gusto volver a verte!- confesó animado. Yo le sonreí con entusiasmo, me sentía feliz de saber que por fin me había reconocido.

* * *

Le di gracias al cielo que por fin acabara el tedioso viaje en el transbordador. Por culpa de mi indiscreción tuve que quedarme con Ukyo hasta arribar a Okinawa. En realidad no podía quejarme porque disfruté de sus ricos panes japoneses, pero por otro lado tuve que desistir de mi idea de buscar a Akane.

Convenientemente aproveché la confusión al desembarcar para quitarme a Ukyo de encima y retomar la labor de encontrar a mi "dulce prometida". Sentía una extraña necesidad de verla y comprobar que todo estaba bien. Estaba seguro que seguía algo resentida por lo que había pasado en el tren. Al bajar di un vistazo por la zona, sin embargo, no había señales de ella por ningún lado. ¿En dónde había podido meterse si recién llegábamos?

Sus amigas estaban tomando refrescos en uno de los tantos puestos de comida, pero Akane no estaba con ellas. Preguntarles directamente sobre el paradero de esa chica necia y temperamental no me pareció lo más discreto, así que preferí quedarme cerca y abordar a una de ellas de una forma casual. Cuando Sayuri se levantó para acercarse al mostrador aproveché y me dirigí al mismo lugar con la excusa de comprar algo de beber.

-¡Vaya, hace mucho calor!- espeté de forma casual.

-Sí, desde que llegamos no hemos dejado de tomar refrescos- respondió ella sonriente.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Akane?- cuestioné al entregarle el dinero a la dependiente.

-Cuando arribamos vi que iba rumbo a la zona donde están de tiendas- me respondió, -¿La buscabas para algo…?-

Su voz se perdió en la lejanía, ni siquiera esperé a que me diera más detalles. Si Akane no estaba con ellas lo más probable era continuara mirando los alrededores. Comencé a caminar entre la muchedumbre y los diferentes puestos. Admito que me sentí como un imbécil ante mi insistencia de buscarla, pero sencillamente no podía estar tranquilo, tenía el leve presentimiento de que debía hablarle o por lo menos estar cerca de ella.

Mis ojos recorrieron a toda prisa las diferentes tiendas y restaurantes, sin embargo no había rastros de "mi prometida". Algo ofuscado me recosté sobre un poste de alumbrado público y abrí el refresco que había comprado. Bebí despacio el líquido burbujeante que hizo cosquillas en mi garganta, el sabor refrescante era justo lo que necesitaba. Observé distraídamente a mis costados; al mirar hacia el frente noté que un numeroso grupo de turistas occidentales abordaban un autobús. La zona atraía a visitantes de todo el mundo, así que era común ver a muchos extranjeros.

El vehículo que había captado mi atención se puso en movimiento y develó una escena que jamás me habría imaginado. Al otro lado de la calle estaba Akane parada frente al aparador de una tienda que parecía de brujería. Mi sorpresa no era exactamente por haberla encontrado, sino por lo que mi cerebro estaba intentando procesar. Un infeliz estaba sujetando sus manos con mucho cariño y llevándolas hacia su pecho. Ella parecía de lo más cómoda con la situación y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa…

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir e inconscientemente comprimí con demasiada fuerza la lata que sujetaba, haciendo que un poco de líquido se desbordara. Fruncí el ceño, la mezcla de enojo y celos comenzó a hacer efecto… ¡Qué demonios significaba todo eso! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese infeliz a tocarla de esa forma tan afectuosa? ¿Y por qué rayos Akane permitía ese tipo de acercamiento por parte de un completo extraño?

-Un momento…- mascullé asustado cuando me percaté que la sabandija que estaba tan cerca de "mi prometida" no era ninguno desconocido. Al enfocar mejor su rostro me di cuenta que se trataba de… Shinnosuke…

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Finalmente el capítulo 17 está concluido y publicado… Uff… no tienen idea de cómo me costó terminarlo. Lo estoy escribiendo desde la primera semana de enero, pero he avanzado como una página por semana desde entonces. Lo sé, soy una completa decepción. T_T

Estoy segura que nadie se esperaba la aparición de Shinnosuke en escena… Muajajaja, les dije que tenía varias sorpresas y giros en la trama. ¿Por qué decidí incluirlo en esta historia? Primero, porque amo este personaje, quedé enamorada de él luego de ver la OVA. Digamos que es mi siguiente amor platónico después de Ranma. Segundo, porque amo ver a Ranma celoso. Y tercero, porque creo que su aparición marcó un punto importante en la relación de nuestra parejita preferida… Me resultó interesante plantear qué pasaría en el caso de un reencuentro y también me muero por hacer un flashback de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ranma cuando estuvieron en Ryugenzawa.

Como verán en esta ocasión no hubo ninguna regresión y el capítulo estuvo narrado por ambos personajes, es probable que esté manejando esta narración compartida más a menudo, dependiendo de la trama del capítulo.

Quiero darle gracias infinitas a las personas que sigan acá a mi lado, a pesar del tiempo que lleva este fic y las demores. ¡Gracias por leerme y no perder la fe en mí! Un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes me dejaron comentarios maravillosos en el capítulo pasado: _**AndreKimiko, Marce, Dika1990, Ishy, galadrielcullen, Adri, magdal, Tsukisaku, lerinne, Cris, Jenny **_y_** Marina**_. (Pronto pasaré a responderles, mis disculpas por no hacerlo antes).

Les agradezco muchísimo por haber leído hasta acá y por seguir al pendiente de este fic. Sus comentarios, sugerencias y palabras de aliento son bienvenidas. Me haría muchísimo bien leer sus reviews para motivarme y ver si la musa escurridiza vuelva a mí. Así que tomen cinco minutitos y escríbanme. ;D

Si ven alguna palabra mal puesta o error por ahí no duden en señalarlo… Últimamente ando medio bestia y no edito muy bien.

Pido disculpas a aquellas personas a quien las sigo como lectora, tengo tiempo de no dejar reviews y sé que tengo lectura de capítulos pendientes. Pronto volverán a saber de mí…

¡Nos leeremos en la siguiente entrega!

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**


	18. XVIII Recuerdos de Ryugenzawa

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores! La autora eternamente perdida aparece por fin… Quiero pedirles perdón porque cada vez estoy peor y entrego los capis con más atraso. También quiero disculparme porque no he pasado a responder los reviews del capítulo pasado. Apenas acabé con este quise venir a subirlo, pero tengan plena seguridad que en el transcurso de la siguiente semana verán mis respuestas como siempre lo hago.

Sé que están bastante ansiosas por leer lo que sucede luego de la aparición de nuestro querido y apuesto Shinnosuke, así que de nuevo ruego me disculpen por todas las semanas que se quedaron con las ganas de saber lo que ocurriría. Lo importante es que al fin van a poder saberlo.

Mi intención era publicar este capítulo en una fecha muy especial, quería publicarlo el _**30 de marzo**_ ya que ese día cumplió años una de mis mejores amigas. _**Aunque sea con dos semanas de atraso quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi adorada Anami.**_ Hermosa, tu apoyo es una de las cosas que motiva a escribir cada vez que me siento a hacerlo. Gracias por ser una persona tan importante en mi vida, por divagar conmigo, por viciar, por regalarme tu amistad, por tu confianza, tu cariño y por compartir momentos tan bonitos conmigo… ¡Te quiero con todo mi corazón! Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo y espero que te guste este regalito atrasado. (¡Focalicé! fans1)

Espero que les guste esta entrega…Mil gracias por su comprensión y por leer este fic.

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XVIII Recuerdos de Ryugenzawa**

Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, ¿qué demonios hacía Shinnosuke en Okinawa? ¿Y qué hacía con Akane tomada de las manos de aquella forma tan íntima? Yo tenía años de conocerla y cuando le tocaba un mísero cabello corría el riesgo de volar al otro lado de Japón. Con él apenas había compartido unos días en Ryugenzawa y se dejaba tratar como si la conociera de toda la vida. Me enfermaba ver la manera en que atraía las manos de "mi prometida" hacia su pecho y le lanzaba aquella mirada penetrante. Lo peor era no poder escuchar lo que le decía, sólo podía observar los labios del idiota moviéndose.

Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de que le estuviera diciéndole algún tipo de frase romántica o halago. "_¡Qué bella estás, Akane!_" o un "_Luces aún más hermosa cuando no estás en compañía de aquel chico… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?_" Sentí el fuego abrasivo recorriendo mis venas cuando vi la forma en que Akane lo miraba con los ojos llenos de emoción y una radiante sonrisa. ¡Ella no estaba disgustada por la forma en que ese imbécil la estaba tratando!

De todas las cosas desafortunadas que pudieron haberme sucedido, me había pasado la peor de todas. Como si mi relación con Akane no estuviera lo bastante mal y complicada se aparecía ese chico torpe, olvidadizo por el cual "mi prometida" parecía tener una debilidad en particular.

¡Tenía serios motivos para preocuparme! Mi experiencia en Ryugenzawa no era de las más alentadoras y siempre me había quedado con la sensación de que Akane le guardaba una estima diferente a Shinnosuke. Con él se había comportado como nunca antes la había visto y la forma afectuosa en la que estaban frente aquel aparador era la prueba viviente de mis sospechas.

¿Acaso todo esto significaba que Akane sí estaba interesada en Shinnosuke? Al pensar en esa posibilidad mi mente fue hundiéndose en un abismo negro y profundo. Despacio bajé la cabeza y mis ojos chocaron contra el concreto de la acera. ¿Ella aún sentía algo por ese tipo? La sola idea me parecía insoportable. Una mezcla de sensaciones muy desagradables se fue apoderando de mí trayendo consigo una mar de recuerdos de las cosas poco gratas que me había tocado vivir cuando visité Ryugenzawa. Aún llevaba intacto ese recuerdo de cuando ella me confesó que se iba a quedar a su lado… O al menos fue lo que yo entendí…

**Flash back**

Me encontraba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Akane. Estaba profundamente disgustado con ella y con el chico idiota que había negado haberla visto cuando le pregunté, pero que parecía le estaba dando posada en su casa. Sentía unos celos incontrolables que aumentaron en el instante que ese cretino le pidió que le prepara la cena. ¡Qué demonios significaba eso! ¡Quién en su sano juicio le pediría a Akane que cocinara! Apenas él se marchó del lugar aproveché para enfrentar a la testaruda esa. Salí de mi escondite para ser recibido por la cara de sorpresa de Akane.

-¡Ranma!- vociferó atónita, -¿Ranma, por qué estás aquí?-

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- le pregunté intentando esconder mi mezcla de enojo y celos.

Ella bajó la cabeza y musitó, -Lo siento…- Lo hizo de una forma tan sumisa que me desconcertó. No podía entender por qué era tan amable.

Salí de mi trance temporal, -De cualquier manera, todos están preocupados por ti, regresemos a casa- exigí.

-No puedo, tengo que preparar la cena- me respondió dándome la espalda.

Las cosas se estaban pasando de la raya. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y me rasqué la sien. -Escucha… no crees que esto es raro. ¿Quién querría comer lo que preparas?-

-Prueba esto- me dijo extendiéndome un tazón y palillos.

¡Sólo eso me faltaba, tener que comer alguna de sus asquerosas recetas! Tomé el recipiente y la miré desconfiado, -¿Tú preparaste esto?- Akane respondió asintiendo con la cabeza de forma sonriente.

Observé la sopa por unos segundos con recelo. No quería comer alguna de las atrocidades que hacía llamar platillos, pero quería saber por qué ese idiota le había pedido que cocinara la cena… Mi única opción era probar aquello y salir de dudas. Tomé un sorbo esperando que mis papilas gustativas se toparan con un mortífero sabor, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario: ¡la sopa estaba deliciosa! Entré en un estado de shock ante el descubrimiento.

-¡E… Esto está… Está normal, no mejor que eso!- Sabía realmente delicioso; algo cocinado por Akane que no sólo era comestible, sino que además era sabroso… ¿Sería aquello una señal del fin del mundo?

-Lo que prepare no es importe- musitó ella cabizbaja.

-Monstruos misteriosos, inmediata mejoría en la forma de cocinar de Akane... ¡Hay algún tipo de secreto colosal en este bosque!-

-Eso no es todo- habló de nuevo con suavidad. Una expresión de fastidio apareció en mi rostro… ¿Acaso se trataba de lo que me estaba imaginando?

-Tengo que decirte esto, Ranma… Shinnosuke y yo…-

¡Demonios! Mis temores, se hacían cada vez más fuertes. ¿Akane me iba a decir que sentía algo por ese tipo? -E… Espera… ¿Qué estás diciendo? No estarás diciendo que no vas a regresar a casa…- Si las cosas eran así, eso significaba que todo estaba perdido.

Ella me dio la espalda y habló, -No puedo dejar a Shinnosuke ahora; pero escucha, tengo una razón para ello…-

Simplemente no podía, o más bien, no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, salí a toda prisa huyendo del lugar. Sabía bien lo que iba a decir, era demasiado obvio: no podía dejar a ese tipo porque sentía algo por él. Corrí desesperado por el bosque. La sensación que se apoderó de mí ser era algo que nunca había sentido antes.

-¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué?- gritaba de forma demente mientras corría. -¿Él te gusta más verdad?... ¡Ya veo, lo entiendo, lo entiendo, lo entiendo!- No necesitaba de sus explicaciones, estaba claro como el agua. Ella estaba interesada en ese tipo. Tenía tanta rabia, tanta desesperación; nunca había pensando en la posibilidad de que esa chiquilla marimacho, poco romántica y temperamental mostrara un interés genuino por un chico. Era amable con Ryoga y con los demás, pero ella siempre decía que sólo les tenía un cariño amistoso, negaba algún sentimiento más allá de la amistad… En el fondo siempre había creído que Akane sentía algo por mí y en aquella ocasión todo cambiaba.

-¡Akane, eres una idiota!- grité con todas mis fuerzas desde la copa de un árbol. Necesitaba descargar toda mi frustración contra ella y el mundo…

**Fin ****Flash back**

Permanecí cabizbajo ahogándome en mi propia desesperación al enfrentarme nuevamente a un enemigo que consideraba de cuidado. Si quería confirmar lo que realmente sentía Akane por ese idiota debía mantenerme alerta. Me di una bofetada mental para enfocarlos nuevamente, pero algo me impidió hacerlo: un nuevo autobús se había estacionado justo frente a ellos bloqueándome cualquier posibilidad de "espiarlos".

-Maldición- espeté realmente molesto. Con ese obstáculo no me quedaba más opción que encontrar otro ángulo para observarlos. Iba a ponerme en marcha, sin embargo, el bus se movilizó… Aunque para mi infinita desgracia ellos ya no estaban.

Quise explotar, derribar el poste de alumbrado público sobre el cual había estado recostado y lanzárselo al imbécil conductor que había decidido parquearse en ese preciso lugar, y por culpa de quien no tenía la menor idea de a dónde se había marchado Shinnosuke con mi prometida. No me quedaba otra opción más que volver a mi fastidiosa de labor de buscar a Akane y su "amigo" por toda la ciudad.

* * *

Era muy extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿qué hacía Shinnosuke en Okinawa? No podía creer las casualidades de la vida. Cuando nos marchamos de aquel bosque encantado creí que jamás volvería a ver a ese chico con mala memoria, pero que poseía un corazón muy dulce y noble. Nos quedamos estáticos por unos segundos; él con sus manos aprisionando las mías contra su pecho y yo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad al saber que me había reconocido.

Ninguno decía nada y fue en ese momento que me pareció prudente hablar ya que la situación se estaba volviendo incómoda. -Me alegra que al fin te acordarás de mí- pronuncié por lo bajo.

-Disculpa, no sé por qué no lo hice apenas te vi- respondió apenado, -Lo que pasa es que soy un poco distraído y olvido todo con facilidad- concluyó con una risa nerviosa.

Escuché el sonido de un autobús que se aproximaba hacia nosotros. No me había percatado hasta ese momento de que había una parada cerca. El bus se estacionó frente a nosotros y aproveché la distracción para soltar el agarre que tenía sobre mis manos. Despacio fui deslizando mis extremidades de modo que no fuera demasiado grosera.

-Me sorprende mucho verte, creí que no podías salir de Ryugenzawa- hice una pausa, -Ya sabes, por lo de los monstruos… ¿Qué haces en Okinawa?-

Shinnosuke sonrió, -Te contaré, pero si aceptas que te invite a comer-.

Su petición me tomó por sorpresa, -Es que yo… yo… dentro de poco debo irme… Tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros de clase- respondí con la voz un poco débil y entrecortada. Por alguna razón me puse nerviosa; no es que sintiera nada por él, pero me era imposible no pensar que de alguna forma me estaba "cortejando". Quizás su gesto era amistoso, sin embargo, siempre existía una tensión particular que no podía obviar. Me estaba volviendo paranoica con algo que era muy sencillo.

-Vamos Akane, será sólo un refresco y unos bocadillos. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y creo sería agradable charlar un poco- me dijo con una expresión que mi inspiró confianza, -Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo y si luego tienes que irte no te preocupes…-

El ver su actitud amable y tranquila me hizo darme cuenta que me estaba preocupando sin tener un motivo concreto; la locura se apoderaba de mí por segundos, dando como resultado que me pensara las cosas más de la cuenta.

-Me parce bien, acepto tu invitación- afirmé sonriendo. -Perdona si fui un poco grosera, es que ando algo desubicada con esto del viaje y no quiero que mis compañeros me dejen botada antes de irse para el hotel- le confesé más tranquila.

Ambos caminamos rumba a la zona donde había más puestos de comida. Íbamos en silencio, hasta que Shinnosuke habló: -¿Qué te parece este lugar?- me pregunto señalando un puesto, el cual contaba con una linda zona con mesas y sillas.

-Está perfecto- le contesté entusiasmada. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que tenía un poco de hambre y que luego de un día caluroso y agitado la idea de un refresco era perfecta.

Nos encaminamos a una mesa y tomamos asiento. Shinnosuke me miró con sus profundos ojos azules; mi única reacción fue evadirlo disimuladamente y mirar el menú.

* * *

Estaba convencido de que el planeta tenía un complot en mi contra. No se trataba de uno ocasional, sino de uno que siempre lograba fastidiarme la existencia. ¿Cómo demonios en menos de un minuto los perdí de vista y se marcharon tan rápido? Y la pregunta del millón: ¿se habían ido juntos o no? Me sentía frustrado y ansioso, de nuevo me encontraba como un completo imbécil buscando a "mi dulce prometida" en un pueblo en el que nunca había estado.

Si quería hallarla pronto lo mejor sería tener una vista desde arriba de la ciudad. No era mi intención ser demasiado obvio, pero si saltaba por los tejados iba a tener más probabilidades de encontrarla. Comencé mi trayecto por el espacio aéreo intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Recorrí con insistencia las zona de tiendas, quizás Akane estaría interesada en comprar algo, sin embargo, no había signos de ella.

Decepcionado por mi fracaso me trasladé aún por lo alto hacia la zona donde estaban los puestos de comida. Si ella no estaba interesada en las compras quizás comer algo era otra opción. No tardé mucho antes de percibir que la energía de Akane estaba cerca y mi vista pronto comprobó que tenía razón. Sonreí satisfecho de haberla encontrado sentada en la mesa de un puesto de comidas, estaba sola y eso me reconfortaba más allá de lo imaginable.

La sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro se desvaneció cuando me percaté que en realidad "mi prometida" no estaba sola sino que seguía en compañía del idiota de Shinnosuke. Un tic se hizo presente en mi ojo izquierdo. -No puede ser…- mascullé antes de bajar de un salto del muro desde el cual estaba observando la escena. El "olvidadizo" llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser unos refrescos para él y Akane.

¿Acaso creían que les iba a dejar las cosas fáciles? Si era así ambos estaban muy equivocados… No iba a permitir que ese entrometido buscara ganarse la atención de Akane, ni que sucediera algo parecido a lo de Ryugenzawa. Esta vez la competencia iba a ser directa y no tendría ningún tipo de consideración. ¡Akane era mía y así iba a seguir siendo aunque no tuviéramos una relación "normal"! ¡Era mi prometida por lo menos hasta ella me dijera que quería romper el compromiso! Crispé los puños y caminé decidido hacia ellos. No tenía ningún plan en mente, pero no podía seguir sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos.

Observé a la distancia como Shinnosuke se sentaba a la mesa y acomodaba la comida que traía en la bandeja. Akane le sonrió, posterior a eso tomó un sorbo de su bebida y le sonrió. Lucían muy a gusto, platicaban quien sobre qué, pero pronto se les acabaría la fiesta. Estaba justo detrás de ellos…

-Akane…- pronuncié con seriedad y la mirada fría.

* * *

Al escuchar mi nombre di un ligero respingo. De inmediato supe que la voz que me llamaba era la de Ranma. Giré ligeramente la cabeza y vi sus irises azules observándonos de una manera poco amigable. A su alrededor podía percibir un aura oscura… Todo parecía indicar que estaba molesto.

-Ra… Ranma…- le contesté algo sorprendida.

-¡Mira nada más qué casualidad! No esperaba encontrarte acá y mucho menos a tu amigo- dijo lo último con cierto recelo. Con toda la tranquilidad y el descaro del mundo, jaló una silla y se sentó en nuestra mesa. -Espero que no les moleste si los acompaño. Fue una suerte verdadera suerte encontrarlos acá justo cuando buscaba algo de comer- finalizó entrecerrando los ojos y mirando despectivamente a mi acompañante.

Shinnosuke se quedó observándolo atónito por su atrevimiento. -¿Quién eres?- preguntó para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

La cara de Ranma se desencajó ante la pregunta, -¡Acaso no recuerdas quién soy!- le gritó.

-No…- respondió con serenidad, -Aunque me pareces conocido… ¿Quién eres y qué relación tienes con Akane?- finalizó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando mencionó "nuestra relación" me sonrojé, ese tema siempre lograba incomodarme. Miré a "mi prometido" a la espera de su respuesta.

-¡Soy Ranma Saotome!- vociferó molesto, pero luego se calmó, -¿Acaso no me recuerdas cuando fui a Ryugenzawa con Akane?-

Shinnosuke se quedó un momento pensativo… -Creo que no….- afirmó colocando su dedo índice bajo la barbilla.

-Él y yo estuvimos en Ryugenzawa cuando derrotamos al dragón de ocho cabezas…- interrumpí con la esperanza de hacerle recordar.

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos; me imaginé que puso su memoria a trabajar. -No estoy seguro, pero algo se me viene a la mente… Aunque no me has contestado, ¿cuál es tu relación con Akane?-

Noté claramente como la actitud desafiante de Ranma cambiaba ante la pregunta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color carmín. -Bueno yo… yo… vivo en su casa… Porque… porque…- se quedó con la frase sin terminar.

Ese cretino ni siquiera podía admitir que estábamos comprometidos debido a la decisión tomada por nuestros padres, así que decidí a responderle yo. -Ranma vive en mi casa porque estamos comprometidos por culpa de nuestros padres- intervine antes de que él pudiera pronunciar algo más.

Shinnosuke abrió los ojos como platos, -¡Vaya!-

-Sin embargo, quiero aclarar que ni Ranma ni yo estamos de acuerdo con esa decisión…- espeté cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Ranma puso una cara de pavor y luego abrió su bocota, -¡Claro que no estamos de acuerdo! ¡Quien en su sano juicio…!-

-Ranma, Akane… Los hemos estado buscando- interrumpió Yuka.

Todos volvimos los rostros para prestarle atención a ella y a Sayuri quien había aparecido de la nada. Cuando las chicas se percataron de que Ranma y yo no estábamos solos se sonrojaron y se quedaron observando a Shinnosuke de una forma muy particular.

-¡Oh, perdón, no sabía que tenían compañía!- habló Yuka apenada.

-¿Les molesta si los acompañamos?- dijo Sayuri tomando una silla y luego se sentó.

Parpadeé algo sorprendida, -Para nada, pueden hacerlo si quieren-.

Ambas tomaron rápidamente posición y se quedaron calladas observándonos con curiosidad. La situación se tornó ligeramente incómoda y fue ahí cuando me dio neurona para presentarlas.

-Shinnosuke- le llamé, -Ellas son dos amigas y compañeras de la preparatoria, Yuka y Sayuri- le dije señalando con la mano a cada una. -Chicas él es Shinnosuke un amigo que conocí en Ryugenzawa…-

-Un gusto conocerlas- contestó él con una expresión seria.

-El gusto es todo nuestro- le devolvió la cortesía Sayuri con una sonrisa un tanto pícara. Por la cara de tontas que ambas tenían se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que habían quedado embobadas con Shinnosuke; él era un chico bastante apuesto así que era comprensible que les resultara atractivo.

Se hizo un silencio un poco pesado en el ambiente el cual decidí acabar. -Shinnosuke, aún no te he preguntado, ¿qué haces en Okinawa? ¿No debías quedarte cuidando a tu abuelo?-

-Justo por él es que estoy aquí…-

* * *

Me sentía profundamente miserable. No me bastaba con tener que soportar la idea de Akane con ese imbécil, sino que ahora también tenía que aguantar a las babosas de sus amigas mirando con ojos libidinosos al idiota de Shinnosuke. Si hubiera podido verme un espejo casi podría jurar que tenía la cara de aburrimiento más extrema jamás vista por la humanidad. Entrecerré los ojos y miré hacia otro punto de la plaza de comidas. De fondo me pareció escuchar que Shinnosuke estaba en Okinawa buscando una cura para una de los males de su abuelo… En fin, nada que me importara realmente.

Desvié mi atención hacia otro punto… Las amigas de Akane. "Mi prometida" hablaba muy a gusto con Shinnosuke, por lo cual no se percataba de que Yuka y Sayuri susurraban por lo bajo cosas que yo sí podía oír la perfección.

-Qué guapo es…-

-Sí, me encantan sus ojos y su sonrisa…-

-¿Dónde dijo Akane que se conocieron?-

-En un sitio llamado Ryugenzawa-.

-¿Hace cuánto se conocerán?-

Yuka hizo un ruido raro, -¿Habrán tenido algo?-

-¿Cómo algo… te refieres a un romance?- respondió Sayuri.

-Sí, míralos- espetó con la cabeza gacha y cerca del oído de su amiga, -Él se le queda mirando con mucha intensidad y ella no para de sonreírle…-

Al escucharlas decir aquello sentí un golpe bajo en el hígado. Era más que obvio que él estaba interesado en Akane, bastaba ver el exceso de atención que le prestaba con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. Podía sentir mis entrañas carcomerse por los celos al analizar el modo lleno de entusiasmo con el que Akane lo trataba y aquellas sonrisas tan efusivas que le regalaba.

Yo sabía desde que estuvimos en Ryugenzawa que él estaba enamorado de ella, lo había escuchado declararse; en mi mente seguía vivo aquel fatídico momento y todo lo ocurrido después de ello…

**Flash back**

Había escuchado perfectamente todo lo que el idiota ese le decía Akane. Oí cuando le dijo que quería comer su comida por siempre… El pobre no tenía idea de la hazaña que eso sería, de seguro moriría antes de lograrlo; la comida de esa chica era un tóxico capaz de derribar a cualquier ser humano. También escuché cuando le dijo que la amaba y ella le respondió que no lo odiaba. Cuando pronunció ese "te amo" sentí que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se tensó. La necesidad de enfrentar a esos dos fue más fuerte que la de ser discreto y permanecer escuchando entre la maleza del bosque. No podía soportar un segundo más sin saber lo que sucedía, tenía que conocer sus sentimientos, si quería romper el compromiso al menos me merecía saber el porqué. Salí decidido a encararla.

-Akane- pronuncié seriamente.

Ella se sorprendió al verme, -¡Ranma!-

Estaba enfadado, pero debía mostrarme indiferente ante la situación. Les miré con recelo… ¡Si Akane quería quedarse con él perfecto! Sin embargo, no me iría sin oírlo de ella. Exhalé hastiado, -Si eso es lo que quieres podemos terminar, pero espero una explicación-.

-Ranma- habló ella nuevamente mirándome de forma neutral.

-¡Dime la razón por la que estás con él!- exigí molesto.

Akane se quedó en silencio, sin decir una sola palaba. Eso sólo confirmaba mis sospechas, ella quería quedarse con ese tipo.

-¡Detente! Esto no es justo para Akane- dijo el entrometido haciéndome frente.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-

-No me hagas repetirlo- continúo. Si quería pelea la iba a tener; me moría de las ganas de darle su merecido y romperle la cara.

-¿Quieres pelear? Tú has peleado con animales del bosque… ¡Pero yo no soy tan manso!- le grité y automáticamente arremetí contra él.

-¡Alto!- escuché a Akane gritar.

Ambos nos abalanzamos uno contra otro. El chico era rápido, tanto así que logró rasgar mi camisa. Volvimos a retomar posición de combate. Yo le enseñaría de lo que Ranma Saotome era capaz. Si Akane lo prefería a él, me iría, pero al menos no me quedaría con las ganas de darle una paliza. Él esperaba listo para recibir el siguiente golpe con su ridículo cepillo en posición de defensa. Corrí a toda velocidad con mis puños deseosos de despedazar su rostro. Iba con todas mis fuerzas, era el momento…

De repente la vi, apenas me dio tiempo para reaccionar. Iba a la velocidad de la luz y con mi puño cerrado listo para darle con toda mi energía combativa, sin embargo, ella había corrido para interponerse entre nosotros. Tuve que frenar abruptamente, y di gracias al cielo que mis reflejos eran tan eficientes como para poder lograrlo a tiempo. Al hacerlo sentí la piedra arder bajo mis pies. Akane se cubrió con el antebrazo, ella estuvo a punto de recibir mi puñetazo y no le importó. Se había puesto en riesgo por él, ¡estaba dispuesta a recibir un golpe que venía con todas mis fuerzas por él!

-Akane- musité impactado. Estaba en shock, apenas podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo. Todo fue peor cuando movió sus brazos y pude ver sus ojos humedecidos con lágrimas.

-Por favor, entiende…- espetó. Su mirada era tan triste; aquellos hermosos ojos avellana estaban llenos de súplica. Lloraba porque no quería que yo le hiciera daño a Shinnosuke.

Retrocedí confundido… Una mezcla de emociones me abofeteó y yo no podía hacer más que intentar asimilar lo que estaba pasando. -Sí, ya entiendo- pronuncié mientras me giraba para salir de su vista, -Lamento haberte molestado…- Me interné de nuevo hacia al bosque con una horrible sensación de vacío en el pecho. Akane, mi Akane, había preferido a otro hombre y lo había dejado muy claro…

**Fin Flash back**

Con tan solo revivir lo que había sentido cuando creí que ella se quedaría con él en Ryugenzawa volvía a sentir aquel desasosiego en el pecho y una rabia revuelta con angustia que se hacía cada vez más constante. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente para salir de mi trance y retomar el hilo de las cosas. Akane seguía conversando animadamente con Shinnosuke, mientras que las chicas habían dejado sus chismes para concentrarse en la plática de esos dos.

-Sólo espero poder encontrar ese ingrediente que tanto he estado buscando para preparar la medicina del abuelo…- dijo Shinnosuke con una expresión de preocupación.

-Ánimo, sé que lo lograrás- le respondió Akane colocando su mano sobre el brazo el chico en modo de apoyo. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver su actitud "cariñosa". No podía evitar mirarlos con resentimiento y un poco de ira. Estaba harto de ver que Akane era amable, comprensiva y afectuosa con todo el mundo menos conmigo.

Ladeé la vista hacia Yuka quien miró su reloj y dio un respingo, -¡Es tardísimo! ¡El transporte para el hotel debe estarnos esperando!-

-Akane, es mejor que nos vayamos ya- espeté poniéndome en pie y observé a Shinnosuke de forma desafiante. -Es una pena que no te puedas quedar más para hablar con tu amigo- finalicé con sarcasmo. Ella me lanzó una mirada matadora; iba a decir algo pero Sayuri la interrumpió.

-¿Dónde te estás hospedando, Shinnosuke?-

-Eh… bueno… yo… aún no he elegido un lugar- dijo sonriendo nervioso mientras cruzaba un brazo detrás de su cuello. -Llegué a Okinawa esta mañana y aún no he buscado un hotel-.

¡Cómo envidiaba mi suerte! El entrometido llegaba justo en la mañana y de casualidad se encontraba a Akane… ¡Vaya forma en la que universo me escupía en la cara! Las chicas se levantaron listas para partir. Al menos me quedaba la satisfacción de que saliendo de ahí no tendría que verle más la cara a ese idiota.

-Oye Shinnosuke, ¿por qué no te hospedas en el mismo hotel que nosotras?- sugirió Yuka sonriente.

En cuanto oí su sugerencia por poco caí de espalda. ¡Cómo se le ocurría proponer semejante tontería! Lo último que necesitaba era tener que al pendiente de que ese imbécil no buscara conquistar a Akane o se pasara de listo.

-¡A mí me parece una idea genial! Así podríamos conocer a tu amigo mejor. ¿Qué opinas Akane?-

Volteé hacia ella para ver cuál sería su respuesta. Estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera pude abrir la boca para decir algo.

-Bueno… En realidad, no sé… Creo que es una buena idea, pero Shinnosuke es quien debería elegir- contestó con calma y mirando al chico en busca de su opinión.

Él sonrió, -Creo que no estaría mal conocer el lugar y ver si puedo quedarme ahí un par de noches…-

-¡Genial!- gritaron las amigas de Akane al unísono. Se situaron cada una a sus costados y comenzaron a caminar a su lado.

-Ya verás que te encantará el hotel- comentó Yuka entusiasmada.

-He escuchado que está en un sitio muy hermoso- la secundó Sayuri.

Akane y yo les miramos atónitos. Ni siquiera se conocían y esas chicas le hablaban como si fuera un gran amigo. Giré mi cabeza y la observé, por un segundo nos quedando mirando, pero luego ella me esquivó.

-Será mejor que los sigamos o nos dejaran atrás…-

-Eh… sí…- apenas pude responder.

Akane comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí. Iba tras de ella mirando mis pies moverse uno tras otro. Fruncí mis labios y el entrecejo mientras maldecía interiormente el haber tenido que encontrar a Shinnosuke nuevamente. No me resultaba para nada agradable el hecho de que él estuviera cerca de Akane, era algo muy peligroso. Desde nuestro viaje a Ryugenzawa supe que él era un rival de cuidado; esa maldita experiencia me había dejado seriamente traumado.

Sólo hubo una cosa buena de ese dichoso viaje… y esa fue nuestro regreso a Nerima. Al caminar detrás de ella me hizo querer repetir la experiencia…

**Flash back**

Al fin dejábamos ese horrible lugar. Llegué a pensar que Akane no querría volver conmigo a casa, sin embargo, luego de haber salvado a Shinnosuke y de enviar al dragón de ocho cabezas a dormir, ella misma fue quien quiso volver. Caminábamos al atardecer a través de la montaña. Por alguna razón iba pensativo, quizás un poco molesto… Apenas podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido y que Akane fuera detrás de mí rumbo a Nerima. Fue una experiencia fatal y muy cansada, pero por fin había terminado.

Lo importante era que ella se iba conmigo, no se había quedado al lado de ese idiota. ¿Eso tenía que significar algo o no? Además ella se había durante la pelea con ese dragón para salvarme; le había dicho a los chicos que yo era su prometido… Quizás en el fondo la idea del compromiso no le resultaba tan desastrosa y sí estaba dispuesta a quedarse algún día a mi lado.

Conforme daba cada paso no podía evitar pensar en todas escenas vividas. Íbamos juntos, ella aceptaba que yo era su prometido… ¿Tenía algo de malo si yo… si yo… tan sólo… intentaba hacer algo diferente? Me detuve para esperarla. No me di cuenta en el instante en que mis pensamientos viajaron desde mis neuronas hasta mi extremidad. De forma mecánica estiré mi mano hacia ella. Me congelé a la espera de su respuesta. Tal vez me estaba arriesgando demasiado. Consideré por un segundo lo idiota que era por intentar acercarme a ella de una forma más afectiva.

Suspiré aliviado cuando sentí su delicada y tibia mano tomar la mía. ¡Akane había aceptado caminar tomados de las manos! De inmediato un calor intenso invadió mis mejillas y me sentí como un bobo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, vamos a casa- dijo ella animada.

Me sentí sobre una nube, una nube enorme… Algo extraño se movía dentro de mi estómago. ¿Sería acaso que uno de esos animalejos gigantes del bosque se había metido dentro de mí y se retorcía? La sensación era desconcertante, pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Podía sentir mi corazón latir casi a la altura de la garganta. ¿Cómo era que Akane lograba ponerme así? Su mano… era tan agradable sentir su piel suave y su calor en contacto con mi extremidad.

-Hey, ¿por qué no dices nada?- Su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Lo mejor era no responderle porque se iba a dar cuenta de mi estado de nerviosismo. Quedarme callado era la mejor estrategia o de lo contrario quedaría como un imbécil.

-¡Hey, Ranma!- insistió…

**Fin Flash back**

Suspiré al recordar lo agradable que fue caminar de la mano con Akane a través de aquella montaña al atardecer. Era una pena que los pocos avances que habíamos tenido desde entonces siempre se vinieran abajo por cosas tontas y por mi incontrolable manía de insultarla. Sumado a lo anterior ella seguía comportándose extraña luego de la obra y el segundo incidente con la cinta… También había que agregar mi reciente insulto en el tren.

Agaché la cabeza derrotado, me encontraba completamente perdido y debía hacer algo pronto para que Akane volviera a ser la misma de siempre, o de lo contrario el imbécil desmemoriado podría presentar un riesgo mayor. Volví a levantar la vista y la analicé… En realidad deseaba mucho repetir aquella experiencia y simplemente poder caminar tranquilamente a su lado tomando su extremidad entre la mía, no obstante, a como estaba la situación eso parecía algo imposible.

Sólo me quedaba esperar los nuevos sucesos de aquel viaje de vacaciones. De momento era más importante concentrarme en Shinnosuke y asegurar que él no fuera una piedra en el camino. La llama de los celos ardía en su máximo esplendor… No iba a permitir que ese imbécil o ningún otro se interpusiera en mi relación con Akane, el que no estuviéramos del todo bien no significaba que iba a dejarme vencer por él ni ningún otro. Esa batalla tarde o temprano la iba a ganar yo.

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Vaya… Apenas puedo creer que por fin haya subido este capítulo. Sólo puedo darle gracias infinitas a Dios porque ser tan generoso conmigo y permitirme por fin publicar. Sé que se merecen una explicación por mis constantes demoras. En realidad no quiero que se queden sin saber lo que me ocurre… Creo que estoy atravesando una fase complicada en mi vida, no por la falta de tiempo, sino por la falta de concentración e inspiración. Me cuesta horrores hacer cualquier cosa, ya sea escribir o leer. Pido disculpas porque eso no es justificación para mis eternas demoras en actualizar.

Espero que este capítulo no haya sido una decepción y que les haya gustado el giro que está tomando la historia. No sé si los celos de Ranma quedaron bien descritos, así que me encantaría saber lo que piensan al respecto.

Los flash back fueron tomados de la _**OVA's 7 y 8 tituladas "Recuerdos Despertándose" o "Una Akane para Recordar"**_ (son conocidas por estos dos nombres). Intenté que los diálogos quedaran igual a los subtítulos, y como no entiendo japonés no me arriesgué a cambiar nada, si algo se lee medio raro pido disculpas por ello.

Gracias infinitas a todas las personas que han leído hasta aquí. También darles gracias de todo corazón a las chicas que se pasaron a comentar el capítulo anterior: _**Tsukisaku, Novinha, blandy, Akima-06, KohanaSaotome, AndreKimiko, Ishy, lerinne, Dika1990, Cris, Jenny, galadrielcullen,**_ _**Akaneiiro, Marina, Marce, Paola, athena-kikyo **_y_** kary14. **_(Pronto les llegará mi respuesta se los prometo, mis disculpas por no haberles contestado los reviews aún. Una cordial bienvenida a las chicas nuevas que vi y no olviden dejar sus correos si no tienen cuenta en ffnet para poder responderles).

Agradecería me dejaran sus comentarios sobre el capítulo para saber si por lo menos valió la pena la espera. Sus reviews serán siempre una gran recompensa y una fuente de inspiración. ¡Así que por fa dejen sus reviews! Son fáciles de dejar y hacen que sea una autora feliz. ^^

¡Nos leeremos pronto!

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**

PS. Cualquier error que vean por ahí por fa señálenlo. Si como escritora ando desastrosa, no me quiero ni imaginar como editora. XD


	19. XIX Celos Extremos

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores! ¡Qué emoción estar de nuevo por acá! Sé que han pasado más semanas de la cuenta, pero bueno… ya saben que ando hecha un desastre últimamente. Me cuesta horrores sentarme y escribir. Mi musa sencillamente no colabora. Lo importante es que luego de semanas de arduo trabajo y de darme auto-látigo he podido terminar con esta conti.

Aún tengo pendiente responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior y en el transcurso de esta semana y la siguiente lo estaré haciendo. Mis disculpas, pero es que ando tan retrasada que últimamente apenas termino de escribir quiero actualizar porque me pongo ansiosa.

Este capítulo tiene una pequeña sorpresita… pero bueno, ya lo leerán. Espero que les guste esta actualización y que tengan una amena lectura. ^^

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XIX Celos Extremos**

Durante toda nuestra travesía hasta el hotel Yuka y Sayuri se le habían pegado a Shinnosuke como si fueran goma de mascar en un zapato. Una lo tenía sujetado por el brazo izquierdo y la otra por el derecho. El pobre chico no podía dar ni un paso sin que ellas estuvieran detrás. Insistieron en que nos acompañara al hotel por si quería hospedarse allí. Parecía que ellas tenían una conversación amena, sin embargo, él parecía un poco nervioso. De cuando en cuando sonreía de forma forzada y miraba con disimulo hacia mí.

Yo caminaba con Ranma detrás de ellas. Me resultaba gracioso ver el acoso de las chicas… Shinnosuke iba a tener que aprender a lidiar con ellas. Desvié mi atención hacia Ranma para analizarlo de reojo. Lucía molesto, llevaba el ceño fruncido y de cuando en cuando mascullaba palabras que no podía oír, pero algo me decía que se trataba de maldiciones. ¿Acaso estaba molesto porque las chicas le pidieron a Shinnosuke que nos acompañara al hotel? ¿Sería posible que sintiera celos?

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?- le escuché murmurar para sí mismo.

-¿Sucede algo, Ranma?-

Mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa; estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no pudo evitar dar un leve respingo al escucharme. Me lanzó una mirada de desconcierto, pero luego alzó la frente y enfocó sus ojos en otro punto evadiéndome.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me sucede algo?- respondió con cara de hastío.

Enarqué una ceja. Era un verdadero idiota, ¿cómo esperaba que le creyera que no sucedía nada cuando ponía esa expresión de fastidio? Casi podía asegurar que su actitud se debía a que Shinnosuke estuviera con nosotros.

-Ah, menos mal- le dije de forma neutral, -Por un momento creí que te molestaba que Shinnosuke nos acompañara al hotel-.

Le fue inevitable lanzar fuego por la mirada. Frunció los labios y habló, -Me da igual…-

-Pues tu cara dice lo contrario- espeté con los ojos achinados.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- Volteó su rostro y me encaró. Ambos teníamos una expresión de disgusto y nuestros ojos chocaron desafiantes.

-Lo que quiero decir es que te estás comportando como un idiota desde que viste a Shinnosuke- afirmé con seguridad, -¿No quieres que venga con nosotras porque estás celoso, cierto?-

-¡Qué dices!- me gritó de vuelta. -¡Jamás en la vida sentiría celos por una chica tan poco atractiva como tú! ¡Por mí puedes pasarte todas las vacaciones con tu amiguito si es lo que quieres!-

Al oírlo decir aquello cada fibra de mi cuerpo ardió en furia. Con que eso era lo que quería, pues lo iba a cumplir… ¡Iba a pasar todo el tiempo posible con Shinnosuke y ya veríamos si sentía celos de esta chica fea! ¡Cretino, insensible! Yo tenía la estúpida esperanza de que estaba molesto por Shinnosuke, sin embargo, él abría su bocota para insultarme y mostrarme lo poco que le importaba. Intenté mantener la calma y no darle el gusto de verme eufórica por culpa de sus ofensas, pero sencillamente no pude. Saqué mi mazo gigante y le di un golpe certero en su cabeza enorme y engreída.

-¡Así que soy fea!- exclamé luego de dejarlo hundido en el suelo. -Tranquilo, procuraré estar lejos de tu vista estas vacaciones- mascullé con ironía.

Cuando alcé la mirada me percaté que Shinnosuke y las chicas se habían detenido para observar el espectáculo que estábamos dando. No pude evitar sentirme ligeramente avergonzada, sin embargo, no permitiría que eso me afectara. Sonrojada puse la frente en alto y caminé hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos!- ordené mirando de reojo a Ranma quien apenas estaba recuperándose del golpe. Se lo tenía merecido por ser tan idiota.

Shinnosuke se quedó asombrado, mientras que las chicas se tomaron la situación con toda la naturalidad del mundo. -¿No… no van a ayudarlo?- pronunció el chico algo sorprendido.

-Tranquilo- le respondió Yuka.

-Con Ranma y Akane las cosas siempre terminan así- le secundó Sayuri.

Les di la espalda y fruncí el ceño. Las cosas siempre eran así porque Ranma poseía un don natural para ofenderme y acabar con mi paciencia. Caminé airosa dispuesta a alejarme de él lo más rápido posible. Me encontraba ya avanzando cuando lo escuché…

-¡Akane!- vociferó por lo alto.

* * *

Grité su nombre con todas mis fuerzas para luego liberar uno de mis insultos preferidos, -¡Eres una marimacho violenta!-

Me importaba un comino que estuviera enojada o resentida. Yo lo estaba con ella. ¡Cómo demonios aceptó que sus amigas arrastran al imbécil de Shinnosuke con nosotros al hotel! Si lo que quería era estar con él, no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Estaba tentado a mandar todo a la mierda, pero iba a fastidiarle la existencia para que ella y su amiguito no se salieran con la suya.

Observé como ella caminaba frente al grupo con su acostumbrada actitud arrogante. Los demás cuchichearon cosas que no llegué a oír. Me puse en pie y los dejé para tomar otro camino hacia el transporte que nos llevaría al hotel. No estaba de humor para tener que observarla cerca de ese tipo.

/

Cerca de una media hora después del altercado con Akane llegamos al hotel. No podía controlar las miradas poco discretas que de cuando en cuando le lanzaba a "mi prometida" y a Shinnosuke. Los observé de soslayo mientras comentaron con las otras chicas algo que por la distancia no pude escuchar. Intenté agudizar mi sentido del oído cuando de pronto sentí algo que se aferró a mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

-¡Por fin llegas Ranma! Te he estado esperando hace horas- espetó una sonriente y cariñosa amazona.

-¡Shampoo!- grité asustado; hice un movimiento para intentar soltarme de su agarre, pero ella aumentó la cercanía. -¿Qué… qué haces a… aquí?- cuestioné nervioso.

-Vine para que aprovechemos estas vacaciones para pasar tiempo juntos…- dijo ella de forma melosa. Me clavó sus ojos púrpura llenos ese brillo que conseguía aterrorizarme. -Sha… Sha… Shampoo…- balbuceé en estado de pánico.

Moví mi rostro de forma que pudiera esquivarla. Por nada del mundo quería que se volviera a repetir un beso a la fuerza como el que me había dado una vez. Al realizar la acción pude sentir una mirada penetrante sobre mí. Enfoqué a Akane quien estaba cubierta por un aura rojiza, y con su clásica modalidad de "matar a Ranma encendida". Sólo cerré los ojos por un segundo esperando un golpe certero por parte de la marimacho violenta, sin embargo, éste no llegó. De pronto sentí que era librado del agarre de la amazona.

-¡Se puede saber qué intentas hacer!- exclamó Ukyo quien sujetaba a Shampoo por el brazo de forma desafiante.

-¡Suéltame!- le respondió Shampoo liberando su extremidad y la miró con sus ojos llenos de fuego. -Vine a pasar las vacaciones con Ranma… ¡La estábamos pasando muy a gusto hasta que llegaste a entrometerte!-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estabas encima de él asfixiándolo contra su voluntad! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que Ranma no siente nada por ti?-

-¡Ja! Eso lo dirás por ti… Ranma ni te hace caso- le dijo Shampoo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y esquivando la mirada furiosa de Ukyo.

-Para tu información Ranma y yo vamos a pasar estas vacaciones, ¡juntos! Justo hace unas horas veníamos muy a gusto en el transbordador. Ranma me abrazó y me pidió que cocinara para él…- contraatacó ella con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Con que la abrazaste…- escuché una voz siniestra detrás de mí.

-Yo… A… Akane… no es lo que piensas- respondí nervioso moviendo las manos de forma frenética.

-No me digas…- masculló de forma peligrosa.

De fondo las otras dos chicas continuaban con su rutina de insultos y amenazas de lucha. -Ranma dijo que mis okonomiyakis son su comida favorita- mencionó Ukyo.

Por alguna razón aquella afirmación de mi amiga hizo que el aura asesina de Akane se incrementara. Estaba perdido, un segundo más en ese lugar y era hombre muerto… así que opté por huir.

-¡Ranma!- gruñó ella con los puños cerrados.

Era definitivo, tenía que escapar lo más pronto posible. Analicé mi entorno y por suerte encontré una terraza justo al lado de la recepción. Salté sobre las chicas y corrí hacia el exterior.

-¡Lo siento, Akane, hablaremos luego!- le grité cuando ya había salido de su rango de ataque.

-¡Vuelve acá, Ranma!- oí que vociferaba. No era tan estúpido como para quedarme en medio de la tormenta. A veces un plan de escape era lo más adecuado en ese tipo de situaciones. Al menos así aseguraba mi integridad física.

* * *

Llevábamos un par de días disfrutando de las instalaciones del hotel. El lugar era hermoso, la playa muy agradable, y general era bueno disfrutar de un ambiente diferente. Me sentía muy a gusto de poder contar con la compañía de Shinnosuke. Él era un chico muy dulce y amable, y en realidad había pasado bastante tiempo con él desde que habíamos llegado al hotel. Shinnosuke decidió tomar la sugerencia de mis amigas y hospedarse en el lugar.

Estar con él me ayudaba a desviar mi atención de Ranma y las escenitas que siempre protagonizaba con sus "prometidas". Todo tenía un límite, sin embargo, Shampoo y Ukyo parecían no conocerlo. El verlas todo el tiempo encima de Ranma coqueteándole, me ponía enferma. Aunque el hecho de tener a Shinnosuke presente me daba la sensación de que el idiota insensible estaba pasando por algo similar. Quizás era impresión mía, pero cada vez que me veía con él Ranma nos lanzaba unas miradas poco agradables y ocasionalmente decía ciertas cosas que evidenciaban que estaba celoso.

Existía la posibilidad de que yo estuviera equivocada y que Ranma no sintiera celos en lo absoluto. Incluso era muy posible que todo fuera imaginaciones mías. Los últimos meses había dejado en claro que yo no le interesaba, que jamás me besaría y que tampoco sentía celos de que estuviera con otros chicos… Suspiré algo decepcionada. Ranma tenía que dejar de invadir mis pensamientos. ¡Qué demonios pasaba conmigo! Me la pasaba divagando mentalmente con ese cretino que ni siquiera se merecía una de mis atenciones. Finalmente me abofeteé internamente. ¡Era hora de no pensar en Ranma y de disfrutar a pleno los días de vacaciones que teníamos por delante!

Resuelta a mantener mi cabeza en cosas positivas me puse un sombrero de playa, até una pañoleta larga alrededor de mi cadera y cogí mi bolso. Sonreí con ganas y salí de la habitación lista para tomar un baño de sol en la hermosa playa. Caminaba animada por el pasillo cuando me topé con Yuka.

-¡Hola, Akane!-

-¡Hola!- le respondí sonriente.

-¿Vas para la playa?-

-Sí… Hoy hace un día muy bonito y quiero aprovecharlo-.

Ella sonrió y luego nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio mientras seguíamos caminando.

-Oye, Akane… ¿Te enteraste del mini festival de verano que está organizando el hotel?-

-No, no tenía idea- dije con tono de asombro.

-Sí, parece que están interesados en que los turistas del hotel vivan un festival de verano al estilo japonés-.

-Oh, es una pena que no nos hubieran avisado antes…-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Akane?-

-Es que no traje un kimono para asistir a un festival de verano. Traje sólo cosas de playa y algunos vestidos ligeros- espeté algo decepcionada.

-No te desanimes- dijo Yuka de forma positiva. -Con lo que te pongas te verás hermosa. No hace falta que uses un kimono…-

Le respondí con una cálida sonrisa. -Gracias…-

-Bueno, te dejo Akane, quedé de verme con las chicas para comer algo- finalizó levantando su mano en señal de adiós. Nos despedimos y proseguí con mi camino.

La idea de un festival de verano en medio de nuestras vacaciones me resultaba muy agradable. Sería una excelente oportunidad para disfrutar y pasarla bien. Iba de buen humor pensando sobre el tema. Estaba tan distraída que no noté la presencia de alguien que caminaba hacia mí. Me sacudí asustada cuando alcé la vista y me di cuenta que Ranma casi había chocado conmigo.

-Ra… Ranma…- musité nerviosa al sentir sus ojos zafarinos anclados en mí.

-Ho… Hola… A… Akane- me saludó con voz temblorosa.

Maldición… Tenía casi un día entero sin verlo y por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy perturbada por encontrarme a solas con él. Había tomado un camino poco transitado para llegar hasta un sitio solitario en donde pensaba quedarme por un par de horas, así que existían pocas posibilidades de que alguien apareciera por los alrededores. Tragué en seco dispuesta a hablar, pero Ranma se me adelantó.

-¿A… dónde vas?- preguntó desviando su mirada hacia al mar.

-Eh… yo pensaba ir a tomar un poco de sol a un sitio cerca del hotel…- le respondí de forma casual.

-Ya veo…- espetó un poco más relajado. -¿Puedo acompañarte?-

Mis ojos se abrieron asustados al escuchar su propuesta. ¿Ranma queriendo pasar tiempo conmigo? ¡Eso sí qué era una sorpresa! -Yo… me da… igual… puedes venir si quieres…- le contesté intentando no parecer interesada en su compañía. No había olvidado las recientes ofensas que había recibido de su parte, así que no quería levantarle más su presumido ego mostrando que estaba un poco feliz por sus deseos de estar conmigo.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, -Bueno no es que quiera estar contigo ni nada parecido, pero iba a pasar un tiempo en la playa, así que… que… creo que estaría bien si lo hacemos juntos…-

Arqueé una ceja y evité mirarlo, -Por mí haz lo que te quede mejor… De todas formas pretendía estar un rato a solas, pero si deseas venir conmigo puedes hacerlo-.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos. Seguíamos de pie evitando mirarnos… Finalmente le observé de reojo y hablé, -¿Bueno vas a venir o no?-

Mi pregunta hizo que él diera un pequeño salto. -Eh… este… sí…-

-Entonces, vamos- le dije ya más relajada y con una sonrisa. Debía admitir que el fondo me agradaba la idea de estar un rato con Ranma sin prometidas estorbosas o compañeras de clase indiscretas.

Él sonrió de vuelta y empezamos a caminar. Me sentía muy relajada, casi flotando. Aspiré el aire y me impregné de esa maravillosa brisa marina que invadió todos mis sentidos. Mis cabellos revoletearon sobre mi frente y me fascinó la forma en que el viento acariciaba mi rostro. El mar se veía de un azul espectacular, y la calidez del sol se impregnó en mi piel. De repente me sentía muy feliz… ¿Era aquella felicidades por él? ¿El tan sólo tenerlo caminando a mi lado era lo que producía que todo a mí alrededor se tornara tan hermoso? Genial… era una completa idiota. Si hubiera podido golpearme lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía que admitir que estar cerca de él me hacía sentir feliz.

Suspiré resignada, si el estar con Ranma hacía que la playa fuera más bella tenía que aceptarlo. Lo importante era que él no se enterara para que no anduviera presumiendo. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando. Se le veía tranquilo y con una mirada colmada de un brillo muy particular.

-¿Oye, Ranma?-

-¿Qué sucede, Akane?-

-¡Ranma!- una voz odiosa que llamaba a "mi prometido" se hizo presente. Casi a la velocidad de la luz una detestable chinita de cabellos púrpuras estaba aferrada como una molesta medusa al brazo de mi acompañante.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Ranma? ¡Retomemos nuestra cita!- susurró de forma sensual cerca del oído del cretino ese.

-¡Qué dices!- vociferó Ranma asustado.

Pude sentir un fuego creciente que carcomió todo mi ser. ¡Tuvo una cita con esa resbalosa de Shampoo! La ira nubló mis sentidos y sentí un deseo oscuro por golpear al idiota de Ranma con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así! No pude controlar mis impulsos y mi codo fue a dar directo a su rostro doblando su espalda hacia atrás y dejando a la amazona lejos de él.

-Akane- musitó ella preocupada.

Ranma no tardó mucho en levantarse como un resorte y encararme. -¡Qué demonios te sucede!-

¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera preguntar? Bufé con el ceño fruncido para luego gritarle, -¡Vuelve a tu cita con Shampoo, me largo de aquí!-

-Akane, por fin entiendes- afirmó Shampoo con descaro. -Ahora, Ranma, demos un paseo romántico por la playa…-

Le lancé una mirada que si tuviera dagas la habría matado al instante. Si Ranma quería estar con ella perfecto, no iba a detenerlos. Por mí que hicieran lo que se les diera la gana. La amazona lo abrazó y en ese momento no pude soportar un segundo más, así que me di media vuelta para marcharme.

-¡Akane, por favor espera!- suplicó Ranma. -¡Lo que Shampoo dice no es cierto!- Me detuve para mirarlo de soslayo. Estaba intentado quitarse a la pegajosa de encima.

-¡Ranma, deja de negarlo! ¿O es que acaso prefieres estar con Akane?-

-¡Oye, qué cosas dices! ¡Yo no quiero estar con Akane!-

Me maldije por no haberme ido de una vez. Por culpa de mi estupidez tuve que quedarme escuchando una vez más al idiota insensible insultándome y reafirmado lo poco que yo le interesaba. Todo el enojo que podía sentir se vio eclipsado por la tristeza… Caminé con grandes zancadas cubriéndome el rostro con el antebrazo, iba a toda prisa, pero choqué contra algo que me hizo frenar mi paso.

Al inicio sólo pude ver una mancha gris; luego al separarme un rostro familiar y una hermosa mirada azulada me interceptó. Era Shinnosuke…

-¿Akane?- Su voz preocupada llegó a mis oídos. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-¡Akane!- se escuchó a Ranma en la distancia. -¡Espera!-

-Sí, estoy bien- respondí aún enfadada.

Mi conversación fue interrumpida por un fastidioso chico que se metió en medio de nosotros. -Akane, por favor, no te pongas así y escúchame-.

-No tienes nada que explicarme Ranma… Ya te dije que por mí puedes volver a tu cita con Shampoo- dije lo último con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya te dije que no teníamos una cita!- gritó encarándome.

-¿Akane, quién es este tipo y por qué te habla de ese modo?-

Fruncí el ceño y le respondí, -Es Ranma, pero él no es importante en este momento…-

-¡Es mi prometido!- afirmó Shampoo quien de nuevo había llegado al lado de Ranma.

-Ah… Mucho gusto de conocerlos- pronunció sonriente Shinnosuke.

La amazona esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. -Oye Akane, tu amigo es muy apuesto…Creo que ustedes harían una hermosa pareja-.

Miré a Shinnosuke con el rostro completamente ruborizado; él también lo estaba. Aquella insinuación no venía al caso y me produjo un leve sentimiento de incomodidad.

-¡Qué dices!- soltó Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso no lo crees? Ranma, si Akane y Shinnosuke se comprometen ya no tendrías que preocuparte por el dojo y podrías casarte conmigo- dijo lo último de forma melosa. Él no respondió nada y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-No me mires así… ¿Acaso estás celoso?- le preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Quién sentiría celos de una marimacho boba!-

Algo en mi interior me hizo pensar que Shampoo lo estaba provocando. Ella sabía bien que Ranma reaccionaría de ese modo y que terminaría negado cualquier insinuación de interés hacia nuestro compromiso.

-Vámonos Shinnosuke- espeté con resentimiento mientras lo tomaba del brazo para halarlo cerca de mí.

Él me observó un poco consternado. -Eh, sí… como digas Akane-.

-Tenía intenciones de ir a tomar un poco de sol y disfrutar de la playa, tu compañía sería muy agradable. ¿Vienes?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro, me encantaría! Además quiero hablar contigo…-

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo aquí- hablé mostrándome emocionada, -Dejemos a estos dos solos para continúen con su cita- pronuncié lo último mirando de forma retadora a Ranma.

-¡Ya te dije que no tenemos una cita!-

Shampoo se mantuvo un brazo aferrando a Ranma y con el otro ondeó la mano diciendo adiós, -Vayan… ¡Qué la pasen bien!-

-Eso quisieras… el camino libre- mascullé enfadada.

-Perdón, ¿me decías algo?- me preguntó Shinnosuke.

Solté una risa nerviosa, -Eh… no nada… pensaba en voz alta…-

Él me dedicó una linda sonrisa que hizo que por un segundo se me olvidara todo lo anterior. Shinnosuke era un chico muy dulce y lo consideraba un amigo muy especial. Le devolví el gesto… Estaba decidida a pasarla bien, había venido de vacaciones y no iba a permitir que la odiosa de Shampoo me arruinara el viaje.

/

Algunos minutos después me encontraba en mi lugar "secreto". Había colocado una manta grande en el suelo. Shinnosuke se sentó a mi lado; nos encontrábamos en silencio mirando el mar. Suspiré melancólica, quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes podría haber estado con Ranma disfrutando del hermoso paisaje y el murmullo de las olas. Sin embargo, el muy cretino se había quedado con Shampoo. Él solo pensarlo hizo que mi rostro se transfigurara llenándose de ira. Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esas malas vibras, no quería que me seguirán amargando, o que mi acompañante se diera cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

-Shinnosuke- musité por lo bajo.

-¿Dime, Akane?-

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-

El chico puso una expresión pacífica y sonrió de medio lado. -Me marcho para Ryugenzawa mañana temprano…-

-¡Tan pronto!- le dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, pretendía quedarme un par de días más, pero por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando-.

-¿Lograste dar con la medicina para tu abuelo?-

Shinnosuke miró el mar. Sus ojos eran muy lindos y lograban transmitirme un profundo sentimiento de paz y seguridad. -Luego de investigar di con la hierba que sólo crece en esta zona de Okinawa… Con esto podré fabricar el brebaje que el abuelo necesita para recuperarse-.

-¡Qué bien!- expresé con una emoción genuina. -Me alegra mucho que hayas podido lograr tu cometido. Tú abuelo estará muy orgulloso luego de todo lo que has hecho- finalicé con una enorme sonrisa.

Él me miró feliz. -Lo sé, lo haría todo por él… Es lo único que tengo en este mundo-.

Me sentí invadida por sentimiento nostálgico, pero tierno a la vez. Era hermoso pensar una relación tan cercana como la que él tenía con su abuelo. Ambos se adoraban. No obstante, también era triste pensar que el abuelo era una persona mayor que podía dejar este mundo en cualquier momento. Sería trágico que un muchacho tan dulce y noble como Shinnosuke tuviera que estar solo todo el tiempo… Tragué saliva sintiendo ese dejo de soledad que de seguro preocupaba a mi amigo.

Con delicadeza coloqué mi mano sobre la suya. -Recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo- le dije quedamente.

-Gracias, Akane…- Giró su extremidad y la enlazó con la mía.

-Te considero un gran amigo, aunque nunca nos veamos… Me salvaste la vida y de algún modo yo salvé la tuya también. Tenemos un vínculo muy especial y quiero que sepas que cuando necesites algo yo estaré para ayudarte- hablé desde el fondo de mi corazón. -Además eres bienvenido a nuestra casa cuando gustes-.

Shinnosuke me clavó sus pupilas azuladas llenas de un brillo que me preocupaba. Su agarre ya no era el mismo y sentí la necesidad urgente de quitar mi mano. Despacio solté el agarre y bajé la mirada.

-Akane… si tú quisieras…- balbuceó con torpeza.

Tragué en seco nerviosa. Mis ojos de seguro delataban mi inseguridad. -Shinnosuke, yo…-

-Me gustaría poder llevarte conmigo a Ryugenzawa. Yo siento algo muy especial por ti- me dijo con una mirada decidida.

-Yo la… lamento… no poder… Estoy… estoy… comprometida…- musité avergonzada. No había declarado directamente que me quería, o algo parecido, pero podía entender perfectamente por donde iba a la cosa.

-¿Con Ranma, cierto?-

Mi rostro ardía y supuse que estaba completamente roja. -Eh… sí… sí…-

-¿Lo quieres? ¿Él te quiere?- soltó sin miramientos.

Estaba en shock. Casi me dio un paro cardíaco luego de aquellas preguntas tan directas. Tragué salvia; tenía que contestarle. -Yo… yo no… Ranma y yo no nos vemos de ese modo… Somos sólo amigos. El compromiso fue algo acordado por nuestros padres…-

-Cierto…- musitó pensativo. -Si algún día las cosas cambian, sabes donde encontrarme. Sé que me ves sólo como un amigo, pero quizás con el tiempo…- dejó la frase en el aire y detallé la forma nostálgica en que miraba el océano. Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes me hubiera podido fijar en un chico como él.

Le sonreí con el alma. Me sentía hasta cierto punto feliz de saber que sentía cosas tan lindas por mí. Por lo general los muchachos que estaban interesados en mí eran odiosos, insistentes y asfixiantes. Shinnosuke era diferente, actuaba como una persona normal. Aunque estuviera "enamorado", seguía siendo un buen amigo y comportándose de una forma muy linda conmigo.

-Gracias… Lamento no poder… tú sabes…- finalicé con la mirada perdida sobre la arena.

-Vamos Akane, no es nada- dijo sonriente para levantarme el ánimo. -Quería que lo supieras nada más. No te comenté esto para que estuvieras preocupada-.

Aquellas palabras sólo reafirmaban la bella persona que era. Era afortunada de contar con amigos como él.

-Creo que mejor me voy- espetó poniéndose en pie. -Debo alistar algunas cosas antes del viaje de mañana-.

Por inercia también me pie. -Sabes, me siento muy feliz de haberte encontrado nuevamente-.

-Yo también, no me gustaría olvidarte de nuevo- confesó algo avergonzado.

Le sonreí animada, sería mejor no hacerlo de forma que pareciera una burla, aunque sentía ganas de reírme con ganas. Me resultaba muy divertido el hecho de que olvidara las cosas tanta facilidad… De repente un sonido hizo que diera un brinco.

-¿Sucede algo?- habló preocupado.

-Me pareció escuchar algo- farfullé con los ojos achinados y atenta a los elementos que me rodeaban.

-Quédate tranquila, Akane. Yo me encargaré de ir a revisar…- Caminó por detrás del árbol y analizó la zona. Permanecí en mi sitio procurando estar tranquila, quizás el ruido provino de algún animal, o de una rama caída.

Apareció nuevamente dentro de mi rango visual. Hizo una expresión de no entender lo que sucedía y caminó un par de pasos hacia mí…

-Creo que no fue na…- no pudo terminar su frase pues sus pies se enredaron con la manta sobre la que habíamos estado sentados. De seguro con lo torpe que era había olvidado que aquello estaba allí. Su rostro denotó un poco de pánico, el mío lo secundó cuando me percaté de que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y que venía hacia mí.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, no entendí cómo sucedió. Vi todo negro y en cuanto fui consciente de lo que pasaba abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que el rostro de Shinnosuke se había estrellado contra el mío. Sus labios estaban posicionados sobre los míos de una manera un poco tosca. Me quedé completamente inmóvil debido la impresión. Shinnosuke y yo nos estábamos… estábamos…

Mi cabeza se atrofió y no pude pensar con claridad. Vi que él abrió los ojos asustado, pero no se inmutó por lo que estaba pasando. Despegó un poco su rostro para hacer menos brusco el choque. Creí que iba a quitarse, porque lo sentí apartarse, pero lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos girar su cabeza, conforme lo hizo nuestros labios se rozaron y luego de eso ejerció una leve presión sobre mi boca. Abrí los ojos como platos y apenas tuve tiempo de detallar que cierta suavidad y un dejo de calor reposaba sobre mis labios.

Estaba completamente en shock; jamás esperé que pudiera pasarme algo parecido. No sé con exactitud cuantos segundos transcurrieron, quizás 5, quizás 15… Cuando por fin caí en cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo ya Shinnosuke se había alejado de mí. Supongo que mi cara de pánico debió asustarlo porque lucía algo inestable.

-Yo… yo… lo siento, Akane…- musitó agachando la mirada.

Me quedé muda. Él se giró y se marchó. No tenía ganas de hablar, apenas estaba asimilando lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué me quedé inmóvil? ¿Había en realidad permitido que me besara? Al inicio todo fue un accidente, sin embargo, fue tanta mi impresión que no me moví cuando él intentó besarme enserio. Shinnosuke era el primer chico que me besaba de verdad… Ranma lo había hecho aquella vez convertido en gato, así que hasta cierto punto aquello no contaba.

De forma inconsciente me llevé el dedo índice y el del medio hacia mis labios y los rocé con delicadeza… Un chico me había besado… Tenía la mirada enfocada en la nada; una mezcla de extrañas emociones se apoderó de mí. Respiré con dificultad y por alguna razón sentí ganas de llorar, sin embargo, no lo hice. Continué sumida en un abismo de desconcierto, pensando en nada, pero en un millón de cosas a la vez… Permanecí recostada a aquel árbol que había evitado que mis rodillas flaquearan y fuera a dar directo al suelo.

Estaba aún en mi estado ausente cuando escuché un estruendo. Giré mi cabeza de forma nerviosa y vi un bulto caer de un árbol que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia. Me quedé en blanco cuando me di cuenta que lo se había caído era "mi prometido". Ranma se levantó de la arena. Mis pies se movieron despacio buscando llegar más cerca de él. Nuestras miradas no tardaron en encontrarse. Tragué saliva y lo observé asustada. Sus ojos me miraron como nunca creí que pudieran hacerlo; reflejaban una mezcla de ira, tristeza y desconcierto. Su mirada azul-grisácea estaba borrosa y ausente. En cuestión de segundos me enfocó con cierta frialdad. Me heló el alma con aquella mirada glacial.

-Ra… Ranma…-

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa! Autora utiliza a Ranma y a Akane como escudo para prevenir posibles ataques por parte de las lectoras y lectores. No me vayan a matar… por fa… Recuerden que si acaban conmigo no habrá más historia. XD

Cof… bueno ya hablando enserio, ¿qué les pareció la sorpresa y este beso? Voy a comentarles porque lo hice. Siempre odié profundamente que Shampoo besara a Ranma, frente a Akane y que el muy idiota no hubiera reaccionada para quitársela de encima. Así que quería venganza, ¡muajajajaja! Primero me vengué de Akane con lo de la cinta, y ahora me vengo de Ranma por el beso. ¬¬ Este fic me está sirviendo de terapia para descargar frustraciones. XD

Últimamente estoy un poco en la onda de igualdad de género en los fics para Ranma y Akane. No me parece justo que a Ranma lo hubiera besado otra chica y que a Akane no le pasara algo parecido. Por esto se me ocurrió que un beso en inicio "accidental" y luego más directo por parte de Shinnosuke sería ideal para que los chicos tengan igualdad de condiciones. ^^

Disfruté montones la narración de la última escena. Fue agradable el describir la amistad y el sentimiento que tiene Akane por Shinnosuke; también me encantó narrar ese beso tan accidentando. Nunca antes me había tocado narrar un beso entre una pareja que no fueran los protagonistas.

En general como vieron el capítulo estuvo compuesto por varias escenas de celos, las cuales son muy comunes en la serie. Perdón si resultaron un tanto repetitivas, pero quería crear un ambiente inestable entre los chicos en el viaje. Ya verán luego porque…

Con toda sinceridad espero que les haya gustado la actualización y que haya valido la pena estas largas semanas (meses XD) de espera. Mi intención no es tardar tanto, pero en realidad me cuesta mucho escribir… Pido disculpas una vez más por ello.

Quiero agradecerle desde el fondo de mi alma a las personas que me siguen de cerca, brindando su apoyo y me regalaron sus bellas palabras en el capítulo pasado: _**Akima-06, AndreKimiko, Tsukisaku, Adri, Elena, jesi_saotome **_(bienvenida a esta historia)_**, Minue **_(bienvenida linda)_**, Ely, kary14,**__**magdal, Marina, Cris, Marce, athena-kikyo, Dika1990, **_y_** kotoko.**_

También gracias a otras dos personas maravillosas que comentaron por primera vez en capítulos anteriores, sean muy bienvenidos: _**Daniel y Nora.**_ Les repito, si no tienen cuenta en el ffnet y que me escriben por primera vez que por favor me dejen sus correos para responderles los reviews personalmente.

Bueno, creo que para variar me extendí demasiado. Como casi no nos vemos cuando escribo notas me emociono. XDD

Les recuerdo que sus comentarios por más pequeños que sean son fundamentales para mí. Me encanta leerlos y el apoyo que brindan a través de ellos son el pago por mis horas de esfuerzo. No hay mejor recompensa como autora que saber qué les gusta, qué no, y en qué puedo mejorar.

¡Dejen sus reviews y hagan a esta escritora muy muy feliz!

¡Nos leeremos pronto! Haré lo posible por no dejarles intrigadas por mucho tiempo…

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**


	20. XX Batallas

¡Hola mis pequeñas y pequeños! No saben lo feliz que me siento de por fin poder aparecerme por estos lares nuevamente.

Ya lo sé… quieren matarme. Tengo presente que por la forma que terminé el capítulo anterior debí darme prisa en subir éste y no lo hice. Lamento muchísimo todas las semanas (meses) que se quedaron con ganas de saber qué había ocurrido luego del famoso beso.

Aunque siempre les doy la misma excusa, tengo que repetirla. Mi musa anda rebelde y por alguna razón me cuesta un mundo escribir. Lo intento, pero pasan las semanas y apenas me quedo con un par de líneas en el Word. Afortunadamente, hace como dos semanas, tuve ataques de inspiración luego de retomar mi fanatismo por la novela Corazón Salvaje. XDD

Lo importante es que al fin pude sacar este capítulo adelante. Les advierto que está algo corto y que no está "demasiado emociónate". Diría que es un capítulo de transición… El siguiente les prometo que vendrá con un nuevo giro para la trama que no las decepcionará.

_**Le dedico este capítulo a mi amiga Anami quien ama ver sufrir a Ranma, jajajaja. **_

De antemano les doy las gracias por su espera y por seguir leyendo esta historia… ¡A leer y espero que disfruten esta conti!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XX Batallas**

Una vez más me encontraba espiando a Akane y al bobo de Shinnosuke. Desde el inicio de nuestro "viaje de vacaciones" me había pasado más tiempo de lo deseado queriendo seguir los pasos de "mi prometida" y su amigo. No me agradaba para nada la idea de que pasaran compartiendo tanto juntos, quería tener mis ojos bien puestos en ellos para prevenir cualquier eventualidad.

Para mi eterna desgracia la intervención de Shampoo había llegado en el momento menos apropiado. ¡Cómo odiaba el complot universal! Estaba tan cerca de tener, por fin, un rato a solas con Akane, pero no, tenía que aparecerse la amazona a arruinarlo todo… ¿Es que acaso tenía un radar maligno con el que me localizaba? El que nos hubiera interrumpido no fue lo peor, sino que su aparición propició que Akane se fuera con Shinnosuke.

Cuando por fin pude quitarme a Shampoo de encima me propuse encontrar a Akane a como diera lugar. Por suerte logré localizarla; lo que no me agradó era que estaba en un sitio bastante alejado con ese tipo. Cuando los divisé a lo lejos estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Mis puños se crisparon por inercia… Deseaba profundamente interrumpirlos de una buena vez para acabar con su patética escena.

Me debatí por algunos segundos sobre qué debía hacer, ir hacia ellos y acabar "con el momento", o quedarme entre las sombras intentando saber si ocurría algo entre los dos. Quizás ahora que estaban a solas por fin podía darme cuenta si Akane en realidad sentía algo por el idiota desmemoriado. Observé con atención los alrededores y me percaté que un árbol frondoso estaba relativamente cerca de la "escena". Sus ramas parecían el lugar perfecto para "informarme" sin ser visto.

Subí sigilosamente por el tronco, me recosté boca abajo y levanté la cabeza para poder observar con detenimiento el horizonte. Mi sentido del oído se agudizó al máximo, sin embargo, no era suficiente para poder oír con claridad lo que decían… Estaba completamente frustrado. Mantuve mi mirada asesina sobre ellos sin perder un solo detalle.

Los observé hablar de una forma bastante cercana y hasta afectiva. Maldije internamente el no poder escucharles a la perfección, apenas lograba captar trozos sueltos de su conversación. Me congelé cuando vi que Akane posaba su mano sobre la de él. Una sensación subió a través de mi estómago como ácido. Lo peor fue cuando Shinnosuke estrechó con afecto la extremidad de "mi prometida" con la suya. ¡Ese maldito bastardo! Anhelaba poder destrozarlo con mis propias manos. ¡Cómo se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a Akane!

Estaba a punto de bajar y darle una paliza, pero una fuerza sobrenatural me contuvo. Tenía que soportar la creciente ola de fuego que carcomía mis entrañas. La curiosidad por saber lo que pasaría me mantuvo firme en mi posición de espía. No escuchaba nada, lo cual me enfurecía aún más; sin embargo, mis ánimos se calmaron cuando noté que Akane quitaba su mano y daba por finalizado el contacto. Muy poco duró mi tranquilidad ya que la conversación parecía ponerse más "íntima". El idiota de Shinnosuke la miraba con mucha intensidad; ella simplemente se sonrojaba y lucía un poco incómoda. ¡Qué demonios le estaba diciendo para ponerla así! Quizás se le estaba declarando y ella estaba aceptándolo.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos y mi mente comenzó a proyectar una escena en donde Akane me confesaba que deseaba romper nuestro compromiso y que se iría con Shinnosuke para Ryugenzawa. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación… ¡No, eso no podía estarme pasando! Había dejado de prestar atención a lo que ocurría abajo y continué inmerso en mis proyecciones. Un movimiento en falso que realicé hizo que una pequeña rama se quebrara y cayera al suelo. Me abracé con fuerza al tronco para asegurarme que no notaran mi presencia.

Moví ligeramente la cabeza y vi a Shinnosuke explorando el perímetro. Si Akane se enteraba de que la estaba espiando podía darme por muerto. Permanecí inmóvil, prácticamente ni respiraba. Lo peor que podía pasarme era que me descubrieran… El idiota desmemoriado desistió rápidamente de su cacería y yo sentí un alivio en mi interior.

Despacio levanté mi cabeza para visualizar como el cretino se acercaba nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba "mi prometida". Todo parecía normal, él se aproximó a ella, le iba a decir algo, pero luego sus pies se enredaron en la tela que había sobre la arena y en cuestión de segundos su rostro estaba pegado al de ella.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi cuerpo fue sacudido por un desagradable escalofrío. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Sus labios estaban tocando los de ella! ¡La estaba besando maldita sea! Él despegó un poco su cabeza, pero luego giró su rostro para de nuevo rozar sus labios y el beso ya no fue un simplemente accidente… Akane por su lado se quedó quieta, sin mover un músculo para detenerlo. El momento quizás duró cuando mucho unos cinco o diez segundos, pero a mí me pareció una tortuosa eternidad.

Sencillamente no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Sentí como si hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago por una fuerza descomunal. Estaba sin aire y me costaba respirar. ¡Ellos se habían besado! ¡Ellos se habían besado! Mentalmente repetí esa frase cientos de veces por segundo. Me hundí en un abismo profundo y oscuro… Perdí la conciencia y la percepción de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Un intenso frío invadió mi cuerpo, sus pinchonazos dolorosos no tardaron en hacerse sentir. No había palabras que lograran describir la bofetada mental y el terrible sentimiento que se apoderaba de mí: desesperación, rabia, tristeza, todo se entremezcló creando una sofocante presión.

Me desligué por varios segundos del suceso; quedé sumergido en cientos de pensamientos que chocaban entre sí. Mis ojos se abrieron asustados y robóticamente enfoqué la mirada hacia Akane. Shinnosuke se había marchado. ¡Ese maldito, apenas pudiera ponerle una mano encima le iba a romper la cara! Necesitaba analizarla… Primero, no lo había golpeado, mala señal. Segundo, lucía desconcertada, perdida entre sus propios pensamientos. ¿Acaso aquello significaba que estaba tan contenta e impresionada por el beso que ni siquiera podía reaccionar?

Despacio se llevó dos dedos hacia sus labios y los rozó con lentitud. Aquella sencilla acción me había atravesado el corazón como si fuera una katana poderosa y afilada. El roce era una clara muestra de que le había gustado el beso. Fue en ese instante en que perdí la cordura. No pude soportar la idea de que hubiera besado a ese cretino, idiota, despistado, y que además le agradara. Eso sólo confirmaba mis sospechas: ¡seguro estaba enamorada de él desde hacía mucho tiempo!

No pude soportar el peso que de repente sentía en todo el cuerpo. Me dejé llevar por la desesperación y dentro de mi oscuridad perdí el dominio de mí mismo. Sin darme cuenta cómo, no pude mantenerme aferrado al árbol y caí estrepitosamente sobre la arena y algunas ramas.

-Maldición…- mascullé enfadado. Ahora sí que estaba perdido… La caída había delatado mi presencia y no tenía otra opción que enfrentarla, sin embargo, no quería mirarla a los ojos. Sencillamente no podía, no quería estar cerca de ella y aceptar lo que había visto; no estaba seguro de cuál sería mi reacción. Deseaba poder ser invisible, pero era obvio que Akane cuestionaría mi extraña aparición.

Me puse en pie y tragué una gran bocanada de aire. La vi caminar despacio hacia a mí. Su intento de cercanía me puso en estado máximo de alerta. Sus ojos avellana chocaron contra los míos. Lucía temerosa… Lo estaba porque sabía que la había visto besar ese idiota. Aquella escena se repitió en mi cabeza y creo que la expresión de mi rostro reflejó todo lo que sentía en aquel instante: aquella frustración, enojo y tristeza por su traición… Traición; al pensar en esa palabra mi ira se encendió y estoy seguro le lancé una mirada que bien hubiera congelado el mismísimo infierno.

-Ra… Ranma…- pronunció ella quedamente con cierto dejo de espanto en su voz.

No le respondí, me quedé analizando cada una de sus expresiones, intentando con ello comprender mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debía permanecer firme y sereno, lo último que deseaba era que se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía. Akane intentó dar un paso más para acercarse a mí y yo retrocedí instintivamente. Pude ver que mi reacción le afectó.

-Tú… tú… ¿estabas aquí?-

No sabía qué o cómo responderle así que afirmé con la cabeza.

-¿Qué… qué vis… viste?- preguntó preocupada.

Desvié le mirada y giré mi rostro en otra dirección para evadirla. -Vi suficiente…- respondí secamente.

Su cara se descompuso ante mis palabras. -Por favor… déjame…-

No quise terminar de escucharla. En una fracción de segundo desaparecí de su vista. Di grandes saltos y corrí a toda prisa para alejarme del lugar. Ni siquiera reparé en mirar atrás para ver si ella me seguía, continué con paso firme hasta sentir que estaba lo bastante lejos para no ser encontrado.

* * *

Su figura se desvaneció tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de decir nada. No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo. En menos de cinco minutos mi mundo había girado tantas veces que terminó dándome un fuerte mareo. Caí de rodillas sintiendo un terrible vacío en el pecho…

¿Qué significaba eso de "vi suficiente"? Lo más probable era que hubiera observado todo. Aunque albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que no hubiera presenciado el beso. Sin embargo, aquella mirada glacial e hiriente era la viva prueba de que Ranma lo había visto todo… En mi mente no había espacio para nada más que no fuera el sentimiento reflejado en aquellos ojos azul-grisáceos.

Me llevé las manos al rostro en signo de desesperación. Estaban pasando muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas. Deslicé las manos a través de mi cabello y respiré pausadamente. Sujeté mi cabeza y por un segundo la desesperación se apoderó de mí. ¡Qué iba a hacer! ¿Debía buscar a Ranma y explicarle, o debía esperar un tiempo prudente antes de hablar? Él lucía bastante molesto… Ya era lo bastante difícil intentar razonar con él en su estado normal, así que abordar el tema del beso sabiendo que estaba enojado no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Cerré los párpados con fuerza y respiré hondo. Deseaba que la tierra me tragara, pero no tenía tanta suerte como para que eso ocurriera. Me puse en pie y opté por alejarme de aquel fatídico lugar. No deseaba seguir pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Caminé cabizbaja mirando la forma en la que la arena se movía bajo mis pies. Demasiados pensamientos, emociones y recuerdos se entremezclaban causándome un serio estado de shock mental. ¿Qué estaría pensando Ranma? ¿A dónde se habría ido? ¿Estaría enfadado o simplemente sorprendido?... También estaba el problema de Shinnosuke. ¿Qué haría cuando lo tuviera de frente de nuevo? ¿Le daba una paliza por su atrevimiento o le perdonaba el… el beso…? Un calor se agolpó en mis mejillas. Aunque no sintiera nada especial por Shinnosuke el hecho de recordar lo sucedido me hacía sentir avergonzada. Un chico me había besado y aún no asimilaba la idea…

* * *

-¡Maldición!- grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras destrozaba de un puñetazo un árbol. Las astillas volaron por doquier y el estrepitoso sonido hizo que una bandada de aves emprendieran vuelo.

-¡Eres una idiota Akane!- vociferé de nuevo mientras pateaba otro gigantesco árbol que tambaleó, pero luego cayó arrasando varios consigo. -¡Ese maldito, cómo se atrevió a besarla!- Con una furia desmedida cerré mi puño y lo estrellé contra el suelo abriendo una grieta que hizo temblar la tierra.

Respiré con dificultad y pesadez, no se debía al esfuerzo físico, sino al despliegue de ira y frustración que había realizado. Luego de huir de Akane corrí lo bastante lejos hasta llegar a una montaña. Mientras subía y veía el mar a la distancia una furia interna iba creciendo dentro de mí amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Aquella imagen de ellos besándose se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Para cuando llegué a la parte densa de la vegetación mi frustración había sobrepasado mi propio autocontrol. La única forma de descargar ese sentimiento que me carcomía el pecho era golpear algo, y como no tenía al idiota de Shinnosuke cerca sólo me quedó la opción de desquitarme con los árboles… Terminé mi desahogo con aquel último puñetazo que hizo que el suelo se partiera en dos.

Sentí como algunas gotas de sudor rodaron por mi frente y cayeron mojando la tierra. No supe en qué momento había quedado de rodillas con la mirada perdida en la enorme grieta… Todo ese sentimiento de descontrol, rabia y deseo de venganza se fue haciendo al lado para dar lugar a otro que no esperaba: una profunda tristeza. Akane había sido besado por un chico y yo me quedé mirando sin hacer nada.

Impotencia… Esa era la palabra que mejor describía mi situación. Me sentía impotente al tener que sobrellevar una situación la cual nunca creí que enfrentaría. Akane era una chica fuerte, violenta, poco romántica, ruda con cualquier ser del sexo masculino que se le aproximase con segundas intenciones. ¡Cómo demonios había permitido que un cretino como Shinnosuke la besara! Quizás en un inicio "fue accidental", eso lo vi cuando se él se enredó y cayó sobre ella. Sin embargo, luego me pareció que él la besaba adrede. Lo peor fue que Akane no movió un solo músculo para apartarlo, abofetearlo o noquearlo con su mazo gigante… Eso no era normal.

-Claro, pero si hubiera sido yo…- mascullé con el entrecejo fruncido y un dejo de rabia. Si yo hubiera sido quien la besara de seguro me habría ganado un vuelo hacia Tokio desde Okinawa sin escalas.

¡Era completamente injusto! Yo llevaba alrededor de dos años cerca de Akane y con costo podía tomarla de la mano. A ese idiota lo había visto un par de veces en su vida, sin embargo, de buenas a primeras: ¡él era quien la besaba!

Me puse en pie y caminé un poco hasta adentrarme más en el bosque. Encontré un árbol grande al cual subí para sentarme sobre una de sus poderosas ramas y observar el horizonte. Abracé las piernas con mis brazos, fruncí el ceño y continué con mi cabeza ceñida en el mismo tema… No podía dejar de pensar en ese maldito beso.

Lancé un lastimoso suspiro… Muchas veces había tenido oportunidades para besarla, pero nunca lograba concretarlas. En ocasiones ella lo arruinaba todo, en otras yo lo hacía, y en las restantes la horda de familiares, conocidos y prometidas interrumpían. Incluso recientemente, con lo de la obra, pude haberla besado, pero opté por vengarme…

Una pregunta invadió mis pensamientos: ¿cómo sería besar a Akane? Sentirla por un segundo dócil ante mí, con la oportunidad de entregarle un roce al que siempre creí que sería esquiva. Sencillamente me daba curiosidad el imaginar en mis más profundas fantasías el tenerla así, de ese modo tan… íntimo… No es que me estuviera muriendo de ganas de hacer algo parecido. Después de todo se suponía que ella y yo estábamos comprometidos. En algún momento compartiríamos nuestra vida, nuestras familias querían que fuéramos esposos, y entre novios o esposos pasaban ese tipo de cosas, aunque entre nosotros no fuera el caso.

Quizás eso era lo que más me enfadaba y entristecía a la vez. Nosotros teníamos una historia, una que a veces creía iba más allá de una simple promesa hecha entre dos padres. Estábamos comprometidos, sin embargo, era otro el que se atrevía robarle aquella íntima caricia. Era otro quien osaba a posar los labios sobre los suyos, a sentir su calor, su suavidad, su aliento. ¡No era yo! Aquello me enloquecía y por eso aquella imperiosa curiosidad y necesidad por besarla de repente se hacía tan latente, aunque me costara reconocerlo.

Si bien es cierto un par de veces me habían besado, nunca fue por personas con quien tuviera la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Un horrendo escalofrío me hizo recordar mi primer beso. Mi rostro se descompuso y me dieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Sacudí la cabeza con violencia para intentar borrar aquel nefasto recuerdo… Aunque la imagen de mi segunda experiencia con Shampoo besándome tampoco me era muy grata… Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que se trataba de una chica, pensé con una gruesa gota rodando por mi sien.

Nunca había besado a alguien por quien sintiera algo como lo que sentía por ella… por Akane… No podía negar que ella era diferente a todas personas que me rodeaban. Ella, esa marimacho violenta, niña impulsiva, terca y torpe… pero quien al mismo tiempo era en ocasiones dulce, generosa y dispuesta a las cosas más locas por mí. Siempre vivía presente esa duda: ¿qué sentía realmente Akane por mí?

Sabía que un beso nunca me daría una respuesta. Al fin de cuentas, ¿qué importancia tendría un beso? No era nada del otro mundo, sólo un contacto por unos segundos de los labios entre dos personas… entre dos personas que quizás… ¡No, no iba a admitirlo! ¡Ni siquiera podía pensarlo!

Lo importante en todo este asunto era que Akane siempre había sido una chica esquiva, quien no le daba importancia a los hombres, cursilerías o cuestiones amorosas. Ella, capaz de romperle la cara a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima no había hecho nada por evitar aquel beso… El besarla era un reto, una lucha y ese cretino de Shinnosuke había ganado ese reto que parecía imposible.

Yo no estaba celoso, ¡no lo estaba! Al menos eso debía repetir para tratar de convencerme. Mi curiosidad por todo el tema de los besos nada tenía que ver con sentimentalismos. Se debía una batalla, una lucha en la que nunca creí que Akane cediera terreno, sin embargo, él parecía haberse llevado una victoria que yo no podía soportar.

Miré hacia el vacío y lancé un suspiro con tristeza. -Akane, eres una tonta…- susurré por lo bajo. Hundí la cabeza entre mis piernas ocultando del mundo mi semblante derrotado y deprimido. Por unos minutos dejaría mi eterna lucha de orgullo. Nadie podía verme en donde estaba, así que me di el lujo de ahogarme entre mis sentimientos, aquellos que aún no podían asimilar del todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

Había transcurrido más de un día y no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde estaba Ranma. Era como si se hubiera esfumado, como si aquella espesa masa de árboles por la que desapareció luego de que me viera besar a Shinnosuke se lo hubiera tragado. ¿Qué pretendía al perderse de ese modo? ¿Acaso estaba evitándome? Discretamente le había preguntado a casi todo el mundo por él y nadie me sabía dar razón.

Me sentía frustrada, nerviosa y algo nostálgica. Hacía lo imposible por enterrar los recuerdos del día anterior, pero los malditos siempre encontraban la forma de volver para torturar mi conciencia. Sin darme cuenta del rumbo de mis pies, éstos me llevaron hasta uno de los jardines del hotel. El atardecer se hacía presente con sus matices rojizos, naranjas y dorados. Caminé hasta llegar a un muro de piedra sobre el cual me recosté. Mi ojos buscaron el mar… lucía hermoso, sereno, pero a la vez fuerte e impredecible. Quedé prendada del vaivén de las olas y un nombre se hizo cabida entre mi estado de hechizo: Ranma. ¿En dónde estaba y en qué estaría pensando?

-Akane…- el susurro de mi nombre me sobresaltó.

Levanté la cabeza para buscar a la persona que lo había pronunciado y me llevé la sorpresa de unos ojos azules mirándome con intensidad. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Shinnosuke…-

No esperaba verlo, en realidad tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Aún había demasiadas emociones encontradas alrededor de él. Estaba confundida, no sabía si despreciarlo, huir o intentar entender el porqué de sus actos. Sin embargo, al verlo ahí frente a mí no pude evitar cerrar los puños y que por mis venas se transportara una oleada de ira. Me di cuenta que no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, así que di media vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-Por favor, Akane… no te marches- dijo con tono suplicante.

Clavé los ojos al suelo y con los puños frente a mí aún rebosantes de rabia me detuve. Sentía la necesidad de escucharlo, aunque en el fondo un fuerte resentimiento palpitaba sin cesar.

-Gracias- pronunció con algo de temor. Yo seguí sin mirarlo y él continuó. -Akane, debo salir nuevamente rumbo a Ryugenzawa hoy. Sólo quería despedirme-.

Tragué saliva, -Suerte en tu viaje… Por favor envíale mis saludos a tu abuelo- respondí secamente.

-Akane, yo…-

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me voy. Adiós Shinnosuke…-

-¡No por favor, espera!- rogó sujetando mi brazo derecho. Me volví hacia él clavándole una mirada de fuego.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa… No deseo irme sabiendo que estás enojada conmigo- confesó agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

Suspiré con pesadez, -No debiste… hacer… lo que hiciste- reproché sonrojada.

-Yo… Akane por favor, sólo quiero que me perdones y que seamos amigos. Mi intención no era besarte, todo fue un accidente…-

-¡Yo creo que te aprovechaste! Al inicio sí fue un accidente, pero después no lo fue-.

Quise soltarme de su agarre, no obstante, él se mantuvo firme. -Enserio, lo lamento- espetó dolido, -Te juro que nunca volverá a pasar algo parecido. Perdóname Akane. Quiero marcharme sabiendo que sigues siendo mi amiga y que no me odias…-

Por más que lo hubiera deseado no pude mantenerme fría ante su suplica. Shinnosuke era un buen chico, yo lo sabía y lo estimaba. A pesar de su atrevimiento le guardaba cariño.

-Te perdono- susurré con calma, -Puedes irte tranquilo yo…- No pude continuar de hablar porque una voz poderosa me interrumpió.

-¡Suéltala!-

Asustada alcé la vista, pero el sol que se ocultaba sobre el horizonte sólo me permitió ver una silueta a contraluz; sin embargo, sabía bien a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Despacio dio un par de pasos hacia nosotros, su figura se hizo visible y nos miró de forma desafiante.

-Suelta a Akane- exigió de nuevo con un tono sombrío.

Yo misma me encargué de mover mi brazo para quedar libre del agarre. Inconscientemente obedecí su pedido, quizás la razón para hacerlo fue el enojo que percibí en su voz y aquel frío instalado en sus pupilas.

-¡Quién te has creído para darme órdenes!- replicó Shinnosuke molesto.

Ranma le lanzó una mirada burlona. -Alguien que te enseñará una lección- afirmó mientras hacía crujir sus dedos. -No tuve la oportunidad de dejarte las cosas claras en Ryugenzawa, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte… ¡Esta vez no hay excusa para que no nos enfrentarnos!-

-¡Si quieres pelea la tendrás!- respondió su contrincante.

Shinnosuke se puso en posición de pelea y Ranma arremetió contra él. Erró el golpe que provenía con fuerza, ya que el chico pude moverse lo con la rapidez suficiente para evadirlo.

-Ya veo que sigues siendo bueno- escupió Ranma con desprecio, -Pero no lo suficiente para vencerme- terminó con su usual autoconfianza.

-¡Ja! Eso lo veremos… No sé las razones por las que quieres que peleemos, pero me retaste y tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias-.

La mirada de "mi prometido" cambió de repente. Sus ojos lucían un tono más oscuro, encendidos por lo que creí era una fuerte rabia interna. Su expresión era fría, sin temor a equivocarme nunca lo había visto así. -Quieras saber lo que me pasa… quieres saberlo… ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a tocarla!-

-¡Ranma, tienes que dejar que te explique!- grité interfiriendo.

-¿Acaso estás así por lo del beso?- cuestionó Shinnosuke algo sorprendido.

-¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso!- vociferó con desesperación.

Varios golpes sucedieron a la velocidad de la luz. Intercambiaron un par de puñetazos entre sí y lograron a su vez esquivar la mayoría de los ataques. Ambos se detuvieron para tomar aliento, respiraron agitados y se observaron transmitiendo rayos a través de sus pupilas. Yo permanecí estática mirando la pelea, hasta que vi un movimiento de Ranma. Pude percibir toda su energía de combate concentrándose en un solo punto, iba a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Un escalofrío me recorrió y me moví con rapidez para evitarlo.

Ranma me ganó; con potencia le dio un golpe a Shinnosuke que lo mandó a volar a un par de metros de distancia dejándole inconsciente.

-¡No!- espeté por lo alto apenas logrando sujetar uno de los brazos de Ranma. Había llegado tarde para detenerlo. Se volteó sorprendido por mi atrevimiento. Sus ojos lucían furiosos.

-De nuevo intervienes por él… Tal y como ocurrió en Ryugenzawa- masculló ofendido. -Esta vez llegaste tarde. Tu querido Shinnosuke se lo merecía…-

Le solté y corrí hasta el chico. No se veía nada bien, había que llevarlo a algún sitio donde pudiera reponerse y asegurarme de que no le había ocurrido nada grave. Además, pronto saldría de viaje, lo mejor era buscar la enfermería del hotel, atenderlo, y cerciorarme de que tampoco perdiera su barco.

-Shinnosuke- susurré, sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta.

-¿Te preocupa mucho este imbécil, verdad?- preguntó Ranma de forma despectiva.

-Eres un idiota- le respondí mirándolo de forma desafiante.

Ante la expresión estupefacta de Ranma, subí a Shinnosuke en mi espalda y salí rumbo a la recepción del hotel en busca de la enfermería. Conforme caminaba la rabia y el dolor por la actitud de "mi prometido" crecía. Era un imbécil que ni siquiera me daba una oportunidad de hablar. Había rehusado escucharme el día anterior; luego se aparecía como energúmeno violento a pelear con Shinnosuke sin razón. ¡Nunca me escuchaba! ¡Siempre tenía que imponer su voluntad!

Respiré pausadamente conforme avanzaba con el peso de aquel muchacho sobre mí. La rabia dio paso a un dejo de tristeza… -Si tan sólo me escucharas, Ranma…-

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Bueno acá tenemos la continuación… Sé que no se resolvió nada, que parece que todo quedó igual, incluso hasta un poco peor. XDD No merezco paciencia, pero deben tenerla. Todo tiene una razón de hacer.

En general, me encanta el drama, así que el usarlo durante el desarrollo de este capítulo es algo que me satisface. Me fascinó narrar el punto de vista de Ranma, sus celos, desesperación, enojo y tristeza. Mis dos escenas preferidas fue con destrozó el bosque y la batalla del final.

No soy buena narrando peleas, así que perdón si estuvo algo sosa. No quería que fuera muy densa, así que opté por algo simple. La idea de estos dos chicos peleando y de Ranma furioso queriendo desquitarse por lo del beso fue una gran motivación para mí… Cof… ¿No sé si se imaginaban que tendría una reacción parecida luego del beso?

Quiero darles las gracias de corazón a todas esas personas magníficas que leen capítulo tras capítulo a pesar de mis constantes demoras. A todas las que quizás nunca han dejado un review, pero que siguen fieles a este fic.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a quienes a través de sus reviews consiguen darme motivación para seguir adelante y no rendirme. En los momentos cuando estoy mal, sus comentarios son lo que me da ese empuje para sobrellevar el estancamiento y ponerme a escribir. Gracias a quienes me dejaron sus reviews en el capi pasado: _**Minue, kary14, AndreKimiko, JesiSaotome **_(gracias por tu comentario linda)_**, Ely, magdal, dark-ghost-girl **_(bienvenida al fic linda)_**, galadrielcullen, Amy **_(bienvenida y gracias por el review)_**, barby **_(bienvenida guapa)_**, lerinne, Ishy, athena-kikyo, Sonia, Marina, Ranmaniatica**_ (bienvenida)_**, Cris, kotoko, Adri, belli **_(gracias por las lindas palabras)_**, Marirosy **_(gracias por tu comentario)_**, paogranger, Meiya Takenouchi **_e _**Isa-Chan **_(no me mates! Gracias por tu review)_**. **_

También quiero darle las gracias a mi adorada amiga _**Nami**_, quien me dio látigo hasta el cansancio para que escribiera y además fue mi prelectora. ¡Te adoro hermosa! No sé qué haría sin vos… Gracias por todo. :D

Me honrarían muchísimo si luego de leer me hicieran llegar sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte o sus halagos. XDD No saben lo importantes que son sus reviews, así que por fa no duden en sacar unos minutos para hacerlo. Recuerden que son mi paga, jajajajaja, y mi motivación.

Les comento que justo ayer empecé la siguiente actualización y si la musa se porta bien quizás esta vez logre sacar la conti en un tiempo decente.

Gracias por leer, por esperar y por seguir acá a mí lado en esta aventura.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Un besote, **

**AkaneKagome**

_**PS. Por fa les recuerdo dejarme sus correos a las personas que no tienen cuenta en ffnet para enviarles mis respuestas de reviews. El ffnet no deja publicar correos dentro del cuerpo del review para que lo tengan en cuenta. Además si es la primera vez que me dejan un comentario agradezco me lo indiquen porque a veces ya no sé a quién darle la bienvenida y a quién no. XDD**_


	21. XXI Desafío

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores! ¡Finalmente estoy por acá, y este capítulo por fin vio la luz! Les confieso que mi intención era actualizar en menos tiempo y que cuando subí el capi pasado ya tenía este un poco adelantado... Iba trabajando a un ritmo normal y luego me estanqué para variar.

Tomé la decisión de publicar este capítulo hasta esta fecha para celebrar el segundo aniversario de este fic. Sí, ya van dos años de estar publicando… Les juro que me parece increíble que llevemos tanto tiempo. He de admitir que cuando empecé con esta idea sabía que el fic sería largo, pero no creí que tanto. Mi retraso constante para actualizar es el gran motivo de que este fic lleve tanto tiempo acá, aunque les cuento que a la trama todavía la falta una buena parte antes de que veamos una resolución…

Quiero dedicar este capítulo de aniversario a cada una de las personas que me viene leyendo desde hace dos años, ustedes saben quiénes son. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional, por no dejar de leerme a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad y un agradecimiento especial para quienes además de leerme me dejan sus preciados reviews.

_**También debo dedicarle este cap con especial cariño a mi amiga del alma: Anami.**_ Hermosa, sos mi motor. Has sido mi gran apoyo durante estos años. Gracias por escuchar mis ideas, ayudarme cuando me estanco, darme látigo, presionarme para focalizar y por ser mi prelectora. No sé qué haría sin vos. ¡Te adoro!

En esta ocasión traigo una actualización con muchas sorpresas… Estoy segura que esta vez les gustará mucho y que valdrá la pena lo que les hice esperar.

¡A leer se ha dicho! ¡Qué lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XXI Desafío**

La brisa veraniega viajaba por los patios del hotel mientras que a las afueras, cerca del mar, todo se estaba listo para dar inicio con el festival de verano. Luces de colores, lámparas y adornos tradicionales se ubicaban entre las palmeras y demás árboles nativos. La decoración era hermosa aquella noche de festival. El exquisito olor de los puestos de comidas, manjares y dulces inundó mi nariz haciendo gruñir mi estómago. Sonreí algo avergonzada mientras colocaba mi mano para frenar a mi rebelde amigo que clamaba por algo para alimentarse.

Diversos locales con juegos, espectáculos y diferentes atracciones se hacían presentes, no sólo para los huéspedes del hotel, sino también para los residentes de Okinawa. Chicas vestidas con lindos kimonos caminaban por entre los puestos. Los muchachos jugaban para ganar premios, sin importar si tenían o no una novia a quien regalárselos. Todo lucía muy tradicional y agradable.

Miré mi vestido celeste pálido; me lamenté por no haber traído un kimono. Pocas veces se podía usar ese tipo de vestuarios y justo ahora que se daba la oportunidad yo la desaprovechaba. -Bueno, ni modo- susurré para mí misma algo decepcionada. Igual mi vestido no era feo, sólo que yo hubiera preferido usar uno de esos lindos kimonos ceremoniales.

Comencé mi travesía por los diversos puestos. Me contagié un poco de la diversión, de ese ambiente encantador que se respiraba. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desagradables durante el viaje. Quizás este festival de despedida alejaría las malas vibras y sería el preámbulo de un bonito otoño. Al día siguiente partíamos de nuevo hacia Tokio; tenía la esperanza que el cierre pudiera dejar atrás todas las cosas negativas que me atormentaban.

Mis ojos se perdieron inevitablemente entre las luces de colores… Me sentía más tranquila después de saber que Shinnosuke se había ido y que luego de la pelea con Ranma no tenía nada grave, sólo algunos moretones. Cuando lo vi inconsciente me llevé un gran susto. El saber que estaba fuera de peligro y que en tan sólo en un par de horas se había recuperado para coger su tren era un gran alivio. En el fondo, a pesar del incidente del beso, le tenía mucho cariño a ese chico olvidadizo y torpe. Era un buen amigo y además me había salvado la vida años atrás en Ryugenzawa.

El problema seguía siendo un chico orgulloso, idiota, egocéntrico, de ojos azules y cabellos azabaches que parecía estar evadiéndome. Ranma permanecía desaparecido, o al menos había encontrado el modo de que yo no estuviera enterada de su procedencia; sin embargo, en cuanto volviéramos a Tokio no podría seguir escabulléndose, lo iba a obligar a escucharme y a que me explicara qué demonios le sucedía.

Llegué a un sitio donde vendían algunos bocadillos y compré un algodón de azúcar. Algo dulce era perfecto para el momento. Comencé a comer y decidí sentarme en una banca. Atenta observaba la algarabía del festival. Entre la muchedumbre unos ojos reconocieron mi figura y su dueña se aproximó hacia mí sonriente.

-¡Hola Akane!- saludó Ukyo, quien traía unos dulces tradicionales en una cajita.

-Hola- le respondí sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Vaya… este festival está genial!- dijo sentándose junto a mí.

-Sí, se nota que los organizadores pusieron mucho empeño-.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambas. Ukyo era una chica que normalmente me agradaba, incluso le tenía cariño, aunque siempre desconfiaba un poco de ella. Algo me decía que su afán de hacerme conversación tenía un motivo especial.

-¿Has visto a Ranma?- preguntó intentando sonar indiferente. Eso confirmó lo que estaba pensando, su acercamiento traía segundas intenciones.

-No, la verdad no lo he visto- respondí comiendo un poco de mi algodón de azúcar.

Sentí sus ojos sobre mí, así que me volteé para esquivarla. -Akane, me comentaron que ayer Ranma se peleó con Shinnosuke…-

Di un leve respingo. No tenía idea de que ella, o alguien más, estuvieran al tanto de lo ocurrido… Dudé sobre qué responderle. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Yuka y Sayuri aparecieron como por arte de magia.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludaron las dos a coro.

Exhalé aliviada y luego respondí, -Hola-.

-¿De qué hablaban?- cuestionó Yuka con curiosidad.

Tuve ganas de golpearla. Yo estaba feliz de que su presencia desviara el tema de conversación y mi amiga justo nos preguntaba al respecto. Iba a contestarle que de nada importante cuando Ukyo se me adelantó.

-Pues, yo le decía a Akane que me enteré de que Ranma y Shinnosuke se pelearon ayer…-

Las chicas no se mostraron demasiado sorprendidas, cosa que me intrigó de sobremanera. ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía de la pelea? ¿Cómo era posible?

-De seguro fue por lo del beso- afirmó Sayuri cerrando los ojos.

-¡Qué!- exclamé fuera de mí, poniéndome de pie bruscamente. Al instante de hacerlo me percaté de mi exagerada reacción y tomé asiento haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por disimular.

-¿Entonces es cierto, Akane?- dijo Yuka.

-¿Qué cosa?- habló Ukyo intrigada.

-Pues que Shinnosuke la besó…- espetó mi amiga.

Abrí los ojos de par en par completamente aterrada. ¡Cómo demonios se habían enterado de lo del beso! ¡No podía creerlo! Mi rostro se puso de color carmesí y sentí un calor intenso en las mejillas.

-¿Ese chico Shinnosuke enserio te besó?- preguntó Ukyo con una expresión de completa incredulidad.

-Yo… yo… ¿cómo?... ¿quién… quién les dijo?- musité sin poder evitar tartamudear.

-¡Entonces es cierto!- exclamó Yuka.

La miré asustada y asentí con la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo. Estaba en shock. Lo último que deseaba era que todo el mundo se enterara del beso. Tragué saliva antes de hablar nuevamente, -¿Quién… quién?- No terminé de formular la pregunta cuando mi amiga me contestó.

-Hiroshi miró la pelea entre Shinnosuke y Ranma. Dijo que Ranma se puso furioso cuando Shinnosuke mencionó algo de un beso… Él nos contó que prefirió no ser visto por ustedes, pero que a la distancia se dio cuenta de todo y que entendió que ese chico de Ryugenzawa te había besado y que por eso Ranma estaba tan enojado…-

Me llevé ambas manos a la boca asustada. Yo creía que el incidente del beso era algo que quedaría entre nosotros tres, pero ahora todo el mundo lo sabía. Esto parecía empeorar las cosas y por mucho.

-¡Vaya, no puedo creerlo!- exclamó Ukyo algo sorprendida. -Jamás hubiera esperado algo así de ti, Akane… Digo, dejarte besar por un chico que apenas conoces…-

-¡Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo!- respondí sin pensar. No es que quisiera "justificar" la situación, o hacerle creer que sentía algo por Shinnosuke; sin embargo, las palabras de Ukyo me hacían sonar como una cualquiera que besaba al primer chico que se me pasaba enfrente. Vi como ella arqueaba una ceja y quise dejarle en claro la situación. -Todo fue un accidente- espeté mirándola de forma desafiante.

-¡Oh, qué suerte tienes Akane!- habló Sayuri emocionada.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?- contesté sorprendida.

-Pues por besar a un chico tan guapo-.

-Vamos Akane, cuéntanos: ¿cómo besa?- preguntó Yuka con ojos de jovencita enamorada.

-No sabes la envidia que te tenemos… Shinnosuke es tan apuesto- le secundó Sayuri.

-Sí, es tan varonil… Es guapísimo y tiene esos ojos azules encantadores-.

-Por favor, basta chicas- supliqué angustiada, -Lo que pasó fue un accidente y no quiero volver a hablar al respecto- espeté con el ceño fruncido.

Ukyo se quedó a la expectativa y mis amigas movieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Quería enterrar el tema del beso de una vez por todas. La situación me puso un poco tensa así que decidí que lo mejor sería estar sola. Me disculpé con ellas, me despedí, y emprendí marcha lejos del gentío y del festival.

* * *

Sentado sobre un risco de piedras mi mirada se perdió en el vaivén de las olas. La luna llena con su frío resplandor se encargó de crear un reflejo plateado que se mecía sobre el agua de mar. Aquel paisaje azulado y metálico me produjo una invasión de nostalgia inevitable… Desde que había visto "el beso" la tristeza embestía dentro de mi alma en el momento menos esperado. Era presa fácil de un sentimiento constante de desolación. Mi mente repasaba una y otra vez la maldita escena. Una frase permanente me torturaba: "otro la había besado… otro que no era yo había logrado algo que secretamente anhelaba desde mucho antes de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir."

Cerré los puños con resentimiento y todo vestigio de tristeza quedó enterrado. A pesar de que reconocía que me sentía devastado por lo ocurrido, no le daría el gusto de verme deprimido. Prefería mil veces mostrarme enfadado, que hecho un guiñapo.

Para mi eterna desgracia, el asunto del beso era un secreto a voces. En la mañana Hiroshi "discretamente" me abordó con el tema de mi pelea con Shinnosuke. Me comentó que nos había visto luchar. Inevitablemente sacó a la luz algo del beso… No le dije nada en concreto, pero sé que él entendió perfectamente que la contienda era porque el cretino ese se había atrevido a besar a "mi prometida".

Al menos me había quedado la satisfacción de desquitar mi ira contra él durante la pelea. En un inicio Shinnosuke era el que me hacía hervir la sangre debido al enojo, no obstante, ahora mi resentimiento estaba concentrado en ella: Akane… La marimacho boba que siempre se quitaba a todos los hombres de encima, yo incluido, pero quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el idiota desmemoriado la besara.

-Niña boba…- mascullé con desdén.

Accidente o no, no le iba a perdonar lo que me había hecho. Seguía sintiéndome algo inseguro en cómo actuar la próxima vez que la viera… ¿Debía ignorarla? ¿Actuar como si no me importara? ¿Exigirle una explicación? Estando acá en Okinawa era fácil evadirla, escabullirme de modo que no tuviera que hablar con ella ni con nadie. Cuando estuviera en Tokio las cosas serían muy diferentes. Viviendo en su casa y yendo a clases iba a ser imposible evitarla… Tarde o temprano tenía que decidir cómo actuar frente a ella y cómo abordar el tema del beso.

Me comencé a autosugestionar para evitar que los recuerdos lograran deprimirme. -Vamos Ranma, no debes darle el gusto…- Mi orgullo siempre había sido parte fundamental de mi vida. No podía permitir que esto me afectara, aunque en el fondo sabía bien que me sentía fatal. Podía estar deprimido, sin embargo, debía actuar enojado; eso era lo mejor.

Sacudí mi cabeza de forma violenta cuando la imagen de ellos dos volvió a hacerse presente en mi mente. ¡Maldición! Necesitaba hacer algo para borrar aquella horrible escena, aunque de seguro nunca lo lograría. El fantasma de aquel recuerdo me perseguiría por siempre…

Lo mejor para mí en situaciones de estrés y posible descontrol emocional era liberar energía. Mi cuerpo pedía ejercitarse, pelear, moverse para poder sentirme mejor. La actividad física siempre me daba un mayor control mental. El problema era que justo en ese momento no tenía ganas de hacer mayor cosa y debido el "dichoso festival" había gente por doquier, justo por eso había decidido alejarme de todo e ir rumbo a la playa.

Mi única opción, en realidad lo único que quería hacer, era dar una caminata. Quizás un poco de actividad física y la vista de las olas rompiendo sobre la arena sería la solución para controlar un poco mis pensamientos y lograr un equilibrio emocional, si es que podía presumir de alguna vez en mi vida haber tenido algo semejante.

Aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y mis pies se movieron sobre la suave arena. La brisa salina chocaba contra mi rostro y el murmullo de las olas me fue meciendo hasta despejar mi mente… Observé la forma en que la espuma del agua hacía contacto con la arena; la fuerza que empujaba las olas y que de nuevo se tragaba todo mar adentro. Consideré por un segundo el quitarme los zapatos para sentir la superficie mojada debajo de mis pies, pero desistí de ello. Estaba completamente concentrado en el vaivén de las olas cuando de pronto al levantar la vista me topé de golpe con una imagen que no estaba preparado para ver…

A escasos metros de mí estaba Akane. Ella aún no se había percatado de mi presencia pues estaba completamente abstraída mirando hacia el océano. Lucía como un espejismo, una deidad bañada por la luz de luna. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul pálido, con los hombros descubiertos, de un escote cuadrado discreto, ceñido a la cintura y luego la falda llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla. Sus cabellos azulados moviéndose con el viento llevaban un pequeño detalle, que parecía ser, una cinta con unos adornos. No era normal que Akane se arreglara tanto, de seguro estaba vestida de esa forma por el festival.

Por un instante me di el lujo de contemplar su belleza… Sí su belleza; me era difícil de admitir, pero siempre la consideré como la chica más hermosa que había visto en la vida. La de los ojos más brillantes, el rostro más encantador y una sonrisa sin igual, una sonrisa por la que moriría y que al mismo tiempo tenía el poder de volverme a la vida.

Idiotizado mis ojos se anclaron en su rostro. Su perfil altivo permanecía fijo en el horizonte. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Hubiera dado la vida por saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que estaba algo triste, o preocupada, al menos era lo que su energía me transmitía a la distancia.

Continué mirándola sin reparo, cuando de pronto su rostro de volteó y sus ojos sorprendidos se posaron en mí. Me congelé por completo y mi cuerpo no pudo emitir ninguna reacción.

* * *

Mi mirada estaba concentrada en el mar que brillaba invadido por la luz de la luna. La visión era relajante, hermosa. De pronto sentí como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Giré mi rostro hacia la izquierda y quedé estupefacta. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Llevaba horas sin saber de él y en el momento menos esperado estaba a escasos metros de mí con sus ojos azul-grisáceos mirándome asustados. Lucía extrañamente atractivo bajo el resplandor lunar; llevaba puesto su mismo atuendo de siempre, con excepción de su camisa roja, en su lugar portaba una blanca sin mangas que me encantaba.

Nuestras pupilas chocaron, durante unos segundos no hubo más que un profundo silencio. Parecía como si cada uno estuviera intentando leer los ojos del otro, reconocer aquellos sentimientos que sólo las ventanas del alma podían transmitir. Tragué saliva e intenté darme valor. Tenía que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Caminé para acercarme a él. Ranma permaneció inmóvil con su expresión de espanto en la cara. Yo me encontraba realmente nerviosa, no sabía qué le iba a decir cuando estuviéramos frente a frente. Todo iba normal hasta que Ranma de repente pareció reaccionar negativamente. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al darse cuenta que yo estaba demasiado próxima a él. No iba a permitir que se escapara, podía irse despidiendo de esa idea. Íbamos a hablar a como diera lugar.

Yo me detuve y así lo hizo él. Luego di dos pasos hacia adelante y Ranma volvió a retroceder. Respiré frustrada y decidí hablar, -Por favor, puedes dejar de huir de mí…-

Ranma frunció el ceño, -Deja de seguirme- espetó un poco molesto.

-¡No lo haré hasta que aceptes hablar conmigo!- respondí fuera de mis casillas.

El cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y me quitó el rostro. -Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar-.

-No seas ridículo, Ranma. Sabes bien de qué quiero que hablemos- afirmé aún enfadada. Hice una pausa y suavicé un poco mi tono de voz, -No quiero que estés molesto conmigo, así que por favor, deja de comportarte como un idiota y escúchame-.

Me lanzó una mirada fría y desafiante.

-Por favor- repetí de forma sumisa.

De seguro me diría que no y haría las cosas aún más difíciles. Ante todo pronóstico desfavorable respondió de una forma que no me esperaba:

-Está bien- masculló secamente, -Pero, no quiero que hablemos aquí…-

Parpadeé algo sorprendida, ¿qué tenía de malo el lugar en donde estábamos? No expresé mi desconcierto, sencillamente me limité a seguir a Ranma en silencio hasta llegar al lugar a donde a él le pareciera adecuado para hablar.

Algunos minutos más tarde ambos nos encontrábamos sobre un gran risco de roca. Era un sitio bastante alejado… El ambiente estaba plagado por un silencio incómodo que sólo era interrumpido por el murmullo del mar y el sonido de las olas chocando contra la enorme masa de piedra sobre la que estábamos parados. Desvié mi mirada hacia el océano, entre el destellar escarchado encontré un poco de distracción para evadir la sensación que me consumía por dentro.

Inconscientemente comencé a jugar con mis dedos. Me di cuenta que las manos me sudaban horrorosamente. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa? Sólo debía decirle que el beso había sido un error, una casualidad sin importancia, que yo no tenía ningún interés en Shinnosuke y que no se llenara la mente con ideas tontas. Claro… todo sonaba muy bien en mi cabeza, pero el decirlo era otra historia.

Tenía que hablar, decirle algo, lo que fuera, sin embargo, permanecí inmóvil… Respiré con algo de dificultad y un extraño sentimiento se instaló en la boca de mi estómago. Alcé la vista hacia la luna y las estrellas. Di un enorme salto cuando su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Y bien… ¿De qué querías hablarme?- espetó fríamente.

Permanecí en silencio mirando la piedra bajo mis pies. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía exactamente qué responderle. Creo que mi silencio fue más largo de lo prolongado porque Ranma me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó sobre superficie rocosa y suspiró hastiado.

-No entiendo para qué me pediste que hablara contigo si no vas a decir nada- me reprochó frunciendo los labios.

Arrugué el entrecejo ante su reclamo. Estaba comenzando a enfadarme con su actitud, sin embargo, debía mantener la calma y continuar con mi plan. La idea era aclarar las cosas. Tendría paciencia, una vez que lograra que me escuchara podría darle un buen golpe en su cabezota idiota por ser tan insoportable conmigo. Con disgustó tomé asiento a su lado, procuré hacerlo con cuidado para que mi vestido no se dañara.

Lo miré detenidamente; Ranma permaneció con su vista clavada en el mar, me estaba esquivando. Aclaré mi garganta y por fin logré hablar.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- La pregunta había salido con un tono algo tímido y preocupado. ¡Me sentí tan boba! Debía permanecer digna, pero no, actuaba como una imbécil.

-¿Tú qué crees?- respondió secamente. Volteó su rostro y pude ver en sus ojos azulados un reclamo latente.

* * *

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme si estaba enojado? ¡Claro que lo estaba maldita sea! Cada vez me convencía más de lo ingenua que podía ser Akane. ¿Acaso creía que el verla besarse con el estúpido ese no me afectaría? Desde lo sucedido estaba hecho una fiera, no obstante, intenté mantenerme lo más frío posible. Le sostuve una mirada firme, quizás una que le transmitía más que mis palabras, una que le reclamaba una explicación por lo ocurrido con la sabandija aprovechada.

-Quiero que te quede claro… Lo que pasó con Shinnosuke no es lo que crees-.

-No me digas- escupí venenoso, -Me parece que vi claramente toda su escena romántica-.

-¡Basta Ranma!- me gritó con sus ojos avellana encendidos.

-¿Acaso te molesta que te diga la verdad? Ambos lucían muy cariñosos- mascullé fastidiado.

Ella acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío. Mantuvo su ceño fruncido y su mirada desafiante. -¿Y si así fuera qué?- pronunció para mi sorpresa. -¿Acaso estás celoso?-

Me quedé completamente frío e inmóvil ante sus preguntas. ¿En realidad le gustaba ese tipo? No quise detenerme mucho en ese pensamiento ya que su segunda pregunta era la que tenía que responder. ¡Claro que estaba celoso! ¡Quién demonios no lo estaría si viera a su prometida besándose con otro! Sin embargo, mi objetivo era negárselo. No podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos y debilidades.

-¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡Estás loca si crees que estoy celoso por lo que tú y ese imbécil hicieron!- vociferé mientras volteaba la cara en otra dirección para no mirarla. Aunque mis ojos no la vieran podía observar dentro de mi cabeza su expresión furiosa. Percibí su aura de batalla encenderse y luego enfriarse un poco.

* * *

Con que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera… Ah y tampoco le importaba lo ocurrido Shinnosuke. ¡Esa sí que no se la creía! No iba a quedarme callada sin dejarle saber lo que pensaba.

-Con que sí…- susurré maliciosa, -Si no te importa lo que pasó… ¿Por qué reaccionaste del modo en que lo hiciste? ¿Por qué has estado evitándome y huyendo de mí? ¿Y por qué demonios fuiste a reclamarle a Shinnosuke y a buscar pelea con él?-

Su cara lo dijo todo. Mis preguntas lo habían dejado completamente fuera de base. Estaba a la espera de su respuesta, de seguro saldría con alguna estupidez. Permaneció en silencio, cosa que me desesperó aún más.

-¡Vamos responde!- reclamé enojada.

-¡Estoy molesto porque me da la gana!- me dijo con el ceño fruncido y su mirada llena de rabia.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta válida! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

Ranma suspiró hastiado. -¡Lo que pasa es que no me parece correcto que andes besando a chicos que apenas conoces!-

* * *

-¡Yo no lo besé! ¡Fue un accidente! Además, el que lo conozca o no, no tiene la menor importancia…- fue su respuesta.

-¡A mí no me pareció tan accidental! Vamos Akane nunca antes un chico se había propasado contigo así de fácil-. Ella se quedó sorprendida por mi comentario. -Yo vi claramente como ese idiota te besó y tú no hiciste nada para quitártelo de encima…- mascullé con voz cargada de resentimiento.

-Ranma, tienes que creerme… Todo fue un accidente y si Shinnosuke se aprovechó al final no fue mi culpa. Yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo, todo sucedió demasiado rápido…-

Claro, para ella era muy sencillo decir que todo había pasado tan rápido que no había podido quitárselo de encima. Yo había visto la escena, la expresión cuando él la dejó y la forma en que ella se había rozado los labios. Akane no podía negar que ese beso la había hecho sentir algo. El tan sólo recordarlo me hacía hervir la sangre al punto de ebullición.

-Yo creo que te gustó el beso con ese imbécil- le reproché sin poder contener mis celos.

-¡No seas ridículo, Ranma! ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!-

-Ya te dije que me parece demasiado raro… ¿Akane, la chica más poco romántica del universo, dejándose besar tan fácilmente por un idiota desmemoriado?- Noté que ella exhalaba aire furiosa y me quitaba la cara. -Claro, pero si fuera yo el que lo hubiera intentando de seguro te sobran fuerzas para mandarme a volar…- mascullé con resentimiento. Simplemente no podía tragarme mis palabras, tuve que dejar salir en aquel momento lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Volteó su rostro hacia a mí y enarcó una ceja, -Supongo que esa es una posibilidad bastante acertada, pero no tenemos cómo comprobarla, ya que tú no tienes el valor para hacer algo así…-

* * *

Maldición, ¿había retado a Ranma? Mi intención en primera instancia no había sido esa, pero las palabras salieron de mi boca con total naturalidad. Su expresión de desconcierto era la clara señal de que mi mensaje había llegado fuerte y claro.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que no podría besarte si yo lo quisiera?- pronunció altivo.

Odiaba profundamente que fuera tan presumido y odioso, sin embargo, conocía bien con quien estaba tratando. Ranma podía actuar pareciendo muy confiado, pero el fondo era un cobarde que jamás me besaría. En muchas ocasiones había ocurrido una situación semejante y él jamás había podido demostrar su valor. Su pregunta me puso en claro que habíamos empezando una guerra peligrosa y yo no me iba a echar para atrás.

-Sabes, no sé para qué te esfuerzas- hablé neutral, -Ambos sabemos que eres un cobarde que jamás se atrevería si quiera a intentar besarme- finalicé una expresión retadora.

Su mueca de shock total fue justo lo que buscaba. Quizás estaba jugando con fuego lanzando el reto, pero conocía bien a Ranma. Cuando lo desafiaba en cuestiones de esa índole siempre salía a la luz su miedo y falta de valor.

* * *

Mi cara de seguro pintó todo un poema. ¿Qué pretendía Akane lanzándome ese desafío? ¿Sería que en verdad quería que le demostrara que yo era capaz de besarla? La idea de hacerlo me llenaba de terror, y no precisamente porque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo… Claro que quería besarla, sin embargo, dudaba de poder lograrlo… Dudaba de no poder romper esa barrera que durante dos años había estado entre nosotros. A pesar de mi temor, ella había empezando un duelo y yo no lo iba a perder, si creía que esta vez no iba a tener el valor de hacerlo estaba muy equivocada.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- le respondí clavando mis ojos en sus pupilas avellana. -Te demostraré que estás equivocada y que tengo mucho más valor del que crees…-

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír- dijo ella sarcástica, -Si en dos años no te has atrevido a hacer algo parecido, es porque no eres capaz. No tienes el valor…-

-Akane, ten mucho cuidado porque te puedes arrepentir de tus palabras-.

-Lo dudo…-

-¡Suficiente! ¡Te lo demostraré!-

-Hazlo, si es que te atreves…-

-Claro que lo haré- mascullé manteniendo mi mirada firme en ella. -Te lo advierto Akane, esta vez no voy a detenerme, así que si quieres echarte para atrás este es el momento…-

-No lo haré- habló seriamente y noté un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, -Esto es un desafío y no pienso retractarme…-

Tragué en seco al ver que la cosa iba enserio. -Bueno, tú lo has querido. Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz…-

Akane mantuvo su ceño un poco fruncido y su mirada retadora. ¡Demonios, ahora qué iba a hacer! Había aceptado el reto, pero los nervios comenzaron a actuar en cuanto me di cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás. Temeroso apoyé mi mano derecha sobre la superficie rocosa y acerqué con lentitud mi rostro al de ella.

Me detuve a una distancia prudente. La expresión de Akane cambió, ya no lucía seria y enojada, parecía desconcertada y podía asegurar que igual de nerviosa que yo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos quedamos viendo fijamente sin pestañear. Sus ojos tenían un destellar particular que me resultó embriagador. Bajé la vista tímidamente hacia sus labios y tragué en seco; quería probarlos, ya no podía negarlo más. Como si temiera que ella escuchara mis pensamientos me di una bofetada mental y regresé mi atención a sus irises chocolate.

Si ella continuaba observándome no sería capaz de reunir el valor para hacerlo. -Po… po… podrías… por fa… favor cerrar los ojos- le solicité con voz trémula. Sentía mis mejillas arder y estaba seguro que estaba igual de sonrojado que ella.

Akane asintió con suavidad moviendo su cabeza, -Sí… sí… e… está bien…- Despacio cerró sus párpados. Observé su pecho subir y bajar de forma entrecortada; era bastante obvio que le estaba costando trabajo respirar con normalidad.

Lucía de pronto tan frágil, tan hermosa; con sus ojos cerrados, nerviosa a la expectativa de mi siguiente movimiento. Mi vista se deslizó nuevamente hasta sus labios. Con tan sólo acercarme un poco más y se acabaría mi tortura.

* * *

El mantener los ojos cerrados era un castigo horrible. No soportaba el no saber qué estaba pasando a mí alrededor, ni lo que estaba haciendo Ranma. La tensión se apoderó de cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el retumbar incesante de mi corazón luchando por salir de mi pecho. El respirar era un tormento y las manos comenzaban a sudarme.

Lo peor era aquella sensación espantosa, pero a la vez agradable en la boca del estómago… Eso que suelen llamar mariposas en el estómago revoloteaban sin cesar y no había poder humano que pudiera evitar que me hicieran sentir como una boba.

Temía que en cualquier momento Ranma por fin se animara a besarme de verdad y que yo no supiera cómo reaccionar. Percibí un ligero temblor en mis extremidades, respiré hondo para intentar calmarme. Sólo debía permanecer inmóvil y a la expectativa, sonaba muy fácil, pero no lo era… La espera se estaba haciendo más larga de lo que yo esperaba; estaba comenzado a perder la paciencia.

De repente percibí el rostro de "mi prometido" acercarse un poco. Noté enseguida su calor corporal invadiendo mi espacio. Lanzó un leve suspiro y sentí el aire caliente chocando contra mi cara. Así se quedó un rato más y nada sucedía… Era claro, no iba a hacerlo. Ya varias veces habíamos estado en una situación parecida, pero él nunca daba ese último paso. Un dejo de ira me invadió al pensar que él quizás no quería besarme.

Hice un sonido para aclarar mi garganta y hablé, -No tienes que hacerlo- dije secamente, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. -Quizás algunos como Shinnosuke tienen el valor de besar a una chica, pero hay otros que son demasiado cobardes. Sabía que no te atreverías, Ranma…-

* * *

Había permanecido indeciso y temeroso ante cómo reaccionar, me acerqué un poco más a ella, sin embargo, no me animaba a dar el último paso. Aún estaba maquinando qué hacer cuando ella me lanzó aquella frase hiriente y desafiante. Aquella había sido la estocada final. Una mezcla de ira, orgullo y celos cegó las dudas y los temores. Con el corazón latiendo desbocado y un leve temblor de nerviosismo en mi cuerpo me acerqué a ella. Le iba a demostrar que yo era capaz de besarla…

Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos decidido. Podía percibir el calor de su piel conforme acercaba mi rostro hacia ella. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaron… Estaba a punto de vivir un momento con el que muchas veces había soñado, pero nunca creí que se hiciera realidad. Sólo me faltaban un par centímetros…

Incliné mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y despacio me aproximé un poco más. Di un leve respingo cuando sentí que mi nariz chocó contra la de ella. Con una mueca de temor acabé con la distancia que nos separaba y rocé mis labios sobre los suyos… ¿Qué se suponía que uno debía hacer durante un beso? No me moví, sólo hice una leve presión, mi boca contra la suya.

La sensación fue algo que no se puede describir con palabras. Estaba tan nervioso y emocionado a la vez que me era complicado procesar mentalmente lo que sentía y lo que estaba viviendo. Sólo era consciente de que por fin mis labios estaba sobre los de ella. Podía percibir a la perfección su suavidad y su calor… Era un sentimiento embriagador muy agradable.

* * *

Nunca imaginé que en realidad Ranma iba a dar el último paso. Estaba a punto de abrir mis ojos cuando quedé en shock al sentir su nariz contra la mía. Por poco me dio un paro cardiaco. ¿Lo iba a hacer, en verdad lo iba a hacer? La pregunta obtuvo respuesta más rápido de lo esperado.

Sentí que el corazón se me salió del pecho cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Todo lo hizo con una suavidad que jamás habría imaginado. ¡Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso! ¡Nos estábamos besando! ¡Ranma y yo nos estábamos besando!

Me quedé inmóvil como una piedra; mi boca estaba tensa. Él hizo una leve presión con sus labios y me relajé un poco. Se sentía muy agradable el tenerlo de ese modo, tan cerca, percibiendo su calor, su respiración entremezclada con la mía. Dudé en qué tenía que hacer, esto de los besos era algo en lo que no tenía experiencia y no estaba del todo segura sobre cómo funcionaba.

Decidí que lo mejor era hacer lo mismo que él, presioné un poco mis labios contra los suyos y permanecí quieta disfrutando del momento…

* * *

Anhelaba que ese instante nunca terminara, pero no quería parecer un aprovechado. En realidad, creo que el beso no duró mucho, unos diez o quince segundos cuando mucho. Me mentalicé para separarme de ella y acabar con el agradable contacto. Lentamente me alejé y al hacerlo sentí como nuestros labios se rozaron de una forma que me pareció extraordinaria.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y suspiré… Luego los abrí despacio; ella aún tenía los suyos cerrados. Su rostro lucía angelical. Tragué en seco al mirarla y luego que caí en cuenta. ¿Ahora qué demonios iba a hacer? ¿Qué le iba a decir después de haberla besado? No me había detenido a analizar las consecuencias.

Sólo tenía una opción viable…

* * *

Lo que parecía un sueño se cortó cuando sentí como lentamente Ranma se alejaba de mí. Admito que estaba algo sorprendida porque no deseaba que nuestro tímido contacto acabara. El besarlo había sido la experiencia más emocionante que había vivido… Me quedé con los ojos cerrados, pues confieso que aún estaba demasiado conmocionada por todo lo vivido, además tenía miedo de abrirlos y de despertar de ese sueño tan maravilloso.

Recelosa finalmente los abrí y enfoque la vista. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que Ranma no estaba ahí. En cuestión de segundos había desaparecido, era como si una de las olas que chocaba contra la roca se lo hubiera llevado consigo al fondo del mar…

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Cof… ¿qué les pareció? Me imagino que no se esperaban esta sorpresita, ¿verdad? Voy a confesar que la escena del beso que acaban de leer ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace más o menos año y medio, o dos años. Casi desde que inicié esta historia tenía claro que quería que el primer beso de estos dos fuera justo así… En medio de una pelea, un desafío, y que Ranma por fin dejara los miedos de lado y que el reto lo motivara a dar un último paso.

La pregunta del millón es: ¿Les gustó el beso? ¿Les pareció creíble? No deseaba hacer algo muy exagerado o detallado, ya que ambos son inexpertos en la materia. Quería un beso tímido, un leve contacto y listo…

No tienen idea del reto de por fin sacar esta escena a la luz. He escrito besos antes, pero no sé por qué éste fue diferente. Quizás se deba al trasfondo de la historia y a que necesitaba que fuera una escena que calzara a la perfección con ellos. Uff… yo la verdad estoy feliz con el resultado, aunque me quedé con la sensación de que algo me hizo falta.

Saben lo que me parece realmente increíble: ¡qué todas y todos han estado leyendo durante dos años y hasta ahora leen un beso! En realidad creo que en mi caso esto nunca me ha pasado con un fic, digo el tener que esperar tanto. XDD Las y los felicito por la paciencia. Creo que el beso es una gran forma de celebrar este aniversario de dos años.

Este capítulo marcará un nuevo punto de giro en la historia. Digamos que acá comienza una segunda parte. Es probable que pronto volvamos con un par de escenas de flashback, nuevas situaciones, y que también veamos cómo actúa nuestra parejita favorita luego de su primer beso.

Una vez más debo agradecerle de todo corazón a cada una de las personas que me lee, me sigue y mi apoya. Gracias a las personas que justo en este momento está leyendo estas notas, porque para mí es importante que además de leer el cap saquen tiempo para leer las cosas que dice esta loca. XDD

Un millón de gracias a mis chicas hermosas que dejaron sus reviews en el capi pasado: _**AndreKimiko, Marirosy, belli, MARCE, magdal, Minue, Sakura, kotoko, Anami, Meiya Takenouchi, paogranger, kary14, Danny, Amy, Pao, athena-kikyo, ISA-CHAN, lerinne, galadrielcullen, karlamora, AleGA, Jenny, dark-ghost-girl, Ely, Laly, mariana, Cris **_y_** Adri**_. Una cordial bienvenida a todas las que dejan sus reviews por primera vez. A las que siempre están acá comentando: ¡gracias mis divinas! ¡ya saben que las adoro y su apoyo no tiene precio!

Cof… espero que luego de este capítulo y del aniversario me dejen muchos comentarios. Jajajajaja (autora intenta dejar un pequeño soborno). Enserio, si han leído agradecería muchísimo me hicieran llegar sus opiniones. Al final sus reviews son la mejor recompensa por el trabajo y el esfuerzo.

Bueno, ahora sí las dejo, miren que notas más enormes… No tengo remedio. XDD

¡Nos estaremos leyendo! ¡Gracias por darme fuerzas para celebrar un segundo aniversario de publicación!

**Un besote y un abrazo, **

**AkaneKagome**

_**PS. Pido disculpas por que aún no he contestado los reviews del capi pasado. Espero hacerlo en el transcurso de esta semana… No crean que las abandoné chicas, es sólo que terminé este cap ayer y no me ha dado tiempo de hacerlo. T_T**_


	22. XXII Situaciones

Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores. Me da muchísima pena aparecer por acá. Enserio, les juro que tengo mucha vergüenza de todo lo que me he tardado en actualizar esta vez. Mejor ni contar cuantos son mis meses de ausencia, por mi salud mental prefiero no hacerlo.

Merecen una disculpa y también una explicación. Como saben desde hace más de año he tenido un bache creativo terrible, cada vez me cuesta más concentrarme y avanzar. Además mi musa se ha revelado en mi contra. Sumado a esta situación que normalmente me atrasada, desde noviembre empecé a trabajar de nuevo, lo anterior ha complicado más el ambiente… Y para terminar de relatar mi desastre estoy retomando mi tesis para graduarme de licenciada, de hecho he ido avanzado de a pocos. En fin, todo pinta como un entorno hostil en cuanto a tiempo libre y también en cuanto a inspiración.

Ya les he comentado varias veces y lo reitero, esta historia no se quedará inconclusa, ni la dejaré botada por ningún motivo. Es probable que siga actualizando en periodos un poco distantes. Sé que para ustedes es complicado leer así, que desmotiva mucho, y en verdad lo siento. Prometo esforzarme para que sea más seguido, también hacer que valga la pena la espera. Agradezco infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que me siguen apoyando, leyendo, dejando sus reviews y alentándome para continuar escribiendo.

El capítulo anterior lo corté en un punto clave… Sé que fue cruel, lo lamento, el dejar las cosas así es mi manera de dejarlas picadas para que quieran volver y saber lo que ocurrirá. La larga espera al fin ha terminado. Ahora sabremos qué pasó después de que Ranma huyó. Desde ya les digo, no me maten… XD

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a la amiga de alma: Anami. Un pequeño presente en honor a su cumpleaños que será este 30 de marzo. ¡Te quiero hermosa! Gracias por estar ahí para mí siempre. Felicidades adelantadas.

No esperen demasiado de esta actualización, se los advierto. A leer…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XXII Situaciones**

El palpitar incesante de mi corazón no se detenía, su golpeteo contra mi pecho era tan fuerte que no podía ignorarlo. Di una vuelta más sobre el colchón… Era inútil, cualquier esfuerzo realizado era en vano, esa noche no podría dormir. La razón era una sola: Ranma. ¿Cómo podía conciliar el sueño si no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido unas horas atrás? En cuanto cerraba los ojos todo se repetía dentro de mi cabeza.

Rodé sobre mi cuerpo una vez más y suspiré emocionada. Una sonrisa enorme de dibujó en mi rostro. ¿Acaso era ese sentimiento de descontrol en mi pecho provocado por el beso? Ladeé mi figura hacia la pared. Coloqué una mano sobre mi corazón el cual latía emocionado. Mi otra mano la llevé hacia mis labios… Me era tan difícil de creer.

-Nos besamos…- murmuré para mí misma y luego volví a sonreír.

Reviví cada segundo… La ansiedad e incertidumbre de mantener los ojos cerrados esperando la reacción de Ranma. El choque suave de su nariz contra la mía. La electricidad recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo al sentir nuestras respiraciones entremezclándose. Finalmente, la sensación de tener sus labios sobre los míos, de saber que su boca estaba contra la mía, la sensación suave y cálida de un beso.

¡Me sentía como una completa idiota! Desde que ocurrió el beso parecía estar volando sobre una enorme nube de algodón. Suspiraba como boba a cada segundo, mi corazón reaccionaba emocionado con tan sólo pensar en él, y lo peor eran aquellas mariposas que no dejaban de jugar en mi estómago. Estaba perturbada, nerviosa, feliz, preocupada, en fin… un sin número de sensaciones que eran como una avalancha que no podía controlar.

Tragué una gran bocanada de aire y de nuevo di varias vueltas sobre el colchón. Me abracé a mi almohada y continué con una sonrisa imborrable. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? Después de todo Ranma había huido, eso quizás no era tan positivo. Fue una verdadera sorpresa que tuviera el valor de aceptar el reto y que finalmente diera el último paso; sin embargo, había mostrado su usual cobardía abandonándome sola sobre el gran risco de roca… Dejándome un poco enojada, confundida, pensativa, emocionada y visiblemente afectada por el acontecimiento.

Su desaparición al inicio no me fue muy grata. Luego del shock recibido al verlo esfumarse en unos cuantos segundos, me sentí algo enfadada y ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a huir? Mi resentimiento fue momentáneo, porque luego caí en cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar luego de lo ocurrido. No hubiera sido capaz de hablarle con claridad… En el fondo quizás su cobardía había traído algo positivo. Al menos tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en cómo comportarme la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Aunque ms quedé con ganas de darle un buen golpe por desconsiderado.

Apreté la almohada una vez más contra mi pecho… Un remolino de emociones se seguía moviendo dentro de mí. En ocasiones me sentía contenta, ilusionada, luego enojada, y después entraba en crisis y comenzaba a preocuparme por todo.

Luego de algunos minutos de incomodidad decidí que era inútil intentar conciliar el sueño. Me levanté de la cama, me puse mis pantuflas y me acerqué hacia la ventana. Corrí las cortinas con mis manos y abrí el vidrio. La brisa marina me dio de lleno en el rostro. Su agradable caricia me hizo sentir paz. Cerré mis párpados y por unos segundos disfruté del sonido de las olas y ese olor característico del océano. Abrí los ojos para enfocarlos en el orbe plateado que brillaba en el cielo.

El mirar aquella luna llenó de misticismo el ambiente. Ella había sido testigo de un beso que había marcado mi alma inevitablemente. -Ranma…- susurré como si él pudiera escuchar la forma en que lo clamaba mi alma. Me moría de ganas por saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, si yo ocupaba sus pensamientos y si aquel beso había significado para él lo mismo que había significado para mí…

* * *

-Akane…- musité inconscientemente.

Sobre el tejado de una casa desconocida descansé contemplando la luna. Su brillo parecía tener algo diferente, algo que me cautivaba hasta el punto de elevarme al cielo y perderme entre mis alucinaciones. Akane… su nombre hizo eco en mi cabeza… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento? Quizás estaba mirando esa misma luna y pensando lo mismo que yo…

No tenía sentido siquiera intentar ocultarlo, no había borrado de mi mente ni por un segundo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Repasaba hasta el cansancio cada movimiento, cada palabra, incluso revivía mis propias dudas y cavilaciones… Y finalmente revivía la escena del beso… Su respiración, la suavidad de sus labios, el calor que emanaba de ella. No podía creer que finalmente sabía lo que se sentía besar a Akane… a mí Akane… La niña terca, poco femenina, temperamental, valiente, decidida, y maravillosamente única. La que de una forma inexplicable lograba hacer palpitar mi corazón y derrotarme con tan sólo una sonrisa.

Un beso… luego de más de dos años, ¡por fin un beso! Había soñado con ese momento, lo había vivido en mis alucinaciones más extremas, incluso en más de una ocasión había estado cerca de dar ese paso final y por fin probar sus labios. En todo caso, la realidad no tenía comparación con mis fantasías, el besarla excedió cualquier expectativa que podía poseer.

En mis labios se dibujó una media sonrisa teñida de satisfacción. Me sentía feliz y nada podía quitarme aquella mueca idiota del rostro. Besarla, no era tan sólo cumplir un sueño anhelando que parecía imposible, era ganar una batalla. Había vencido en una lucha contra mí mismo, contra ella y contra el mundo. ¡Al fin había besado a Akane!

Cerré los ojos y el beso pasó frente a mí como una película… De pronto ya no me sentí tan maravilloso. Un intenso malestar apareció en la boca de mi estómago, y lo que creo era una grulla gigante movió sus alas dentro de mi estómago. ¡A la mierda las mariposas! ¡Esto era algo mucho más grande! Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y un horrible escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Mi rostro se descompuso; mi momento de "felicidad" se vino abajo cuando la famosa pregunta me golpeó directo en el hígado: ¿ahora qué demonios iba a hacer?

Tomé una decisión presionado por la situación, dejándome llevar por mis celos, mis deseos más profundos, mis sentimientos y también por un reto. Con toda sinceridad no me detuve lo suficiente a pensar en las consecuencias; fue justo por eso que opté por huir en el momento en que el beso terminó. No hubiera sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos y de pronunciar palabra. Fui un cobarde, pero era preferible escapar que quedar como un imbécil.

Me senté de golpe y sujeté la cabeza entre mis manos. Estaba perdido… En unas cuantas horas volveríamos a Nerima. La opción de seguir evitándola no era viable. Viviendo bajo el mismo techo y asistiendo a la misma escuela, era imposible no tener que enfrentar la realidad. Eventualmente el tema del beso saldría a la luz… Lo malo era que yo no estaba seguro de qué decir, o de cómo actuar.

Tampoco quería pensar en lo que sucedería si alguien se llegaba a enterar. Ni ella ni yo saldríamos con vida si las locas de mis autoproclamadas prometidas, o los fieles admiradores de Akane se daban cuenta. Podía imaginar a la perfección las escenas de celos, las peleas, la paliza que me daría Ryoga y la ira de esas psicópatas que de seguro me harían papilla y luego buscarían hacerle daño a ella. Ah… pero eso si que no. ¡No permitiría que lastimaran a Akane! ¡Eso nunca!

En realidad el beso había sido una cosa de los dos, y si manteníamos la discreción nadie tenía porque enterarse. Yo por mi parte estaba más que dispuesto a resguardar el secreto, estaba casi seguro que ella también. Tenía la certeza que aquel risco alejado había pasado inadvertido y que no había mirones que nos delataran.

Lancé un lastimoso suspiro y volví a recostarme sobre el tejado. Crucé ambas brazos detrás de mi cabeza e intenté relajarme. Me estaba preocupando demasiado. Cuando llegara la hora enfrentaría a Akane… Llegué a la conclusión que lo mejor era estar lo más sereno posible e intentar actuar normal con ella. En algún momento saldría el tema del beso y me huída "cobarde", y cuando eso se diera empezaría a preocuparme.

Intenté poner mi mente en blanco, sin embargo, era imposible… La imagen de aquel beso reaparecía despertando en mí un sinnúmero de sentimientos. No podía negarlo, me sentía feliz. Parecía estar viviendo un sueño lejano, me costaba creer que todo había sido verdad. Enfoqué mi mirada nuevamente en la luna y permanecí como un bobo pensando en ella… Akane…

/ / /

Confiado me acerqué al tren que nos llevaría de regreso a Nerima. Había logrado pasar desapercibido en el transbordador que habíamos tomado desde Okinawa. No me había encontrado con Akane y hasta el momento mi plan de mantenerme oculto seguía siendo todo un éxito. En el itinerario estaba programado un par de horas de tiempo libre en la ciudad y luego tomar el tren, así que todos debían andar recorriendo el lugar.

Yo por mi parte había decidido llegar antes que el resto del grupo. El subir de primero me daría la oportunidad de elegir un buen lugar para no ser visto por ella, ni por ningún compañero indiscreto. Me afiancé la tira de mi equipaje sobre el hombro y respiré profundo. Debía tener confianza, todo había salido bien y lo seguiría haciendo. Me quedé observando el vagón por algunos segundos, subí los escalones e ingresé… El lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Comencé a caminar a través de los vagones buscando irme hacia la zona de atrás. Era probable que la gente no se sintiera motivada a sentarse en un punto tan alejado. Quería llegar al último vagón y así lo hice. Abrí la puerta y ojeé ligeramente las primeras filas de asientos para escoger uno. De pronto alcé la vista y mis ojos chocaron contra una figura femenina sentada casi al final. No se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba sola en aquel vagón. Tenía la mirada perdida a través del vidrio y su mano apoyada bajo el mentón. Lucía pensativa… ¡Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte! ¡Cómo era posible que Akane estuviera justamente ahí!

Me quedé en shock por un segundo sin saber si escapar, o acercarme a ella. Antes de que pudiera acabar con mi debate mental unos ojos avellana brillantes y asustados se posaron sobre mí. Ambos nos quedamos mirando completamente enmudecidos. Logré ver a la perfección el temor en cada una de sus expresiones y estaba seguro que ella podía ver el mismo en las mías. Los dos estábamos en la misma situación.

* * *

¿Era aquello verdad, o era producto de mi imaginación? ¿Estaba Ranma realmente frente a mí mirándome con esos ojos azul-grisáceos llenos de incertidumbre? Lo último que esperaba era encontrarlo. Había optado por sentarme en el tren antes que el resto de la gente para evitar cualquier encuentro incómodo; sin embargo, ahí estábamos… solos en el último vagón de un tren, observándoos detenidamente sin tener la menor idea de qué decir, o cómo reaccionar.

Creo que mi corazón empezó a palpitar a la velocidad de la luz. Un terrible nudo se atravesó en mi garganta. Mis mejillas ardieron y estaba segura que lucían un intenso color carmín. Al menos me quedaba la satisfacción de que Ranma estaba igual de rojo que su camisa china. Parecía que estábamos en una competencia de quién se sonrojaba más y temía que yo estuviera ganando.

Él dio algunos pasos luciendo indeciso y luciendo un poco torpe. Bajé la vista; mis manos jugaron con mi falda. ¡Qué se suponía que debía hacer! Levanté la mirada y por poco sufro un infarto al ver que se acercaba más. Sacando fuerzas desconocidas sonreí a medias y me atreví a abrir la boca.

-Ra… Ra… Ranma…- espeté de forma entrecortada. Genial, había quedado como una completa boba.

-Ho… hola…- respondió con timidez. -¿Pue… puedo… sen… sentarme?-

La adrenalina era una pésima consejera. Mi estado era tan deplorable que apenas podía respirar. No tenía capacidad de reacción. Un sonido ininteligible emergió de mí y sólo pude asentir de forma idiota con la cabeza. Ranma sonrió de forma robótica; luego se movió hasta sentarse a mi lado…

* * *

Bueno, lo había logrado, había conseguido sentarme junto a ella sin sufrir un paro cardiaco. Si había creído que la situación del beso fue crítica, aquella no era precisamente una fiesta. Me sentía en extremo nervioso y mi cara ardía como si estuviera fuego. El corazón me palpitaba con tanta fuerza que su sonido era casi ensordecedor. Observé de reojo a Akane, tenía la mirada gacha y parecía estar evitando hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

¡Qué demonios iba a decirle! Algo tenía que salir de mi boca. No podía quedarme ahí junto a ella como un completo imbécil. Por lo menos tenía que preguntarle cómo había estado… cualquier cosa. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la escena. Ambos teníamos los ojos puestos en nuestras piernas y no nos atrevíamos si quiera a mirarlos.

No podía soportarlo un segundo más, si ella no hablaba lo haría yo. Necesitaba saber si estaba enfadada, si algo había cambiado entre nosotros o si todo seguiría igual que antes.

-Akane…-

-Ranma…-

Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y nuestros ojos chocaron. Antes de que pudiéramos decir una palabra más el sonido de la puerta del vagón deslizándose y las risas de unos jóvenes desviaron nuestra atención. A escasos metros de nosotros Sayuri y Daisuke nos observaban algo asustados. Noté como soltaron el agarre de sus manos de golpe antes de caminar hacia nosotros.

-¿Ranma, Akane… Qué hacen aquí?- pregunté nervioso Daisuke.

-¿Si qué hacían tan solos? Abordaron muy temprano el tren- Sayuri intentó desviar también el tema hacia nosotros.

-Eh… eh… no… nosotros…- tartamudeó Akane.

-So… Sólo llegamos un poco antes- le secundé. Ambos nos miramos de reojo sonrojados.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá tan temprano también?- cuestionó Akane. Seguro había visto lo mismo que yo. Si ellos nos iban a molestar, o avergonzar debían tener cuidado. Su situación era mucho más comprometedora.

Nuestros amigos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¡La dulce venganza!

-Eh… lo mismo…- dijo Sayuri.

-Sí, es… este… solamente llegamos temprano para coger asientos en la ventana…- espeté Daisuke cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello y esbozando una sonrisa boba.

Yo los observé con los ojos entrecerrados… Sí, como no… No les creía una palabra. De todos modos la situación era bastante incómoda y era hora de emprender la retirada.

-Bueno, yo creo que iré a comprar algo de comer- bostecé, -Creo que tengo un poco de hambre. Volveré pronto…- Dije lo último por compromiso. No pensaba volver, ni que estuviera loco.

Me sentía un poco mal dejándola sola, pero no me quedaba otra opción. El ambiente ya no era "propicio para hablar". Cuando regresáramos a Nerima podríamos hacerlo en paz.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamé mientras me quitaba los zapatos y colocaba mi maleta en el recibidor de la casa. Esperé unos segundos por una respuesta, pero nada.

-Hola, Akane…- Kasumi salió de la nada con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. -¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron!- hizo una pausa para analizar la situación, -¿Dónde está Ranma?-

Con la sola mención de su nombre mis mejillas ardieron y el corazón se movió con fuerza dentro mi pecho. Bajé la mirada, -No… no lo sé…- levanté la cara nuevamente, -Creí que tal vez ya había regresado- le sonreí para disimular un poco mi frustración.

-Iré a mi habitación a desempacar…-

-Te haré un poco de té y algunos bocadillos-.

-¡Gracias, Kasumi!-

/ / /

Unas dos horas más tarde había tomado té, y deambulaba por la casa. Me sentía extraña, desorientada. Insegura de mi actitud, desconcertada por la actitud de Ranma. Una vez más había "huido". ¿En dónde se habría metido esta vez? Ya era hora de que hubiera regresado a casa.

Llegué al dojo… Tal vez entrenar sería una buena idea. Cuando me ejercitaba siempre liberaba tensiones y lograba poner mi mente en blanco. Necesitaba hacerlo. Eso había hecho la último vez que algo relacionado con un beso había salido a flote. No me había detenido a pensar en cómo ambos habíamos reaccionado aquella vez cuando Ranma bajo los efectos del Nekoken me había "besado". En realidad no había sido un beso verdadero, empezando por el hecho de que él no estaba consciente y que no recordaba nada; no era ni parecido a lo que habíamos vivido en Okinawa.

Me senté sobre la duela y recordé lo sucedió aquella vez…

**Flash back**

La única forma en la que podía descargar todos mis sentimientos era entrenando. Estaba muy confundida. Con fuerza partí un ladrillo a la mitad y suspiré. Miré hacia el altar en el dojo… Mi cabeza se vio abatida por todo. Ranma me había dado un beso, no uno como esos que se veían en las películas, pero un beso. Un simple roce de labios que había durado unos segundos. Toda la situación era muy confusa. No lograba definirme, me sentía enfadada por su atrevimiento, pero por otro lado había algo más… Un extraño calor en mi pecho que me confundía.

Decidida a olvidar el incidente continué con mi práctica. Lancé algunos puñetazos con fuerza y me moví ágilmente por el dojo. Estiré mi brazo para acertarle un golpe a mi oponente inexistente, pero algo me obligó a desviar la atención. Me detuve y di la vuelta cuando escuché unos pasos acercándose. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver la figura de "mi prometido" ingresando al salón.

Llevaba un bastón para apoyarse y lucía algo maltrecho. Me observó por unos segundos, luego con timidez bajó la mirada. -Hmm… Hola…- musitó con inseguridad.

-Ra… Ranma…- le contesté nerviosa. Un sonrojo involuntariamente se hizo presente en mi rostro.

No sabíamos qué hacer. La situación era demasiado incómoda. Nos sentamos sobre la duela del dojo en completo silencio. Así duramos algunos minutos hasta que él por fin se animó a hablar.

-Akane- hizo una pausa, -Perdón…-

-¿Ya recordaste?-

-La verdad no recuerdo nada. Cuando me convierto en gato no recuerdo nada- fue su respuesta. El escuchar que no tenía idea de lo ocurrido fue un golpe bajo. Me sentí muy decepcionada.

-Entonces, si es así, pudo haber sido a cualquiera- espeté lo más neutral que pude. Aunque creo que en mi tono se dejó entrever mi desilusión.

Ranma se sorprendió. -Ah… ¿a… a qué te refieres con eso?-

-Que el beso no era sólo para mí- le contesté. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué le estaba reclamando por eso? Estaba enojada y triste, no podía controlar mis palabras.

-¿Oye, eso qué importancia tiene?- refutó él desconcertado.

-¡Mucha, eres un irresponsable!- hablé con voz golpeada.

-A… Akane…- balbuceó él nervioso. No lo dejé terminar. Me sentía tab humillada.

-¡Te odio!- le grité encarándolo. En realidad, en ese momento sí sentí que lo odiaba. Había recibido mi "primer beso", pero uno que ni siquiera era real. Un beso que él no recordaba. Maldito cretino…

-¿Por qué?- me reprochó Ranma desafiante.

No podía decirle la razón de mi odio. El idiota no se podía darse cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. -¡Por qué!- me quedé trabada por un segundo, -¡No te importa!-

-¡Qué cosa dices!-

Estaba cada vez más enojada. -Toma, es lo que te mereces…-

-¡Me merezco qué!-

Le di una buena bofetada; una que le volteó su rostro presumido y le dejó una buena marca roja. Era un estúpido e insensible, se tenía totalmente merecido el golpe. -¡Y no quiero volver a verte!- exclamé indignada.

Corrí para salir del dojo cuanto antes y a la distancia sólo le pude escuchar gritar con desesperación: -¡Por qué!-

**Fin ****Flash back **

Suspiré al revivir aquel momento en mi cabeza. ¿Había sido mi reacción la correcta? Al recordar me percaté de que nunca le di tiempo a Ranma de hablar sobre el tema… Quizás fue mejor así, él muy idiota por lo general abría su bocota y lo arruinaba todo. Yo estaba en lo correcto en hablar primero y cortar cual intento suyo por humillarme. Era mejor gritarle cualquier cosa y enfadarme que soportar sentirme como una perdedora.

Si se presentaba nuevamente la ocasión para que ambos abordáramos algo relacionado con el tema de los besos debía ser muy precavida. Iba a analizar el terreno, pero estaba completamente segura de que no me daría por vencida fácilmente. Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que él creyera que el beso era lo más importante que me había pasado en la vida, y aunque así fuera no se lo dejaría saber. El que Ranma hubiera huido me demostraba que quizás se había arrepentido de haberme besado y yo debía tomar mis precauciones.

Me quedé observando con particular atención el altar en el dojo. Comencé a darme terapia para controlar todas emociones y los pensamientos que se aglomeraban dentro de mí. Estaba tan insegura, tan confundida… Ensimismada en mis cavilaciones caminé fuera del dojo con la vista gacha. Mi mente se puso a revivir por millonésima vez la escena del beso. Iba tan perdida en mi mundo fantasía que no me percaté de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Atravesaba justo el pasillo que estaba frente al patio cuando choqué bruscamente contra algo, o más bien contra alguien. Por un segundo casi no pude sostenerme en pie. Sentí como una tibia y suave mano me sujetaba por la muñeca para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio. No tuve que levantar la mirada para darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Conocía a la perfección su tacto y el ambiente quedó inundado con su olor. Tragué en seco y me quedé observando su mano sobre mi piel. Mi corazón se desbocó totalmente, por un instante creí que se había detenido.

Me animé a levantar el rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos azulados chocaron con los míos y ambos nos sonrojamos furiosamente.

-Ra... Ranma...- musité de forma casi imperceptible.

-A... Akane... Ho... Hola...- respondió nervioso.

* * *

Me percaté que aún tenía su muñeca envuelta entre mi mano. Quité mi extremidad rápidamente. Lo último que necesitaba era que sintiera que la estaba acosando. Estaba casi petrificado. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarla justo cuando estaba llegando.

-¿Es... Estás bien...?- pregunté por inercia. Con el choque pude percibir que perdió el equilibrio y por eso me atreví a sujetarla.

-Eh... Sí... sí... gracias- habló bajando la cabeza para intentar disimular su sonrojo, cosa que era imposible. -No te vi... Disculpa- hizo una pausa para verme a la cara, -¿Vienes llegando?-

-Sí... sí... recién entré a la casa- espeté con inseguridad.

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos y en completo silencio. Analicé por un momento la situación. Estábamos solos y habíamos dejado la conversación del tren pendiente. Quizás este era el momento apropiado para abordar el tema del beso y saber qué terreno estaba pisando. Me quedé meditando sobre qué decir y mis opciones. Finalmente tomé el valor necesario para empezar.

-Eh... tienes... tienes un momento. Me gustaría hablar contigo- hablé sobresaltándola.

Ella asintió, -Sí... sí... Claro...-

De forma implícita los dos decidimos sentarnos en el borde del piso del pasillo que miraba hacia el jardín. Yo jugaba de forma nerviosa con los dedos de mis manos mientras clavaba mi mirada en el suelo. Al mirar a Akane de reojo me percaté que ella tenía sus ojos clavados en el estanque y tenía una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Era probable que para ella esto fuera tan incómodo como lo era para mí. Mantuve un debate mental sobre cómo iniciar la conversación, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca. Finalmente tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y decidí empezar.

-Akane... me ima… imagino que sabes de lo que quiero que… que conversemos…-

Ella dio un respingo asustada. La vi tragar saliva nerviosa, -Supongo…- musitó por lo bajo. -¿Es sobre lo… lo… que pasó… ayer…?-

-Sí…- respondí agachando la cabeza con mis mejillas a punto de estallar.

Una vez más los dos nos quedamos callados. Tuve tiempo de percibir el murmullo del viento y el sonido de las koi salpicando en el estanque. El silencio era un martirio que amenazaba con acabar la poca cordura que aún poseía.

-Yo… yo… quiero disculparme… no quiero que pienses mal sobre lo que pasó- hablé sin estar seguro de cómo logré articular palabras. -No quiero que… que… el… bes… bueno eso… cambié las cosas entre nosotros. Yo…-

Akane volteó al rostro esquivándome. -No tienes que decir más- masculló con cierta frialdad en su tono. -Lo que hicimos no significó nada…-

Al escucharla decir aquello me impactó, fue como si me hubieran dado una sonora cachetada en el rostro. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con que el beso no había significado nada? Eso era lo que ella creía… ¿En verdad tenía el mismo significado que había tenido para mí? Prácticamente quedé divagando en el limbo, pero de fondo aún podía escucharla.

-Yo… yo te hice un reto y lo aceptaste… Eso fue todo… No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada...-

-Akane… ¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunté en shock.

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos. -Sí… Como dijiste las cosas no deben cambiar entre nosotros, sólo por lo que pasó. Además fue mi culpa por retarte…-

La observé atónito mientras se ponía en pie. Akane no había volteado a verme ni una sola vez desde que empezó a hablar. Me dio la espalda y se dirigió a mí nuevamente.

-Tranquilo Ranma, las cosas no cambiarán. Lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que pasó. Hagamos como si "eso"… nunca hubiera ocurrido…-

Me quedé pasmado mientras la miraba marcharse. Aún trataba de asimilar lo que me acaba de decir. Había esperado años por vivir un momento como el del beso con ella, y ahora ella me decía que debíamos hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¡Acaso creía que eso fuera posible! Está bien, yo fui el que dijo que no deseaba que las cosas cambiaran, pero me refería a que no se pusiera rara o esquiva, no a que ignoráramos el hecho de habernos besado. De pronto me sentí bastante molesto, estaba enojado con ella y conmigo mismo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser tan difícil!- grité mientras estrellaba mi puño contra el piso.

* * *

Cada paso se hacía eterno conforme avanzaba. Sentí el corazón latiéndome con ímpetu y las manos sudándome de nerviosismo. Sumado a eso unas profundas ganas de llorar se hacían presentes. Lo que había dicho era terrible, yo misma me odiaba por mis palabras, sin embargo, era lo mejor. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y al cerrarla me recosté sobre ella.

Yo no quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. No quería olvidarme del beso… Había significado demasiado para mí como para hacerme a la idea de que no había ocurrido, pero no tenía otra opción. Tuve que decir aquellas palabras, lo hice por orgullo, por dignidad y porque era lo mejor. Ranma claramente había dicho que no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, y para que fuera así debíamos dejar el tema del beso en el pasado, aunque eso me doliera en el alma…

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Bueno como dije en mis palabras al inicio: ¡no me maten por fa!

Ahora, ¿el porqué de todo esto? Sencillo, esta historia pretende ser lo más fiel posible a la línea que llevaba la serie. Desde la perspectiva más objetiva posible, no creo que un beso en realidad llegue a resolver las cosas entre Ranma y Akane. Sé que hay muchos fics, incluso otros míos, donde muestran que con un beso ambos confiesan por fin lo que sienten y todo se arregla. Bajo la perspectiva de fanática enferma todo suena muy bonito y es la forma fácil de hacer las cosas. Este fic no es para esto. El objetivo de esta historia es ir narrando poco a poco como avanzan en su relación, avances y retrocesos.

El beso sí ha calado en los dos, ha significado mucho, pero eso no significa que ahora los dos estarán como tortolitos. Creo con toda convicción que un beso sí cambiaría las cosas, pero no de golpe, todo es un proceso. Ambos son muy orgullosos e inseguros en temas amorosos como para que un beso les resuelva el eterno conflicto que es su relación.

¿Por qué elegí que Akane arruinara todo? Algunos de los dos tenía que hacerlo, el pobre Ranma ya la cagó la vez pasada huyendo, así que ahora le tocaba a ella. Jajajajaja, soy mala lo sé. XD Al final creo que su reacción fue legítima y justificada, ustedes me dirán si calza con su personalidad y lo que esperarían de ella.

No desesperen. Esta situación no implica específicamente que daremos un paso atrás, sino todo lo contrario. Aún no tengo del todo resuelto cómo voy continuar de acá en adelante. Tenía claro desde un inicio que el beso sería un punto de giro, sin embargo, no estoy totalmente segura de cómo continuar la segunda etapa de esta historia. Se acepta cualquier sugerencia. Si tienen alguna idea, o escena para flash back comenten al respecto, una simple frase podría darme la inspiración para el capi que viene.

Hablando de flash backs. La escena que elegí quería ponerla para reflejar la inseguridad de Akane y su actitud siempre defensiva. Esta escena corresponde al episodio 24 del anime "_La abuela de Shampoo_".

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a quienes me dejaron sus preciosos reviews en el capítulo pasado: _**galadrielcullen**__**, **__**Marirosy**__**, **__**thelmin**__**, AndreKimiko, belli, kotoko, JESISAOTOME, Jenny, **__**dark-ghost-girl**__**, **__**Akima-06**__**, Ishy, **__**lerinne**__**, **__**Meiya Takenouchi**__**, athena-kikyo, **__**paogranger**__**, Cris, Marce, **__**daniel04**__**, **__**kary14**__**, alezi monela**__**, irene, Pleasure Delayer**__**, Des, angelical23, yurika12again, sakudepp, gipsy, tania**_ y _**Pao.**_ De forma general de nuevo mil gracias por leer y dejar sus maravillosos comentarios. Aún no me he pasado a responder reviews, lo estaré haciendo próximamente. Tengo que agradecerles a todas sus comentarios personalmente, a las personas de las que no tengo el correo, no podré hacerlo, pero que sepan que me encantaría poder escribirles. También me alegra que en general les haya gustado el beso del capi pasado. :D

Bueno, ya es hora de irme despidiendo. Muchísimas gracias por leer esta actualización y también la biblia de mis comentarios. Uff… quiero decirles tantas cosas que en realidad nunca logro hacer notas pequeñas. XD

Sé que el capi no fue extraordinario, pero me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que sus reviews son muy importantes, no duden en dejarme sus opiniones, sugerencias y reclamos, jajajaja. Además tenemos tiempo de no vernos, el leerlas me haría muy feliz.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega!

**Un besote y un abrazo, **

**AkaneKagome**


	23. XIII Tensión

¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? Yo soy la autora eternamente perdida que escribe esta historia. Sé que hemos llegado al punto donde algunas seguro piensan que dejé botado el fic, otras pensarán que me perdí y nunca volveré, mientras otras se habrán olvidado del fic. Aunque… sé que aún quedan personas maravillosas que me esperan a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad y me leerán aunque no me lo merezca.

Sé que no hay excusas para tardar tanto en publicar, no les dejaré una retahíla de los sucesos que me han demorado esta vez. Espero que puedan perdonarme y honrarme con su lectura.

Este capítulo no tiene nada fuera de ese mundo. Les recuerdo que mi idea desde el inicio ha sido llevar las cosas con calma entre nuestra parejita. Sin embargo, les adelanto que tengo varias ideas para avances en los siguientes dos capítulos.

En fin… ya hablaré más en notas finales. Espero que disfruten su lectura. (Comprendo si deben devolverse a leer un par de capis atrás porque no se acuerdan de nada; yo haría mismo si estuviera en su lugar XD).

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

**_La Historia_****_ de Nuestro Amor_**

**Capítulo XXIII Tensión**

Varios días habían transcurrido y las cosas entre Ranma y yo seguían siendo muy extrañas. Se suponía que íbamos a actuar como si "nuestro momento íntimo en Okinawa" nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero la realidad distaba mucho de aquel acuerdo hecho entre dientes. Tenía la impresión de que mis comentarios lo habían ofendido o enojado. Aunque en realidad no entendía el porqué. Seguro debía ser por su enorme ego. ¡Si tenía la impresión de que por un beso me iba a volver como sus prometidas arrastradas, estaba muy equivocado!

Aunque luego de reflexionar incluso llegué a pensar que quizás no era por su ego. Tal vez muy en el fondo había algo más... ¡No! Ni siquiera debía ilusionarme con esa posibilidad. Mi mente era una cruel traicionera que siempre buscaba engañarme con ideas que no eran más que un vil producto de mi imaginación.

Quizás esa aura de incomodidad entre nosotros era sólo algo pasajero. Igual no era sólo Ranma, yo también estaba diferente. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta. Las pocas veces que lograba entablar un tema de conversación, sólo me limitaba a pronunciar un par de monosílabos y preguntas de rutina.

Lo que más me molestaba era su mirada fría y el resentimiento en su tono de voz. Estaba dudosa en si debía volver a hablar con él sobre el tema del beso o dejar que el tiempo se encargara de ir borrando esa atmósfera de tensión entre nosotros.

Con cientos de ideas revoloteando dentro de mi cabeza bajé las escaleras para dirigirme hacia el comedor. Al llegar todos estaban sentados y sirviéndose el desayuno. No pude evitar tragar en seco al ver que el único campo vacío era el que estaba a la par de Ranma. Bajé la mirada e intenté caminar con calma hacia él, sin embargo, mi corazón no parecía corresponder a mis deseos, su fuerte latido se hizo sentir incesante.

Me senté y acepté con manos temblorosas el tazón de arroz que Kasumi me tendió. -Acá tienes- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le devolví el gesto y con mis palillos tomé un trozo de pescado. Debía agradecer que por mi fin mis extremidades dejaran de moverse como gelatina. Comí un par de bocados sin prestar atención a la conversación que sostenían papá y tío Genma.

Estiré mi mano para tomar la salsa de soya, pero mi objetivo fue interceptado por unos dedos que se toparon con los míos. El choque eléctrico fue inmediato. Un leve roce como aquel podía acabar conmigo en un segundo. ¿Desde cuándo algo tan simple lograba ponerme tan nerviosa? Cerré mi puño y alejé mi extremidad unos centímetros. Nos miramos a los ojos, ambos estábamos muy sonrojados. Bajamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos mirando la mesa por algunos segundos.

-Disculpa- musité apenada. Le hice un gesto para indicarle que podía tomar la salsa primero. Ranma la tomó y vertió un poco sobre su arroz.

-Gracias... toma- me respondió poniendo el frasco a mi lado.

De pronto me percaté que había un silencio absoluto en el lugar. Varios pares de ojos nos observaron de forma extraña. Rápidamente usé la salsa y no despegué la vista del mi plato. A pesar de fingir interés en mi comida podía sentir las miradas fijas sobre mí.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó Nabiki.

Maldición, ¿por qué mi hermana no podía permanecer callada o hacerse de la vista gorda? Ella siempre tenía que meter sus narices y ponerme en evidencia.

-¿A… a… a qué te refieres?- respondí maldiciendo internamente el tartamudeo que reflejaba a la perfección mi nerviosismo.

Nabiki arqueó una ceja y me lanzó una mirada burlona. -¿Acaso crees que somos tontos, Akane? Todos acá nos damos cuenta que hay algo raro entre ustedes dos. Desde que llegaron de su viaje a Okinawa han estado muy extraños, no pelean, casi no se hablan… Luego se tratan de forma amable en la mesa, pasan con la mirada agachada y se ponen rojos sin razón…-

Mi cara ardía, estaba segura que estaba tornándose rojo carmesí. Observé de reojo a Ranma quien seguía comiendo, él hacía lo posible por evadir el tema.

-¡No sé de qué rayos hablas!- espeté clavándole una mirada de desaprobación.

Ella sólo rió, -¿Crees que puedes engañarnos… crees que estoy inventando todo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kasumi lo que ella piensa?-

Volteé la cabeza hacia mi hermana mayor. Por un segundo pensé que ella me apoyaría, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Bueno… yo sí he visto que están diferentes. Parece que están enojados por algo, pero no discuten como siempre- expresó mi hermana preocupada.

-Ves, no son alucinaciones mías- contraatacó Nabiki. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se echó un bocado de arroz a la boca. Hubo varios segundos de silencio, luego retomó sus intrigas. -¿Acaso están enojados por los rumores?-

Giré mi cabeza hacia ella con espanto, pude notar que Ranma también había cambiado su actitud indiferente para mirarla.

-¿Cuáles rumores?- preguntó "mi prometido" sin poder evitarlo.

-Todo Nerima rumora que un chico besó a Akane… Uno que conocía de Ryugenzawa…-

Mi padre se levantó de la mesa con los ojos desorbitados, -¿Es eso cierta hija? ¡Cómo pudiste!- gritó fuera de sí.

Kasumi se tapó la boca espantada. -Akane…-

-Debe ser mentira. Akane no es de ese tipo de chicas- habló tío Genma.

Me sentía abrumada, además humillada de que mi hermana se atreviera a mencionar el tema. Más recriminaciones se hicieron presentes, sin embargo, estaba tan enojada que no escuchaba con claridad lo que decían. Un aura de batalla comenzó cubrirme…

-¡Basta!- grité mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de mi mano. -¡No tengo porque soportar esto!- Me levanté y salí fuera del comedor.

* * *

Todas sus miradas estaban sobre mí. Estaban esperando un comentario de mi parte, quizás una explicación… Si eso era lo que querían se iban a quedar esperando. Fruncí el ceño y continué comiendo.

-¿No vas a decir nada, hijo?- preguntó mi padre.

-Tal vez tú puedes confirmarnos la información- intervino Nabiki.

Mis entrañas comenzaron a arder. Lo último de lo que me apetecía hablar era del beso entre el imbécil desmemoriado y Akane. Si estaban pensando que iba a decirles algo al respecto estaban muy equivocados. Tragué rápidamente lo que quedaba de mi comida y me puse en pie dispuesto a marcharme.

-No tengo nada que comentar al respecto- dije secamente. -Lo que haga o deje de hacer Akane no me interesa…-

Era mentira, claro que me interesaba, pero no les iba a dar el gusto de contarles detalles sobre nuestro viaje; menos aún mencionar algo sobre lo que pasó entre Akane y el idiota ese. Me sentía tan frustrado, tan enfadado, necesitaba alguna forma de sacar toda esa energía negativa que fluía dentro de mí. Sabía que lo único que lograría calmarme era entrenar.

Pasé más de una hora practicando en el dojo. Los minutos volaron, pero no sentí el tiempo fluir. Mi mente divagaba lejos del entrenamiento, aunque mi cuerpo se moviera por inercia, mis pensamientos estaban fijos en ella. ¿Qué demonios me había hecho para dejarme en ese estado? Me encontraba constantemente ausente, confundido… Sólo podía pensar en cosas relacionadas con Akane.

-Maldición- musité con resignación y cesé con mis ejercicios.

Salí de mi lugar de entrenamiento con la intención de tomar un baño, sin embargo, al llegar a la salida del dojo me topé con una visita inesperada. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño y tensar mis labios. Me coloqué la toalla alrededor del cuello y caminé hacia ella.

-Si vienes a usar el dojo ya terminé. Es todo tuyo- dije secamente.

Le di la espalda para evitar cualquier interacción adicional, pero desistí de marcharme cuando su voz pronunció mi nombre.

-Ranma…-

-¿Qué quieres?- Aunque no fuera mi intención mi tono siempre sonaba rudo y frío. Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-Sólo quiero hablar un poco- pronunció por lo bajo.

Noté algo de tristeza en su voz y mi pecho se contrajo al pensar que algo malo le sucedía. Tragué saliva y me di vuelta para enfrentarla. Quería comportarme de una forma neutral con ella, no obstante, me era imposible porque todavía sentía mucho resentimiento. Tenía que dejar que pasara más tiempo para intentar retomar una relación "normal" con Akane.

Esperé que comenzara a hablar, pero se quedó callada y recostó su espalda a la pared. ¡Quién lograba entender a las mujeres! Decía que quería hablar, sin embargo, se quedaba callada y con la vista calvada en el piso.

-Bueno si lo que quieres es hablar entonces empieza- dije algo molesto.

Mi tono no fue de su agrado porque de inmediato levantó sus pupilas llenas de aquel brillo característico que me indicaba que estaba enojada. -¿Quiero saber qué te sucede?-

-No sé de qué estás hablando…-

-Claro que lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás tan raro?-

-Estoy igual que siempre-.

-No es cierto, y lo sabes. No te hagas el idiota-.

-¡Tampoco tienes porque ofenderme!-

Akane bufó exasperada. -Sigo sin entender: ¿a qué estamos jugando?-

-¿Dímelo tú?- contraataqué con veneno en mis palabras.

-Vamos Ranma, reconoce que estás cada vez más raro conmigo. ¡No me hablas, me evitas, parece como si no soportaras mi presencia!-

No di respuesta a sus acusaciones, no tenía sentido defenderme porque ella tenía toda la razón. Simplemente apreté los labios. Mi silencio la estaba enfadando aún más.

-¡Al menos acepta que has cambiado después de lo del bes…!- Cortó la frase antes de poder pronunciar la palabra "beso".

-Te recuerdo, según convenimos, que entre nosotros no ha pasado nada…- pronuncié con resentimiento encarándola. Justo en ese instante me percaté que estábamos bastante cerca. En medio de la discusión me había aproximado a ella sin notarlo.

-Nada…- repetí con voz ronca y mis ojos bajaron para mirar sus labios. Me sentí hipnotizado por ella. Una fuerza superior me hizo moverme un poco más cerca. Noté su mirada desconcertada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y me di cuenta que también observaba mis labios. Resultaba tan fácil moverme unos centímetros más y… Nuestras pupilas se encontraron, pero inmediatamente ambos desviamos la mirada.

-En… entonces… actúa como tal…- musitó ella con los pómulos teñidos de carmín.

-Eh…- titubeé saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-Por favor, Ranma- dijo suavemente, clavando sus tristes y bellos ojos avellana en mí. -No estés raro conmigo, no te enfades… quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad… que todo sea como antes…-

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba mis ojos se perdían más y más en su boca, detallando cada milímetro de ésta. ¿Qué tan tonta podía llegar a ser? ¿Cómo pretendía que todo fuera igual que antes? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía cuando la tenía a solas?

-Ranma…-

Su voz me volvió a la realidad. -Yo… estoy de acuerdo-.

Tomé distancia, mi proximidad estaba resultado comprometedora. Debía alejar aquellas cavilaciones estúpidas que rondaban mi cabeza y concentrarme. -Te lo repito- hablé recuperando mi voz y sonando frío, -Las cosas quedaron claras desde nuestra plática anterior. Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada, así que puedes estar tranquila-.

Giré para salir de ahí de una buena vez, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo quise decirle una cosa más. -Además, no veo de que te quejas, nuestra relación nunca ha sido muy "buena" que digamos… No te la creas tanto, lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con que haya estado diferente, aunque en realidad yo sigo igual que siempre. Creo que todo es imaginación tuya…-

Mis palabras iban teñidas de resentimiento, pero no me importó. Cuando se trataba de Akane no podía darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad. No me iba a suavizar con ella. Me hubiera gustado ver la reacción de su rostro, pero como le hablé dándole la espalda nunca sabría cómo había tomado mis palabras.

* * *

-Cretino…- mascullé al verlo marcharse.

¿Por qué Ranma era tan extraño, tan impredecible? Podría mostrarse preocupado y amable en un segundo para luego cambiar al siguiente y convertirse en el idiota más grande del universo.

Podía jurar que por un segundo me miró de la misma forma en que lo hizo antes de besarnos en Okinawa. Lucía tan diferente, como si no fuera el mismo de siempre. No obstante, luego de estar pasivo volvía con su actitud hostil y presumida. ¡Uy, a veces lo odiaba demasiado!

Deseaba entenderlo, al menos por una vez en la vida. Si tan sólo pudiera tener poderes mágicos para leer su mente. Conocer lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando me dedicaba aquella mirada… aquella expresión intensa en sus ojos azul-grisáceos. Un calor extraño me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en aquella expresión.

Le di una última mirada al dojo. Se me antojó practicar un poco, pero desistí de la idea porque tenía otros compromisos para la tarde.

* / *

Un par de horas luego me encontraba caminando hacia la casa del doctor Tofú. Lucía molesta, tal vez la razón se debía a que Kasumi prácticamente había obligado a Ranma a acompañarme. Tal había sido su insistencia que al final él accedió a venir y yo no opuse resistencia. Mi hermana seguro creía que el estar un rato a solas y alejados de casa ayudaría a mejorar nuestra tensa relación.

Había tramado la mentira de que ocupaba enviarle unas cajas con libros y varias cosas de vuelta al doctor. Ella sugirió que Ranma me acompañara para que no tuviera que cargar todo el peso yo sola. Todos sabíamos que yo era perfectamente capaz de llevarlo todo, no era una chica debilucha y delicada como la mayoría de jóvenes de mi edad. A pesar de ello Kasumi reclamaba que yo era una señorita y que no sería bien visto que llevara tanta carga. Además, si Ranma era mi prometido lo más lógico era que colaborara con su "damisela en apuros".

Fruncí el ceño al pensar en ese calificativo. No necesitaba de la asistencia de Ranma o de ningún chico, si de algo me sentía orgullosa era de tener la fuerza necesaria para hacer ese tipo de cosas yo sola.

-Tu hermana es bien ilusa- pronunció Ranma rompiendo el silencio que llevábamos desde que salimos de casa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Creer que una chica tan poco femenina como tú necesita ayuda para cargar cajas…-

-Si quieres devolverte, adelante. No te necesito, si acepté que vinieras fue para no disgustarla- le contesté ligeramente enfadada.

-Es bueno saber que al menos tienes consideración con alguien-.

-¡Qué dijiste!- grité fuera de mis cabales.

-Lo peor es que la pobre Kasumi sigue queriendo que parezcas una señorita cuando todos sabemos que eso es imposible- se burló.

-¡Ranma!-

Iba a darle su merecido. Estaba a punto de tirar las cosas que llevaba al suelo para subir a la valla de metal, pero algo me detuvo. Sacudí mi cabeza de golpe al notar unas exuberantes rosas rojas frente a mi rostro. -Qué rayos…-

-Akane, me diosa… Tanto tiempo-. De inmediato reconocí la voz del pesado de Kuno. -Toma son para ti, rosas para la más bella flor- dijo quitándome de las manos las cajas y poniendo las flores entre mis brazos.

-Yo… no…- balbuceé sonrojada. Por alguna razón sus halagos me habían incomodado.

-No tienes que decir nada. Sé que hemos pasado mucho tiempo separados desde que salí de la escuela para entrar a la universidad. Te propongo que tengamos una cita. Sé que eres demasiado tímida para pedírmela, así que por eso he venido a buscarte...-

Sentí su brazo rodearme los hombros y continuó con su patético e inverosímil discurso. -Le daremos las cosas a Saotome para que termine con el pedido de tu hermana, mientras tú y yo podemos dar un paseo por el parque, comer algo y finalmente buscaremos un lugar alejado donde podamos besarnos y que me demuestres todo tu amor…-

Mi aura asesina estaba tomando fuerza. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirme ese montón de boberías! No le iba a permitir semejante falta de respeto. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ranma estrelló su pie contra el rostro de mi eterno acosador.

-Idiota- gruñó con desprecio. -Si vuelves a tocarla te vas a arrepentir…-

Algo en la forma en que actuaba me pareció diferente. Notaba un matiz de odio en sus palabras. El abusivo de Kuno había quedado en el suelo inconsciente con una expresión maltrecha en su cara.

-Gra… gracias…- atiné al decir. -¿Por… por… qué lo hiciste?-

-Eh…- Su rostro pintó todo un poema y sus mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar.

-¿Acaso… fue… por… ce… celos?- Me abofeteé mentalmente por haberle lanzando una interrogante tan estúpida.

Ranma se quedó en shock y las cajas que traía en sus manos fueron a dar al suelo. Su cara se puso aún más roja. Se agachó para recoger el desorden esquivándome.

-Te estás volviendo lenta…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Mientras caminaba dándome la espalda prosiguió. -Recuerdo cuando lograbas derribarlo antes de que tocara un solo cabello, pero parece que te has suavizado y también vuelto más lenta-.

-¡Eso no cierto!- reclamé intentando darle alcance. -¡Ranma espera!-

* * *

Para mi suerte Akane no retomó el tema de Kuno y los celos el resto del camino. Por alguna razón me sentí menos tenso luego de la patada que le di al pervertido ese. No pude controlar mi ira al verlo abrazando a Akane y diciendo aquel montón de idioteces. Claro que lo había hecho por celos, sin embargo, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pude optar por ofenderla y negar cualquier relación entre mi reacción y los celos, pero ya tenía bastantes problemas con Akane. Quizás lo mejor era intentar llevar la fiesta en paz hasta donde fuera posible.

Evitamos hablar el resto del camino. Pronto nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta del consultorio del doctor quien nos recibió de muy buen humor.

-¡Ranma, Akane, qué gusto tenerlos por acá!-

-Hola doctor- dijo ella animada, -Venimos a dejarle un envío de parte de mi hermana-.

-Ranma, tenía tiempo de no verte muchacho. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien. Todo bastante normal…-

-Me alegro- espetó con una gran sonrisa. -Oigan, el consultorio está cerrado y estaba a punto de hacer té con bocadillos. ¿Quieren acompañarme?-

Mi primer impulso era decir que no para poder volver a casa, pero Akane tenía otra en cosa en mente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se me adelantó.

-¡Claro, nos encantaría! ¿Verdad Ranma?- le respondió muy animada y con una gran sonrisa.

De pronto sentí un pinchonazo en el pecho, conocía bien aquel sentimiento: celos. Ella siempre era igual, dulce, cariñosa, simpática, hasta recatada y tímida con el doctor, pero conmigo era todo lo contrario… Discutía, era grosera, poco femenina, fruncía el ceño, decía que me odiaba, me golpeaba a la primera oportunidad sin dejarme hablar. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer que fuera diferente?

¿Acaso era porque Akane seguía sintiendo algo por él? Maldije el instante en que la idea cruzó por mi cabeza, sin embargo, no era descabellada. Si en algún momento había estado enamorada de él, aún existía la posibilidad de que permanecieran vestigios de ese antiguo amor. Un rayo atravesó mi cabeza e imágenes del pasado aparecieron frente a mis ojos.

**Flash back**

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera. Akane había entrado para que el doctor Tofú le revisara la lesión de su tobillo, la que se había hecho por ayudarme cuando yo peleaba con Ryoga. Aguardaba tranquilamente cuando un ruido me desconcertó… Eran sollozos, ella estaba llorando.

Preocupado caminé hasta el consultorio, la curiosidad me estaba matando. Me asomé por la puerta entreabierta y la vi… Akane lloraba recostada al pecho del doctor, sus manos se aferraban ligeramente a su camisa oscura. Lucía tan triste, tan desesperada. En el fondo lo sabía: lloraba por su amor imposible, no era por su cabello, ni por el dolor de su tobillo. Sus lágrimas eran fiel reflejo de todas esas cosas que sentía por él, por el sufrimiento de tener que olvidarlo ya que él estaba enamorado de otra.

Sentí una espina que punzó mi alma. ¿Acaso se traban de celos? Me sentía genuinamente mal por ella, no me gustaba verla así; sin embargo, algo dentro de mi pecho se estrujó al ver los sentimientos tan fuertes que tenía por ese hombre…

**Fin ****Flash back**

Me estaba volviendo loco, no había duda de ello. ¿Por qué demonios sentía esa repentina inseguridad con respecto al doctor? Llevaba años sin pensar con respecto al tema y justamente ese día me ponía a recordar y hacerme cuestionamientos.

-¿Ranma?-

Su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación. La miré asustado. -Ah…- fue la única expresión que pudo salir de mi boca.

-Estamos esperando tu respuesta, ¿quieres pasar a tomar té?- Enarcó una ceja, -¿Te sucede algo? Te quedaste parado como tonto y con la mirada perdida…-

-Yo… yo… claro que me gustaría-.

-Bueno, entonces vengan- dijo el doctor invitándonos a pasar.

Entramos al lugar y él nos fue guiando hasta llegar a una parte del consultorio en donde creo que nunca había estado. Era una agradable habitación con una mesa tradicional japonesa, un mueble lleno de libros y una salita de televisión con un sofá grande de color de crema.

-Si quieren tomen asiento mientras preparo todo- nos sugirió.

-Me parece bien- contestó Akane tomando asiento en el sillón. Yo emulé su comportamiento sentándome al extremo contrario.

-Mientras esperan pueden ver televisión. Justo están pasando una película que me encanta, estaba mirándola antes de que llegaran…-

La figura se perdió tras la puerta. Akane y yo quedamos solos en la habitación. Desde lo ocurrido en Okinawa el quedarnos a solas resultaba muy incómodo. Los dos permanecimos en completo silencio, sólo el eco del televisor de fondo llenaba el cuarto. Nos miramos de reojo, al darnos cuenta nos sonrojamos y desviamos la mirada hacia la pantalla.

¡Perfecto! Era la salida ideal para ese tipo de situación, si ambos mirábamos el aparato lograríamos al menos soportar hasta el doctor volviera. Había encontrado la excusa para evadir aquel aire cargado de tensión. Fingí tener toda mi atención puesta en la película, aunque en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Transcurrieron algunos minutos y la observé con disimulo, ella estaba completamente concentrada en la televisión. Volteé rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta que la veía. Al rato sentí un par irises avellana escrutando mi rostro, le miré con el rabillo del ojo y confirmé mis sospechas.

Los dos volvimos nuestra atención a la pantalla. Quizás lo mejor era efectivamente envolverme en la trama para poder evitar a "mi prometida". Comencé a ver los detalles de la historia, era una película occidental, probablemente ubicada en Europa. De pronto algo me desconcertó, los protagonistas estaba sentados debajo de un árbol, se miraban con mucha intensidad. Una musiquita cursi comenzó a sonar. El chico deslizó su mano por la mejilla de la muchacha mientras ella lo miraba con ternura. Luego su dedo pulgar rozó con lentitud el labio inferior de la joven y se acercó para besarla.

Tragué saliva al presenciar la escena. El beso era quieto, suave, pero de repente la situación cambió y los protagonistas comenzaron a besarse con más intensidad. Mi pulso empezó a alterarse y una onda expansiva de calor me subió de la cabeza a los pies. Miraba sus movimientos, sus labios, su pasión… Fue cuando lo sentí, el deseo se hizo presente: quería volver a besar a Akane.

Aunque intentara reprimirlo, el sentimiento estaba ahí, destilando por cada poro. Quería volver a sentir su calor, sus labios dóciles y suaves, quería sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía…

* * *

¿Podía existir una situación más incómoda? Los dos solos en aquella habitación, mirando una película en la que se desarrollaba una escena bastante romántica. Puede sentir mis mejillas sonrojándose furiosamente. Casi me dio un infarto al ver aquel beso entre los protagonistas, tan tierno al inicio, pero luego cargado de tanta pasión. Por lo general intentaba no mirar películas cursis, aunque el fondo sabía que me gustaban. A pesar de fingir no estar interesada en el amor, me veía conquistada por las escenas románticas.

Idiotizada observaba cada detalle de la escena. Sentía el corazón palpitar con tal fuerza que parecía estar situado en mi garganta. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser besada de esa manera? Con tanta ansia, con ese vaivén de bocas y esos roces tan cargados de deseo. Un vacío se hizo presente mi estómago. Estaba tan avergonzada de tener esos pensamientos tan fuera de lugar.

Mis manos se aferraron a la tela de mi falda en un movimiento nervioso. No valía la pena intentar negarlo, al mirar la película había surgido un deseo en mi interior, una idea que me perturbaba, pero que crecía a cada segundo: deseaba volver a besar a Ranma.

Estaba ahí… cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Me pregunté si quizás el también anhelaba lo mismo. Si por su cabeza navegaba la idea de volver a repetir aquel íntimo contacto.

En un ataque de valor, o más bien de locura, giré mi cabeza para observarlo. Me sorprendí al toparme con su rostro. Nuestros ojos se encontraron; por un segundo pensé en esquivarlo, no obstante le sostuve la mirada. Sus pupilas tenían un fulgor muy particular y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo como las mías. Deseaba que pudiera leer lo que pasaba por mi mente y al mismo tiempo quería saber lo que él pensaba en ese momento.

-Chicos, ya volví. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar-.

Al escuchar la voz del doctor ambos desviamos el rostro. Los nervios me habían atacado de tal forma que creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho. Sonreí de forma fingida y comencé a jugar con mis manos.

-¿Les sucede algo?- preguntó el doctor arqueando una ceja.

-Eh… ¿Por qué lo dice?- respondí lo más natural que pude.

-Es que ambos tienen la cara muy roja-.

Ranma y yo nos miramos llenos de pánico. Yo tenía nada que decir en mi defensa, así que permanecí en silencio. Si mi rostro antes estaba rojo era posible que hubiera escalado un par más de tonalidades. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que "mi prometido" no se veía mejor que yo.

-¿En… en serio… estoy rojo?- balbuceó él torpemente.

El doctor lanzó una leve carcajada. Desvió su atención hacia la pantalla y pareció entender la razón de nuestro azoramiento. Le dedicó a Ranma una sonrisa cómplice y habló nuevamente.

-Bueno, vamos a tomar té. No queremos que se enfríe, ¿verdad?-

Procedimos a colocarnos alrededor de la mesa y degustar de lo que el doctor había preparado para nosotros. Todo estaba muy sabroso y por suerte la plática fue aligerando la tensión de los momentos transcurridos previamente. Cuando por fin terminamos fui yo quien sugirió que era hora de partir.

-Muchas gracias doctor Tofú, todo estaba delicioso- le dije con una sonrisa. -Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a casa, hace rato que salimos y no quiero preocupar a Kasumi-.

Con sólo la mención del nombre de mi hermana sus gafas se empañaron y aquella expresión bobalicona se apoderó de su rostro. -Ah sí… Kasumi, je, je, je…-

-No tiene remedio- susurró Ranma cerca de mi oreja con disimulo.

-No- respondí entrecerrando los ojos, -Lo peor es que si sigue así nunca tendrá el valor para decirle a mi hermana lo que siente por ella…-

Suspiramos decepcionados al ver que el doctor empezaba a hacer tonterías. -Doctor, ya nos vamos. Muchas gracias por todo- espetó Ranma.

Él pobre ni se dio cuenta que habíamos partido. No quisimos insistir más en llamar su atención, cuando se ponía en su estado de transe no había forma de sacarlo de ahí. Salimos del consultorio en silencio, uno al lado del otro cabizbajos. Me pareció extraño que Ranma no caminara sobre la cerca, pero estábamos en punto en donde ya no estaba segura de qué era normal y qué no. Todo era muy raro, muy confuso…

Aunque había algo de lo que sí estaba segura, algo dentro mí había cambiado luego de aquel beso que nos dimos en Okinawa. Por más que quisiera olvidar, o ignorar lo sucedido, era imposible. En mi interior un sentimiento de anhelo comenzaba a crecer minuto a minuto. Quería estar cerca de él, deseaba poder repetir lo ocurrido. No obstante, yo había sido quien le había dicho que borráramos esa escena de nuestro pasado, que actuáramos como si nada hubiera acontecido. Esas palabras pesaban sobre mis hombros, estaba tan arrepentida de haberlas pronunciado.

Tendría que mantener todo aquello en secreto. Además corría el riesgo de que Ranma no sintiera lo mismo que yo. Tal vez ni siquiera le había gustado besarme. Sacudí mi cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Debía esperar a estar solas para poder perderme en mis cavilaciones.

Le miré de soslayo… Si tan sólo supieras todo lo que estoy sintiendo…

* * *

Pude haberme subido sobre la malla, sin embargo, quería caminar a su lado. No me apeteció generar esa pequeña barrera entre ambos. Me gustaba estar con ella, aunque no nos habláramos, su sola presencia me era suficiente… Bueno, en realidad en ese momento no lo era. Algo dentro de mí me pedía a gritos acercarme más. Había una creciente necesidad en mí que no lograba saciar.

No entendía qué sucedía conmigo. ¿Por qué luego del beso sentía ese desosiego? ¿Cómo era posible que me afectara ver una simple película? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no podía quitarme de la cabeza de besarla nuevamente? Sin embargo, debía hacerme a la idea de eso no volvería a ocurrir. Akane lo había dejado muy claro, teníamos que olvidar lo sucedido.

Observé con disimulo su mano… Por mi mente cruzó la idea de tomarla entre la mía. Quizás un contacto leve como ese me haría sentir menos ansioso. ¡No! Me recriminé internamente; debía controlar eso tan extraño deseo que se apoderaba de mí. No tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos, pero si ella quería que dejáramos lo del beso atrás no era una buena señal. Debía cortar por lo sano esas ideas creativas de mi cabeza y concentrarme en actuar normal, que ella no sospechara nada. Actuar como siempre, ese era el plan de ahora en adelante.

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Este bueno… hasta acá me dio la inspiración esta vez. Lo sé, no pasó nada importante o trascendental. La idea de este capi era poder desarrollar las emociones y la tensión suscitada luego del beso. Ya verán que aunque los chicos luchen contra ello, las cosas no podrán ser normales del todo. Cada vez habrá más acercamientos, pero eso lo iremos viendo en los capítulos que vendrán.

Me agradó la idea de tocar el tema de los celos nuevamente. Creo que fue más que obvio que nuestro adorado oji-azul no soporta que Kuno toque a su chica jejejeje. No estoy segura si anteriormente abordé los celos de Ranma por el Doctor Tofú, así que quise resaltar el hecho de que a pesar del tiempo él se sigue sintiendo algo inseguro por el antiguo amor de Akane.

El episodio de donde tomé el flash back es el número 09, "_Akane y Ryoga cambian de apariencia_".

Aunque sé que no fue la gran cosa, sería genial si pudieran dejarme sus comentarios sobre el capítulo. Igual acepto reclamos por mi tardanza y amenazas para que publique pronto. XD Tengo toda la intención de darme prisa para sacar a finales de Octubre otro capítulo y luego uno más para cerrar el año.

Como es mi costumbre quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a las personas que me leen. Sé que detrás del monitor hay lectoras silentes, que no se pronuncian, pero igual leen actualización tras actualización.

Un agradecimiento triple a quienes me llenaron de emoción con sus bellos reviews en el capítulo anterior: _**Mininahermosa29,**_ _**Nora, Belli, the mystic poetry ,**__**MaRce kid nicky's girl**__**, **__**Sakudepp**__**, **__**Ishy-24**__**, Amy, **__**Dika1990**__**, **__**Minue**__**, **__**galadrielcullen**__**, **__**paogranger**__**, **__**lerinne**__**, athena-kikyo, **__**Erol**__**, **__**Pleasure Delayer**__**, yurika12again, **__**Bloody Shooter**__**, **__**AndreKimiko**__**, Marleen, **__**kary14**__**, Magdal, vanessamcgregor, **__**Josciel **_(un agradecimiento muy especial a vos por dejar reviews en todos los capis, un beso grande)_**, Vejuno, celina, kotoko dita30 **_y_**karla eves**__**.**_ Perdón que aún no paso a responder reviews. Las que tengan cuenta, o de las que ya tengo el correo pronto sabrán de mí.

Creo que mejor me voy despidiendo ya. Siempre termino alargando mucho mis notas. Como les dije antes haré lo posible por escribir dos capítulos más antes de que acabe el año. Quisiera recompensarles todo el tiempo que he estado estancada. Lamento mucho no avanzar con un ritmo de actualización decente.

Espero me den el privilegio de seguir leyendo sus opiniones sobre lo que escribo. Cualquier error me avisan para corregirlo. Tengo tanto sin editar que seguro el capítulo saldrá peor que los anteriores.

Recen por que Dios mande una musa que me inspire mucho. Necesito tiempo y energías divinas que me hagan escribir más rápido.

Nos seguiremos leyendo… ¡Mucha suerte con todo!

**Un beso y un abrazo****, **

**AkaneKagome**


	24. XXIV Enfermera

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras y queridos lectores! Una vez más estoy de vuelta… Les prometí que para estas fechas tendrían conti y acá estoy para cumplir con mi palabra.

Aunque no me lo crean hoy estamos celebrando el tercer aniversario de este fic. ¡Ya son tres años que llevan acompañándome en esta travesía! Gracias de todo corazón por la paciencia, por el apoyo y por no dejarme botada a pesar de que he sido una escritora muy irresponsable en este último año y medio.

Como estamos de aniversario les traigo un capítulo muy especial… Prometí más escenas románticas y acá habrá varias para su deleite personal.

Le quiero dedicar este capítulo con mucho cariño a todas aquellas personas que me han acompañado desde que publiqué el primer capítulo en el 2008. Ustedes saben quienes son…

¡Espero haya valido la pena la espera y que les guste esta actualización!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XXIV Enfermera**

Los vientos fríos del invierno surcaban la ciudad de Nerima. Atrás habían quedado las tardes cálidas de verano y las noches ventosas de otoño. Los meses se habían encargado de ir dejando atrás aquel momento vivido en Okinawa. Hubiera deseado que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo, pero aquello no había sido posible. Mis deseos de estar cerca de Akane no habían disminuido, por el contrario, aumentaban conforme pasaban los días.

La situación entre nosotros se iba normalizando poco a poco. Todo regresó a como era antes, al menos en apariencia. Volvimos a hablar como siempre, a caminar a la escuela, a compartir ratos juntos, a discutir; sin embargo, el tema del contacto físico seguía siendo tabú. Procurábamos tener la menor proximidad posible. Quizás por timidez, quizás por miedo, no sabía con exactitud la razón. Nuestra relación mejoraba, pero no había acercamientos de otro tipo.

En las últimas semanas Akane se estaba comportando un poco extraña. Su actitud se estaba volviendo más amable. Se preocupaba por mí y por ayudarme con los deberes del colegio; quizás pensaba que no lograría graduarme. Notaba su interés por pasar más tiempo conmigo, e incluso comenzaba a creer que se controlaba para reñir menos. Siempre nos seguíamos gritando ocasionalmente y me mandaba a volar cuando su aura combativa estallaba, pero de ser de otro modo no seríamos Ranma y Akane. En nuestra "relación" no podía existir calma, nuestros temperamentos explosivos nos llevaban constantemente a un tira y encoje; a ratos estábamos bien y en otros peleábamos.

Esa tarde caminaba por las calles de Nerima buscando materiales para realizar algunas reparaciones en el dojo. Ya había comprado clavos, pegamento, y otras cosas en la ferretería. El pobre lugar siempre sufría daños debido a todos los locos y locas que no hacían más que causarnos problemas: prometidas, admiradores, viejos libidinosos, y por supuesto los acostumbrados enfrentamientos entre Akane y yo.

Seguía a paso lento por la ciudad cuando me percaté de algo que no había notado antes. Muchas tiendas estaban decoradas con adornos navideños. ¡Santo cielo estábamos en diciembre! ¡Pronto sería Navidad y yo ni siquiera había pensando qué regalarle a Akane! Sabía que para ella era una época importante del año y que los regalos tenían un fuerte significado. Odiaba las compras y detestaba aún más pensar en qué debía regalarle.

Otra idea atravesó mi cabeza: ¡no tenía dinero ahorrado para comprar algo! Eso sería un grave problema. Era un idiota… ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección luego de mis experiencias en años anteriores? Mi única opción era pedirle prestado a Nabiki de nuevo. Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió con sólo pensarlo. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas horribles me obligaría a hacer para pagar mi deuda si le pedía dinero? Sacudí mi cabeza con horror. Tenía que encontrar otra solución, cada vez que le solicitaba favores cosas malas sucedían.

Me alejé del centro de la ciudad para caminar junto al río de regreso a casa. Seguía perdido en mis cavilaciones; maquinando qué comprarle a Akane para Navidad y cómo conseguir el dinero. Iba bastante distraído, de pronto mi rango auditivo captó un sonido familiar y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una rueda de una bicicleta se estampó de lleno en mi cara.

-¡Nihao, Ranma!-

Con una mueca dolorosa y sobándome la nariz me dirigí hacia ella, -¿Cuándo vas a dejar de arrollarme con tu bicicleta?-

-Disculpa… ¿Te duele?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Retrocedí por inercia, su cercanía siempre lograba ponerme nervioso. Miré asustado hacia ambos lados, con la mala suerte que me tenía Akane podía aparecer de la nada y armarme una escena de celos. Shampoo intentó aferrarse a mi brazo, sin embargo, con un ágil movimiento logré evadir sus avances.

-Eh… este… ¿Qué es lo quieres Shampoo?-

Ella sonrió y puso en el suelo el objeto en el que llevaba su pedido. -Iba a pasar por tu casa cuando terminara de repartir esto, pero ahora que te encontré mejor…- Sacó algo de su bolso y lo sostuvo en su mano. -Conseguí unas entradas para asistir a un evento que se realizará en la ciudad. Me parece la oportunidad perfecta para que salgas conmigo y tengamos una cita romántica- susurró melosa pegando su cuerpo al mío.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceé nervioso. Siempre era lo mismo con esta chica, ¡qué cansado!

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con una mirada de cordero inocente.

-Verás… Sha… Shampoo… Gracias, pero en realidad no estoy interesado- pronuncié temeroso.

Frunció el ceño, eso era una mala señal. Sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo al rechazarla, no obstante, estaba cansado de que siempre sucediera lo mismo. Tarde o temprano tenía que entender que no quería nada con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que no te interesa, ir al evento o asistir a una cita conmigo?-

Me rasqué la nuca. -En realidad ninguna de las dos cosas…-

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel!- gritó separándose de mí.

-Lo lamento… es en serio Shampoo. Creo que ya es hora de que te quede claro que no estoy interesado en citas y esas cosas…- Estaba esperando su reacción; ella simplemente clavó sus ojos en el suelo. -Me agradas, pero sólo como una amiga. ¿No sería más fácil que dejaras de estar siempre acosándome?-

Cuando me miró lamenté lo que había dicho. Al fin había reunido el valor para decirle "a medias" que me dejara en paz, pero al ver sus ojos llorosos perdí el control. No entendía el porqué las lágrimas de las mujeres siempre lograban conmoverme y hacerme flaquear.

-No… no… llores. Olvida lo que dije- me disculpé mientras movía las manos de forma desesperada.

-¡Eres muy malo! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!- En su rostro habían lágrimas, aunque su mirada era intimidante.

Se montó de nuevo a la bicicleta. -¡Shampoo espera!- vociferé viendo como se alejaba. Por un momento pensé en perseguirla para ofrecerle una disculpa, no obstante, desistí.

-Maldición- mascullé mientras retomaba mi rumbo. Lo más probable era que la loca amazona buscara vengarse de mí. ¿Quién sabe qué plan oscuro idearía para hacerme pagar? ¿Tan difícil era que aceptara que no estaba interesado en ella? Yo sólo quería ir aclarando las cosas. Esas chicas no podían continuar arruinando mi vida.

Subí a la barda y continué perdido en mis pensamientos. Me encontraba tan desconcentrado que no noté que alguien me seguía. De la nada una cadena rodeó mi pie haciéndome perder el equilibrio. -¡Qué demonios!-

-¡Me la pagarás Saotome! ¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerla llorar!-

Muy tarde me di cuenta que Mousse había observado todo. Iba a defenderme, pero antes de pudiera hacerlo algo me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. Mi cuerpo calló en el río y lo último que pude recordar fue la sombra de Mousse sobre la valla metálica.

-Ya nos veremos de nuevo…- habló mi rival antes de dar un salto y huir.

Quedé boca arriba y mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta transportarme al abismo oscuro de la inconsciencia…

* / *

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido: cinco minutos, una hora, medio día? No estaba seguro de nada, sólo podía sentir un frío tremendo. Lentamente comencé a recuperar mis sentidos y desperté. Al abrir los ojos el color grisáceo del cielo se hizo presente, parpadeé un par de veces, pero luego me moví bruscamente hundiéndome en el agua. Entré en pánico debido a la desubicación y al sentir que me estaba ahogando. Con dificultad logré nadar para llegar a la orilla; a rastras salí del agua tosiendo.

Todo resultó muy confuso, pasaron varios segundos hasta que logré recordar cómo había terminado flotando en medio del río. -Mousse… Eres un idiota, me las pagarás- mascullé con mi aguda voz femenina.

Caminé por inercia a través de las calles buscando la forma de volver a casa. El cuerpo me pesaba mucho, sentía un terrible frío que no desaparecía. Estaba muy cansado, los ojos se me cerraban involuntariamente. Un estornudo me estremeció… La cosa no pintaba nada bien. Continué avanzando, las ráfagas de viento me producían escalofríos. Quería llegar a casa cuanto antes y cambiarme la ropa mojada.

No supe cuánto exactamente tardé, ni tampoco el camino que había tomado, pero al fin estaba al frente del portón del dojo Tendo. Di gracias al cielo porque sentía que las fuerzas me fallaban y que ya no podía más. No lograba comprender como de un pronto a otro me sentía tan mal. Continué con paso lento hasta llegar al recibidor. Abrí la puerta y entré. Miré mis zapatos debatiendo si me quedaban fuerzas o no para quitármelos. Desistí, me los quitaría una vez que estuviera recostado. Levanté la mirada y los ojos avellana de Akane me miraron sorprendidos.

-Ranma… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Dónde están las cosas para arreglar el dojo? ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Dis… disculpa…- dije de forma apenas audible.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada.

Su voz se hizo lejana. Comencé a perder el dominio de mi cuerpo y la oscuridad se hizo presente. La noción del tiempo y el espacio desapareció…

* * *

El pequeño cuerpo femenino de Ranma se tambaleó, cayó sobre mí recostándome de golpe contra la pared. Mis brazos apenas tuvieron tiempo de sujetarlo para que no se hiciera daño y evitar que cayera al suelo. Me asusté terriblemente, por suerte mis reflejos me ayudaron a controlar la situación. Observé la cara pálida de la pelirroja que estaba inmóvil sobre mi pecho. Todo mi autocontrol se vino abajo cuando me vi invadida por un horrible sentimiento de desasosiego.

-¿Ranma?- pronuncié con suavidad sujetándolo. -¿Estás bien? ¿Por favor dime qué te tienes?-

No hubo respuesta, estaba claro que se había desvanecido. Entré en desesperación, miré hacia los lados y puse en alerta mi sentido auditivo. No lograba recordar quien estaba en casa, sólo se me ocurrió llamar a la persona que creí podría ayudarme en esos momentos.

-¡Kasumi!- vociferé a todo pulmón. -¡Por favor ven rápido!-

Unos segundos más tarde mi hermana llegó al recibidor con cara de espanto y limpiándose las manos mojadas en su delantal. Miró la escena y se cubrió la boca asustada.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Akane? ¿Qué le pasa a Ranma?-

-No lo sé- respondí preocupada mientras me hincaba en el suelo y acomodada mejor el cuerpo de la pelirroja entre mis brazos.

Kasumi se aproximó para evaluar el estado de Ranma. Tocó sus manos, su frente, su cuello y me miró. -Tiene la cara muy caliente, pero el resto de su cuerpo está muy frío. Creo que tiene fiebre… Además está todo mojado. Lo mejor será que lo cambiemos para ponerle ropa seca y llamemos al doctor.-

-¿Están papá o tío Genma para que nos ayuden?-

-No, los dos salieron a una misión especial de entrenamiento. Volverán hasta dentro de un par de días-.

-¿Y tía Nodoka?-

Mi hermana negó con la cabeza. -Creo que anda de visita en su ciudad natal. Tío Genma me dejó su mensaje, pero no fue muy claro-.

Exhalé aire fastidiada, -¿Eso quiere decir que estamos solas?-

-Sí… pero no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Sólo necesitamos cuidar de él y asegurarnos de que el doctor lo vea- dijo de forma positiva con una leve sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta. -Gracias, Kasumi...- Me quedé reflexionando un momento sobre cómo íbamos a proceder. Lo más importante era quitarle esa ropa mojada y ponerlo a descansar. Considerando que no lucía muy bien quizás lo mejor era llevarlo a una cama y no al futón donde dormía.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiarle la ropa ahora que está convertido en mujer. Si papá y tío Genma no están, no es buena idea que se transforme antes de hacerlo…- sugerí bastante sonrojada.

-Tienes razón. No sería propio que miraras a Ranma sin ropa aunque sea tu prometido-.

Mi rostro se encendió aún más debido a sus comentarios. La sola idea de lo que estaba sugiriendo hacía que me pusiera nerviosa y se me alterara el pulso. Lo peor era que todavía tenía que decirle mi segunda propuesta. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo iba a hablar, sin embargo, ella se me adelantó.

-Sabes… Ranma se ve muy mal. Quizás sea mejor que lo llevemos a tu habitación. El pobre de seguro estará más cómodo en una cama que en su futón-.

Vaya suerte la mía, parecía que mi hermana me leía el pensamiento. Al ser ella quien dio la idea me sentí más relajada. -Estoy de acuerdo, Kasumi. Lo mejor será que subamos cuanto antes…-

-¿Podrás subirlo tú sola?-

Sonreí orgullosa de mi autosuficiencia. -Claro que puedo. No es la primera vez que lo cargo cuando está convertido en mujer-.

Lo llevé hasta mi habitación mientras Kasumi fue por un pijama de color azul. Cambiamos a la pelirroja; una vez lista, vertimos un poco de agua caliente sobre su cabeza para que regresara a su estado natural. Mi hermana me ayudó a quitar el edredón y arreglar la cama para recostarlo. Lo acomodamos y arropamos con varias cobijas, aunque sabíamos que tenía fiebre, debíamos mantenerlo caliente ya que su cuerpo parecía estar muy frío. Me le quedé observando con preocupación.

-Será mejor que llame al doctor cuanto antes- dijo me hermana desviando mi atención.

La idea hizo eco en mi cabeza… Cuando el doctor estaba cerca o hablaba con Kasumi tendía a perder el control. -Eh… sabes… mejor yo lo llamó. Por qué no vas a preparar té en caso de Ranma despierte.

Ella sonrió, -Buena idea, Akane…-

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y llamé al doctor. Kasumi permaneció en la cocina, mientras yo subí de nuevo para estar al lado de Ranma.

Al entrar en la habitación mi mirada se clavó en la figura masculina que descansaba sobre mi cama. Pocas veces podía observarlo con tanta libertad, sin que nadie notara como mis ojos procesaban cada de detalle de su rostro para guardarlo secretamente en mi memoria para el resto de la eternidad. Dormía, una expresión tranquila adornaba su faz. Analicé su perfil altivo, las oscuras pestañabas que cobijaban sus preciosos ojos azules. Recorrí las cejas negras y espesas que enarcaban su rostro. Luego miré sus pálidas mejillas, su mentón… Unas ganas tremendas de deslizar mis dedos sobre su piel se hicieron presentes.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma descontrolada. El ver a "mi prometido" recostado sobre mi cama, dormido y luciendo tan indefenso provocó un cálido sentimiento que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. La idea de aprovechar su estado de inconsciencia para robarle una caricia resultaba muy tentadora. Despacio caminé hasta al borde de la cama y le miré con ternura. Me puse cuclillas para quedar más cerca de él.

-Ranma…- musité con voz dulce mientras el dorso de mi mano se dirigía hacia su mejilla. Antes de lograr el ansiado contacto unos golpes secos en la puerta me hicieron levantarme como un resorte.

-Pa… pase…- dije de forma nerviosa.

-Akane, el doctor está abajo-.

-Gracias... ¿Kasumi, me puedes traer algunos paños pequeños mientras el doctor lo revisa?- Necesitaba a mi hermana lejos del rango visual del doctor si quería que llevara a cabo una buena revisión. La idea era curar a Ranma, no que terminara peor.

Fui por el doctor, le conté los pormenores de la situación y volvimos a mi cuarto para que llevara a cabo la consulta. Decidí salir mientras hacía su labor. No quería estorbar y deseaba asegurarme de que Kasumi no entrara de forma repentina y arruinara todo. Mi presentimiento fue acertado porque pronto mi hermana apareció con lo que le había solicitado.

-¿Cómo está Ranma? ¿Ya el doctor terminó?-

Tomé los paños que ella me estaba ofreciendo y le contesté, -Aún está adentro… Oye, estaba pensando que sería bueno invitar al doctor a tomar té con algunos bocadillos como agradecimiento por su consulta a domicilio. ¿Qué te parece?-

-Es una idea excelente- respondió sonriente. -Ya tengo el té listo, iré a ver qué puedo preparar para acompañarlo. En cuanto termine el doctor envíalo al comedor y baja tú también para acompañarnos…-

-Claro, Kasumi…-

Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor Tofú salió. Yo lo esperaba con una expresión ansiosa en mi rostro. No pude contener mi desesperación y pregunté por el estado de Ranma.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Se encuentra bien, Ranma es un chico fuerte… Parece que sufrió un choque térmico que casi lo deja al borde de la hipotermia, el mismo frío le ha provocado una fiebre extraña-.

-¿Es grave?- dije entrando en pánico y colocando una mano sobre mi pecho.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa. -No te preocupes Akane, tu prometido estará bien, pero va a requerir de tus cuidados. Le di un medicamento especial, esto hará que su cuerpo expulsé la fiebre, sin embargo, tendrá mucha temperatura y podría delirar un poco. Es necesario que mantengas los ojos bien puestos en él, le coloques compresas de agua fría y te asegures que tome esta medicina cada cuatro horas- explicó poniendo en mis manos una pequeña bolsa de color café.

-Sí… sí… doctor… ha… haré lo que usted me indique- musité muy sonrojada.

-Ranma debe sentirse muy feliz de tener una enfermera tan linda y que se preocupa tanto por él…-

Sentí mi rostro arder aún más y el calor llegó hasta mis orejas. -Yo… yo…- balbuceé torpemente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más él me interrumpió.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme-.

-Espere doctor- pronuncié cuando me dio la espalda. -Queremos agradecerle el que haya venido hasta acá para atender a Ranma. Kasumi está preparando té. Por favor acepte nuestra invitación. Mi hermana me pidió que le dijera que esperara en el comedor- finalicé con una ligera reverencia.

Una expresión bobalicona se formó en su rostro, luego se inclinó para agradecerme el gesto. Le miré bajar las escaleras con torpeza y sonreí. Deseaba que las cosas entre esos dos alguna vez se dieran. Decidí que no bajaría, así les daría la oportunidad de estar a solas. Fui en busca de un par de cosas antes de volver a la habitación y cuidar de "mi prometido".

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, me recosté a ella y suspiré. Pasar la noche cuidando a Ranma era algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes. Lo miré de reojo y opté por acomodar las cosas que ocuparía durante mi labor. Coloqué un tazón con agua fría, un par de paños, los medicamentos, una tetera llena de té verde, un par vasos; seleccioné además algunas revistas y libros para matar el tiempo. Jalé la silla que estaba en mi escritorio y me senté cerca de él.

Ranma permanecía dormido. No quise quedarme embobada mirándolo como la última vez así que opté por sacar una revista y leer. Transcurrió cerca de una hora cuando un leve quejido llamó mi atención. Dejé lo que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de noche y volqué mi atención hacia él. Su ceño estaba fruncido, lucía incómodo. Acerqué mi mano a su frente para medir su temperatura.

-Vaya, estás muy caliente…- susurré preocupada.

Tomé un paño, lo sumergí en agua fría, lo retorcí para quitarle el exceso y con mucho cuidado lo coloqué sobre su frente. Repetí el proceso con otro paño y fui dándole leves toques por la cara y el cuello. Fui intercambiando las comprensas que se iban poniendo tibias por unas nuevas hasta que le fiebre cedió un poco.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto- dije dulcemente.

Como era bastante tardé apagué la luz y opté por encender la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita. La oscuridad le ayudaría a descansar mejor. Me tomé al atrevimiento de sentarme en el borde de la cama para verlo dormir… Era increíble ver al invencible Ranma Saotome enfermo, a merced de mis cuidados. Mi eterno salvador necesitando de mí para recuperarse. Aquel pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Me gustaba sentir que era importante, que podía hacer algo por él…

Conforme lo observaba el embrujo de su rostro dormido me hizo caer de nuevo en su poder. Aquella necesidad incontrolable por aproximarme más se hacía presente. Respiré profundo, estúpidamente giré la cabeza en busca de alguien que pudiera ser testigo de mi resolución. ¡Qué tonta era! Sabía que no había nadie, pero no podía evitar sentirme observada. Sólo estábamos él y yo, Ranma dormía, nadie tenía que enterarse si aprovechaba el momento para darme un pequeño gusto.

Tragué saliva, me moví sobre la cama para aproximarme más. Estaba decidido: ¡lo iba a hacer! Miré con ternura cada facción y despacio llevé mis dedos hasta sus cabellos azabaches. Me di a la tarea de apartar un par de mechones de su frente, jugué con ellos para luego soltarlos. Suspiré emocionada; moví mi mano y con el dorso rocé su sien, me deslicé con lentitud por su mejilla, mi dedo pulgar siguió la ruta que el revés de mi mano iba trazando. Llegué hasta su mentón disfrutando la suavidad y el contraste de su piel contra la mía. Volví a subir con lentitud rozando con mi pulgar muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Mi pulso se aceleró drásticamente, estaba adentrándome en terreno peligroso…

* * *

Su dulce fragancia a lavanda invadió el ambiente. No podía verla, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Sentí sus dedos enredarse en mis cabellos y luego la suavidad de su mano deslizándose por mi rostro. Quería abrir los ojos, saber si aquello que percibía era ficción o realidad. Transcurrieron algunos minutos, luego algo frío tocó mi frente. ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? Finalmente logré despertar…

La luz era escasa, pero inmediatamente reconocí la habitación de Akane. Me asusté al darme cuenta que estaba ahí en su cama. Ladeé mi cabeza y la vi vestida de blanco, sumergiendo un trozo de tela en un recipiente con agua; parecía un espejismo, un ángel. Sonreí al darme cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tener una enfermera tan hermosa.

Retorció el paño, supuse que para colocarlo en mi frente, al terminar su labor y voltear hacia mí sus ojos se abrieron asustados. -¡Ranma!-

-Ho… hola…-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó preocupada.

-No muy bien… ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

Ella se sonrojó; con suavidad colocó la compresa fría en mi frente y contestó: -Bueno tú… te desmayaste al llegar, tenías fiebre y decidimos que lo mejor era que yo te cuidara. ¿Es… espero que no te moleste?-

-No… cla… claro que no- musité también avergonzado. -Disculpa las molestias que te estoy dando…-

Akane negó con la cabeza, -No es ninguna molestia. Me… me gusta… cuidar de ti…-

Aquella confesión me tomó por sorpresa, nunca me hubiera esperado tanta sinceridad por parte de ella. No supe qué decir, solamente le sonreí de medio lado. Akane se puso en pie y me dio la espalda.

-Debes tomar esto- dijo extendiendo una pastilla en una mano y un vaso con agua en la otra.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es un medicamento para que se te baje la fiebre. Me aseguraré que lo tomes a tus horas para que te recuperes…-

Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Levanté ligeramente mi cuerpo; ella llevó la pastilla hasta mi boca y me ayudó con el agua para tragarla. Suspiré mientras me acomodaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Gracias…-

-No es nada. Verás que mañana amaneces como si nada hubiera pasado- espetó sonriente.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé el perfume que despedía su almohada. -No me importaría estar más tiempo enfermo si me dejas quedarme aquí y cuidas de mí- confesé sin saber de dónde había reunido el valor.

-Yo… yo estaría feliz de seguir cuidándote…- le escuché decir quedamente.

-Repite lo que hacías antes- solicité clavando mis ojos en ella.

Akane me miró atemorizada, -¿Qué cosa?-

-Acaricia mi rostro como lo hacías antes de que despertara…- finalicé volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Hubo un profundo silencio. El ambiente se llenó del sonido de dos corazones que latían desbocados y respiraciones profundas. Al cabo de unos segundos sentí sus dedos cálidos y aterciopelados rozando mi mejilla. Creí estar en el cielo…

-Tengo suerte de tener una enfermera tan bonita- susurré con una sonrisa.

Su tacto cesó. Me preocupé, quizás se había enojado por mis recientes atrevimientos. Estaba dispuesto a disculparme, sin embargo, algo que no me esperaba me detuvo. Sus labios depositaron un suave beso en mi frente. A pesar de la fiebre podía percibir la perfección el calor que emanaba de ella… Si antes me sentía en el cielo ahora estaba cerca del nirvana. La sentí alejarse y le miré con mucha intensidad.

-Lo siento… yo no… no debí…- balbuceó apenada.

Iba a levantarse de la cama, pero yo se lo impedí tomándola por la muñeca. Permanecimos sin decir una palabra, perdidos en el oscuro color de nuestras pupilas apenas iluminadas por su lámpara de noche. Con suavidad tomé su mano entre la mía y la llevé hacia mis labios para depositar un beso sobre su dorso.

* * *

Me estaba quedando dormida sobre la silla cuando unos sonidos provenientes de Ranma me hicieron despertar. Sacudí mi cabeza desconcertada y me acerqué un poco a él.

-Hmm… Akane…- masculló de forma apenas audible.

-¿Ranma, te sientes bien?- cuestioné alarmada.

-A… Akane…- repitió con dulzura.

-¿Dime, estás despierto?-

No hubo respuesta de su parte. Frunció el ceño, pero luego lo relajó para sonreír de medio lado. Algo me decía que estaba soñado, o quizás delirando por la fiebre. Iba a colocar mi mano sobre su frente para medir su temperatura, sin embargo un suspiro de su parte y luego el sonido de su voz me detuvo a medio camino.

-Eres hermosa, Akane…- susurró con claridad.

Los colores inmediatamente se me subieron al rostro. Tragué saliva, iba a retroceder, pero Ranma me lo impidió. Sin saber cómo, aún con sus ojos cerrados capturó mi mano entre la suya. Mi pulso se aceleró y el nerviosismo dominó mi cuerpo. Permanecí inmóvil mientras dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran mi extremidad; lentamente la llevó hacia a él, con delicadeza posó un suave y prolongado beso sobre el dorso de mi mano. En ese instante mi mundo dio un vuelco y un mareo embriagador me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Soltó mi mano y su semblante se relajó. Parecía haber caído en un sueño profundo… Me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la ventana. Coloqué una mano sobre mi pecho, como si con aquella acción pudiera frenar la locomotora desenfrenada que era mi corazón. ¿Ranma soñaba conmigo? ¿En medio de su delirante fiebre había dicho que era bonita y además me había besado tiernamente la mano?... Todo aquello resultaba muy difícil de creer. La mezcla de emoción y el desconcierto era mucho para mí. Me esperaba aún una larga noche…

* * *

Escuchaba el leve trinar de las aves. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados sabía que había mucha claridad en la habitación. Deseaba dormir sólo un poco más. Me acurruqué entre las mantas, abracé la almohada… Un relámpago atravesó mi cerebro y me di cuenta de varias cosas: no estaba durmiendo en mi futón, aquel no era mi cuarto y por último no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido. Asustado me erguí golpe, me percaté de donde estaba: la habitación de Akane.

Comencé a buscarla, la encontré sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada sobre el borde de la cama durmiendo. Mis ojos de abrieron como platos cuando ciertas imágenes cruzaron por mi mente. ¿Acaso lo que estaba recordando era un sueño, o en realidad había sucedido? ¿Akane había cuidado de mí, me había acariciado y besado mi frente? Entré en pánico al no poder discernir si todo era una alucinación o correspondía a las acciones de la noche anterior.

Me encontraba en medio de un abismo de desesperación cuando unos irises avellana hicieron su aparición. Akane levantó su cabeza y se restregó los ojos.

-Buenos días- me saludó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hola- respondí temeroso y también ruborizado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-Sí, eso… creo. ¿Cómo llegué… Por… por qué estoy aquí?-

Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, -Yo… yo… te traje. Te desmayaste cuando volviste de comprar los utensilios para reparar el dojo. Llegaste empapado y con fiebre- hizo una pausa, -Kasumi y yo decidimos que estarías más cómodo aquí. El doctor Tofú vino a examinarte y yo me encargué de cuidarte durante la noche…-

-Mu… muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, Akane-.

-Con gusto, no fue nada…-

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los dos. La curiosidad me carcomía, quería preguntarle si mis recuerdos correspondían a algo que en verdad había ocurrido o si eran un simple sueño. No encontraba la forma de tocar el tema, ni tampoco tenía el valor.

-Iré a ver si el desayuno está listo. ¿Crees poder bajar, o prefieres que te lo traiga?-

-Eh… no… no… yo puedo bajar- le respondí con la cara roja.

-Bueno, te espero abajo- finalizó con una leve sonrisa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándome solo.

Permanecí en la habitación navegando en mis pensamientos antes de bajar. Intenté analizar la actitud de Akane para encontrar algún indicio de lo ocurrido durante mi estado de inconsciencia parcial o total. Aunque, si ella no había mencionado nada, quizás era porque nada había pasado. Tal vez era mejor así… que la escena se quedara como un agradable momento que no sabía si era una fantasía o una realidad.

* * *

Descendí por las escaleras intentando controlar mi estado de ansiedad. Ranma no tenía porque saber lo que había ocurrido mientras la fiebre seguramente le provocaba alucinaciones. Por más ráfagas de adrenalina que el recuerdo de sus labios cálidos sobre mi piel me provocara, él no era consciente de los hechos. No tenía idea de que había pronunciado mi nombre entre sus sueños, que había dicho que era hermosa…

Me recosté sobre el barandal sintiendo como el aire me faltaba. Si tan sólo pudiera preguntarle si en verdad creía que era bonita, si sentía algo por mí, si ansiaba tener acercamientos como los que se suponía debía tener una pareja comprometida.

No tenía aún el valor de sincerarme con Ranma. Era imposible confesarle las emociones crecientes que provocaba en mí, las fantasías que se apoderaban de mis pensamientos luego de nuestro primero beso… Aún no era el momento. Una vez más me tocaba callar y esperar a ver qué cosas me deparaba el destino.

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Cof… cof… Creo que me puse un poco melosa esta vez. Sólo espero que no haya sido demasiado dulce para algunas. No podemos decir que hubo un avance trascendental, pero al menos el ambiente se va calentando de a pocos con nuestra parejita.

No recuerdo exactamente cómo surgió esta idea tan extraña en mi cabeza, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Las personas que me conocen saben que adoro el romance y me encanta narrar escenas de este tipo.

Lo más genial es que Ranma fue atrevido, Akane fue atrevida, pero ninguno lo sabe, muajajajaja. Me encantó imaginar a Ranma indefenso y a Akane cuidándolo.

Bueno, yo soy feliz, pero falta saber qué opinan ustedes. Todos sus comentarios serán recibidos con muchísimo cariño. Como estamos de aniversario creo que me merezco más reviews de lo normal. XD

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, significa mucho para mí. Gracias por seguir agregándome a sus alertas, por marcar esta historia como favorita. Me encantaría saber más de todas estas personas que me honran de esta manera. Por favor nunca duden de hacerme llegar sus reviews o mensajes privados.

Agradecerle infinitamente a quienes comentaron el capítulo pasado: _**Mininahermosa29, **__**Dika1990**__**, **__**karla**__**eves**__**, **__**Marce, **__**MaRce**__**kid**__**nicky's**__**girl**__**, **__**Josciel**__**, **__**galadrielcullen**__**, **__**kotoko, **__**Dani-Chan, **__**Minue**__**, **__**Elena, **__**Marina, **__**dita30**__**, **__**Sakudepp**__**, **__**kary14**__**, **__**MM4**__**orange-star-destiny **_y _**KRISSIACRUZ.**_(Pronto estaré respondiendo reviews personalmente como siempre lo hago)

Me despido por ahora. Les prometo hacer todo lo posible por tener una nueva actualización durante el mes de diciembre. Tengo en mente un capítulo navideño. Así que si tienen sugerencias dense prisa con sus reviews. Podría tomar en cuenta algunas ideas ya que todavía no tengo clara la trama.

Una vez más, ¡gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi…

**Un beso y un abrazo, **

**AkaneKagome**

_**PS. Ya saben que soy torpe para actualizar. Cualquier dedazo o error por favor no duden en decirme para corregirlo.**_

_***25 de Octubre del 2011***_


	25. XXV Blanca Navidad

Ho… ho… hola. Yo soy la autora que escribe este fic, espero que aún me recuerden. Se preguntarán, ¿en dónde demonios ha estado metida esta chica? Resulta que decidí embarcarme en un viaje con Ryoga y pues ya saben… Ahora además del chico eternamente perdido, tienen a la autora eternamente perdida que le hace competencia a ver cuál dura más en volver a casa.

Bueno, ya poniéndome seria… Sé que no hay excusa que valga por tantos meses de ausencia. Podría explicarles muchas cosas, pero lo que me importa realmente es pedirles que me perdonen por no darles la talla y cumplir con mi labor de actualizar. Yo sé lo que se siente cuando uno se engancha con un fic que le gusta mucho y la autora lo deja guindando. Nunca quise ser una de esas escritoras, pero ahora resulta que lo soy. Lamento haber caído en el grupo de las que actualizamos cada muerte de obispo (como decimos en mi país).

El capi que leerán a continuación se suponía lo iba a publicar el Diciembre del 2011, pero ya ven, 8 meses después por fin logré concluirlo. Una vez más pido disculpas por la espantosa tardanza.

A quiénes han estado esperando que actualice, me han presionado para que no deje el fic botado, me han dejado reviews de aliento y todas aquellas personas que leerán a pesar de que llevo siglos sin actualizar: ¡un millón de gracias! Espero que les guste esta entrega…

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa, pero cruel, de Rumiko Takahashi; la cual, debido al trauma que me dejó, me obligó al vicio de leer y escribir fanfics.

_**La Historia de Nuestro Amor**_

**Capítulo XXV Blanca Navidad**

Emocionada miré el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared: ¡era Navidad! De todos los días festivos del año este era uno de mis favoritos y siempre me emocionaba cuando por fin llegaba la Navidad. No era una celebración típica japonesa, pero igual me hacía mucha ilusión. Casi todos los años organizábamos algo especial y éste no sería la excepción. Para esta ocasión Kasumi había decidido realizar una cena en familia y un intercambio de regalos.

Al pensar en lo último suspiré con nostalgia. Me dirigí hacia mi mesa de noche, me senté al borde de la cama y abrí la gaveta. Un paquete envuelto con papel rojo y un lazo dorado se encontraba listo para ser entregado a su dueño. La sola de idea de darle un presente a Ranma lograba alterarme el pulso. ¿Le gustaría lo que le había comprado?

El año pasado mi bufanda hecha a mano quizás no había sido la mejor elección. Ranma al inicio no pareció muy satisfecho con el regalo, pero al final terminó usándola. Quizás lo hizo por puro compromiso, sin embargo, el gesto logró llenarme de emoción. Lo acepto, no soy buena con las manualidades y la prenda me había quedado algo irregular… bueno, está bien: ¡era una atrocidad! Lo importante era que había puesto todo mi empeño.

Bajé la cabeza algo decepcionada de mí misma. En esta ocasión las cosas serían diferentes, estaba segura que a Ranma le iba a gustar lo que había conseguido para él, pensé con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando se trataba de regalos tenía que reconocer que "mi prometido" me llevaba una amplia ventaja. Siempre me obsequiaba cosas que necesitaba, o cosas que quería. La Navidad anterior se había dado cuenta de la foto que tenía colocada sobre la pared y me había reglado un hermoso portarretrato. Aquello había significado mucho para mí. No creía a Ranma capaz de percatarse de esos detalles. No lo veía como el tipo de chico atento y amable, así que su obsequio me dio una grata sorpresa.

Aún sentía en mi pecho aquella emoción al recordar cuando recibía sus presentes. Incluso me producía una enorme felicidad el devolverme en el tiempo y revivir la primera Navidad que habíamos pasado juntos…

**Flashback **

Caminaba de vuelta a casa; minutos antes había gritado a los cuatro vientos y a las "prometidas" de Ranma que él pasaría aquella y todas las Navidades conmigo, que dejaran de ser tan egoístas y desistieran de acosarlo… Tal vez había hablado de más, pero necesitaba sacar lo que sentía. Ya era hora que esas niñas bobas dejaran de fantasear con que Ranma estaría con alguna de ellas en Nochebuena. ¡Iba a estar conmigo y con mi familia!

Aunque… no sabía nada de él y comenzaba a tener mis dudas de que en realidad pasaría la noche en casa. Suspiré con tristeza. Justo cuando pasaba enfrente del parque con los juegos para niños mi vista se desvió y me percaté de su presencia.

-¡Hola!- dijo animado.

-¡Ah! Ranma- musité sorprendida.

Bajó de un salto de donde estaba subido y caminó hacia mí. -Me dio algo de pena entrar a casa así que decidí esperarte aquí-.

-¿Por qué?- cuestioné de forma apenas audible sin comprender el porqué me había esperado.

-Pues verás tenía algo de prisa así que no pude envolverlo, espero que te guste, es el osito de felpa, pero aún hay más… aquí está caja musical y te advierto que pasé muchas dificultades para conseguirla. Aquí están las tarjetas y el pañuelo…-

-¡Ay qué lindo, Ranma!- pronuncié emocionada y con un ligero sonrojo.

A mí mente vino justo el instante cuando le comenté en el centro comercial lo que quería para esa Navidad. Ranma había puesto atención a cada palabra… Es más, había conseguido todo lo que había deseado. Me aferré a los regalos como si fueran mi más preciada posesión. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerré los párpados y apreté las cosas con fuerza contra mi pecho. La emoción era tan grande que temía que el corazón me explotara en cualquier momento.

-Veamos si hay algo más… ¡Ah, está nevando!- le escuché decir. -¿Ah, qué te pasa Akane?-

-Nada…- susurré con un hilo de voz. Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados y embriagada de un calor agradable que inundaba todo mi ser.

-¡Oye, qué oportuno ahora si tendremos una blanca navidad!

Permanecimos algunos minutos afuera disfrutando al mirar la nieve caer. Luego de un día de tantos problemas al fin las cosas salían de la forma en que yo quería. Ranma y yo estaríamos juntos esa Navidad…

**Fin Flashback **

En el fondo Ranma era un chico tierno, aunque fuera difícil de creer. Sorpresas como las de ese día me confirmaban poco a poco que bajo esa coraza de idiota insensible existía un chico diferente, uno que me hacía suspirar con sus raras y esporádicas atenciones.

Luego vinieron a mi mente imágenes de la Nochebuena del año anterior. El cierre no pudo ser más perfecto…

**Flashback**

Mirábamos desde el balcón la lluvia de estrellas. Había traído a Kasumi para que no se perdiera el espectáculo. Era tan hermoso…Casi mágico. El cielo iluminado por cientos de destellos.

-Así que esto debe ser lo que estaba en la caja…- pronunció mi hermana.

Continuaba con la vista fija en las estrellas cuando un movimiento de mi prometido desvió mi atención. Pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazó. Me atrajo ligeramente hacía él y yo incliné un poco mi cabeza para quedar suavemente recostada sobre su hombro.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. ¡Ranma me estaba abrazando! Apenas y podía creerlo. Un calor agradable me invadió. El cielo iluminado, Ranma a mí lado abrazándome y su regalo aún junto a mi pecho. No podía pedir más para Navidad. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí…

**Fin Flashback **

Continuaba en medio de mis fantasías cuando un par de golpes quedos contra la puerta mi hicieron reaccionar.

-Akane…- habló mi hermana mayor entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede, Kasumi?-

-¿Podrías venir? Necesito tu ayuda con algunas cosas para la cena-.

-¡Claro, te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites para la cena, cocinar, decorar, lo que sea!- respondí sonriente.

* * *

Finalmente lo había logrado. ¡Tenía el regalo de Akane! Luego de semanas de pensar y de maquinar cómo conseguir el dinero, al fin había logrado mi objetivo. Con una ligera sonrisa recibí el paquete de la dependiente de la tienda.

-Acá tiene joven. Gracias por su compra y vuelva pronto-.

-Gracias…-

Salí sintiéndome satisfecho. -Espero que le guste…- susurré para mí mismo.

Al pensarlo me di cuenta que no tenía de qué preocuparme. Las dos Navidades anteriores mis regalos fueron un éxito total. Además para esta ocasión había recibido ayuda adicional. No cabía la menor duda de que era genial, siempre lograba obsequiarle a Akane cosas que le gustaban o que parecían tener un significado para ella.

"Mi prometida" era una chica diferente y agradecía a la vida por ello. Akane era sencilla, no le interesaban las cosas extravagantes o costosas. Los detalles más pequeños la hacían feliz y lograban hacerla sonreír. Una de sus sonrisas era la mejor recompensa luego de pasar por todo el martirio de comprar regalos. Lo odiaba, pero lo hacía por ella.

Esperaba que este año fuera igual de exitoso que el anterior…

**Flashback **

Huía de las locas que se hacían llamar mis prometidas a toda máquina, sin embargo, al mirarla de pie sobre el tejado me asusté, en especial sabiendo que las otras chicas habían lanzado sus ataques.

-¡Akane!- grité preocupado. La tomé en brazos y emprendí vuelo con ella.

Observé como las armas de las chicas fallaban, al menos había logrado salvarla. Akane lanzó un chillido y fue cuando me percaté que no estaba preparado para caer. Nos estrellamos de forma aparatosa contra el techo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Atravesamos las tejas y por varios segundos todo se volvió negro.

Me quejé por el impacto de la caída. La sentí moverse ligeramente sobre mí. Podía percibir tu torso contra el mío y sus manos sobre mi pecho. Al abrir los ojos su hermosa mirada avellana chocó con la mía. El fulgor de nuestras pupilas era intenso. Pronunciamos nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo.

-Akane…-

-Ranma…-

Ella se alejó dándome la espalada. Lo cual me dio la oportunidad de erguirme.

-¿Estás molesta todavía?-

-No-

-¡Sí, lo estás!-

-¡No estoy molesta!-

-¿De verdad?- volví a preguntar no muy seguro de su respuesta.

-¡De verdad!- respondió convencida. Hizo una pausa, -Toma- dijo extendiendo un paquete blanco frente a mí. -Es para ti… Es Navidad. No es mucho pero…-

Sorprendido acepté la bolsa y saqué lo había dentro. Era una cosa amarilla bastante extraña. No lograba descifrar lo que era.

-Es un cinturón de trabajo… No… ¡Es una malla de pescar!- intenté adivinar.

-¡Es una bufanda! ¡La hice yo misma!- gritó enfadada.

-Ambos sabemos que eres puros pulgares y tú insistes…- le dije observando la atrocidad que hacía llamar bufanda. Todos sabíamos que era torpe para las cosas manuales. Al analizar la prenda con más detenimiento miré mis iniciales bordadas, el detalle me había conmovido.

-¡Si no te gusta devuélvemela!- Se volteó con rapidez dispuesta a quitarme la bufanda de las manos.

Reaccioné con rapidez evitando que pusiera sus manos sobre ella. Enrollé la prenda sobre mi cuello.

-Tonta. ¡Nadie más va a ser atrapado ni muerto con este pedazo de bufanda!-

-Ranma…- musitó sorprendida.

-Toma, es para ti…- Extendí las manos con el regalo que había comprado para Akane. Ella lucía atónita. -No es mucho, pero como tú dices es Navidad. Ábrelo...- finalicé cerrando los ojos y fingiendo que no me interesaba lo que sucedía.

-Es un marco de foto. Esa es la única que pude encontrar-.

-Tú escogiste ésta…-

-No está hecho a mano, pero soy bastante torpe. Disculpa- al terminar volteé para ver su reacción. Abrazaba el regalo contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados, al igual que lo hizo el año anterior. Negó con la cabeza, me miró con dulzura y luego habló.

-Gracias, Ranma. Significa mucho para mí-.

La miré emocionado. -Akane…- Un crujido arruinó el momento y en menos de tres segundos caímos en medio del dojo.

**Fin Flashback **

No había terminado de la mejor manera, pero aquel momento que compartimos fue especial. Aún sentía un ligero vacío en el estómago al recordar ciertas escenas vividas a su lado… Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de mis alucinaciones. Se estaba haciendo tarde y debía volver a casa cuanto antes.

Caminé por entre las tiendas y justo doblando en una esquina choqué de frente con alguien.

-¡Oiga, fíjese por dónde camina!- reclamé molesto.

-Ranma…-

¡Era Akane! Entré en pánico y por inercia guardé a toda prisa el paquete en mi bolsillo. Por suerte el tamaño del regalo no era muy grande así que pude esconderlo para que pasara desapercibido.

-A… Akane… ¿Qué… haces por aquí?- pregunté nervioso.

-Hola, Ranma- respondió sonriente. -Kasumi se dio cuenta que le faltan algunas cosas para un platillo que piensa cocinar para la cena. Me ha pedido ayuda y vine a comprar lo que necesita…-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y tú qué haces por acá? Sé que odias venir a la ciudad cuando todos andan haciendo compras navideñas- afirmó desconcertada arqueando una ceja.

Una risa nerviosa fue mi primera reacción. No podía confesarle que estaba comprando su regalo a última hora. ¡Maldición!

-Eh… este… yo…- balbuceé con torpeza.

No pude continuar con mi patético intento de explicarme porque algo se interpuso en mi campo visual. Me eché para atrás alejándome de la planta que hacía cosquillas sobre mi nariz.

-Maldición… ¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

-Ranma, me debes un beso- habló Shampoo quien sostenía lo que segundos atrás estaba sobre mi rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- reclamó Akane enfadada, -¿Por qué Shampoo afirma que le debes un beso?-

-Yo… no sé de qué rayos está hablando…-

-La tradición dice que si un chico y una chica se encuentran debajo del muérdago deben besarse- afirmó Shampoo colocando la planta de nuevo sobre nosotros y enganchándose a mi brazo.

-¡Shampoo, por favor basta!-

-No seas tímido, Ranma… Bésame…- susurró insinuante acercando su rostro al mío, cosa que me provocó un ataque de pánico.

-¡Esto es colmo! ¡Me voy de aquí!- gritó Akane dándonos la espalda.

-¡Espera, por favor!- le dije mientras intentaba soltarme de la loca amazona.

-Quédate a besar a tu querida Shampoo- espetó con resentimiento.

Estaba perdido y lo sabía…

**/**

Exhalé una gran bocanada de aire satisfecho. La cena navideña estaba deliciosa, prueba fehaciente de que Kasumi no había dejado que Akane ayudara más allá de lo necesario. Gracias al cielo no había cocinado nada que pudiera matarnos a todos. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia ella, comía despacio evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual conmigo. Incluso se había sentado del otro lado de la mesa para no estar cerca de mí, de seguro estaba furiosa. Permanecía callada mientras los demás conversaban sobre temas triviales.

-¿Por qué tía Nodoka no cenó con nosotros?- preguntó Nabiki.

Había estado tan distraído con todo el asunto del regalo de "mi prometida", su ataque de celos y luego cegado por el hambre, que no me había percatado que mi madre no estaba en la mesa y por lo visto los demás tampoco hasta que Nabiki sacó el tema a la luz.

Luego de su pregunta hubo un silencio total. Noté que mi padre y Soun intercambiaron miradas algo nerviosos, aquello era un poco sospechoso. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo Kasumi se le adelantó.

-Tía Nodoka recibió una llamada de unos familiares lejanos. Parece que una tía se ha puesto algo mal, decidió ir a visitarla- dijo con convicción. -Es una pena que no haya podido quedarse con nosotros…-

-Sí, es una lástima. Esperemos que la señora se recupere pronto- afirmó Soun.

-Lamento que haya tenido que perderse tu sabrosa cena, Kasumi- habló papá. -Yo me puedo comer su porción para que no se desperdicie- sugirió y después soltó una carcajada.

Achiné los ojos y lo miré con desaprobación. -Patético- susurré para mí mismo.

Recogieron la mesa, luego trajeron té, dulces y postres para terminar la cena. Akane se incorporó más a la conversación, pero seguía evadiéndome hasta donde le fuera posible. Me sentía algo tenso, eventualmente iba a tener que hablar con ella.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, Kasumi se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa. -¡Es hora del intercambio de regalos!-

-¡Al fin! Mi parte favorita de la noche- habló Nabiki emocionada.

-Vamos, Tendo- dijo el viejo.

-Después de usted, Saotome…-

Todos fueron saliendo, Akane fue la última en levantarse. Antes de que cruzara la puerta la sujeté suavemente por el brazo.

-Oye… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Su ceño fruncido y su mirada llena de resentimiento no eran una buena señal.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- respondió secamente. -Vamos al intercambio de regalos- finalizó soltando el agarre.

La miré marchase y suspiré fastidiado. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con esa chica?

* * *

Debía controlarme… Era Navidad y nuestra familia de seguro ya se había dado cuenta que estaba enfadada con Ranma. Lo peor era que pronto nos tocaría intercambiar regalos frente a todos. Llegué al dojo en donde mis hermanas habían puesto la decoración navideña. Al minuto de haber entrado también lo hizo Ranma.

El árbol lucía precioso y debajo había muchos presentes, unos grandes otros pequeños, todos con envoltorios hermosos y lazos brillantes. Al alzar comenzamos a tomar los obsequios e irlos entregando a sus respectivos dueños. Feliz iba abriendo y dando regalos hasta que me tocó recoger el paquete rojo que era para Ranma. Aunque estuviera enojada tenía que darle su regalo.

"Mi prometido" se encontraba recostado sobre el marco de la puerta del dojo mirando con desinterés hacia afuera. El estómago me dio un vuelco y el corazón me comenzó a palpitar de forma descontrolada. Caminé hacia él intentando controlar mi nerviosismo.

-Ra… Ranma…- musité para llamar su atención. Su mirada se posicionó sobre mí.

-¡Tan lindos! ¡Los enamorados haciendo intercambio de regalos!- pronunció Nabiki a propósito para avergonzarnos.

-Ranma, espero que esa caja tenga un lindo anillo de compromiso para mi hija…-

-Hijo, no me decepciones…-

Sentí que las mejillas me ardían y al mirar a Ranma pude ver su sonrojo. Ambos clavamos los ojos en la duela.

-Vamos chicos, no sean tímidos. Queremos ver sus regalos- insistió Nabiki intentando avergonzarnos más.

Me sentía incómoda, éramos el centro de atención de todos. De ninguna manera iba a entregarle el obsequio enfrente de todos.

-Oye…- susurró sin mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué no vamos al jardín?-

-Me parece una buena idea. Vamos…-

Volteamos sin fijarnos en los demás. Una vez afuera nos paramos frente al estanque en silencio. Se suponía que debía estar enojada con él, pero las reacciones de mi cuerpo me traicionaban. La situación del intercambio me generaba ansiedad y emoción.

-Este… verás… yo…- pronunció rascándose una mejilla.

Tragué en seco y miré el pequeño paquete que sostenía entre sus manos. Luego nuestras miradas se encontraron y un fuerte color carmín se hizo presente en nuestros rostros.

-Yo…- mascullé extendiendo mi regalo hacia él.

De repente oímos un ruido extraño.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia la equina de la casa y como era de esperarse nuestra querida familia estaba espiándonos. Papá y tío Genma fingieron jugar shogi.

-Creo que le ganaré, Saotome…-

-Eso lo veremos, Tendo…-

Kasumi y Nabiki nos dieron la espalda. -Ves, justo acá hay un hongo raro en la pared. Deberíamos hacer algo…-

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió preocupada Kasumi.

Fruncí el ceño, un aura intensa me rodeó. -¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Por qué tienen que espiarnos!- Ante mi grito todos se me quedaron mirando con ojos desorbitados. Iba a seguir diciéndoles más cosas cuando sentí un agarre sobre mi muñeca.

-Vámonos de aquí… Ellos nunca nos dejarán en paz…- me susurró al oído.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunté escéptica.

Sin responderme nada me jaló y emprendió carrera. Rápidamente atravesamos el portón de mi casa y corrimos sin rumbo por las calles de Nerima. ¿Por qué habría tenido esa reacción tan repentina? Entendía su deseo de salir huyendo… ¿Pero en realidad era eso la mejor solución?

-Estás loco, sabes…-

-Perdón, tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario nunca nos dejarán tranquilos- respondió si detener su marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Mi pregunta lo hizo frenar de golpe y soltar su agarre. -No lo sé- me dijo preocupado.

Nos quedamos en silencio reflexionado por algunos segundos. -¿Te… te… parece si vamos al par… parque?- sugirió.

-Me parece bien…-

Caminamos hasta llegar al lugar. Nos sentamos, dejando una distancia prudencial entre ambos, en una banca que estaba justo debajo de un faro. No emitimos sonido alguno, solamente el leve mecer de las ramas al son del viento invernal era lo que se podía escuchar. Me sentía un poco nerviosa y no sabía si lo mejor era entregarle mi regalo de una vez para acabar con aquella situación tan incómoda.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. -Oye, ¿sigues molesta por lo de esta tarde?-

La pregunta me resultó incómoda, quería olvidar el incidente, pero él lo sacaba de nuevo a flote. -Mejor no hablemos el respecto- le contesté secamente.

-Sólo quiero aclararte que no pasó nada con Shampoo. Ya sabes cómo es, sale con sus necedades, me acosa, pero… a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo-.

-Te dije que prefiero no hablar sobre el tema, déjalo…-

-Es que no quiero que te enfades por boberías o las estupideces que dice Shampoo. Jamás la besaría ni nada parecido. Yo sólo podría be…-

Le interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar, -Venimos a intercambiar regalos y creo que es mejor que hagamos eso- hablé suavizando mi voz. Era Navidad, quería olvidar el disgusto que me hizo pasar la amazona en la tarde y disfrutar del intercambio de regalos y el resto de la velada.

-Tienes razón…-

Tomé la caja que sostenía entre mis manos y la coloqué en medio de los dos. -Es para ti… Espero que te guste…-

* * *

Miré el empaque rojo con lazo dorado que ella había puesto sobre la banca. Con el pulso algo tembloroso lo tomé hasta llevarlo a mi regazo. Aunque sabía que Akane tenía buenas intenciones tenía que estar preparado para cualquier monstruosidad que pudiera venir en esa caja. Sin importar si se trataba de algo hecho a mano y deforme tenía que actuar agradecido. Por mi propio bien debía contener cualquier burla; ya en la tarde se había enfadado y no deseaba que se volviera a repetir, quería llevar la fiesta en paz.

Con las manos aún trémulas a causa del nerviosismo alcé la tapa para mirar el contenido. Adentro había una bonita camisa china de seda de un color que parecía una mezcla de azul claro y gris. Era tal y como me gustaban. Junto con la camisa también había dos muñequeras de color negro. Al sacar una noté que tenía en pequeño mis iniciales bordadas de una forma un poco torpe. Aquellas letras creadas en un hilo plateado eran su signo. Era ella quien las había cosido a la tela.

Podía sentir sus ojos expectantes sobre mí, a la espera de mi reacción. Giré el rostro para mirarla y le sonreí.

-¿Te… te… gustó?- masculló temerosa.

-Sí- le respondí aún sonriente.

-Pensé que… el color te quedaría bien. Ha… Hace juego con tus ojos- dijo tímidamente.

-Gracias, Akane. Me gusta mucho el regalo, en serio…-

Ella ensanchó sus labios feliz de saber que su regalo había sido un éxito. Tapé la caja y de nuevo la coloqué entre los dos para prepararme y darle mi presente. Me sentía un poco nervioso, no estaba seguro si mi idea era algo atrevida. Inseguro metí la mano en mi bolsillo derecho para sacar lo que le había comprado.

* * *

Estaba contenta, ¡a Ranma le había gustado! En medio de mi alegría observé como buscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón negro. Sacó aquella caja azul… Mi corazón se detuvo. El ver lo pequeña que era y al recordar lo que había dicho el tío Genma me puso a pensar: ¿acaso se trataba de un anillo? Entré en pánico, no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Yo sentía muchas cosas por Ranma, sin embargo, el formalizar nuestro compromiso de aquella manera, quizás era demasiado.

Lo miré ponerse en pie y mi estómago dio un vuelvo. Si se ponía de rodillas juraba por todos los dioses que me iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Por suerte esto no sucedió, solamente extendió su mano para entregarme el presente.

-Toma…-

-Gra… Gracias…- musité con el corazón en la garganta.

Ranma tomó asiento nuevamente. Mi pulso estaba tan alertado que el pequeño empaque tiritaba entre mis manos. Rocé el azulado terciopelo y abrí el obsequio. Mis ojos se expandieron impresionados. No era un anillo lo que había adentro, sino una cadena plateada con un dije en forma de gota de color azul. Era hermoso… No podía creer que Ranma hubiera comprado eso para mí.

-Es precioso, muchas gracias- hablé quizás demasiado emocionada. Lo miré sonrojada y sonreí.

-Kasumi me ayudó un poco. Cuando lo vi pensé en ti… Pensé que… que… bueno que te quedaría bien- dijo nervioso.

Coloqué la caja de mi regalo sobre la de él, quedando ambas entre los dos. Un cortó silencio nos acompañó por algunos segundos hasta que Ranma se dirigió a mí.

-Oye… quieres… ¿quieres que te ayude a probártelo?-

-¿Eh…?-

No tuve tiempo de responder propiamente porque una voz interrumpió mis deseos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- la ya conocida y odiada voz de Kodachi llegó a mis oídos.

-Te hemos estado buscando, Ranma- agregó Shampoo quien salió de las sombras.

-Fuimos a buscarte a tu casa, pero la familia nos dijo que tú y Akane habían huido- mencionó decepcionada Ukyo.

¡Esto no podía estar ocurriendo! ¡Ellas de nuevo interrumpiendo nuestra Navidad! Tenía que parar… No era posible que tuviéramos que pasar lo mismo año tras año.

* * *

¿Cómo demonios nos habían encontrado? ¿Hasta cuándo iba a tener que soportar a esas locas? Yo sólo quería un momento a solas para intercambiar regalos con Akane, sino era la familia, eran ellas arruinándolo todo. Bufé hastiado y las miré con el entrecejo fruncido. Iba a reclamarles cuando un movimiento me desconcertó. La cinta rosada de Kodachi voló hasta alcanzar los regalos que estaban sobre la banca y halarlos hacia ella.

-¡Oye, devuelve eso!- gritó Akane molesta.

La risa enfermiza de la rosa negra invadió mis tímpanos. -Me parece de muy mal gusto que no hayan incluido a más personas en su intercambio de regalos…-

-¡Ya escuchaste a Akane, devuélvelos!- vociferé poniéndome en pie en forma desafiante.

Kodachi me lanzó una mirada llena de fuego y resentimiento. Realizó un rápido movimiento con su cinta y lanzó con fuerza los presentes a cielo abierto. Las cajas salieron volando hasta perderse en el infinito.

-Ups, se me resbaló- dijo con fingida inocencia.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Me la vas a pagar- masculló Akane con un aura rojiza envolviéndola.

-¡Esto no se los perdonaré nunca!- dije en tono amenazante.

-Ranma, nosotras no hicimos nada… Fue Kodachi- habló Ukyo algo preocupada.

-A mí me parece justo, no está bien que sólo Akane tenga un regalo- intervino Shampoo.

-Ranma mi amor, es mejor que se perdiera esa baratija que te regaló. Yo te conseguiré un regalo mucho mejor- su risa segundó la patética afirmación.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes! ¡Van a ver!-

Sin previo aviso Akane avanzó con ánimos de atacar, pero mis reflejos fueron más rápidos, no iba a permitir una pelea de tres contra una, ¡eso jamás! Tomé a "mi prometida" por la espalda y ágilmente la acomodé entre mis brazos. Ella se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos y luego vinieron los reclamos.

-¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!- me gritó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

-Vamos a buscar los regalos- afirmé con naturalidad mientras echaba a correr. -Creo que se fueron en aquella dirección- hice un movimiento con la cabeza para indicar el rumbo al cual me dirigía. No estaba seguro si aquella era la trayectoria en la que habían volado. Mi intención era el salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero la idea de buscar los presentes era un objetivo adicional.

Detrás de nosotros podía escuchar a las locas gritando amenazas y exigiendo que paráramos. Aumenté la velocidad mientras sentía como Akane se acomodada mejor y se aferraba mi cuello; un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente al darme cuenta de lo cerca que la tenía.

Al cabo de unos minutos dejé de percibir las voces y las pisadas de las chicas. Las había dejado atrás, considerando mi superioridad aquello era obvio, no iban a poder mantener el ritmo mucho tiempo…

**/**

Yo seguía corriendo sin rumbo por encima de los tejados de Nerima intentando identificar si veía los regalos encima de alguno de ellos, Akane hacía lo mismo con la mirada. Me pareció extraño que se quedara junto a mí en aquella posición sin alegar o exigir que la pusiera en el suelo. Por más que buscábamos era inútil, jamás encontraríamos nada… ¡Maldita Kodachi!

La escuché suspirar y mi atención se desvió hacia ella. -Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no los encontraremos. Es mejor que bajemos- dijo decepcionada.

Asentí con la cabeza, salté un par de veces más, me apoyé sobre un torii y finalmente descendí. Con cuidado la solté y ella puso los pies sobre el suelo. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y volteamos hacia la entrada de aquel humilde templo que teníamos en frente. Akane se mostraba cabizbaja, se acercó a uno de los pilares de aquel arco dándome la espalda y miró con tristeza el suelo.

-Lamento lo que pasó…- musité acercándome un poco a ella.

-No es tu culpa- me respondió por lo bajo.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas es de una forma u otra es culpa mía- dije rascándome la mejilla.

Ella se volteó y esbozó una leve sonrisa. -Te debo un regalo…-

-Y yo uno a ti…-

Nos sonrojamos y evitamos nuestras miradas. Silencio otra vez… El estar a solas con Akane me ponía tenso e inseguro, todo era más sencillo cuando había gente alrededor. Mi trayectoria visual divisó algo que no esperaba, pequeños fragmentos de color blanco comenzaron a caer.

-Está nevando- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Akane emocionada.

Levantamos la cabeza para ver hacia el cielo, los copos de nieve eran esporádicos, pero avecinaban una blanca navidad. Colgando del torii había algo que era inusual… Eran un montón de plantas justo como la que Shampoo había colocado sobre mi cabeza temprano. Pude notar que se trataba de la misma porque el arco de madera no era muy alto y los detalles eran fáciles de distinguir. ¿Qué clase decoración navideña era aquella y cómo lo hacían justo a la entrada de un tempo?

-Muérdago- susurramos al unísono.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron asustados. No era cómo que tuviéramos que besarnos, ¿o sí? Después de todo, si era cierto lo que decían, se trataba de una estúpida tradición occidental… Sin embargo, al analizar aquel rostro sonrojado y al desviar la vista hacia sus labios, un deseo se apoderó de mí. Me sentía mal de no poder reprimir aquel pensamiento que me atravesó la cabeza de forma inesperada. Habían pasado varios meses desde lo ocurrido entre nosotros, pero dentro de mí la necesidad de volver a besarla se presentaba más a menudo de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir… Hoy era una de esas ocasiones.

¿Cómo podía siquiera insinuar mis intenciones? Sacudí la cabeza de forma violenta. No, imposible.

* * *

El corazón me latía con vehemencia. Recordaba a la perfección las historias que se tejían alrededor del "famoso muérdago". No fue precisamente gracias a la odiosa amazona que conocía sobre el tema.

Ranma me estaba dando "aquella mirada". Así había decido catalogar una forma extraña en la que me veía, me ponía nerviosa y alteraba mi pulso. Me hacía recordar la forma intensa en que me observaba cuando pasó lo de Okinawa. ¿Acaso estaría pensando en poner en práctica la tradición?

Sentí mis mejillas arder aún más. Respiraba con dificultad, sólo podía pensar en una cosa: besarlo. Aunque quisiera mentirme, constantemente rememoraba aquel corto beso que habíamos compartido, deseaba repetirlo, pero sabía que era imposible. ¿Existía alguna forma disimulada de darle a entender mis intenciones? Luego de varios meses había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría hacerlo; sin embargo, nos encontrábamos en una situación que quizás podía prestarse para algo más. No estaba segura de cómo actuar, ni qué decir. Su voz interrumpió mi debate mental.

-Akane… yo… nosotros…-

-¿Qué cosa?- dije en un hilo de voz.

Silencio… De nuevo la ausencia de palabras que me provocaba mayor ansiedad.

-¿Ranma?-

* * *

Me quedé en blanco ante sus preguntas. En situaciones de esa índole me volvía más idiota que de costumbre. Una idea me asaltó, quizás era tonto, arriesgado, pero quizás valía la pena intentar una técnica. Tal vez podía darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Olvídalo… No tendrías el valor…-

Lo había hecho, había lanzado el reto. Si ella fue capaz de hacerlo algunos meses atrás no veía porqué yo no. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba y si caería en el plan.

Su rostro se desfiguró, lucía muy sorprendida. -¿Qué has dicho?-

Estaba nervioso, sin embargo, continué con la técnica. –Tranquila... Ya dije que no me prestes atención- hice una pausa a propósito, -Algunas personas tienen el valor y se animan y otras no…-

Ella arqueó una ceja, -¿Acaso quieres… quieres que… tú sabes… seguir la tradición?-

-Yo…- Los malditos nervios comenzaba a hacer su aparición, tragué en seco y continué. -Pienso que… no tendría nada de malo, si es que… bueno… te animas…-

* * *

¿Me estaba retando? Todo parecía indicar que de eso se trataba. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía seguirle la corriente? Parecía que estaba usando la misma técnica que yo había utilizado en Okinawa. Por un lado sabía lo que quería hacer, no podía engarme a mí misma, pero por otro no quería complicar las cosas. Tenía una idea… Respiré hondo para reunir el valor.

-¿Crees que no lo haría?- dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No, en realidad no…- respondió con una mirada desafiante.

Bufé algo enojada. -¿Crees que por lo que hiciste hace unos meses tienes más agallas que yo?-

Ranma se rió de medio lado de forma fanfarrona. -Supongo que esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario… Dame un beso a ver si te atreves…-

Beso, beso, beso… Aquella palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza. Ya me había tirado al agua y no podía echarme para atrás, seguiría con mi plan hasta el final.

-Lo haré- expresé segura de mí misma, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario. La expresión de pánico de "mi prometido" fue lo mejor. No se esperaba mi reacción.

-Está bien- pronunció con voz temblorosa.

-Cierra los ojos. Esta vez es… es tu turno de hacerlo…-

Él movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa e hizo caso a mi petición. Me lanzó una última mirada en donde se delataba toda su inseguridad antes de cerrar bajo sus parpados aquellos bellos ojos azules. Era el momento decisivo, todo dependía de mí.

Respiré hondo sintiendo como el corazón retumbaba en mi pecho con ímpetu. Yo podía hacerlo… Di un par de pasos para acercarme más a él. Me coloqué de puntillas para poder llegar a su altura. Despacio fui aproximando mi rostro al suyo; el sentir su cálida respiración tan cerca era embriagante. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la cordura. Mi nariz rozó suavemente la suya, cerré los ojos, moví la cabeza y con extrema lentitud lo besé muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Mi intención era hacerlo en su mejilla, pero el cálculo me había fallado. Me separé rápidamente quedando a la espera de su reacción.

* * *

Creí que había volado hasta el cielo cuando percibí su rostro junto del mío. Su cercanía era algo que deseaba desde hacía tanto… Noté como nuestras narices chocaban y esperé el instante en que sus labios se unieran a los míos, sin embargo, esto no ocurrió. Suavemente me besó entre la mejilla y la esquina de mi boca. Un calor arrollador me recorrió por completo al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, el retumbar de mis palpitaciones era casi ensordecedor.

La sentí alejarse y abrí los ojos. Su beso había me gustado, me había elevado hasta el infinito, pero no era lo que esperaba. Nos quedamos mirando sonrojados sin saber qué hacer. Un impulso de apoderó de mí, nunca sabré de dónde saqué las agallas para tomarla por el brazo y pronunciar lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Eso fue trampa…- mascullé con la voz enronquecida.

Me observaba con mucha intensidad en sus pupilas. Quizás en fondo ella deseaba lo mismo que yo…

-¿Ranma… Akane?-

Aquella voz pronunciando nuestros nombres nos desconcertó por completo. Sabía a quién pertenecía, lo que no lograba entender era lo que hacía ahí, justo en ese momento. Volteamos la cara hacia el inicio de aquella pequeña escalera en la entrada del templo. Abajo se encontraba mi madre mirándonos con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Yo sentía que el rostro me iba a estallar.

-¿Qué hacen tan lejos de casa?-

-Nos… nosotros… tía No… Nodoka… verá…- tartamudeó Akane, de seguro igual de temerosa que yo con respecto a lo que había visto mi madre.

-Bus… buscábamos unos re… regalos que perdimos- secundé sonando ridículo.

-Una larga historia- dijo Akane cabizbaja.

-¿Se piensan quedar aquí, o van a volver a casa?-

-¡Volver!- hablamos al mismo tiempo.

Descendimos las escaleras cabizbajos y nos colocamos cada uno al lado de mi madre para caminar rumbo a casa. El trayecto fue un poco tenso debido a lo nerviosos que nos veíamos, no obstante, mi mamá intentó suavizar el ambiente hablando de su viaje y de temas superficiales. Cuando por fin llegamos, ella se adelantó dejándonos solos en el recibidor.

Akane caminó hacia el inicio de la escalera asegurando cierta distancia entre nosotros. Me dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias por el regalo, aunque no lo tenga conmigo la intención es lo que cuenta. Feliz Navidad, Ranma…-

-Feliz Navidad, Akane- contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La miré hasta que se perdió al subir por los escalones. Por inercia me llevé una mano hacia la zona que había besado minutos atrás y me quedé idiotizado rememorando el momento…

**Continuará…**

**Notas: **

Wow 25 capítulos publicados, no sé a ustedes, pero a mí me parecen un montón. Es una pena que las actualizaciones sean tan distantes entre sí. Una vez más solicito me perdonen por ser una autora irresponsable y desconsiderada.

Quiero hacer una aclaración que ya tengo en mi perfil, no obstante, vale la pena repetirla por aquí… Este fic no se quedará sin un final (a menos que me muera o quede impedida para escribir). El que no actualice con una frecuencia decente no quiere decir que lo vaya a dejar botado. De hecho, a pesar de haberme visto tentada, he decidido no escribir ningún otro fic tipo serie (de momento tampoco one-shot) hasta no concluir con este. He pensando en ideas para dos series AU, incluso hasta para una serie de otro fandom, pero temo que se si empiezo algo este fic se quede aún más estancado.

Cuando inicié con "La Historia de Nuestro Amor" sabía que era un proyecto ambicioso, complicado y de largo plazo… Tuve la idea de que la pareja nos fuera narrando en primera persona recuerdos de su pasado y de cómo su relación avanza. Temo confesar que creo que la idea se me ha salido de las manos. Nunca tuve "claro" cuál era el camino que iba a seguir, quería que las cosas fueran tomando forma conforme avanzaba y ese ha sido mi error.

Se suponía que más o menos luego del primer beso la historia debía tener otro punto de giro que cambiara radicalmente las cosas… Quiero hacerles una pregunta y agradecería que me la contestaran a través de sus reviews. _**¿Qué prefieren: que busque darle pronto un final a este fic para cerrar el ciclo, o que siga con la idea original que tenía en mente aunque tarde un buen tiempo hasta concluir historia?**_

Les hago la consulta anterior porque me encuentro en una encrucijada personal. No sé si vale la pena que sigan esperando a que mi musa regrese y pueda llevarles actualizaciones periódicas siguiendo más o menos la línea que tenía trazada para la historia, o si les gustaría un final precipitado como para sentir que se concluyó este fic.

Pasando a este capítulo algunas acotaciones:

1- *Torii* es uno de esos arcos tradicionales japoneses ubicados a la entrada de los templos. Sé que quedó medio explicado en la narración, pero quería aclararlo en las notas también. No me gusta usar muchas palabras en japonés, pero creo que debía incluir esta.

2- No sé si el final estuvo algo OOC. En mi mente la idea del muérdago-beso en la mejilla tipo reto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando decidí hacer este capi, pero a la hora de narrarlo se complicó y no quedé complacida. Intenté que los chicos parecieran ellos, si no lo logré lo siento. Culpo a ciertas chicas… cof… que me dijeron que prefieran avances aunque no estuvieran totalmente IC. Ustedes saben quiénes son. XD

3- Un capítulo navideño en Agosto… ¡Vaya desastre! Se suponía que debía publicar par la Navidad pasada, pero los meses se fueron pasando y pasando sin que la musa viniera a mí y lograr terminar de escribir. Quería que la fecha coincidiera, pero ni modo. Aún así espero que al menos les haya hecho sonreír y quizás sentir ese aire navideño.

4- Los flashback provienen de: episodio 125 "_Una navidad sin Ranma_" doblado por Audiomaster 3000, OVA 2 "_La Revoltosa Navidad de los Tendo_".

5- Gracias quiénes me dieron ideas para los regalos navideños. Fue hace tantos meses que ya no recuerdo quién me sugirió qué cosa.

6- No garantizo una buena edición así que si ven detalles que pueda corregir se agradece me lo comenten.

7- En general espero que les haya gustado la actualización. Sé que no es la gran cosa, incluso luego de haber escrito dos one-shots navideños quizás me repetí un poco. No creo que haya valido la pena por sus meses de espera, yo hubiera deseado darles algo más emocionante. _**Sin embargo, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios. Dejen sus reviews para saber de cómo van sus vidas, saber si aún me siguen, y por supuesto para me dejen saber qué les ha parecido y qué quieren leer a continuación.**_

Gracias de todo corazón a quiénes han leído hasta acá. Doble gracias a quiénes se tomarán un par de minutos para dejar sus reviews. Triple gracias a quiénes han dejado sus reviews en el capi pasado, espero no brincarme algún nombre, acá vamos, miles gracias a: _**dita30, MM4, karla eves, kotoko, Nati, MaRce kid nicky's girl, Percy, Minue, lerinne, galadrielcullen, Pam Elric, Josciel, Dika1990, KohanaSaotome, Akima Susume, AnaIz16, AndreKimiko, Neko-chan120, Sole.e, Annie, Ely, Bell, Monikawaii, cjs, chikselene, M3rmaid Akane, sabrina torres, joa-chan, giselleapril, marlene, ATM, abby hibiki.2, Sole, jaine, sofii brindis.**_

También gracias a quiénes han dejado sus reviews en otros capis durante este tiempo aunque no fuera en el 24 específicamente. Durante las siguientes semanas los estaré contestando a todas, por lo menos a quiénes tengan cuenta o tenga sus correos a mano.

Sin más que agregar me despido. Me pondré a trabajar para ver si logro traerles un nuevo capi en Octubre, pero no prometo mucho…

Cuídense mucho y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Un besote y un abrazo, **

**AkaneKagome**

_28 de agosto del 2012_


End file.
